The Chronicles Of The Black Dragon Slayer: The Story Of Snow
by Boulevard of Broken Dreams21
Summary: What happens when Acnologia takes in a boy and teaches him to become the Black Dragon Slayer? What happens when he gives him the task to kill all Dragon Slayers? This is the story of Snow Kuro, the Black Dragon Slayer. When his dragon disappears without a trace, he joins a guild called Fairy Tail. [ REWRITTEN VERSION ]
1. The Black Dragon Slayer

**A/N: Hello, readers! This is a book that I started way back in 2016.**

**But the original version is pretty shitty so I'm rewriting it.**

**It'll still have the plot line (Snow being apart of the Tower of Heaven) just will be written better.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: THE BLACK DRAGON SLAYER**

A small boy wanders around in the dark forest. His parents were slaughtered and his brother was no where to be found. He wore torn up black shirt along with torn up jeans. His white hair was blowing in the wind. _"I need to find shelter..."_ He thought. He spots a cave and runs to it.

_"At least I'm sheltered from the storm..."_ He told himself as he saw lightning flash. That's when he suddenly heard movement in the cave. _"Don't be a scaredy cat, Snow... You survived the Tower of Heaven... You can overcome whatever this is."_ He said. He walks closer to the noise.

"What are you doing in my cave, human?" A voice asked, making Snow flinch. Snow tries to walk backwards. "I won't ask again. What are you doing in my cave, human?" The voice asked again.

"Show yourself. I'm not afraid of you." Snow said. The voice chuckled. "You shivering states otherwise." The voice.

"I've faced hell itself. Now come out here and face me." Snow demanded.

"As you wish." The voice replied.

A large dragon stands in front of Snow. The dragon's color was black and had turquoise scales. He also had glowing red eyes. Snow had to rub his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things. When he opened them again, the dragon was still there.

"Y-You're a dragon?!" Snow asked, surprised that dragons actually exist. The dragon lowered it's head down to Snow.

"Indeed, I am." The Dragon replied. It was silent for a moment.

"I am the Black Dragon, Acnologia. Also known as the Dragon King." Acnologia introduces himself to the boy.

"Do you have magic powers?" Snow asked.

"I do."

"Awesome!" Snow jumps up and down excitedly. He remembered his promise to his brother that once he escaped, he was going to learn magic. Though he wasn't sure if this dragon wanted to teach him.

Acnologia looked at the boy. _"This boy will do great for my future plans. He'll destroy all Dragon Slayers..."_ He finally made his decision.

"Young boy, do you want to learn Black Dragon Slayer Magic?" Acnologia asks.

"S-Seriously?" Snow asked.

"I'll teach you myself." Acnologia said. "What is your name?"

"Snow. Snow Kuro." Snow replied.

* * *

_The Next Day..._

Acnologia wakes up and notices Snow sleeping under his wing, cuddling next to him. Acnologia smirks as he roars loudly. Snow immediately gets up, covering his ears.

"What was that for, Acnologia?!" Snow shouted, trying to stop the ringing in his ears. Acnologia drags Snow out of the cave as he threw him to the ground.

"Time for training!" Acnologia informs. Snow raises an eyebrow at him, thinking that training started tomorrow.

"I thought you said we weren't going to start training until tomorrow?" Snow questioned. Acnologia smirks at him, knowing that he had a lot of explaining to do to Snow.

"If you want to learn Black Dragon Slayer Magic, you must learn the basics first." Acnologia said. "You see that tree over there? I want you to run here and run back."

"You're joking! That's too far!" Snow complained.

"Start running!" Acnologia growled. Snow grunted as he began running slowly to the tree. "Faster, boy!" He heard Acnologia say. He started to pick up his pace and made it to the tree, then he ran all the way back.

"Your time is 3 minutes and 40 seconds." Acnologia said. "I'm surprised you can run that far in a short amount of time."

"C-Can I take a... b-break?" Snow asked, looking up at the Dragon. Acnologia nodded letting the boy take a break.

"After your break, we will start the warm up." Acnologia said, walking away. Snow looks up, realizing what he said.

"Wait! That wasn't even the warm up?" Snow asked, yelling at Acnologia. The Black Dragon turns around, chuckling at Snow.

"The real training starts tomorrow." Acnologia responded. Snow sits down on the cold floor knowing that Acnologia would probably make him run again tomorrow.

* * *

Acnologia wakes up early once more and transforms into his human form. He gets some food for Snow and himself. He brings back some birds. He changes back into his dragon form and wakes Snow up with another loud roar. Snow's eyes shot open.

"My ears! Will you stop doing that, Acnologia?" Snow angrily shouted at him.

"Eat your breakfast." Acnologia said. Snow walks over to the food and begins eating it. Once he finishes it, he looks up at the dragon.

"What are you teaching me today?" Snow asked.

"I'm going to show you one of my special attacks. Follow me." Snow follows Acnologia outside to where there was a bunch of trees.

"What are you going to do?" Snow asked.

"Watch closely, Snow." Acnologia said. He focuses on the trees in front of him and opens his mouth. "Black Dragon's Roar!" Acnologia releases a blast of blue light. Once the dust settled, the trees in his attack were destroyed.

"So cool! I want to do that!" Snow said, excitedly. Acnologia chuckles at him, glad to see his determination to learn.

"Close your eyes and concentrate." Acnologia told the boy. Snow nodded as he closed his eyes and focused on what was around him. He opens his eyes and looks at his target.

"Black Dragon's Roar!" Snow's attack was similar to Acnologia's breath attack except it was smaller and weaker. It only damaged a few trees. Snow's amazed that he was able to destroy a few things, but not as powerful.

"Very good, Snow. I'll train you harder everyday so your attacks will be stronger and more powerful." Acnologia is very proud of Snow. Acnologia lets him take a break for a few minutes as he lays down next to him.

"Do you think I can become a strong Dragon Slayer?" Snow asked, looking at the ground.

"I believe in you, Snow." Acnologia chuckled. Snow smiles at him, showing his teeth. Acnologia looks closer to sees his front canine teeth. _"This boy has the ability to destroy all the Dragon Slayers in the world..."_ The Dragon King thinks to himself.

* * *

_One Year Later..._

As always, Acnologia trains Snow, who is trying to become a Black Dragon Slayer, every single day. Not knowing Acnologia's true reason to why he was training. Not only has Acnologia taught him magic but he also taught him how to read, write, cook, and other things that will become useful in his life.

Today, Snow is training with Acnologia, testing out his Magic Power. Acnologia has already taught him how to use most of his Dragon Slaying attacks. In the middle of training, Snow starts to shiver as he runs his hands up and down his arms.

"D-Dad, I-It's freezing." Snow stuttered as the wind blew.

The Black Dragon grabs a turquoise scarf and wraps it around Snow's neck, making him warm again.

"Thanks, dad!" Snow said.

"You're welcome my son." Acnologia replied.

* * *

_Three years later..._

Snow walks around the forest, wearing a black shirt and his turquoise scarf, looking for his target. He sniffs the air, but nothing was found. He suddenly hears footsteps. _"Gotcha!"_ He thought and quickly runs over to where he heard it.

"Black Dragon's Roar!" Acnologia uses his breath attack and aims it at Snow. Snow turns around to see a blue blast of light coming his way. Smirking, he dodges the attack, making his way behind Acnologia. The Black Dragon looks around for the boy.

"Black Dragon's Destruction Fist!" Blue shadows cover Snow's right fist and aims for Acnologia. Then, Snow disappears from sight.

"Where are you, Snow?" Acnologia wondered, looking for the white haired boy but couldn't find him anywhere.

"Right here!" Snow said as Acnologia looks at him. "Black Dragon's Slash!" Snow shouted as he swiped his hand towards Acnologia.

"You have to hit me harder than that if you want to take me down completely." Acnologia said, chuckling at Snow. Snow growls angrily as he cracks his knuckles.

"Black Dragon's Gale Force!" A black magic circle appeared in front of him as a huge blast of blue light went towards Acnologia. "Black Dragon's Wing Attack!" Streams of blue shadows appeared, aiming for Acnologia's wings. "Black Dragon's Talon!" Snow shouted, kicking his foot towards Acnologia. Finally, he does one last move. "Black Dragon's Arrows!" Blue shadows appears as it struck Acnologia.

Acnologia didn't expect this much from Snow. He collapses to the ground. Snow rushes over to him.

"I hope I didn't hurt you too much." Snow said as he sat down next to his father, proud that he finally knows how to use Black Dragon Slaying Magic. Acnologia gets up as his wounds heal.

"I'm very proud of you, son." Acnologia gives him a smile. Snow smiles back. They go back to the cave, finally going to sleep. "Get some rest."

"Goodnight, dad." Snow curls up into a ball, going to sleep.

* * *

_July 7th, X777..._

Acnologia wakes up to find Snow still sleeping. He changed into his human form. _"I've grown too attached to this kid. I need to leave..."_ He thought back to the fun times he had with Snow.

He kneels down to Snow. "Remember your task, Snow. Kill all Dragon Slayers. I have a feeling we'll meet again soon."

And with that, he left the cave, leaving Snow alone.

* * *

Snow wakes up, rubbing his eyes. Acnologia was no where to be found. Snow walks out of the cave and is met with the forest. "Acnologia! Where are you?" Snow shouted, looking for his dragon/father. "Dad!"

Snow continues to run around, running through the forest to find a large black dragon. After a few hours of searching, Snow gives up and goes back to the cave. He packs up all his things, leaving the cave and the forest so he can search for his missing father in the real world.

* * *

**A/N: And there's the rewritten version!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**~Kyle**


	2. A New Fairy Tail Wizard

**A/N: Hello, readers! Here's another chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail. I only own my OC. **

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO: A NEW FAIRY TAIL WIZARD**

After Acnologia left Snow, he began walking in search of him. While he was walking, he saw a white cat wearing a gray hoodie and black pants in the alleyway. "Hey, you shouldn't be out here alone." Snow said. The white Exceed looked up. "I'm lost and I don't know where I am." The Exceed said. "I'm Snow Kuro, the Black Dragon Slayer." Snow introduced himself. The Exceed's eyes widened in shock. "I'm Genie." He said. "Want to be my partner, Genie?" Snow asked. Genie nodded. "I would like that." He said.

"So let me get this straight, your dragon just left you?" Genie asked. "Yep, that bastard... That's why I'm looking for him." Snow replied.

They ended up in a town called Magnolia. Snow begins to ask the townspeople if they've seen a dragon anywhere. Of course, nobody believed him and ignored him. Some answered back politely and felt sorry for him. Snow was about to give up, but he figured he would ask one more person.

"Hey, have you seen a Black Dragon anywhere?" Snow asked.

"I have not. But you should ask someone from the Fairy Tail Guild." The townsperson replied.

"Where can I find this guild?" Snow asked.

"It's at the end of the town. You can't miss it." The townsperson replied as Snow thanked him and went on his way.

He stands at a guild building. The name 'Fairy Tail' was on the front with the guild's emblem. Walking inside, he sees the guild members having the best time of their lives. Drinking, dancing, singing, and fighting were seen in the guild. He hasn't seen anyone his age. Most of the members were 20 or 40 years older than him. Snow walks down as everyone turns their head to see the white haired boy with icy blue eyes, wearing a black tank top, a turquoise scarf, black jeans, and black shoes. Snow just ignored everyone's stares and focuses on the small old man sitting on the bar counter while drinking a mug of booze.

"Hello, young boy, are you here to join our guild?" The old man asked. Snow shakes his head making the old man raise an eyebrow at him.

"I'm here to ask you something." Snow replied. "Have you seen a black dragon around here?" He asked, describing how Acnologia looked and his disappearance. The old man sighs, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry, but no dragons have been seen around here." The old man replied. Snow looks down and as he does, he sees Genie hiding behind his legs. "It's okay, Genie. You can come out." Snow reassured him. Genie came out from behind Snow's legs as everyone gasps.

"That's an Exceed."

"Do you think this boy is a Dragon Slayer?"

The old man looks at the boy. "Do you happen to be a Dragon Slayer?" He asks. Snow nods his head. Then, the old man asks something that would change Snow's life forever. "Young boy, do you want to join our guild and become part of our family?" Snow looks up at him, thinking for a moment. The guild members stay silent, waiting for his answer.

"Sure..." Snow replied, thinking about Acnologia and how he was family. All of the guild members cheer because they had a Dragon Slayer in their guild now.

"Let me introduce myself. I am the Master of Fairy Tail. My name is Master Makarov." The Master introduced himself to Snow who is smiling at him. The Master takes out a guild stamp "Now, where do you want your guild mark and in what color?"

Snow points to his right shoulder. "I want it here. Black." Master Makarov places the stamp on Snow's right shoulder, pressing down gently, as he takes the stamp off, it reveals a black Fairy Tail insignia. Master Makarov then places a turquoise Fairy Tail insignia on Genie's back.

"What is your full name?" The Master asked Snow.

"Snow. Snow Kuro." Snow replied. "This is my partner, Genie." He added, introducing his Exceed.

"Well, Snow Kuro. Welcome to the family." The Master replied, writing his name down on a piece of paper. Everyone else welcomes him, excited that they have a Dragon Slayer in their guild. Which makes them 100 times stronger than any other guild. "Go ahead and meet your guild mates, Snow."

Snow looks around, only seeing older people drinking booze and not being able to find a single person his age. As he looks around the room, he spots a girl that looks about his age, wearing an orange dress with her dark brown hair in a high ponytail. He walks over to the table with Genie following him, sitting across from her, she looks up from her cards to see the smiling boy in front of her.

"Hey, I'm Snow." Snow greeted her. She acts a bit shy, but she greets him back.

"Hi, I'm Cana." As she greets him back, she continues to play around with her cards. Snow notices the cards with weird drawings and writing on it.

"What are you doing?" Snow asked, looking at the cards.

"I'm looking into the future." Cana replied, flipping a card over and adding another one. Snow wonders why she needs to look into the future. As she finishes, she smiles to herself. Snow looks at her with a weird expression, but he just shrugs.

"What kind of magic do you use?" He asks her.

"I'm learning to use Card Magic." She replied once more, showing her deck of cards to him. Snow takes the cards and sees pictures of towers, lightning bolts, and other stuff. "What about you?"

"I'm the Black Dragon Slayer." Snow answered.

* * *

The next day, Snow walks into the guild with Genie right behind him. "Nothing to do!" Snow exclaimed, leaning his head on the bar counter.

"Hey, kid. Have you ever heard of a job?" A guild mate, known as Macao, asked.

"Huh?" Snow questioned, tilting his head.

"Guild wizards go on jobs to earn jewels." Another guild mate, Wakaba, replied.

"The request board is over there." Macao nods his head to a board, with tons of jobs on them. Snow walks up to the board and finds an interesting job.

**Help us take down some magical bandits!**

**Reward: 6,000 Jewels.**

**Location: Roses shade.**

Snow snatched the job and showed it to Macao and Wakaba. "I'll be back!" He said as he headed out of the guild with Genie right behind him.

Macao and Wakaba inform the Master that Snow is going on a job with Genie. The Master immediately spits out his drink, realizing what Macao and Wakaba just told him.

* * *

Snow walks into Roses Shade, asking people for the mayor. They give him directions toward city hall as he goes on his way. The mayor is waiting for him outside of city hall.

"Welcome to Roses Shade! I'm Mayor Tanaka." The mayor welcomes Snow to his town, shaking his hand. Most of the townspeople surround the mayor and Snow.

"I'm Snow and I'm a Fairy Tail mage." Snow said, showing his Fairy Tail insignia that he got. Everyone gasped, surprised that a member of one of the famous guilds in Fiore, was helping them out.

The mayor then explains about the magical bandits that have been robbing the town.

"Here they come now!" One of the townspeople said. All of the townspeople, including the Mayor, hide in their homes, protecting themselves, shutting their curtains tight but peeking out to see Snow and the bandits show up. The leader of the bandits walked closely to Snow.

"Scram, kid! We have no business with you!" The leader of the bandits shouted at Snow. Snow just crossed his arms and gave them a look.

"Too bad, because I have business with you." Snow informed. A yellow Magic Circle appeared from the bandits hand.

"If I were you, I would leave the town kid. I really don't want to hurt you." The leader of the bandits informed.

"If I were you, I would keep your mouth shut." Snow spat back. The townspeople gasped at what Snow said but cheered for him anyways.

"Sun Magic-" The leader of the bandits started to say.

"Black Dragon's Gale Force!" Snow shouted, a black Magic Circle appeared and attacked most of the bandits. "Black Dragon's Roar!" He shouted, letting out his breath attack, knocking out the leader of the bandits.

Mayor Tanaka hands Snow his reward.

"Thank you for everything, Snow!"

* * *

Snow walks back into the guild from his job. "Welcome back, Snow!" The Master greeted. "How did your first job go?"

"It was so cool!" Snow exclaimed as he headed towards an empty table and sat down.

This was only the beginning...

* * *

**A/N: Two updates? You're welcome. **

**Next chapter Lucy joins Fairy Tail!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**~Kyle**


	3. Lucy Joins Fairy Tail

**A/N: Hello, everyone! Welcome to another chapter!**

**Lucy finally joins the guild!**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail, I only own my OC.**

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE: LUCY JOINS FAIRY TAIL**

Meanwhile, Natsu and Lucy arrive at Fairy Tail and Natsu immediately kicks the door open while screaming to everyone that they've returned. The guild member who had informed Natsu of the appearance of "Salamander" (Who Natsu thought was Igneel, but turned out to be Bora) in Hargeon Town immediately shouts at him, commenting on the damage he caused to the town. Natsu responds by kicking him across the hall while shouting at him that the Salamander they found was fake.

The guild member that was kicked then screams that it wasn't his problem and in the blink of an eye, a fight throughout the whole guild is raging.

"Wow! I'm really here! Fairy Tail!" Lucy happily says as people are fighting around her.

"Oh? Natsu's back?!" A man with white hair and icy blue eyes wearing a black overcoat with a white shirt underneath, a turquoise scarf, black jeans, and black combat boots shouts in anger. A white Exceed wearing a gray hoodie, black shorts, and white shoes was next to him. "It's time to settle things from the other day, Natsu!" Snow shouted, trying to find Natsu as Lucy sweat drops at him.

"Now, now Snow. Don't go causing trouble with Natsu again." His partner, Genie, informed. "It's Snow, what do you expect from him?" A raven haired man told the Exceed, his shirt was off.

"Gray. Your clothes." A woman with dark brown hair and purple eyes, wearing a light blue bikini top with capri pants, reminds Gray about his missing clothes while she is drinking wine.

"Ah crap!" Gray jumps in surprise realizing his clothes are gone.

"This is why I can't stand men here. They have no class at all." Cana sighed as she grabs a barrel of booze and chugging it. Lucy with her mouth wide open and eyes popping out, stares at her in amazement.

"Come on! Fight me!" Snow kicks a person aside, shouting at Natsu.

"Can't you see I'm busy here?!" Natsu shouted back while wrestling with a guild mate.

Then, a man with white spiky hair and black eyes, wearing a dark blue jacket, loose pants, and Japanese geta sandals appeared. "It's only noon and you're already whining and crying?" Elfman said with his arms crossed. "You aren't little kids, you know." Lucy looks up at him."Real men speak with their fists!"

"He's encouraging fighting after all." Lucy muttered.

Natsu and Snow turn around and punch Elfman across the room. "Butt out!" They both scream in unison.

"And is already knocked out?!" Lucy sweat dropped.

"Ugh. How noisy." A man with glasses and orange spiky hair wearing a green jacket and an orange shirt underneath, with two girls sitting on his lap, complained. Lucy notices him from behind. A glass hits his forehead causing him to fall out of his seat. The girls worry about him but he gets up like nothing happened. "I'm gonna go join in! For you girls!" Loke charms them, giving them a thumbs up as the two girls wish him good luck.

"He's off my list for sure." Lucy marks a red x on his picture in her book. "But what's with this place? There isn't one normal person here!" Lucy gets annoyed with everyone around her.

"Oh, are you new here?" She turns around to see a barmaid with white hair and blue eyes, wearing a long red dress with a pink bow in the middle of her dress, holding a tray of drinks in her hand, asks Lucy.

"Mirajane! _The_ Mirajane!" Lucy fangirls a bit when she sees her idol in front of her. Mira gives her a smile. "Sh-Shouldn't we stop them?" Lucy suggests pointing to everyone. Mira looks at everyone who is fighting.

"They're always like this. We should just let them be." Mira doesn't worry about the brawls. "Besides-" Elfman flies into Mira, crashing into a table. "...It's fun, don't you think?" Mira passes out as her soul leaves her body.

"Mirajane-san!" Lucy screamed and worries about the unconscious barmaid. Gray crashes into her as Snow whips around his boxers, laughing at Gray.

"My boxers!" Gray angrily yelled. Lucy tries to cover her eyes. Gray notices her, going up to her. "Miss. Could you lend me some underwear-?"

"Yeah, right!" Lucy swings at him with a weapon, knocking him out.

"I simply can't stand these insensitive fools." Loke carries her bridal style, freaking her out. Elfman comes in the picture, punching Loke away.

"Real men speak with their fists!" Elfman shouted.

Snow kicks him away. "Didn't you hear me before? Butt out!"

"Oh, my." Genie said, sighing at his best friend.

"Ugh, how annoying. I can't even have a nice relaxing drink." Cana gets irritated with everyone. She takes out one of her cards so she can end the fight. "You guys better knock it off!"

Gray puts his two hands together, his fist covered in ice. "Oh yeah? Says who?"

Snow's fist gets covered in blue light. "All right! Now I'm pissed!"

Elfman uses his Magic, screaming as he covers his entire right arm in rocks.

Loke uses his ring to end the fight as well. "What a nuisance you people are."

Natsu engulfs both of his hands on fire, screaming at his guild mates. "Bring it on!"

Lucy grabs Happy and uses him as a shield. "A fistfight with magic?!" Lucy said, scared for her life. Happy simply replies with an "aye." at her. "Don't give me, "Aye!"

Then, a black foot stomps on the ground, revealing a huge angry black monster, yelling at everyone to stop fighting. "That's enough, you fools!"

Lucy notices the enormous monster, screaming out loud. "Huge!" Everyone stops fighting and listens to the enormous black monster, filling silence in the room.

"Oh, you're still here, Master?" Mira smiles at the Master.

"Master?!" Lucy yelled, surprised that the huge monster is actually their master. Natsu has his hands on his hips as he laughs loudly at everyone.

"What a bunch of wimps!" Natsu continues to laugh. "Looks like I win this-" The Master steps on Natsu causing him to stop laughing. Lucy shrieks when she sees Natsu splattered on the floor. The Master notices the new person in the guild, scaring Lucy a bit.

"You new here?" The Master asked, turning his gaze on Lucy.

"Y-Yes!" Lucy terrified by the master who is still a monster. The Master uses his Magic to turn himself back to normal as Lucy stands there dumb struck. She is surprised to see that an enormous monster turns out to be a small old man.

"Nice to meetcha!" The Master greeted Lucy as he smiles at her.

"Tiny! Wait, he's your master...?!" Lucy asked Mira who is smiling at them.

"Yep! This is Master Makarov, Fairy Tail's master!" Mira replied. The Master jumps up to the second floor while doing a couple of flips but accidently hits his back on the wooden railing. He gets up like nothing happened, clearing his throat before he speaks.

"You guys have gone and done it again!" The Master complains to the guild members. "Just look at how much paperwork the council sent me this time!" He shows them the stacks of paper in his hand. "And it's all complaints!" The Master trembles as he speaks, about to burst at them. "All you guys ever do is get the council mad at me!" Everyone looks down, feeling sorry for their master. Lucy worriedly looks at him. "However..." He burns the papers, trying to cheer them up. "To hell with the council!" Throwing the paper in the air, Natsu jumps and catches it with his mouth.

"Listen up. Power that surpasses reason is still born from reason. Magic is not a miraculous power. It is only realized when the flow of energy inside us and the flow of energy in the nature world comes into perfect sync! Magic comes from mental strength and focus- nay, it comes from your entire soul! Worry about the eyes watching from high above and you will make no progress in the ways of magic! Don't let the fools on the council scare you! Follow the path you believe in! That's what Fairy Tail wizards do!" As the Master lectures them as he puts his thumb and index finger in the air to show pride in of the guild. Everyone else does the same thing, cheering for their master.

As Lucy shows Natsu her pink Fairy Tail insignia on her right hand, he continues to scan the request board not caring about what Lucy is saying. Lucy goes to the bar, sitting next to Elfman and chats with Mira. A boy walks up to Master Makarov while he is drinking beer. The boy worriedly asks about his father, Macao, but the master tells him to wait patiently and have faith in his father. The young boy, Romeo, punches the master and runs away, crying. Natsu gets angry, almost breaking the request board which concerns Lucy.

"What happened to him, anyway?" Lucy asked, feeling sorry for Romeo.

"Natsu's in the same boat as Romeo." Mira replied while polishing some drinking glasses. "I guess he sees part of himself in him. All of us Fairy Tail wizards have our own issues of some sort. Whether it's scars, pain, or suffering..." Lucy thinks about the pain she's been through. "Natsu's father left and never came back. Well, technically, he was only his foster father. And a dragon."

"Huh?! A dragon?!" Lucy freaks out. "Natsu was raised by a dragon?!"

"And he's not the only one. One of our members named Snow was also raised by a dragon." Mira stated. Lucy thinks for a second, realizing it was the guy that wanted to fight Natsu earlier.

"You mean the guy with white hair and icy blue eyes?" Lucy asks in shock. Mira nods and smiles softly.

"When they were both young, their own dragons took them in, and taught them all about language, culture, and magic. But, one day, their dragons suddenly disappeared on the same day." Mira tells her.

"Oh, that must be Igneel, then..." Lucy only remembers Natsu's dragon. "But what about Snow's dragon?"

"Snow never really talked about his dragon that much like Natsu because it would only remind him of the pain." Mira responded. "But, Natsu looks forward to the day he'll see Igneel again. That's kind of cute, don't you think?" Lucy smiles softly, thinking about the guy's dragons. Then, Lucy goes after Natsu to save Macao and bring him back to his son, Romeo.

* * *

"Huh? Did someone take that 20,000 Jewel job for stealing a book?" A woman with blue hair and hazel eyes, wearing an orange headband, Levy, stares at the request board, looking for the job her team wanted to go on. Two guys are standing next to her, one has black hair with black eyes, wearing a white shirt with yellow belts crossing his chest, known as Droy. The other one has orange hair with black eyes as well, wearing a brown hat with a brown coat with fuzzes on it, known as Jet.

"Yes. Natsu said it was going to ask Lucy to help." Mira replied.

"Aww, I was considering taking it, too..." Levy and her team sigh in disappointment that they are not able to take the mission anymore.

"It might be for the best that you didn't go, Levy..." The master informed as they look at him. "I just received word from the client."

"Did he cancel the job?" Mira asks the master.

"No... he's raising the reward to two million Jewel!" Master Makarov said. Team Shadow Gear are shocked to hear about the increasing price.

"Ten times as much?!" Levy said.

"Two million Jewel for one book?!" Droy commented.

"That's the kind of reward you'd get for defeating monsters!" Jet stated. Team Shadow Gear talk about the price increasing, the Black Dragon Slayer smirks to himself as he sits at the bar.

"Things are getting interesting now." Snow muttered.

"You got that right." Gray, who was sitting next to him, agreed.

"Gray. Pants." Mira reminds him. Gray looks down and freaks out when his pants go missing.

* * *

Together, they take on a job with a two million Jewel reward that demands the destruction of the book Daybreak written by the father of the client, Kaby Melon. After their initial plan to sneak in Lucy as a maid fails, they infiltrate Everlue's mansion to steal the book, only to be stopped by Everlue himself and the Vanish Brothers.

Lucy emerges victorious in her fight against Everlue and returns "DAYBREAK" to Kaby Melon, where the truth about the book is revealed.

* * *

The team take a shortcut to return back to the guild. Natsu is walking in the swamp with Happy on his head while Lucy is in Horologium.

"Hold on. Are you sure this is the right way? She says." Horologium speaks for Lucy.

"Happy says to go this way, so we go this way, I say." Natsu mocks Horologium.

"How rude! I _am_ a cat, you know! Cats have great sense of smell!" Happy stated.

"You're thinking of dogs." Once again, Horologium speaks for Lucy. "What does smell have to do with pathfinding anyway? She asks."

"Why can't you walk on your own?" Natsu asked.

"I'm tired, she says." Horologium responded as Natsu grunts at her.

While they are walking, something moves in the bushes which catches Natsu and Lucy's attention. "Who's there?!" Natsu shouted as he jumps in the bushes to attack someone.

"You are _too_ quick to fight! She says." Horologium said. Happy cheers for Natsu to win. The Dragon Slayers come out of the bushes, fighting each other. They both angrily glare at each other as they land on the ground.

"It's Snow!" Happy exclaimed.

"What's he doing here?! She asks." Horologium said.

"I was looking for a bathroom!" Snow replied.

"Why would there be a bathroom in the middle of the forest?!" Natsu asked.

"You should butt out when people are trying to use the bathroom." Snow said, glaring back. The Dragon Slayers continue to argue as Lucy sweat drops at them. They break their fight afterwards so they can talk as Happy goes fishing.

"Oh, you're on your way back from a job?" Lucy asked.

"Cutting through this forest is the quickest way back to Magnolia." Snow answered as Happy agrees with him.

"You bragged about your nose, but you couldn't even smell Snow out here." Lucy stated.

"There are some odors I don't want to smell." Happy added.

"What's that mean?!" Snow shouted getting annoyed with Happy.

"You're annoying. Just hurry on home." Natsu muttered as he puts his hands behind his head.

"I was planning to. We're in big trouble if we don't hurry back." Snow gets up, turning around as he puts his hands on his hips.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked.

"Erza's going to be back soon." Snow informs them with a serious look. Natsu has a shocked expression when he hears the name "Erza."

"You mean _the_ Erza?!" Lucy asked.

"They say she's the toughest wizard in Fairy Tail." Happy stated with his mouth full of fish.

"Wow I want to meet her!" Lucy puts her hands on her cheeks as she fangirls. Natsu and Snow get scared. "Oh, but I've never seen any photos of Erza in the magazine at all... What's she like?"

"Scary." The three respond to her. Lucy sits there dumbfounded.

"A wild animal?" Snow asked Natsu.

"A beast?" Natsu suggested.

"More like a full-fledged monster!" Happy added. "She's not that big."

"No, she's surprisingly big." Natsu stated.

"In terms of scariness, Lucy's image of her isn't far off the mark." Snow said. "No, she might be even bigger!"

"About this big, maybe?" Natsu describes her as large as a mountain.

"No, I'd say she could demolish three mountains with one kick...!" Snow claimed.

"Three is an exaggeration, I'd say like two." Happy said.

"A woman who can destroy two mountains with a single kick?" Lucy believes the three who are describing Erza as a scary monster. "She might be scary..."

"Anyway, we gotta hurry back." Snow suggested.

"Crap! Let's go!" Natsu stands up, ready to go until a wizard attacks them. Snow and Lucy's bodies are buried under the sand as Natsu's head is buried under sand.

"A wizard?" Snow asked looking around.

"Happy!" Natsu called out with sand falling out of his mouth, worried about his partner.

"Aye..." Happy's paws a tied to a stick like they are about to cook him alive. Five wizards surround the poor blue cat.

"Haven't had protein in a while!" One of the twins said while drooling. "I'm sick of eating nuts!" The other twin said, drooling as well.

"Meat!" The large yellow chicken chanted.

"Looks good!" The Mage with a purple sphere in one of his hands said.

"Oh, look." The twin said as Happy is shaking. "It's shaking." The other twin snickered.

"Sorry. I know you're scared, but you'll be in our stomaches soon enough." The other mage, known as Snarl, said with his arms crossed.

"No, I'm not shaking because I'm scared..." Happy said. The Mage looks at him in confusion. "I need to go to the bathroom." The rest of the Mages all look at him confused as well. "I don't think I can hold it in. It'll probably make me taste weird, too..."

"Shut up." Snarl doesn't believe in Happy, thinking he is lying. "Do it!" He ordered Eisenwald Chicken to cook him.

"Meat!" Eisenwald Chicken chanted, lighting his stick on fire.

"Make mine medium, please." Fortune Teller added.

"I can't hold it in anymore..." Happy warned them. "It's gonna make me taste strange! I hope you don't mind...!"

"Hold it right there!" The Fire Dragon Slayer shouted, startling the Mages who are about to cook Happy. Lucy calls out for him checking if he's okay.

"Thank goodness I didn't end up tasting weird!" Happy shouted in relief.

"You're still saying that?!" Snarl gives him a straight face.

"That's our friend you have there." Natsu cracks his knuckles. "We can't let you eat him just 'cause you're hungry!"

"You guys are wizards. What guild are you from?" Snow asked.

"None of your business! Get 'em!" Snarl replies as he smirks at them. The Mages jump, following orders from Snarl.

"Let's do it, Snow!" Natsu said.

"Don't tell me what to do." Snow said with his arms crossed. Natsu and Snow dodge most of their attacks.

"Take this! Sand Bomb!" Snarl attacks Natsu with his sand, trapping him in the sphere of sand. Lucy calls out for Natsu, worried about him.

"Don't worry about him!" Snow said. "You get Happy!"

"R-Right!" Lucy goes to Happy to save him. The Eisenwald twins attack Snow with their daggers. Snow dodges them, using his combat skills.

"Wahh! Lucy's going to eat me!" Happy jokes around in a monotone.

"Shut up, cat!" Lucy gets annoyed with Happy. Eisenwald Chicken walks behind them, holding his fire stick in the air, ready to attack them. Snow kicks the chicken aside, waiting for the next Mage's attack. Fortune Teller looks into the future with his purple sphere.

"You will see the person you wanted to see. Your past will come back to haunt you." Fortune Teller said.

"Just a fortuneteller?!" Snow gets irritated and sweat drops at him. "You're obnoxious!" Snow elbows him, knocking him out.

"He's not even using magic... Incredible!" Lucy said as she notices Snow fighting without using his magic.

"Who are these guys?!" Snarl said looking away from the sand. The sand bomb explodes, releasing Natsu. "Aww, crap!"

"Why, you...!" Natsu shouts in anger, landing on the floor. "I'll teach you to fill someone's mouth with sand!" Natsu wipes his mouth as he threatens Snarl. Crashing his fists together, he uses his fire attack at Snarl. "Here goes! Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" His right hand lights on fire as he knocks out the last Mage. They tie up the five Mages onto a tree.

"Don't get so serious against small fries." Snow looks away with an irritated look and his hand on his hip.

"Want me to burn that mouth of yours?!" Natsu with his arms crossed, looking away as well, threatens.

"You wish. Your fire's too lukewarm." Snow insulted.

"Huh?! What'd you say?!" Natsu shouted back. As the Dragon Slayers argue once more, Lucy sits next to them, examining them.

"Lulla..." Snarl weakly said.

"What? "Lulla"?" Lucy asked wondering what that means.

"Lulla... by... is..." Snarl can barely speak due to his injuries. Natsu and Snow take a break from fighting, hearing what Snarl is trying to say.

"Look out!" Happy flies into them, saving them from the shadow that is heading their way. The shadow had a form of a hand, appearing underneath the tied up mages and pulling the tree underground along with the Mages.

"What was that?!" Lucy asked, concerned about the shadow that appeared out of nowhere.

"Who's there?!" Natsu shouted.

"I already can't sense them anymore. Whoever it is, they're fast." Snow said as they stare at the figure who is running away.

"Damn! I don't know what's going on!" Natsu gets annoyed with the situation they're in.

"Lullaby?" Lucy wondered what that word means.

* * *

The citizens of Magnolia stare at the woman with a giant horn over her head, carrying it with one hand. She is wearing metal armor with a blue skirt, red scarlet hair and a blue Fairy Tail insignia on her left arm. Was this the Erza that everyone was talking about?

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter done! **

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**~Kyle**


	4. Eisenwald (Lullaby Arc)

**A/N: Hello, readers! Here's another chapter for you!**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail. I only own my OC. **

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR: EISENWALD**

Back at the guild, everyone is doing their usual routines on a normal day. As always, Wakaba asks Mira on a date but she always reminds him using her Transformation Magic. Cana complains about wanting to drink in peace and Macao tells her that she drinks too much. Natsu rests his chin on the table wanting to go on a job and Happy reminds him that they're running low on money which makes Lucy complain about not taking the two million Jewel reward. Lucy goes to the request board to look for a mission and Mira tells her that she needs to know if she's going on a job because the Master is at a meeting. Lucy questions about the conference. Mira explains about how a conference between guilds work. Natsu jump scares Lucy making her angry at him. Mira also explains the dark guilds getting involved in crimes. Natsu gets bored of it, asking Lucy to pick a job.

"Just choose a job, will you?" Natsu said, smiling at Lucy.

"And what gives you the right to say that to me?" Lucy glared at Natsu.

"Well, we _are_ a team and all." Natsu reminded her.

"We picked the job last time. This time it's your turn." Happy said.

"Yeah, right! You know our 'team' is disbanded." Lucy crosses her arms as she looks away. "You didn't care about me! You just needed someone with blonde hair!" Lucy remembers about the Everlue mission.

"That's not the only reason we chose you, Lucy." Natsu gives her a toothy grin. "It was because you're nice!" Lucy blushes a bit.

"Don't worry about picking a team; I'm sure you'll get a ton of offers soon enough." Snow said.

"You're annoying." Natsu muttered. Snow gives him a death glare. They clash their heads together, arguing with each other.

"Did you just call me annoying, fire freak?!" Snow growled at him.

"You're _super_ annoying, you shadow bastard!" Natsu growled back. They continue to insult each other.

"There they go again." Happy and Genie said in unison.

"Lucy. Won't you form a team of love with me?" Loke flirts with Lucy, wrapping his arm around her neck. "Tonight, just the two of us." Lucy looks at him in confusion. "You really are beautiful." Loke pushes his glasses up. "Even with my sunglasses on, your beauty is dazzling. I'm sure I would go blind if I saw you with my naked eyes."

"Go blind. Fine by me." Lucy gets annoyed easily, not impressed by him. Her Celestial Spirit keys shine as she moved. Loke notices her keys shining and freaks out a bit.

"Y-You're a celestial wizard?!" Loke jumps back while Lucy looks at him weird.

"Yeah. She has a cow and crab and stuff." Happy comes into the picture with a fish in his mouth.

"What a cruel twist of fate." Loke screamed out loud. "I'm sorry, we can never be together!" Loke runs out of the guild, leaving Lucy behind.

"What's his deal?" Lucy asks Mira.

"Loke's bad at dealing with celestial wizards." Mira smiles at Lucy. "Rumor has it he had trouble with a girl a long time ago."

"I'm not surprised, he's-" Lucy gets interrupted when Natsu crashes into her. Natsu lies on her back as she gets irritated with the Dragon Slayers. "Knock it off, you guys..."

"He picked a fight with me. I can't turn down his offer." Snow said, holding his fist in the air.

"You're the one who started it, white haired freak!" Natsu gets up and insults him.

"When exactly did I start it, pink bastard?!" Snow insulted back.

"Talk about petty..." Lucy sweat drops at them.

"They're always like this." Happy commented with Genie nodding in agreement. The guild mates laugh at the Dragon Slayers, as well as Lucy.

Loke comes back to the guild with a warning ahead of them. "This is bad!" Everyone turned their attention to Loke. "It's Erza... She's back!" Everyone sits there in utter shock when they heard Loke's warning. Natsu and Snow stop fighting and let go of their scarves.

"Erza? You mean the person Natsu mentioned earlier?" Lucy asked.

"You could say she's the strongest female wizard in Fairy Tail now." Mira responded. A shadow of a woman carrying a giant horn over her head walks towards the Fairy Tail guild, loud footsteps are heard right outside the guild.

"It's Erza." Laki stated as they sit in silence.

"Those are Erza's footsteps." Wakaba said, hearing her loud footsteps.

"Erza's come back..." Macao muttered. Lucy watches the entrance of the guild while the guild mates are murmuring things under their breath to each other.

"Given this reaction, Erza must be one powerful wizard...!" Lucy remembered about picturing Erza as a scary monster. "Scary!" The shadow of Erza with a giant horn over her head walks in the guild as people stare at her. Erza sets down the horn, making a loud noise.

"I've returned. Is the master here?" Erza asked.

"S-So pretty...!" Lucy admired her beauty. She looks nothing compared about what Natsu and Snow described.

"Welcome back!" Mira greeted. "The master's at a conference."

"I see." Erza replied.

"What is that humongous thing, Erza-san?" One of the guild mates asked.

"The horn of a monster I subdued. The locals decorated it and gave it to me as a souvenir." Erza answered. "Is it a problem?"

"No, not in the least!" The guild mate responded, terrifed by her while everyone else gets nervous.

"I bet she's heard about what happened at Mt. Hakobe..." Cana said while drinking a barrel of booze.

"O-Oh, crap... I'm a goner..." Macao whispers to himself.

"She's not what I imagined at all..." Lucy muttered.

Erza turns to everyone, catching their attention. "Listen up! On the road, I heard that Fairy Tail has been causing yet more trouble. The master may not care, but I do!" Erza turns to someone else. "Cana! How dare you drink dressed like that! Vijeeter! Dance outside! Wakaba, I see cigarette buds on the floor. Nab. I see you're dawdling in front of the request board as usual. Do some work! Gray, button up your shirt all the way! Macao!" Erza sighs at Macao.

"Say something!" Macao patiently waits for her complaint.

"Honestly, you cause so much trouble." Erza shakes her head. "But I'll be kind and say nothing for today."

"She's already said a lot, though..." Lucy whispers to Mira. "What is she, a discipliarian?"

"That's Erza for you." Happy said.

"Still, even if she is kind of a loud mouth, she looks like an actually-mature person." Lucy indicated. "Surely there's no reason to be so afraid of her...?"

"Are Natsu and Snow here?" Erza asked, looking around.

"Aye!" Happy points to them for her. Natsu and Snow have their arms around their necks, acting like best friends as Erza watches them.

"H-Hi, Erza. We're good buddies as usual...!" Snow nervously replied. Natsu replies with a simple "Aye".

"Natsu's turned into Happy!" Lucy pointed out.

"I see. It's natural for good friends to fight sometimes, too." Erza crossed her arms, relived to see Natsu and Snow getting along for once. "That said, I like seeing you get along like that."

"No, we're not exactly 'good friends'..." Snow commented.

"Aye." Natsu added.

"I've never seen Natsu like this before!" Lucy is surprised to see Natsu acting maturely for once.

"A long time ago, Natsu challenged Erza to a fight and got really beat up." Mira informs Lucy.

"She found Snow trying to choke Natsu while they were fighting and beat him up." Macao stated.

"She beat Loke up too for trying to hit on her." Cana added. "You reap what you sow."

"I would've expected as much from him..." Lucy muttered.

"Natsu. Snow. I have a favor to ask." Natsu and Snow look at her in shock. "I heard about something bad while on my last job. Normally, I would consult the master about something like this first, but I believe this is a matter of utmost urgency. I want your help. Will you come with me?" Natsu and Snow look at each other.

"What in the world?" Guild mates whisper to each other. "Erza's asking for help?" Surprised that Erza asking for help for the first time. "This is a first!"

"We leave tomorrow. Make sure you're ready." Erza informed them.

_"Me and him..."_ Natsu thinks to himself.

_"...On a team?!"_ Snow thinks to himself as well.

"Erza, Natsu, and Snow... I never imagined it before..." Mira muttered. "But this could be very well the most powerful team in Fairy Tail..."

* * *

_The Next Day..._

The four Mages including Happy and Genie, go to Magnolia Station to take on the mission that Erza needed help with.

"Why do I have to team up with?!" Natsu angrily yells at Snow.

"That's my line! If Erza needs help, I'm more than enough by myself!" Snow shouts back. Snow is wearing his usual black overcoat, his usual turquoise scarf, a white shirt, black jeans, and black combat boots.

"Then go by yourself! I don't wanna go!" Natsu keeps on complaining.

"Don't come, then! Let Erza beat you senseless later!" Snow complains as well. Everyone stares at the Dragon Slayers who are arguing in the middle of the station.

"I don't know them. I don't know them." Lucy gets embarassed by them and sits on a bench with Plue sitting on her lap while Happy is eating fish and Genie is looking at his partner, making sure he's all right.

"Why _are_ you here, Lucy?" Happy asked.

"It's because of Mira-san..." Lucy replied.

_**Past...**_

_"Those two will fight when Erza's not looking, so be there to stop them, okay?" Mira innocently smiles at Lucy. _

_"Me?!" Lucy sits there in surprise, becoming responsible for the Dragon Slayers._

_**Present...**_

"You _aren't_ stopping them, though." Happy pointed out.

"I know, but..." Lucy whined.

"I'm sorry. Did I keep you waiting?" Erza comes to the station with a huge stack of luggage. The Dragon Slayers instantly stop fighting, behaving themselves.

"So much luggage!" Lucy stares at it in shock.

"Let's be good buddies today, as usual!" Snow and Natsu wrap their arms around their necks, looking like a pair of good friends.

"Aye, sir!" Natsu cheers on.

"Yes. It's important to be on good terms." Erza said. "So, who are you? Didn't I see you at Fairy Tail yesterday?" Erza asked Lucy as Natsu and Snow jump around. As Erza turns her back to them, they clash their heads together and continue to argue.

"I-I'm Lucy! I just joined!" Lucy happily introduces herself, carrying Plue in her arms. "Mira-san asked me to come with you too. It's nice to meet you!"

"I'm Erza. It's a pleasure." Erza introduced herself. "Ah, so you're Lucy?" Erza glances at the Dragon Slayers, they quickly stop fighting and act like best friends. She turns back to Lucy, Natsu and Snow start fighting again. "The one who defeated a mercenary gorilla with just your little finger?" Lucy jumps up in utter shock. "It'll be wonderful to have you on board. Thanks for your help." She takes another glance at the guys.

"M-My pleasure..." Lucy sweat drops at her. In her mind she thinks of a different situation.

"Erza. I'll come along, but on one condition." Natsu seriously said. Snow warns him not to do it.

"What is it? Tell me." Erza looks back at Natsu.

Natsu clenches his fist up to his face. "Fight me once we get back!"

"Hey! Don't get hasty! Do you _want_ to die?!" Snow puts his hand on Natsu's shoulder.

"Things are different from last time." Natsu evilly grins at him. "I can beat you now!"

Erza smirks at Natsu, accepting his request. "It's true that you've improved. I feel somewhat at a disadvantage, but all right. I accept."

"All right! Now I'm fired up!" Natsu yelled as he clenches both of his fists, lighting his head on fire.

They aboard the train, waiting to arrive to their destination. Natsu gets motion sickness, almost passing out.

"Geez, you're pathetic. This, immediately after picking a fight?! I'm glad my motion sickness isn't that bad." Snow rested his elbow near the window, trying not to throw up.

"It's gotta be tough doing this every time..." Lucy felt bad for Natsu.

"Oh, all right. Come sit next to me." Erza said.

_"Is she telling me to move?"_ Lucy gives her a straight face.

"Just relax." Erza puts her arm around Natsu. She delivers a hard punch to Natsu's guts, knocking him out as he lands on her lap. "There. That should be better."

"Th-This woman might be a little weird after all..." Lucy thinks to herself.

"Erza. Isn't about time you fill us in?" Snow asked. "What exactly are we doing?"

"Right. We're going up against the Eisenwald dark guild." Erza answered. "They plan to use magic called Lullaby for something big."

"Lullaby?" Snow and Happy questioned.

"That thing from before?!" Lucy asked.

"I see. So you've encountered Eisenwald as well." Erza said.

"Probably. They mentioned something about Lullaby." Snow stated.

"It sounds like they were guild dropouts." Erza commented. "The plan must've been too much for them, so they ran off."

"And that plan has something to do with Lullaby?" Snow asked.

"It's only a guess, but the shadow that dragged them off was probably Eisenwald's main squad." Erza answered. "They must not have wanted the plan to get out."

"What kind of plan are we talking about?" Lucy questioned.

"Allow me to explain everything in order. It happened the other day on my way home after that job. I stopped by a pub in Onibas where wizards gather." Erza explained. While she was in Onibas, in a bar, she overheard a group of wizards talking about Lullaby's location.

"Lullaby... Like a nursery rhyme, right?" Lucy asked.

"Yes. The fact it's sealed away likely means it's very powerful magic." Erza replied.

"And they were members of Eisenwald too?" Snow asked.

"Yes. Like a fool, though, I didn't recognize the name 'Erigor' at the time." Erza said. "He's the ace of the Eisenwald dark guild. He only accepts assassination-related jobs, for which he earned the nickname "Erigor the Reaper."

"Assassination?" Lucy said.

"The council outlawed assassination requests, but Eisenwald decided that money is more important. As a result, it was kicked out of the wizard guild league six years ago. However, they disobeyed orders and remain active to this day." Erza explained.

"I think maybe I'll go home." Lucy nervously sweats. Erza slams her fist on the side of Natsu's head.

"I was careless! If only I had recognized Erigor's name then, I could've pulverized them and had them confess their scheme!" Erza angrily said.

"I see. So Eisenwald is planning to do something with this Lullaby, and you want to stop them because it's obviously something bad?" Snow asked.

"I don't believe I can take on an entire guild by myself. That's why I asked for your help." Erza said. "We're going to storm the Eisenwald guild!"

"Sounds interesting." Snow smirked.

"I shouldn't have come..." Lucy commented. The train stops at a train station for other people to aboard. "If it's not rude to ask what kind of magic do you use, Erza?"

"It's not rude." Erza replied.

"Erza's magic is pretty! It makes her enemies bleed a lot!" Happy said.

"You call that pretty?" Lucy commented.

"Personally, I think Snow's magic is prettier even though it's similar to Natsu's." Erza takes a bite of her strawberry cheesecake.

"Really?" Snow opens his right hand as blue shadows appeared. Lucy admires his magic. "I'm the Black Dragon Slayer."

"Oh! Is that why you two never get along? Because Natsu uses fire and you use shadows?" Lucy asked, trying to make a point.

"Oh, I never thought of that." Erza commented.

"Does it matter?" Snow sweat drops at them.

* * *

The train finally arrives at Onibas Station. "Are the Eisenwald guys still in this town?" Snow asked.

"I don't know. That's what we're about to find out." Erza replied.

"That's going to be a wild goose chase..." Lucy commented.

"Huh? Where's Natsu?" Happy asked. Natsu is left behind on the train as it leaves. "There it goes." Happy waves the train while Lucy drops her luggage with a wide open mouth.

"I was so absorbed in our conversation that I forgot. I can't believe myself. He's terrible at riding vehicles, too!" Erza clenches her fist and blames herself for leaving one of her comrades behind. "This is my fault. Could you please hit me?!" Lucy tries to calm her down.

* * *

On the train, Natsu is feeling sick from the moving vehicle when he is approached by an Eisenwald member, Kageyama. He kicks Natsu in the face and says that they call the registered guild members "flies". Natsu starts to use his Fire Dragon Slaying Magic, but get sick. Kageyama uses his Shadow Magic and knocks Natsu across the train car.

The train suddenly stops due to the fact that Erza pulls the emergency stop back at the station so they can catch up to the train.

Now that it stopped moving, Natsu gets up and sees a strange-looking flute that has a skull on top with three eyes. Kageyama looks panicked because Natsu saw the flute and then he defends himself against Natsu's attack. Suddenly, the conductor announces that the stop was a false alarm. At first, Natsu wants to take the battle outside. But when the train starts to move again, he jumps out and just happens to hit heads with Snow as Erza drives their Magic Four-Wheeler to catch up to the train.

"That hurt, you idiot!" Snow yelled.

"Shut up! How dare you leave me behind!" Natsu yells back in anger.

"My apologises. But you don't appear hurt. I'm glad." Erza grabs Natsu's head and slams it on her armor.

"That's hard!" Natsu felt the pain from her hard armor. "Urgh! I'm not all right! Some weirdo attacked me on the train!" Lucy questions him about the weirdo. "The one who dragged away the guys who tried to eat Happy. Said he was with Eisenwald..."

Erza immediately slaps Natsu across the face. "You fool! We're trying to go after Eisenwald! Why did you let him go?!"

"This is the first I've heard of this..." Natsu holds his cheek while he looks up at Erza in confusion.

"I explained it earlier! Listen when people talk!" Erza scolded him.

"I think it was because you knocked him out put... She's unbelievable in various ways..." Snow agrees with her while Happy reminds her that it's just how Erza is.

Erza gets back on the vehicle and wraps the SE plug around her wrist. "He was on the train, you say? We're going after it!"

"What was he like?" Snow asked.

"He wasn't very distinctive, actually. Oh, yeah. He did have some kind of skull flute. The skull had three eyes." Natsu tries to remember.

"A three-eyed skull?" Lucy asked.

"That's creepy." Snow commented.

"What's the matter, Lucy?" Happy worriedly asked.

"I know about that flute... Lullaby... A cursed song...! It's death magic." Lucy exclaimed.

"A cursed song? Like an incantation?" Snow asked.

"I've only read about them in books, but there are some deadly, forbidden spells out there, right?" Lucy said.

"Yes. Cursed black magic that kills whomever it's used on." Erza commented.

"Well, Lullaby is even worse than that." Lucy warned.

* * *

The citizens scream in horror when they see a man with a large scythe murder an official who worked at the station. The man, who happens to be Erigor, orders his men to empty the train and kill anyone who dares question them. The dark guild, Eisenwald, claims the train from Kungi Station as their property. Kageyama informs Erigor that he knows a way to break the seal on Lullaby.

* * *

Erza harshly steps on the gas of the Magic Four-Wheeler, rushing towards Eisenwald. "Slow down, Erza! Powering this thing takes up a lot of magic energy! Even for you, Erza!" Snow warns her.

"This is no time for complacency!" Erza shouted. "There's no telling what Erigor might do if he gets his hands on this death curse magic!" Inside the vehicle, Natsu gets sick once more. "Curse them... What is their aim?!" Erza thinks to herself while driving to the station where Eisenwald is at.

* * *

**A/N: There you guys go! **

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**~Kyle**


	5. Team Natsu vs Eisenwald and Lullaby

**A/N: Hello, readers! **

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail, I only own my OC. **

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE: TEAM NATSU VS EISENWALD AND LULLABY**

In Clover Town, the Guild Masters League is having a conference meeting. The Master of Blue Pegasus, Bob, and The Master of Quartro Cerberus, Goldmine, discuss with Makarov about the actions of the Fairy Tail Guild. A blue bird arrives with a letter for Master Makarov. As he opens the letter, Mira's projection appears informing him about the formation of Team Natsu. After she ends, Master Makarov is left speechless and terrified thinking that they can destroy a whole city.

* * *

Above the Kungui Station, Erza and the others are trying to understand why would Eisenwald take a train. In the meantime, Erigor scolds Kageyama for letting a "fly" see Lullaby and leave. Erigor says that he must teach the Fairies a lesson at the Oshibana Station.

Erza continues to drive extra fast trying to catch up to Eisenwald. She drives through the city, almost running over the citzens. "Erza! Not so fast! You're overloading the SE plug!" Snow shouted.

"Scores of people will die if the Lullaby flute is played! Just hearing the sound is fatal!" Erza shouted back.

"What if you run out of magic power just when we really need it?!" Snow asked.

"If that happens, I'll use a stick or something to fight. Besides, you and Natsu are with us, too." Erza replied, smiling to herself.

Inside the Magic Four-Wheeler, Happy is trying to remember something related to Lucy and keeps calling her weird. Natsu is still suffering from motion sickness and attempts to escape the vehicle, outside the window.

* * *

They arrive at the Oshibana Station and see a large crowd in front of them. The man who works there, informs the citizens that the train station is currently closed due to the fact that it is taken over by a group of dangerous men. Erza demands information from the workers but head butts them before they even had a chance to speak. Lucy has to carry a sick Natsu along the way.

"Apparently a small unit broke in earlier but has yet to return. They probably locked in combat with Eisenwald." Erza said. They continue to run until they see an army unconscious on the stairs.

"They've been wiped out!" Happy pointed out.

"We're up aganist an entire guild. They're all wizards, in other words. A small army unit never stood a chance." Erza said.

A man with gray spiky hair and a scythe starts to snicker loudly. "So you _did_ come, Fairy Tail flies." The crew sees the entire Eisenwald guild in front of them.

"Th-There are so many...!" Lucy said.

"You. Are you Erigor?!" Erza asked, pointing to him. Erigor continues to chuckle to himself.

"Wake up, Natsu! Time to work!" Lucy shakes him so he can start fighting the bad guys, but there is no response from him.

"It's no use. He rode a train, a Magic-mobile, and then you. It's a triple vehicle sickness combo!" Happy said.

"I'm a vehicle?!" Lucy points to herself when Happy compares her to a vehicle.

"Damn flies! Because of you Erigor got mad at me...!" Kageyama snarls at them.

Natsu wakes up when he hears Kageyama's voice. "That voice!"

Erza questions Erigor why he needs the Lullaby and what he plans to use it for. Erigor simply explains his plan to Erza that he wants to broadcast the Lullaby in order to punish everyone to get to the same rights and safety. Lucy argues that with him he won't get his rights back if he uses this form of plan, but Erigor doesn't want his rights anymore instead he wants power and to rewrite history and rule the future.

"So sorry, flies! You're going to the afterlife without getting to witness the age of darkness!" Kageyama uses his Shadow Magic to attack Lucy. Natsu quickly protects her from the shadows. "You...!"

"I knew I recognized that voice!" Natsu said.

"Nice recovery!" Lucy compliments Natsu.

"Oh, look at all these people!" Natsu smirked, scanning the entire room filled with Eisenwald members.

"They're enemies. They're all enemies!" Lucy informed Natsu.

Natsu slams his fist into the palm of his hand while grinning evilly. "Sounds interesting."

Erigor chuckles to himself. _"We got you now, Fairy Tail. Everyone is going as I planned. There are people who we must get revenge against."_ He stares at the Fairy Tail crew while grinning evilly.

"You're facing the strongest team in Fairy Tail!" Lucy warned them. "You better prepare yourself!"

"I leave the rest to you. Teach them the true terror of a dark guild." Erigor flies up in the air and vanishes.

"He ran away!" Lucy and Happy shout in surprise.

"Natsu. Snow. You two go after him. If you two work together, not even Erigor the Reaper can beat you." Erza demanded the guys. Natsu and Snow clash their foreheads together and growl at each other. "Are you listening?!" She yells at them in anger with a scary face.

"Aye, sir!" Natsu and Snow run away with their arms around each other, following Erza's orders.

"They ran away!" One of the Eisenwald members said. "They're going after Erigor!" Another member said.

"I'm on it!" A member uses his Magic to climb up on the second level of the train station. "I, the great Rayule, will take them down."

"I'm coming with you! That bastard has to pay!" Kageyama disappears in the ground with the shadows.

Erza and Lucy are left to fight against the whole guild. Erza fights using her Requip: The Knight type of Magic, while Lucy summons Cancer, the giant Crab. When Erza sees that many are still standing, she requips into her Heaven's Wheel Armor, and uses Circle Sword to wipe out what's left of the Dark Guild. She sends Lucy after the very last Mage, Karacka, who got imitated by Erza. When Lucy leaves, the fatigue finally catches up to Erza.

* * *

Natsu and Snow are running side by side while arguing. "Work together?!" Snow shouted in anger.

"You can't put fire and shadows together! It's impossible!" Natsu argued.

"Erza's way too selfish-minded!" Snow argued as well.

"She always had to decide everything on her own!" Natsu added.

"I can handle Erigor just fine by myself!" Natsu and Snow yell in anger. "Don't copy me!" They clash their heads once more, growling like normal dragons. They get distracted by a sign that reads "old line" pointing to the left and "new line" pointing to the right.

"Which way?" Natsu asked.

"We can split up." Snow suggested. They turn their backs, facing the opposite direction from each other. "Natsu. We're dealing with an idiot bent on unleashing dangerous Magic." Snow turns around to smile at Natsu. "If you find him, beat his brains out."

"That's not all. He's also an idiot who picked a fight with Fairy Tail. I'm gonna turn him to cinders!" Natsu chuckles at Snow. They continue to chuckle until they realize that they're both rivals so they turn back around with their arms crossed and an annoyed face.

"Don't die, now." Snow muttered. Natsu looks at him in confusion. "Never mind." Snow runs the opposite direction away from him. While he is running, he looks at a speaker and thinks to himself. "Wait. If he's going to broadcast the Lullaby..." He goes straight to the studio, kicking the door down. "Empty. Does that mean broadcasting it isn't their goal?" He hears somebody above him. Rayule appears from the ceiling and attacks Snow, but dodges him.

"Your hunches are too good. You're an obstacle in our plant!" Rayule said.

"Looks like there's another side to this!" Snow smirked.

* * *

Erza warns the citizens about dark wizards using deadly Magic that can kill anyone and to evacuate the city immediately. The citizens start to panic and run away from the city with fear. Erza thinks about Erigor's next move, but when she turns around she sees a large wind wall surrounding the station. Erigor appears behind her, floating in the air while laughing to himself.

* * *

Rayule strikes Snow with five strings of his Magic Urumi, but Snow easily dodges it. "There's no escape from my urumi swords!" Snow swipes his arm and uses his shadows to make a shield. "Shadow Magic?"

"Black Dragon's Destruction Fist!" Snow's fist gets covered in blue light. He punches Rayule who's distracted, into a wall. "What are your guys' _real_ goal?! You never planned to broadcast the Lullaby over the speakers?!"

Rayule chuckles at Snow. "Erigor's Magic Wind Wall should be active right about now..."

"Magic Wind Wall?" Snow questioned.

"A wind barrier to keep you guys from escaping!" Rayule said.

* * *

Erigor talks with Erza about how he always wanted to have a fight with her but traps her inside the wind wall. Erza attempts to escape but fails. Erigor explains to her that there is no way out of escaping the wall. Erza asks him what is the purpose of this but he flies away without answering her question.

* * *

Snow grabs Rayule's collar, growling at him. "I hate when things get confusing. Explain what's going on!"

"We simply created a large cage to hold some flies. We only took over this station to block all traffic to the final stop... Clover Station." Rayule explained. Snow is still confused about the situation. "Clover Station is beyond a large gorge, and this train line is the only way in and out. Unless you're able to fly like Erigor, that is!"

"The lullaby's there?!" Snow asked.

"Know what's in Clover? Try to remember!" Rayule distracts Snow while he uses his urumi to strike. "You're wide open!"

Something finally clicks in Snow's mind. _"Clover... That's where Gramps and the others are holding their conference! The guild masters are their real target?!"_ Snow thinks to himself.

Rayule laughs out loud. "Finally figured it out? Too late to do anything about it, though!" He slashes his Urumi Swords at him.

Snow crosses his arms in front of him, protecting himself. "That's pretty ballsy of you, trying to go after such powerful old wizards!"

"Having those ignorant old fogies hear the flute will be a cinch! Erigor will succeed! I'm sure of it!" Rayule catches Snow with his Urumi Swords "And you pests are stuck in this station! No one can stop him now!" Snow struggles to get free. "We're going to have our revenge on everyone who ever oppressed us! They're all about to disappear for good!"

Snow uses his Shadow Magic to break free from the urumis. "We _will_ stop you." He blasts Rayule to the ground. "And we'll make you regret trying to take out our masters." He furiously said while slowly walking towards him, the left side of his face is covered by his hair while his right eye glows bright red. "Even if they are old fogies, they're like parents to us." Snow violently grabs his face.

* * *

Natsu continues running but has no clue that Kageyama is chasing him from behind as a shadow. Erza continues standing there, figuring out a way to escape. Lucy, Happy, and Genie are running all over the place, searching for the Eisenwald Mage.

* * *

Snow walks out of the studio through the broken wall. "I'll show you that there's a guild even more terrifying than the dark guilds." He walks away from the studio, leaving a completely injured Rayule behind.

* * *

Snow goes back to the main section of the station to find Erza. Erza is intimidating a member to tell her about Eisenwald's plan. "Snow! Wasn't Natsu with you?!" Erza asked.

"We split up! But never mind that for now! Eisenwald's real target is town up ahead!" Snow replied. "Gramps' and the others' conference! They plan to use the Lullaby there!"

Erza frightens the member. "Is that so?! This station is surrounded by a Magic Wind Wall, though."

"Yeah, I saw it. Try to break out and it'll turn you into mincemeat." Snow said.

"I've already tried." Erza looks away from him.

Snow notices her holding her injured arm. "Erza! Your arm...!" Snow worriedly asked.

"It's nothing. But, as we speak, Erigor is nearing the masters." Erza said, not caring about her arm right now. "Come to think of it, there was someone in Eisenwald named Kage. He managed to break the Lullaby's seal all by himself.

"A dispeller... A deal breaking wizard?! He could remove the Magic Wind Wall, too!" Snow said.

"Let's find him! Catch Kage!" Erza said as Snow agrees with her. They run to a different place to look for Kageyama who is still chasing Natsu.

Lucy, Happy, and Genie lose sight of the remaining Eisenwald member. Lucy suggests that they should go back to Erza, but Happy disagrees with her. Lucy gets frightened when Happy tells her that he doesn't want to see what Erza does to her if she ignores Erza's orders.

* * *

Meanwhile, Natsu starts to furiously destroy the entire station looking for Erigor. Kageyama attacks Natsu with his shadows, but Natsu counter attacks it with a fire punch.

* * *

Erza and Snow stop running when they hear the explosions behind them. "Is that...?" Snow muttered. Erza accepts the fact that it's Natsu who is making all the explosions. Lucy hears it as well. After Natsu defeats Kageyama, he demands to tell him Erigor's whereabouts.

"Natsu! That's enough! We need him!" Erza shouted, running towards him.

"Way to go, fire freak!" Snow taunted.

Natsu looks at them in confusion, wondering why they need an Eisenwald's member's help. Erza dashes at him with her sword, ready to attack him. "Wait! I-I dunno what I did, but I'm sorry!" Natsu begs Erza not to kill him. Instead, Erza passes Natsu and attacks Kageyama.

"You will shut up and remove the Magic Wind Wall for us!" Erza intimidates the terrified Kageyama.

"That wasn't funny at all! You really are dangerous, Erza!" Natsu shrieks in fear. Snow tells him to shut up and quit acting like a baby.

"Understood?" Erza said. Kageyama nods his head in agreement.

Just then, a hand appears through the wall and Kageyama's chest who happens to be Karacka. "W-Why...?" Kageyama weakly asked before he passed out. The crew stares at him speechless, wonder why he would do that to his own comrade. Especially Natsu, he stands there in shock. Karacka remembers his orders from Byrad about eliminating Kageyama by assassination.

"Damn! He was our only way out!" Snow angrily cursed.

"Kage! Stay with us! We need your help!" Erza holds him, trying to wake him up.

"Damn! I can't believe this!" Snow continues to yell in anger.

"You're the only one who can remove the Magic Wind Wall! Don't die!" Erza said.

Natsu clenches his fist in anger. "He's one of your own comrades...! He's a member of your own guild!" He screams in anger at Karacka, lighting himself on fire. Karacka gets scared and disappears into the wall. "You bastard!" Natsu punches the wall which also hits Karacka. "Is that just how your guild is?!"

"Kage! You need to stay with us!" Erza continues to wake Kageyama up.

"It's no use, Erza! He's unconscious!" Snow said.

Erza decides to shake him violently, making his head hit the ground back and forth. "We can't let him die! He has to do this!"

Snow sweat drops at her, not willing to stop her. "Come on! He can't use his magic in his condition!"

"He has to do it!" Erza continues to violently shake him.

Lucy walks in the room with a mess everywhere. "Umm... Do you think this is a bad time?"

"Definitely." Genie agreed.

"Aye..." Happy commented.

* * *

Erigor is waiting at the railroad in Clover Canyon. He flies up in the air with a promise that the death god will purge the Masters. He heads towards the conference where the Guild Masters are in the Guild Meeting Hall.

* * *

"What?! Erigor's real target is the conference?!" Lucy asked.

"Gramps...!" Natsu worriedly said.

"We could catch up to him in the Magic-mobile." Snow suggested. "But unless we do something about the barrier first, we're stuck in here."

"You can't be serious?!" Lucy said. Natsu attempts to punch the Magic Wind Wall with his fist on fire, but does no damage.

"Kage! Please help us!" Erza asked Kageyama once more but he's still unconscious.

Natsu still doesn't give up on breaking through the Magic Wind Wall. "Dammit! I will break through this stupid thing!" He continues to punch the wall multiple times. When he punches the wall, it electrifies him, throwing him back.

"You idiot. Brute strength won't do anything." Snow said.

"We need to hurry! Can't you blast it with your magic or something?!" Lucy asked.

"I already would have if I could." Snow replied. Natsu continues to dash towards to the wind wall and tries to break through. "Natsu!"

"Stop that! You'll get torn apart!" Lucy yelled. Natsu ignores her and continues to attack the wall.

"Damn! What do we do?!" Erza said.

When Natsu lands one last punch, he flies back, but Lucy catches him. "Stop it...!"

"Damn!" Natsu snarled. He looks over his shoulder at Lucy, thinking of an idea.

Lucy starts to blush a bit. "W-What?"

"Ah!" Natsu screams out loud, frightening Lucy. "That's it! Celestial spirits!" Lucy looks at him weird. "Remember Everlue's mansion, when I teleported by going through the celestial spirit world?"

"Normal people would suffocate and die if they went through, though. Plus, the gates only open when there's a celestial wizard." Lucy explained. Natsu doesn't seem to understand anything she is saying. "Basically, if we wanted to pass through the celestial spirit world to get out, we'd need at least one celestial wizard outside the station!"

"You're confusing me. Just hurry and do it." Natsu said as Snow sighs at him.

"I just said I can't! Besides, the very act of a human entering the celestial spirit world is a serious breach of contract! It didn't matter before because it was Everlue's key." Lucy explained.

"I don't understand at all." Natsu is having a tough time trying to understand what Lucy is trying to say.

"Everlue's key...?" Happy asked. Something finally clicks in his mind, screaming out loud which frightens everyone else. "I just remembered, Lucy!" Happy hops over to her.

"Remembered what?" Lucy cringes at him.

"What I was suppose to tell you on the way here!" Happy yelled.

"Oh, when you kept calling me weird?" Lucy asked.

Happy takes out a Gold Celestial Spirit Key. "This is it!"

"That's Virgo's key!" Lucy pinches Happy's mouth. "You know it's wrong to steal!"

"No! Virgo told me herself...!" Happy tries to speak. Lucy lets go of Happy's mouth when she hears his explanation.

"Urgh. This is no time for nonsense." Snow complained.

"Virgo?" Natsu tries to remember her. "Oh! That gorilla maid?!"

"Everlue was arrested, so apparently their contract was annulled. She visited us later and said she wants to make a contract with you, Lucy!" Happy explained.

"It did." Lucy sweat drops. "I'm glad to hear it, but this is no time for that! We need to figure a way out of here!"

"But..." Happy gets interrupted when Lucy starts to pinch and pull his cheeks.

"Shut up! Enough talking! Just stick to meowing!" Lucy evilly said.

"She can be frightening sometimes..." Snow stays away from Lucy.

"She's surprisingly powerful!" Natsu nervously smiles at Lucy.

Happy starts to act dramatic with sad music in the background and a light shining down on him. "I just figured that since Virgo can dive through the ground, maybe we could under the wind barrier to get out..."

"W-What?!" Erza said.

"Are you serious?!" Snow said.

"Uhh..." Natsu is still confused.

"Oh! Right!" Lucy starts to hug Happy, praising him for finding Virgo's key. "You're so smart, Happy! Oh, why didn't you suggest that sooner?"

"Because you kept pinching me." Happy reminded her.

Lucy apologizes to Happy on her hands and knees. "Sorry! I'm sorry! I'll make it up to you later somehow! I promise! Please just let me have the key!" Natsu and Snow sweat drop at them.

"Aye! I look forward to your apology." Happy said, giving her the key. The crew wait for her to summon Virgo so she can dig a hole for them to escape the Magic Wind Wall.

"I am connected with the path to the celestial world! Heed my call! Pass through the gate! Open, Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!" Lucy summons Virgo. When Virgo appears, she has a slimmer body and looks like an average height woman. Lucy looks at her in confusion. "Huh?"

"You called, Mistress?" Virgo asked.

"Who're you? Who're you? Who're you?" Lucy said, with an echoing sound.

"Hey, Marco! You've really slimmed down!" Natsu smiled at her.

"I'm Virgo! I apologize for causing trouble earlier." Virgo smiled back.

"Slimmed down?! More like a different person!" Lucy said.

"A different person?" Snow questioned.

"Why do you look like that...?" Lucy asked, examining Virgo's body.

"I'm a devoted celestial spirit. I take whatever form my master prefers." Virgo responded.

"Your last form was a lot more powerful and tough-looking." Natsu commented.

"Is that so? In that case..." Virgo transforms into a bulky and large person. "I'll use this form again." Lucy and Snow freak out and get terrified by it.

"Don't listen to him! Your skinner form is better!" Lucy yelled, demanding her to transform back into her regular body.

Virgo transforms back into her normal body. "Understood." Snow sighs in relief.

"We're in a big rush! Can the contract wait until later?" Lucy asked.

"Of course mistress." Virgo agrees with her.

"I don't like being called "mistress." Lucy stated.

Virgo notices her whip and thinks of many names. "Queen" or "dominatrix", then?" Virgo suggested. Lucy disagrees with her suggestions. "Princess"?"

"That's more like it." Lucy smiles evilly.

"How is she a princess?" Snow asked.

"Just hurry it up!" Natsu said.

"Very well, then." Virgo then proceeds to dig the hole for them to escape.

"Oh! She went down!" Snow said in amazement.

"Great thinking, Lucy!" Erza brings her in for a hug by slamming Lucy's head on her armor.

"Hard!" Lucy weakly said.

"All right! Let's go through the hole!" Snow said. Natsu decides to bring Kageyama with his arm around his neck. "What are you doing, Natsu?"

"Having him die after fighting me would leave a bad taste in my mouth." Natsu replied. Kageyama wakes up a bit, wondering what's going on. Erza softly smiles at Natsu for caring about someone.

The crew escapes under the wall from the hole that Virgo dug up.

"We're out!" Snow commented.

"Let's hurry ahead!" Erza said.

"This wind's so strong!" Lucy commented.

"Princess! Your underwear might show!" Virgo holds her skirt down.

"What about your own?" Lucy awkwardly asked.

Snow blushes when he sees Virgo's underwear. "Oh, man..."

Kageyama smiles to himself. "It's no use... There's no way you can catch up to him now... We win...!"

Erza looks around and notices that Natsu is gone. "Where's Natsu?"

"Happy's gone, too." Snow added.

* * *

Erigor is flying towards the Clover Town until he hears Natsu scream out loud. He sees Natsu and Happy flying at Max Speed, and attacks him. Meanwhile, Erza is driving the Magic Four-Wheeler with Lucy, Snow, Genie, and Kageyama sitting inside.

"Why? Why are you taking me with you?" Kageyama questioned.

"The town is empty now, so we're taking you to a doctor in Clover! You could show _some_ gratitude!" Lucy replied.

"No. Why are you helping me? We're enemies." Kageyama asks once more. Lucy just glares at him. "Ah, now I get it. I'm your hostage, and you're going to make a deal with Erigor. Forget it. He's cold hearted to the core. He won't care about me." He mutters to himself.

"So gloomy..." Lucy sweat drops when she hears everything he's saying.

"If you wanna die, we can kill you." Snow suggested.

"Hold on, Snow!" Lucy said.

"There's more to the world than just life and death. Live a little more positivity. All of you." Snow said, looking out the window with Genie on his lap. Erza almost crashes the Magic Four-Wheeler off the railroad tracks, making everyone inside move around. Lucy accidently slams her butt in front of Kageyama's face.

"Erza!" Snow shouted.

"Sorry! It's all right!" Erza apologized for her rough driving and nearly killing everyone.

"I'm sorry!" Lucy apologized to Kageyama.

"Could your butt be any bigger?!" Kageyama commented.

Lucy shrieks at him, feeling goosebumps all around her body. "Sexual harassment! Snow! Kill him!" Lucy demands Snow to murder him.

"Hey, now. Don't make me sage advice go to waste..." Snow sweat drops at her.

_"Snow's been through so much pain... He really doesn't take life for granted, does he?"_ Genie thinks to himself, thinking back to what Snow told Kageyama.

_"My vision is blurring... I must have used up much more magic energy than I thought... Natsu... Stop Erigor!"_ Erza is on the verge of passing out, but she continues to drive recklessly. _"It's all up to you until we get there...!"_

* * *

Back at Clover Canyon, Natsu and Erigor exchange blows, but it seems that Erigor has the upper hand. Feeling confident about himself, Erigor levitates and prepares another attack. Erigor is boasting about the power of his wind and Natsu is left powerless before it. The fight continues until Erigor comes out defeated by Fire Dragon's Sword Horn.

Erza finally catches up to Natsu who won the battle against Erigor. "Natsu!" Lucy called out.

"Oh! Took you long enough! It's already over!" Natsu said.

"Impressive work." Erza complimented on his victory.

Lucy helps Erza get off the Magic Four-Wheeler and carries her with her arm around her neck. "Are you all right, Erza?!"

"Yes, don't worry about me." Erza replied, not wanting any of her comrades to worry.

_"I-Impossible...! Erigor never loses!"_ Kageyama thinks to himself, standing there in utter shock when he sees Erigor unconscious.

"You had trouble against _this_ guy?" Snow teases Natsu.

"Trouble?! I wiped the floor with him!" Natsu proudly said.

"If you say so..." Happy commented.

"Geez. Wearing a scarf while half naked... You look like a pervert." Snow insulted.

Natsu glares at him. "Lucy. Gimmie your clothes."

"Why mine?!" Lucy complained.

Erza chuckles at them. "In any case, well done, Natsu. The masters are safe now." They all nod in agreement, thinking that their mission is almost complete. "While we're here, let's go to the conference to report about this incident and ask our master what to do about the flute."

"Clover _is_ really close and all." Happy commented. Kageyama grins to himself, using his Shadow Magic to steal Lullaby and the Magic Four-Wheeler.

"Kage!" Erza called out.

"That's dangerous!" Snow shouted.

"The Lullaby is mine! You let your guard down, flies!" Kageyama drives away to the Guild Master's regular meeting spot. They are all left speechless and dumbfounded by his actions. Soon, they start to chase after him, saving the guild masters.

"That jerk!" Natsu shouted.

"We saved him, too!" Lucy mentioned.

"Let's go after him!" Erza starts to run towards Clover Town. They don't have much time left, they need to chase Kageyama and prevent him from playing the deadly flute, Lullaby.

* * *

_Later..._

Kageyama is near the Guild Meeting Hall, deciding how he should use the flute. Behind him, he hears a perverted Master Makarov reading Sorcerer Magazine. Master Makarov tries to walk his way out of shame. Kageyama asks Master Makarov if he wants to hear him play the flute. Master Makarov decides to listen to him play at least one song. Somehow, Kageyama gets reminded of the past, hearing comments of his guild mates and Lucy and Snow. The Fairy Tail team arrives to the scene.

"There he is!" Natsu shouted.

"Master!" Lucy and Erza called out.

"Gramps!" Natsu and Snow get worried about their master.

Out of nowhere, Master Bob appears. "Shh!" Natsu, Lucy, and Snow jump back, terrified by him. "It's just getting good! Watch quietly!" Master Bob turns to Natsu and Snow. "Oh, you two are cuties! You're just my type!" Master Bob starts to flirt with them. Natsu and Snow hug each other and get uncomfortable, walking away from him while Master Bob walks closer to them.

"Who is this?!" Lucy asked.

"Master Bob!" Erza said. Natsu and Snow hide in the bushes away from Master Bob.

"Oh, Erza? You've grown!" Master Bob turns to them. Lucy hides behind Erza, not feeling comfortable with the flirty Master of Blue Pegasus.

"_He's_ the master of Blue Pegasus?!" Lucy said. Meanwhile, Master Makarov impatiently waits for Kageyama to play the flute. Natsu and Erza shout at the Master, hoping that he will hear them.

"Just be quiet and watch." The Master of Quarto Cerberus, Goldmine, said while leaning on a tree with his arms crossed. "This is getting good." In the background, Master Bob hugs Natsu and Snow tightly.

"The Quarto Cerberus..." Lucy said.

"Master Goldmine!" Erza said.

Kageyama thinks to himself that he has to play the flute. Master Makarov talks to him about the weak of nature and the fact that playing the flute will not change anything. He also tells him the purpose of the guild is to create stronger relationships with your comrades. Kageyama drops the flute, surrendering on his hands and knees. The Fairy Tail team run to their master in happiness and glory.

"Oh! What are you guys doing here?!" Master Makarov asked, not expecting them to be here.

"That was well said! Your words were truly moving!" Erza hugs the Master by slamming his head on her armor.

"Hard...!" Master Makarov commented.

"Looks like it's all over now." Snow said.

Natsu pats the Master's head. "That was amazing, Gramps!"

"Please do not pat me!" Master Makarov muttered.

Meanwhile, the flute starts to shine and speak out loud. "I grow tired of all you useless wizards!" The flute starts to speak out of nowhere.

"Something came out!" Happy pointed out.

"I can no longer hold back! I shall eat you myself!" The Lullaby flute turns into a gargantuan wooden demon. "I will devour your souls!"

"It's too big!" Lucy yelled.

"That's your complaint?!" Happy commented.

"What the...?! N-No one told me about this!" Kageyama stated.

"Oh, this is a pickle." Master Bob remains calm about the situation they're in.

"This is a demon of the Book of Zeref." Master Goldmine mentioned. The Guild Masters start to panic and run away.

"Why did a monster come out of the flute?!" Lucy asked.

"That monster is Lullaby, in the flesh. It's living magic, in other words. Zeref's magic." Master Goldmine responded.

"Living Magic?" Erza said.

"Zeref? That ancient wizard?!" Snow exclaimed.

"The black wizard Zeref was the most evil wizard in the history of wizardkind. He left this magic behind centuries ago, only to take form now!" Master Bob explained.

"Now, then! Whose soul shall I devour first?!" Lullaby shouted. The Fairy Tail crew position themselves in a fighting pose, ready to fight the demon.

"What did you say?!" Natsu shouted at Lullaby. He turns to Snow to ask him something. "Hey, are souls tasty?"

"Don't ask me. How should I know?" Snow sweat drops at him.

"Of course he had to focus on that." Lucy commented.

"Natsu! Snow! Get everyone away from here!" Erza demanded.

"Don't order us around..." Natsu huffed.

"...like you're the boss of us." Snow scoffed.

"You heard me!" Erza gave them a death glare with a scary voice.

"Aye, sir!" The Dragon Slayers run away together.

"It's Happy #2 again..." Lucy commented, muttering to herself.

"Stay out of this, small fries!" Lullaby destroys a mountain. The army stares at Lullaby, retreating in fear after they saw what the demon did. "Now, then! I've decided! I will devour_ all_ of your souls, wizards!" Lullaby looks down at Natsu, Snow, and Erza.

"All right, then! Bring it on, you demon!" Natsu shouted, prepared to fight Lullaby. The Guild Masters wish them good luck as they watch them from the hill.

"What can just the three of them do?!" Lucy asked.

"What about?" Happy asked.

"None of my other celestial spirits are available today, and I'll only slow the others down..." Lucy nervously laughs.

"Excuses." Happy coldly said.

"Shut up, cat!" Lucy yelled in anger. Lullaby shouted in anger, making it's noise echo throughout the town.

"Oh, what a horrible voice." Master Bob said.

"It sounds so revolting!" Lucy covers her ears.

"It's begun..." Master Goldmine said. Master Makarov grins when he watches Natsu, Snow, and Erza face off Lullaby.

"Let's go!" Erza takes out her sword.

"Yeah!" The Dragon Slayers dash towards Lullaby.

"Requip!" Erza requips into her Heaven's Wheel Armor. "The Knight!" She goes for one of it's leg, slashing her swords at it.

"Black Dragon's Slash!" Blue shadows come from Snow's right hand as he aims at one of Lullaby's arms.

Natsu clashes his fists together, building up his Magic Power. "Chew on this! Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" He decides to punch Lullaby's face.

The Guild Masters and citizens were staring in amazement. "He punched it with fire!" One of the Guild Masters said. "That one is a shadow wizard!" Another one said. "And she requips her armor!"

"You're starting to annoy me!" Lullaby angrily shouted as he swipes at them, but quickly dodges it. Erza continues to slash her swords at Lullaby while Snow continues to slash it with blue shadows using his magic.

"Here's another one! Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!" Natsu rushes at Lullaby attacks him.

"Whoa...! I've never seen combination attacks like that before!" Kageyama stares in amazement.

"They're in perfect sync!" Lucy cheered for them.

"Aye!" Happy cheerfully said while Genie smiles as he watches his partner fight.

Lullaby starts to gather energy from the plants so he can play the song loud and clear. "Your souls will be mine! Lullaby roars out loud. As he builds up his energy, he expected to play the lullaby song, but instead he releases a small breeze. Lucy looks at it in confusion.

"It's farting?!" Happy yelled.

"What is this sound?! Where has my great musician sound gone?!" Lullaby exclaimed.

"I-I get it! All those attacks...!" Kageyama exclaimed.

"The holes they made messed up it's sounds!" Lucy explained. Lullaby stands there speechless. "All that build-up just for this?!" Happy complains to Lucy that he is hungry.

Lullaby starts to shout in anger. "The hell with this!" He starts to kick random mountains.

"It's snapped! It's irritable as it is big!" One of the citizens said. Lullaby looks at the Guild Masters and attacks them with fire.

"Black Dragon's Roar!" Snow releases his breath attack in front of the fire to protect the Guild Masters.

"So fast! Such tremendous Black Dragon Slaying Magic!" Another Guild Master said.

"Snow's magic _is_ actually similar to Natsu?!" Lucy said.

"His magic may be similar to Natsu's, but it causes more damage and makes his enemies scream in terror while they're under his shadows." Happy coldly said, scaring Lucy.

Natsu eats all of the fire that was caused by Lullaby. "All right! Now that I've eaten. I feel re-energized!"

"W-What are you, a monster?!" Lullaby hits the mountain where the Fire Dragon Slayer is standing.

Natsu jumps in the air, landing on Lullaby's arm and running towards him. "What did you call me?!"

"He's climbing up me!" Lullaby shouts.

"Requip!" Erza requips into her Black Wing Armor.

"It's Black Wing Armor!" The male Guild Masters and citizens enjoy the view of Erza. "It's magic armor that employees the power of a single attack!"

"Black Dragon's Gale Force!" A black Magic Circle appears in front of Snow as he swipes his hand, aiming for the midsection of Lullaby. A large blue blast is released, almost cutting Lullaby in half.

Erza slashes through Lullaby's mouth. "Natsu!"

"Now!" Snow shouted.

"All right!" Natsu clashes his fists together, building up his magic energy. "The flames of my right hand and the flames of my left hand! Put them together, and...!" He brings his fists together. "Eat this! Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!" He throws a large ball of fire at Lullaby. Lullaby gets burned from the fire, vanishing away until nothing is left.

"Stupendous!" Master Makarov complimented.

"Marvelous!" Master Bob cheerfully cheered on.

"One of Zeref's demons, defeated so easily..." Master Goldmine smirked.

"I-Incredible! This is... _This_ is what Fairy Tail wizards are like?!" Kageyama exclaimed, surprised at how strong Fairy Tail wizards are.

"They're the strongest team, all right! That was so cool!" Lucy happily cheers on for her comrades.

"What do you think? Incredible, huh?!" Master Makarov brags about his guild.

"You guys did it!" Lucy runs over to them.

"That wasn't much at all!" Natsu chuckled.

"It was a piece of cake." Snow smirked. They all laugh together for their victory.

"They really are crazy. I don't even begin to compare to them." Kageyama said.

Master Bob places his hand on Kageyama's shoulder. "Come, now!" He hugs him tightly as Kageyama can feel his beard against his cheek. "We need to get you to a doctor!"

"Not really sure what happened, but looks like we owe Fairy Tail one." Master Goldmine said.

"That said, I still think..." One of the Guild Masters muttered. The Fairy Tail team looked behind them. "...they went overboard!" They see a large hole where the Guild Masters Meeting Hall used to be.

"Forget the conference hall...!" Lucy said. The Masters look at the large hole, speechless.

"Aye! A mountain or two are gone too!" Happy said. The Master's soul leaves his body.

"Master!" Lucy yelled.

"Something came out!" Happy points out.

"We sure destroyed everything, didn't we?" Natsu laughs out.

"Master!" Erza chases after the Master's soul.

"Who are they?! Catch them!" The Guild Master shouted.

Master Bob and Master Goldmine have a conversation about how the guild members take after their master. Master Bob teases Kageyama about how he looks a lot like Bob when he was younger. Kageyama denies the fact as his soul leaves his body.

Everyone's opinions about Fairy Tail change when they see the Guild Meeting Hall destroyed. The Fairy Tail team leaves from the scene.

* * *

**A/N: Lullaby Arc is done!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**~Kyle**


	6. Team Natsu Devours A Village

**A/N: Hello, readers! Welcome to a new chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail, I only own my OC. **

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX: TEAM NATSU DEVOURS A VILLAGE**

Alzack Cornell and Bisca Mulan are searching for Team Natsu along with Master Makarov in a desert where they find a footprint. From it, they deduce that they have entered the Clover Canyon, a place even experienced hunters cannot get out of. That worries Mira, as the Canyon is depicted as a great natural labyrinth.

* * *

Meanwhile, Team Natsu and Master Makarov are lost. Happy kicks a rock around while walking, then he kicks it over a cliff. While Genie is in Snow's arms.

"Urgh! Geez! Come on, Happy! You're lost again, aren't you?!" Lucy complained. "We've been walking around forever and we still haven't reached Magnolia! You dumb cat!" She ranted on Happy.

"What do you mean "again"? How rude! I didn't get lost before! This is the first time!" Happy said.

"First or not, we're still lost!" Lucy yelled as the Fairy Tail crew sigh.

"I'm starving..." Natsu complained.

"Quiet. You'll just make us even hungrier." Snow said.

"I can't help it if I'm hungry!" Natsu shouted.

"Quit talking about it then!" Snow shouted back.

"Indeed... I'm famished." Master Makarov said.

"Weren't you just listening?!" Natsu and Snow shouted.

"Stop it." Erza demanded as her stomach grumbles out loud.

"Your stomach just grumbled." Natsu said.

"It did not. You're just hearing things." Erza disagreed.

"Th-That's a crazy excuse if I've ever heard one..." Snow commented. Happy sees something that makes him jump in excitement.

"What are you so excited about?" Natsu asked.

"Natsu! Look down there!" Happy pointed out. Everyone else looks over the cliff to see what Happy is talking about. They all see flying fish which happens to be Hane-Sakana.

"I can fly!" The Hane-Sakana chanted. "You can fly!" The flying fishes continue to talk. "Can you fly?"

"Wingfish! They're a legendary delicacy! They're super yummy! Yum! Yum! Yum...!" Happy jumped around as Natsu and Snow stare at him.

"Legendary delicacy?" Snow questioned.

"Wingfish..." Erza muttered.

"Sounds tasty!" Natsu said.

Master Makarov puts his hand on Happy's shoulder with tears of joy while his stomach is grumbling. "Well done, Happy! Thank you for finding them!"

"You're all too hungry..." Lucy commented as her stomach grumbles as well.

"You too." Snow states as Lucy agrees.

Happy takes out a fishing pole. "All right! Let's fish!" They all sit on the edge of the cliff to catch some Hane-Sakana.

"Man. They're harder to catch than I thought." Natsu said.

"I'm gonna try hard!" Happy is determined to catch his food.

"They don't look _that_ tasty to me..." Lucy said.

"Be quiet and fish. Anything edible will do." Erza said.

"You're _that_ hungry?!" Lucy asked.

"I wanna eat a wingfish! They're delicious!" Happy shouted. "They're a legendary delicacy!" A few seconds later... "I give up."

"So weak-willed!" Lucy commented.

"But we couldn't catch any at all..." Happy said, disappointed.

"You're hungry, right?! Then you should keep at it! Don't give up!" Lucy gives him a smile to cheer him up.

Happy looks up at her with innocent eyes. "You're so mean, Lucy!" He runs away, crying.

"What?! I was cheering you up!" Lucy was left behind with her mouth wide open.

After some time, one of them finally caught a Hane-Sakana. "That sure was hard." Lucy heavily breathed.

"We only managed to catch one..." Erza commented.

Natsu burns the Hane-Sakana with his fire. "You eat it, Happy."

"But it wouldn't be fair..." Happy said.

"It'd only make us hungrier if we split it into tiny pieces!" Snow stated.

"Don't hold back! Eat! Eat up!" Master Makarov doesn't hesitate.

"Really? Okay, thanks for the food!" Happy said while holding the Hane-Sakana, ready to eat it. Behind Happy, Natsu is holding his arm out, Snow is pulling on his own hair, Master Makarov is holding his stomach while crying, Lucy's bangs are hiding her face, and Erza is looking away from them with her back turned. At the same time, all of their stomaches grumble.

"You really seem to be enjoying that weird fish... It must be a true bliss." Lucy whined. Happy spits out the food, disgusted by its taste. "It's bad?!"

"Man..." Natsu groaned.

"I'm starving..." Snow complained.

"Boy, am I hungry..." Master Makarov added. While they are walking, they see a village.

"A village?" Erza muttered.

"Houses!" Snow pointed out.

"Then there's probably...!" Happy said.

"Food!" Natsu yelled. They all run towards the village, but they notice that it's empty.

"There's no one here." Snow said.

"This is a really quiet village..." Lucy commented.

"Maybe everyone's taking a nap?" Natsu said. "Hey! Anyone here?!" He shouted, his voice echoes throughout the village.

"We're starving like crazy! Someone please give us food!" Happy shouted.

"Stop, starving cat! You're being too frank!" Lucy said.

"Are you sure they're napping?" Snow asked.

"That, or everyone got drunk and passed out." Master Makarov said.

"You're thinking of Fairy Tail..." Lucy stated.

"That's a good point!" Master Makarov exclaimed.

"Bah! This is annoying! I'll just take whatever food I can find by force." Natsu runs to one of the houses.

Snow runs up next to Natsu, smirking at him. "Hold on! That's basically robbery!"

"So?! You have the same idea!" Natsu and Snow race each other to one of the houses. Once they get there, Natsu bangs on the door. "Hey! Anyone home?!" He continues to bang on the door hard. "Give us something to eat! Please!" The door opens all the way.

"Nope, there's no one here." Snow walks in.

"But, hey! There's food!" Natsu grabs the bread and smells it. "All right! It's still good! Down the hatch!"

"Wait." Erza walks in.

"Oh, come on!" Natsu groaned.

"Something's not right." Erza said.

"Yeah. It's like people were just eating here." Snow looks at the bread, picking it up so he can smell it. "Where did the people who live here disappear to?"

"How should I know? Let's just eat for now, Happy!" Natsu said.

"Aye!" Happy added.

Erza appears next to Natsu with glowing scary eyes and an evil face. "Wait!"

"Y-Yes, Ma'am!" Natsu nervously said.

"We need to investigate this village first. We held out for this long. We can hold on a little longer-" Erza gets interrupted by her stomach growling.

Lucy's stomach grumbles as well. "Erza. Your stomach is really rumbling."

"Indeed. You aren't convincing at all." Master Makarov's stomach grumbled.

"Natsu! You guys will look for mushrooms or something! Don't touch the food in the village! Master and I will investigate the village in the meantime!" Erza said.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go Happy." Natsu annoyingly said.

"Why mushrooms?" Lucy questioned. Natsu, Lucy, Snow, Genie, and Happy leave the village to Master Makarov and Erza to investigate while they go to look for mushrooms outside the village.

"That food looked really good, too. Mushrooms won't fill me up at all." Natsu complained as he notices mushrooms.

"Mushrooms." Snow mutters to himself.

"Oh, wow! They look great!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Why mushrooms?" Lucy is still disappointed.

"I recognize this." Happy stated.

"What?" Lucy questioned.

"Natsu's gonna eat the poisonous mushrooms, like "Laughing Mushrooms" or something! It's a cliche gag!" Happy exclaimed.

"What are you talking about, Happy?" Natsu gathers the mushrooms. "I'd never do anything that stereotypical." He starts to eat the different colored mushrooms.

* * *

Erza stands in the middle of the village, thinking to herself wondering why it's so empty. Meanwhile, Master Makarov stares at the food cooking in the pot. He cracks an egg and mixes it. Erza catches him cooking from behind. "Master."

"N-No! I was just investigating it!" Master Makarov said, hoping that Erza will just let him off the hook.

* * *

Natsu stuffs his face with mushrooms. "Mushrooms aren't very filling, but this many should hit the stop."

"This is known as a "setup." Happy said.

Snow eats the mushrooms as well. "Just hurry and pick some!" Natsu starts to choke on the mushroom in his mouth.

"Natsu! Are you okay?!" Lucy asked.

"Here it comes!" Happy waits for the results.

A pink mushroom with yellow spots grows on top of Natsu's head. "I'm shock!"

Lucy is surprised with her eyes popping out. "No, _I'm_ shocked!"

"I guess they weren't laughing mushrooms..." Happy said, disappointed.

"You're depressed about that?!" Lucy commented.

"What are you making a ruckus about?!" Snow had a blue mushroom on his head as well.

"Guys. Your heads." Lucy waves her hand at them.

"Huh?" Natsu and Snow look at each other, yelling in shock with their fingers pointing at each other.

Natsu laughs out loud. "What's with that mushroom on your head?!"

"No, what's with the stupid mushroom on _your_ head?!" Snow laughs at Natsu.

"Why aren't they worried about themselves?" Lucy asked herself.

"Wait...! Hey, shadow jerk. Did you just laugh at me?" Natsu snarled.

"You grinned at_ me_ like a moron!" Snow growled. They start to fight once more.

"Don't fight with mushrooms on your heads!" Lucy waves her arms, yelling at them.

* * *

"Any luck?" Erza asked as she walks towards Master Makarov.

"There's no one here after all. This village is deserted." Master Makarov replied.

"Still, there are signs that people lived here until very recently..." Erza looks down and sees a line. "What is this line?" Their eyes follow the line, looking at where it leads. "It doesn't appear to be an ordinary crack..." The line continues in an alleyway. "It was clearly dug up this way on purpose."

* * *

The Dragon Slayers are breathing heavily after their fight. "Come on! You're acting really stupid!" Lucy said.

Happy walks back to them, carrying a large mushroom. "Lucy! I found a jumbo-size one!"

"Y-You did?! But doesn't it seem strange somehow?" Lucy asked.

"Let me see!" Natsu looks at the large mushroom. "Oh! It's huge!"

"Just one of these could last two days!" Snow said.

"Shouldn't you do something about the ones on your heads?" Lucy sweat drops at them. Happy starts to chomp on the mushroom. Lucy holds his face, shaking him back and forth. "No, Happy! You know better! It could be poisonous! Spit it out!"

"But it's yummy!" Happy swallows the mushroom, choking on it. A small mushroom appears on Happy's head as Lucy screams.

"I guess this happens to everyone who eats one." Natsu stated.

"How did the villagers eat 'em?" Snow asked.

"They were probably all like this too!" Natsu laughed.

"I bet it was called Mushroom Village!" Snow jokes around as they laugh.

Happy runs away crying. "It's not funny the second time!"

"That's not the problem here!" Lucy pointed out. "Hold on! Is it me, or has your mushroom grown?!" Natsu's mushroom grows larger.

"That's not fair! Natsu gets all the good gags!" Happy's tears continue to flow.

Erza and Master Makarov look around, finding different lines in the village. "There's another line here." They hear growling and snarling. "What is that?"

Natsu can hear the noises from the village. "What is that?"

"H-Huh?" Lucy wondered where the noises are coming from. Natsu's and Snow's mushrooms start to glow, breaking and falling off of their heads.

"Oh! Our mushrooms are gone!" Happy said, but his mushroom is still attached to his head.

"Happy! Yours is still on!" Lucy stated. Happy looks up and yells. They run back to the village where Erza and Master Makarov are.

"Erza! Gramps!" Natsu called out. The line starts to glow red. "Erza!" He looks down and sees the ground glowing red. "Be careful, Happy!" The buildings glow red as well and start moving. "What is this?"

"Wh-What's happening?!" Lucy asked.

"I've never seen houses move before!" Happy said.

"That's what you're focused on?!" Lucy asked.

"My word..." Master Makarov said.

"Let's do it, Gramps." Snow's hands get covered in blue light.

"Wait!" Master Makarov halted.

"What for?!" Snow stops using his Magic.

"We need to get to higher ground. I want to check something." Master Makarov said.

"Come, everyone. Stay close!" Erza said. They follow their master up a hill. The buildings and lamp posts turn into tentacles and monsters.

"Woah! This makes no sense!" Natsu said.

"Master. Could it be a magic circle?" Erza asked.

"Yes. Those lines you found were part of a magic circle. And this particular magic circle is used for a sealing spell banned long ago... The Alive Magic!" Master Makarov exclaimed.

"Alive?" Lucy questioned.

"See for yourself. It's clear as day. It's a spell that turns inanimate objects into living creatures. The villagers must've activated that forbidden spell, only to be eaten by these monsters themselves." The Master explained.

"But would they do something that risky?" Lucy asked.

"This is a dark guild's village." Erza stated.

"What?!" Natsu said.

"I found numerous magic tools when I checked a shed earlier. None of which are intended for good purposes." Erza said.

"Knowing the dark guilds, they were probably cooking up a vile plan and wound up destroying themselves in the process. But...! There's one thing we should be grateful for!" Master Makarov said.

"What do you mean, Gramps?!" Natsu asked.

"As I said before, they're living creatures. And most living creatures..." Master Makarov seriously said. "...can be eaten!"

"Wha...?!" Lucy screamed. Natsu and Snow prepare themselves to fight against the monsters.

"Why do you have that creepy smile on your face?!" Lucy asked Snow.

"Huh?" Snow looks at her in confusion. All of their stomaches grumble at once, out loud.

"All right! Let's eat!" Natsu shouted.

"Yay! It's time to eat!" Happy exclaimed.

"At this point, it doesn't matter _how_ they taste!" Snow said. Erza was the first one to dash towards the monsters.

"Wha...?! You're _that_ hungry, Erza?!" Lucy asked. Natsu, Snow, and Happy jump from the hill at the monsters.

"All right! Food! Food!" Natsu chanted.

"W-Wait!" Lucy shouted.

"Save some for me, too!" Master Makarov shouted. Lucy, Genie, and the Master are the only ones left behind on the hill.

The Fire Dragon Slayer lands on a rock, facing directly at the monsters. "Hey, you guys! Know who I am?! I'm the best flambe chef in Fairy Tail!" He lights his hand on fire, clashing his fists together. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" He punches the monsters face. "Cook it throughly first, and then... Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" He punches it once more. "And then...!" He kicks it this time. "Cover it and let it steam for a short while!" Natsu smiles to himself while holding up a peace sign.

"I know it's not good to rush right to the dessert, but oh well." The Black Dragon Slayer said. The monsters rush towards him. "Black Dragon's Roar!" He easily defeats them with one attack. "Sherbert's ready! Time to eat!" He has a smug smile on his face.

Happy uses a stick to fight a chair with his mushroom still attached on his head. "I'm not sure which would taste worse, wingfish or a chair, but...!" The chair kicks Happy, but he jumps in the air and lands on the chair. The chair hops away with Happy hanging onto it.

The Celestial Mage runs to the Requip Mage. "Erza!"

"Get back. It's time to cook." Erza said.

"Cook?!" Lucy asked.

"Requip!" Erza requips into a cooking style armor with numerous large knives around her. She easily slices the monsters into smaller rectangular pieces.

"Yikes!" Lucy said with dark rectangular pieces piling up in front of her.

"The trick is to cut them five centimeters long and four milimeters wide." Erza gives advice to Lucy.

"Don't you think that's getting _too_ carried away?! Plus, that outfit...!" Lucy asked.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu shouted.

"Black Dragon's Destruction Fist!" Snow shouted.

Happy screams while he is fighting the chair.

Erza continues to slice the monsters into sticks.

Master Makarov rests his head on the palm of his hand while sitting down watching them fight. "Boy, am I hungry... What's taking them so long?" He complained.

Natsu jumps down to get closer, ripping the burnt tentacle from the body. "Time to eat!" He is about to eat it until he notices Happy still fighting the chair. "What's he doing? You can't eat a chair..."

"Lucy. You try some first." Erza offered.

"Forget it!" Lucy refused.

"Fine." Erza sighed, grabbing the stick.

"Get real! Why would you make _me_ eat it first?!" Lucy asked. Happy still can't get off the hopping chair. "W-What's he doing?"

"He'll manage on his own." Erza replied. "Here it goes." She takes a bite of the stick.

"H-How does it taste?" Lucy asked. Erza offers the stick to Lucy as she sweat drops. "O-Okay..." She takes it from Erza's hand.

"All right. Let's have a taste." Snow grabs a piece of the tentacle.

All at once, they take a bite of it. "Horrible!" They all scream at once, disgusted by the taste.

Natsu appears next to Master Makarov. "What the heck?! We can't eat that stuff, Gramps!"

"There's such a thing as _too_ disgusting!" Snow angrily said.

"Yes. It isn't edible after all." Erza stays calm about it.

"Don't say that _after_ having me try it!" Lucy shouted. Happy screams as the chair crashes into a hill. The mushroom finally falls off Happy's head.

"Hey! Your mushroom came off!" Snow pointed out.

"Never mind that! Why didn't you try to help me?!" Happy furiously waves his arms up and down. "You're so mean, Natsu! Why didn't you help?!"

"Huh?!" Natsu looks at him in confusion.

"You weren't playing?" Snow asked. Happy stands there speechless with his mouth wide open.

"We're at a real loss now. We can't eat this, however hungry we are." Erza said.

"Well, we _were_ trying to eat monsters." Snow commented.

"Damn! I'm _really_ hungry now that I know we can't eat 'em!" Natsu complained.

_"This is the worst... Friendship and camaraderie mean nothing..."_ Happy thinks to himself. A monster attacks Happy from behind.

"Look out!" Natsu attacks the monster.

"Natsu!" Happy called out. The monsters surround the crew.

"These disgusting bastards!" Snow snarled.

"They make my stomach squirm." Erza said.

Natsu clashes his fists. "I'll blow you all away! Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!" Natsu uses his Fire Magic to attack the monsters.

"Black Dragon's Gale Force!" A black Magic Circle appears as Snow swiped his hand and a blue blast attacked the monsters. Erza attacks using her Heaven's Wheel Armor.

"Don't forget me! Open, Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!" Lucy summons Taurus.

Taurus appears from the ground. "Moo!" He does his signature pose. "You always have such a nice body!"

Lucy gets irritated with him, pointing to the monsters. "Uhh, sure. They're all yours."

"My pleasure! Fierce Move!" Taurus jumps in the air, swinging his axe around. He slams it on the ground, hitting the monsters. Natsu attacks with his fire, Snow attacks with his shadows, and Erza slashes her swords at the monsters. They all gather in one spot with their backs turned facing each other.

"There's no end to 'em!" Natsu said.

"N-Now what?!" Lucy asked. The monsters start to glow out of nowhere.

"A magic circle?!" Snow looks underneath them.

"What in the world?!" Natsu added.

"Ooh! Pretty!" Happy commented.

"That's not the issue here! Why do you keep focusing on all this weird stuff?!" Lucy asked.

"Is this...?" Erza said. The floor starts to dissolve and the monsters sink underground. "Run!" Before they have a chance to run, the hill breaks down causing them to fall in the Magic Circle.

* * *

Much later which seems a new day, they are still walking and famished. "I'm seriously starving..." Natsu groaned.

"I can't walk anymore..." Happy said, using his wings to fly instead of walking. Genie does the same.

"Stop using your wings to show off!" Snow argued.

"I don't know _what's_ going on anymore..." Lucy commented.

"Master." Erza calls for his attention.

"Yes?" Master Makarov listens closely.

"I'm not convinced by your explanation." Erza replied. They discovered that the monster as in fact a whole village of people who were Taken Over by the monsters they created. Master Makarov had made the villagers promise to never create that dangerous Magic Circle again and that they should be thankful that it has been undone. However, when asked how it was undone, he told them that there's no need to get into details. Erza suspects that it was Master Makarov who closed the circle and annulled the Take Over, but he won't confirm this.

As they continue their voyage, one phase is heard from the Fairy Tail crew. "We're still hungry!"

* * *

**A/N: And there we go!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**~Kyle**


	7. Natsu Vs Erza

**A/N: Hello, readers! Welcome to a new chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail, I only own my OC.**

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN: NATSU VS ERZA**

The Magic Council discusses the increasing number of Dark Guilds and contemplates ways to eradicate the problem. The conversation soon turns to Fairy Tail. Siegrain is thankful that Fairy Tail was able to take care of the Eisenwald incident, going as far as saying that if anything would have happened to the Guild Masters, it would have cost the Council's heads. This obviously irritates some members of the Council, who direct the conversation into Fairy Tail's destructive nature. They come to a decision to make them pay the price.

* * *

At Magnolia Town, Lucy is writing a letter to her mother. She writes about the Eisenwald incident and expresses her delight for being part of Fairy Tail's strongest team. When she finishes her letter she thinks about how she is going to spend the day.

"70,000 Jewel a month is a good price for a place like this." Snow said. Lucy turns around to see Snow in his usual attire sitting on her couch. "Great find, Lucy!"

"Breaking and entering!" Lucy screamed as she kicks him hard.

"Hold on! You've got the wrong idea!" Snow stops her.

"Out!" She points to the door.

"Today's the day, you know. I'm here 'cause I thought you might've forgotten!" Snow stated.

"What day?" Lucy questioned.

"See, you _did_ forget..." Snow muttered. "Remember what Natsu said before we left?"

People are gathered around in the middle of town, cheering for Natsu and Erza.

"Natsu and Erza are going to fight!" Snow said. They leave together to watch the match in the middle of town.

Lucy comes into the crowd, pushing Wakaba aside. "W-Wait! Are they both serious?!" Lucy watches her two friends face each other.

"Oh, Lucy!" Mira said.

"They're serious, all right! They're not men unless they're serious!" Elfman said.

"Erza is a girl, you know." Mira pointed out.

"More like a female monster." Gray stated.

"But if two members of our strongest team clash...!" Lucy said.

"Strongest team? What are you talking about?" Snow asked.

"You, Natsu, and Erza! You're the top three in Fairy Tail!" Lucy replied.

"Huh? What rubbish. Who told you that crap?" Snow said. Mira innocently smiles at them. She breaks down into tears. "Oh, it was you, Mira-chan?" Snow begins to panic, trying to calm her down.

"You made her cry." Lucy disappointingly said.

"I do recognize Natsu and Snow's manly spirit, but I can't sit by and let them be called the strongest. Fairy Tail is filled with plenty more powerful people." Elfman proudly points to himself. "Like me!"

"I'm pretty sure Erza is the strongest female member, though." Levy commented.

"As for the strongest man, you can't overlook Mystogan or Laxus." Jet said.

"I just thought that Natsu, Snow, and Erza had the best team chemistry..." Mira's tears drop little by little.

"Huh?" Lucy looks at her. "Weren't you worried they would fight whenever Erza wasn't around?"

"In any case, it's going to be an interesting fight!" Elfman stated.

"You think? I predict Erza's going to completely destroy him." Snow said.

"How many years has it been since we last locked horns like this?" Erza asked.

"I was a kid back then. Things are different now!" Natsu said. "I _will_ beat you today!"

"I'm going to fight for real, too." Erza requips into her Flame Empress Armor.

"Flame Empress Armor? That's strong against fire!" Macao commented.

"That'll halve the power of Natsu's fire!" Laki added.

"Erza! That's clearly going overboard!" Wakaba said.

Happy thinks hard for a moment. "Can I bet on Erza after all?" Happy hands his money to Cana whos collecting money on all the bets.

"What a loveless cat!" Lucy commented. "I don't like stuff like this! I don't want either to lose!"

"You're surprisingly pure hearted." Snow said.

"Flame Empress Armor, huh? That's perfect!" Natsu chuckles to himself. "Now I can go all out without any hesitation!"

"Begin!" Master Makarov starts the fight.

Natsu charges at Erza first. He tries to hit Erza with his fire, but she dodges it and attempts to slash him. He evades her attack and tries to kick her twice with his leg covered in flames, except she evades the attacks.

Erza kicks Natsu and sends him flying into the ground. Natsu shoots fire out of his mouth towards her, but easily dodges it. Erza swings her sword at Natsu who tries to punch her with his fist engulfed in flames. Just when they are about to clash, a messenger, who looks like a frog, of the Magic Council arrives, interrupting their fight.

The messenger informs that Erza is under arrest for damage property and 11 other crimes from the Eisenwald Terrorism Incident.

* * *

The rest of Fairy Tail retreats to the guild, upset about the recent events, but cannot do anything against the council.

"Let me out! Let me outta here!" Natsu, transformed into a gecko and trapped in a glass, shouted.

"Be quiet, Natsu." Mira said.

"Let me out!" Natsu continues to shout.

"You'll go on a rampage if we do." Mira stated.

"No, I won't! Turn me back to normal!" Natsu waves his arms up and down.

"If we do, you'll say, 'I'm gonna go save her!'" Mira easily foreshadows his actions.

"No, I won't! Like I'd ever help Erza!" Natsu said.

"This is the council we're talking about. There's nothing we can do." Snow said.

"Let me out!" Natsu demanded. "I'm gonna give 'em a piece of my mind! I don't care if they're the council or not! They're the wrong ones here!"

"If the council says you're guilty, you're guilty. Even if you're innocent." Snow stated. "They'd never listen to us."

"Still, after every thing we've done, why now?" Elfman questioned.

"Yes. It's beyond comprehension." Laki said.

"There's _definitely_ another side to this!" Lucy said.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Fiore Branch of the National Council, Erza is greeted by a Thought Projection of Siegrain just before she enters the courtroom. They argue a bit and then Siegrain leaves, but not before reminding her to keep quiet about the past for both sakes. Inside the court, Erza's prosecution begins.

* * *

"We can't ignore this after all! Let's go testify!" Lucy said.

"Hold on, now!" Master Makarov said.

"How can you say that?! She was unlawfully arrested! We need to get there before they reach a verdict!" Lucy stated.

"It's too late for that now, however much we hurry!" Master Makarov added.

"But...!" Lucy said.

"Let me out! Let me out...!" Natsu continues to thrash around inside the glass.

"Are you_ really_ sure you want out?" Master Makarov asked. Natsu stops complaining, standing there, thinking for a second. They all stare at him in confusion. "What's the matter, Natsu? You've suddenly lost your spunk." The Master uses his magic to break the glass, setting the gecko free. The gecko is shown to be Macao.

"Macao?!" Levy shouted in surprise.

"What the...?!" They all shout together.

"S-Sorry. I owed Natsu a favor..." Macao explained. "So I transformed myself into a lizard to pretend to be him."

"Then where's the real Natsu?!" Lucy asked.

"Don't tell me he went after Erza!" Snow angrily said.

"Yes, probably." Macao replied.

"You gotta be kidding! I can't see him trying to beat up the council!" Elfman said.

"All of you stay quiet!" Master Makarov demanded. "Just wait quietly and see how it turns out."

Erza is found guilty of the charges as witnesses claim that the culprit had been an armored female Mage. At the same time, Natsu, dressed as Erza, shows up and destroys half of the courtroom. They are both escorted to the cellar where Erza tells Natsu that the arrest was just a show. The Council convinced her to appear as if they actually enforce the law. She is mad at him at the moment, but shows her appreciation for his thoughtfulness.

* * *

_The Next Day... _

Erza and Natsu return to the guild. "The air on the outside is so nice! It's the greatest!" Natsu screams in joy, enjoying the freedom. "It's wonderful being free!"

"Quiet!" Jet gets annoyed of him.

"Freedom!" Natsu runs back and forth with his arms in the air and spitting out fire.

"Shut up!" Droy yelled.

"This side of him is adorable!" Mira commented.

"I can't believe it was a symbolic arrest. I was worried for nothing..." Lucy exhaustingly said.

"I get it! They let her 'leaf' early because they were all bark!" Snow exclaimed.

"O-Only a shadow wizard could make such a frigid pun..." Elfman commented, muttering to himself. "So, what about your man to man battle with Erza, Natsu?!"

"Man?!" Lucy added.

"Oh, yeah! I forgot!" Natsu walks over to Erza. "Erza! Let's pick up where we left off!"

"Don't be silly. I'm tired." Erza said, setting her cup down.

Natsu lights his hand on fire, charging at her. "Here I come!"

"Sheesh..." Erza gets up and launches a punch right into his stomach which makes him faint. "Very well. Let's begin."

"We have a winner!" Happy said. Elfman and Snow erupt in laughter.

"You're so lame, Natsu!" Snow laughed.

"Erza really is strong!" Elfman laughed as well. Master Makarov sits on the bar counter, thinking to himself.

"What's the matter, Master?" Mira curiously asked.

"Oh... I'm sleepy..." The Master replied. "It's him..." Mira gets drowsy as well, falling asleep.

"Snow, I'm tired..." Genie complained to his partner.

"This is...!" Snow feels tired, not being able to keep himself awake.

"I'm sleepy..." Laki added. The rest of the guild falls asleep right when a mysterious man walks in the guild.

"Mystogan..." Master Makarov muttered.

"I'll be back." Mystogan said.

"Hold on! Lift the sleeping spell!" Master Makarov drowsily said.

"Five. Four. Three. Two. One." Mystogan counts down as he walks out of the guild. Everyone suddenly wakes up except for Natsu who is still sleeping.

"Th-This feeling... Mystogan?!" Jet said.

"His sleep magic's as powerful as ever...!" Levy exclaimed.

"Mystogan?" Lucy questioned, half awake.

"He's running for the strongest man in Fairy Tail." Elfman responded.

"For whatever reason, he doesn't want anyone to see him. So he puts everyone to sleep like this whenever he takes a job." Snow explained.

"Are you serious?! That's way too suspicious!" Lucy said.

"So no one but our master knows what he looks like." Snow said.

"No. I do." A mysterious voice grinned.

"Laxus!" Elfman shouted. "You're here?!"

"This is rare!" Wakaba commented.

"Another candidate for the strongest member." Snow rests his head on the palm of his hand, looking up at Laxus.

"Mystogan is shy. Don't get too nosy." Laxus said.

Natsu immediately wakes up when he hears Laxus' voice. "Laxus! Fight me!"

"Erza just gave you a beat-down!" Snow reminded him.

"That's right! You don't stand a chance against me if you can't even beat mere Erza." Laxus stated.

"What does that mean?!" Erza angrily asked.

"Whoa, calm down, Erza..." Snow nervously sweats.

"I mean that _I'm_ the strongest!" Laxus bragged.

"Come down here, you jerk!" Natsu growled.

"_You_ come up." Laxus taunted.

"Fine by me!" Natsu gets off the table, rushing to the second floor to fight Laxus. Master Makarov transforms his arm into a large arm, slamming Natsu to the ground.

"You're not allowed on the second floor! Not yet!" Master Makarov said.

"Got yourself in trouble." Laxus laughed, looking down at Natsu.

"Laxus! That's enough out of you!" Master Makarov shouted. Natsu struggles to get out of the Master's fist.

"I won't let anyone take the title of Fairy Tail's strongest!" Laxus said. "Not even Erza or Mystogan. _I'm_ the strongest!" He points to himself as he brags about how strong he is. They all look at him in annoyance.

* * *

Later, Lucy asks Mira why the second floor is off-limits. Mira explains that there is where they keep their S-Class quests and that only a Mage of the same level can pick them up.

When she returns home, Lucy finds Natsu and Happy exercising in her room. She wants to kick them out, but they show her an S-Class request. Natsu and Happy goes to on the request, but Lucy gets left behind. Once they leave, the request falls onto the floor. She reads the request and finds that the reward includes one of the 12 Zodiac Gate keys. Instantly changing her mind, she follows them willingly to go on the quest.

* * *

At the guild, Mira informs the Master that an S-Class request is missing, causing Master Makarov to spit out his coffee in a delayed response.

When Fairy Tail speculates about who stole an S-Class request from the Request Board, Laxus claims that he saw a cat with wings take it, making the whole guild realize that the culprits are Natsu and Lucy. Laxus states that since they took it without permission, they must be expelled _if_ they return.

"Laxus! Go bring them back!" Master Makarov ordered.

"Don't be silly. I have my own work to attend to." Laxus refused. "Members of this guild are supposed to be able to take care of themselves. Right?"

"Out of everyone here, who else besides you can bring Natsu back by force?!" Master Makarov asked, yelling at Laxus.

"Gramps." Snow said, getting up from the table. "I can't let that comment go." Snow volunteers to go get Natsu and Lucy from the S-Class request they're about to go on.

* * *

**A/N: Another update done! **

**We are entering the Galuna Island Arc!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**~Kyle**


	8. Galuna Island (Galuna Island Arc)

**A/N: Hello, readers! Welcome to another chapter!**

**We're finally in the Galuna Island Arc!**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail, I only own my OC. **

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHT: GALUNA ISLAND**

Natsu, Lucy, and Happy arrive at the port in Hargeon Town. The sailors they ask to bring them to the island designated for the mission, but all of them refuse.

"Found ya!" Snow sneaks up behind them, scaring them. Not only that, Snow asked Gray and Genie to come along with him in case something bad happens to him.

"Snow! Gray! And Genie is here as well!" Lucy exclaimed.

"What are you guys doing here?!" Natsu asked.

"Gramps ordered me to bring you guys back. I asked Gray and Genie to come with me." Snow replied.

"We got found out already?!" Natsu asked in shock.

"Who knows, if you come back now, he might not kick you out." Snow replied.

"Let's go." Gray said.

"Kicked out?!" Lucy yelled, scared she might get kicked out of her dream guild.

"Screw that! I'm doing this S-Class quest!" Natsu angrily said.

"You don't got the skill for it!" Snow said. "Man, if Erza hears about this..." They all shake in fear.

"Save me, Gray! They forced me to come with them!" Happy said, acting innocent, hiding behind Gray.

"Traitor!" Lucy shouted.

"I'm gonna show Erza what I can do! I can't turn back now!" Natsu said.

"This is a direct order from our master! I'll drag you back if I have to!" Snow growled as a black Magic Circle appeared as his fist gets covered in blue light. "Don't blame me if you get hurt!"

Natsu covers his fist in flames as a red Magic Circle appeared. "You itchin' for a fight?!"

"Magic?!" A sailor asked. "You guys are wizards?!" They all look at the Sailor. "Wait, are you going to break the island's curse?!"

"Yep!" Natsu agreed.

"T-To try to, anyway..." Lucy said.

"Get in!" The Sailor offered.

"Seriously?!" Natsu happily said.

"Hey!" Snow and Gray shouted. Natsu thinks of an idea, laughing to himself. He knocks out Snow and Gray with one kick.

"What did you do that for?!" Genie shouted angrily.

Natsu ignores his comment. "Oh, all right! We'll take this boat here!" Natsu carries Snow on his shoulder while holding onto Gray's collar shirt with his other hand.

"We're taking Snow, Gray, and Genie with us?!" Lucy asked.

"If they go back to the guild, Erza will come next...!" Natsu replied, trembling in fear thinking about the scary Titania. Lucy shakes in fear as well.

* * *

Natsu easily gets motion sickness when he gets on the boat. "I know it's too late to say this, but I'm scared now." Lucy said.

"You tie us up and _then_ say that?!" Snow snarled, trying not to throw up. Snow and Gray are tied back to back, facing the opposite direction from each other. Snow is facing away from Lucy while Gray is facing them. "And you! Why did you agree to take us?!"

"My name is Bobo. I used to live on Galuna Island." Bobo replied. "I fled from that cursed island. Disaster will befall you all, too. Such is the fate of their who visit the island. Can you really lift the curse?" He takes off his cape to show them his demonic arm. "This demon's curse..."

"Mister! Your arm...!" Gray gasped.

"Curse? You don't mean?!" Lucy asked.

"What's going on?!" Snow asked as he struggles and tries not to throw up.

Bobo looks at them in silence for a second. "There it is. Galuna Island." From a distance, they see the cursed island.

"What is that? The mountaintop is glowing..." Lucy pointed out. Lucy turns around and notices that Bobo disappeared. "Huh?! Where'd he go?!"

"Did he fall overboard?!" Gray asked.

"Who did?!" Snow asked in annoyance, still trying not to throw up.

"What's that sound?" Lucy asked. A large wave approaches behind them. Snow and Gray notice the large wave coming towards them.

"H-Hey!" Gray said. Lucy turns around and sees the wave.

"Giant wave!" Lucy shrieked.

"It's going to engulf us! Hold on!" Snow said.

"Happy! Genie! Lift the boat into the air!" Lucy shouted.

"We can't do that!" Happy and Genie said in unison. They all fall off the boat, drowning underwater.

* * *

Lucy wakes up on the shore of Galuna Island and finds the others. "Oh, we're here?!" Natsu happily said.

"A giant wave washed us ashore..." Lucy said.

"Looks like we lucked out..." Snow said.

"What was with that man, anyway?" Lucy muttered. "He said something about a demon's curse..." She tries to recall about what the Sailor informed them.

"Don't worry about it! Let's go exploring!" Natsu waves his arms up and down in joy.

"Don't you think it's the most important thing to worry about, based on the job description?!" Lucy sweat drops at him. "Apparently there's a village on this island, and the village chief is the one who posted the job. Let's head there first."

"Not so fast." Snow said.

"Now what?! The boat's busted! You guys can't take us back!" Natsu said.

"No. We're coming with you." Snow said. "I can't let you guys beat me to the second floor, and it'd be no fun if you got kicked out."

"If we do this job right, the Master can't complain." Gray said. Natsu gives them a toothy grin as Lucy smiles at them.

"Let's go!" Snow smirked.

"Yeah!" Natsu and Lucy agreed.

"Aye!" Happy said.

* * *

"It's nice that we made it here, but what is this?" Snow asked, standing in front of a tall wooden barricade.

"What does it mean, "keep out"?!" Natsu added.

"Excuse me! Please open up!" Lucy shouted. They get no response from anybody.

"Should I break it?!" Natsu clenches his fist.

"No!" Lucy instantly answered.

"Who's there?!" One of the villagers asked from above.

"We're from the Fairy Tail guild!" Lucy informed.

"Nobody notified us about the job being accepted!" The villager said.

"Well, uh..." Lucy said.

"There was probably just some mix-up with the paperwork!" Snow shouted.

"Show us your emblems!" The villager ordered. "Oh!" They all show their emblems to the villagers above them. "They're real they really came!" The villagers open up the wall, letting them inside.

"It's like we're going into a giant monster's mouth." Happy commented.

"Don't say things like that!" Lucy said.

"I am Moka, the chief of this island village." The Chief is almost completely covered in sheets. "Let's get right down to business. Please have a look. Everyone!" The villagers remove their clothes to show the demonic parts of their bodies.

"Just like the man on the boat..." Gray said.

"Yeah." Lucy added.

"Crazy sideburns!" Natsu only focuses on the Chief's sideburns.

"No, this is what I want you to see." Chief Moka shows Natsu his demonic right arm. "Everything on this island is affected by this curse. Even dogs and birds."

"I don't mean to question you, but what makes you believe it's a curse?" Snow asked. "Could it be a contagious disease?"

"We've consulted dozens of doctors, but they say no such disease exists." Chief Moka replied. "Plus, the moon's magic has something to do with us taking these forms."

"The moon's magic?" Lucy questioned.

"This island has absorbed moonlight since ancient times." Chief Moka explained. "It made the entire island shine beautifully like the moon. However, some years ago, the moon's light suddenly turned purple."

"A purple moon?" Natsu asked.

"Oh! The moon is coming out!" Happy pointed out. They all look up at the purple moon's appearance.

"It's true! The moon is purple!" Lucy said.

"Now this is creepy..." Gray said.

"It's a curse." Chief Moka said. "This is the moon's magic." They all get affected by the purple moon.

"Wh-What?!" Lucy looks at them in confusion. They all slowly turn into demons.

"What the...?!" Snow muttered.

"What's going on?!" Lucy asked.

"What the heck?!" Natsu added.

"I apologize for the shock." Chief Moka said.

"What in the world is this?" Gray said.

"You poor people..." Lucy felt sorry for them.

"You're so... you're so cool!" Natsu admires the way the villagers look as demons. All the villagers and the crew look at him weird and confused. "You're so lucky! I want some horns and spikes too!"

"This is the first time..." One of the villagers muttered.

"...we've been called cool." Another villager said.

"Get it together! They don't like being like this!" Lucy tries to get his senses back.

"Seriously?!" Natsu said. "My bad! We'll have to do something, then!" He rubs the back of his head.

"Finally you understand." Happy commented.

"Learn to read situations." Snow added.

"Anyway, as you can see, we take on the forms of demons whenever the purple moon is out. If this isn't a curse, what else is it?!" Chief Moka explained. All the villagers cry sadness. "Come morning, we'll all be back to normal. However, there are some who lose their minds and never change back."

"Oh, no..." Lucy muttered.

"We've since made it a rule..." Chief Moka said. "...to kill those who transform into mindless monsters."

"Even though they_ might_ turn back to normal?!" Natsu asked.

"We have to, or they'll kill us all! We've tried capturing them, but they just break free." Chief Moka replied. "As a result..." He breaks down into tears. "...I had to kill my own son." He looks at a picture of his son. "My son, whose mind became that of a demon..."

They all notice the man in the picture. "Th-That man...! Huh?" Lucy exclaimed. "But, yesterday we...!"

"Shh!" Gray interrupted her. "I figured out why that man vanished. It's because he can't rest in peace."

_"A ghost...?"_ Lucy thinks to herself.

"Please, save this island!" Chief Moka begged. "It's only a matter of time until we all lose our minds and become demons...!"

"We won't let that happen!" Natsu said. "We'll figure something out!"

"There's only one way to lift our curse..." The Chief said. "The moon... Please destroy the moon."

* * *

"The more I look at it, the creepier the moon seems." Happy said, looking out a window at the moon.

"Happy. Hurry and shut the window." Lucy said. "You heard the village chief. We will wind up demons too if we're exposed to the moonlight for too long."

"Man, talk about a tall order." Natsu said.

"Asking us to destroy the moon is a bit much..." Snow commented.

"I'm not even sure how many punches it'd take!" Natsu chuckled.

"You want to destroy it?!" Gray asked.

"What is he thinking, though?" Snow added.

"Yeah. I don't think there's any wizard who could do it." Lucy said.

"But he hired us to destroy the moon." Natsu stated. "It would tarnish Fairy Tail's name to take a job and then back out on it."

"If we can't do it, we can't do it!" Snow said. "How would we even get to the moon?!"

"With Happy and Genie!" Natsu answered.

"Huh?! Definitely not gonna happen." Happy disagreed.

"I don't think so..." Genie disagreed as well.

"He wants us to destroy the moon, but I bet we can find another way to break the curse if we do some investigating." Lucy said. She feels a shirt being thrown at her.

"Walking all day after getting shipwrecked... Man, I'm beat." Snow said.

"Gray #2..." Lucy sweat drops at him.

"All right, then! We explore the island tomorrow!" Natsu said. "Now for sleep!"

"Aye, sir!" Happy and Natsu jump on the bed.

"We can do our thinking tomorrow." Snow lies down on his bed with Genie next to him.

"Yeah. I'm tired, too. Let's sleep." Lucy rubs her eyes. She sleeps between Natsu and Snow while Natsu snores out loud. Gray sleeps across the floor, next to their beds. Lucy wakes up in the middle of the night, sitting up on her bed. "Wait, how am I supposed to sleep between this beast and Snow?!"

* * *

"It's too early..." Natsu groaned.

"It's crazy early in the morning..." Snow sleepily said, already complaining.

"Who are you blaming for not being able to sleep?!" Lucy complained. "Okay! Let's put our energy into this and get going!"

"Aye..." They all groan, not having enough energy in the morning.

"Open, Gate of the Clock Constellation! Horologium!" Lucy summons one of her celestial spirits.

"The time is 7:48." Horologium informed.

"Are we really gonna find another way besides destroying the moon?" Natsu asked.

"We have to." Snow replied. "Besides, we can't destroy it."

"People wouldn't be able to go moon-viewing anymore." Gray added.

"Oh, right! Then there'd be no more limited-time-only Fairy Tail moon-viewing steaks!" Natsu said.

"I can't live without that moon-viewing salted fish!" Happy commented.

"Stop that, you guys. We don't know what's out here. Could you please not shout so loud? She says." Horologium speaks for Lucy.

"Walk on your own." Natsu said.

"Uhh, are you sure you're using your celestial spirits properly?" Snow asked.

"W-We're dealing with a curse here. Intangible stuff is scary!" Lucy said.

"She says." Horologium added.

"S-Class quests rock! I'm all fired up now!" Natsu shouted with his arms in the air.

"I'll defeat this stupid curse! There's nothing to be scared of!" Snow said.

"You guys really are stupid, she says." Horolgium said with Lucy sweat dropping. While they are walking, they feel large foot stomps getting closer and closer.

"What's that?" Natsu turns around. They freak out when they see a large beast in front of them. "Wh-What the...?!"

"It's huge!" Snow commented.

"Beat it up, you guys! She says." Horologium said.

Gray puts his hands together and uses his Ice Magic. "Ice Make... Shield!" He creates a shield in front of them, but the smoke gathers around them.

"H-Hey! What's going on?!" Horologium, speaking for Lucy, asked, not being able to see well because of the smoke. "And when did you get in here?!"

"Aye!" Horologium speaks for Happy. "...They say." Horologium's time is up which makes him disappear back into the celestial world.

"Stinky!" Lucy and Happy cover their noses, disgusted by the smell. The giant beast appears to be a mouse wearing a maid uniform. "A rat?!"

"Natsu! Snow! Quit lying around!" Gray said.

"They have a strong sense of smell, so..." Happy commented.

"Run!" They all start to run away from the giant mouse.

"Ice Make: Floor!" Gray creates an ice floor which makes the mouse slip and fall.

"Why didn't you do that first?!" Natsu asked.

"Quit complaining! At least he saved us!" Snow yelled, getting annoyed with Natsu.

Lucy looks around and sees an ancient temple. "Look! There's some sort of building! Let's get inside while we can!"

Natsu and Snow start to beat up the unconscious mouse. "Yeah! Let's beat it up while we can!"

Lucy and Gray sweat drop at them. "You guys..."

"Wow! This place is big!" Lucy stated.

"It's all busted up!" Natsu commented.

"Just how old _is_ this?" Snow questioned.

"Huh? What are those?" Natsu asked.

"They're moons." Gray replied. "This place _was_ originally called "Island of the Moon."

"A moon island, a moon curse, and moon emblems..." Lucy tries to put the pieces together in her mind. "There's something fishy about these ruins.

"Man, this place is falling apart. Is the floor even safe?" Natsu starts to stomp on the floor.

"Stop that!" Lucy said. The ground crumbles, causing them to fall down.

"Natsu, you idiot!" Snow yelled while falling down.

* * *

They all land in a secret underground cave. "Hey! You guys okay?!" Natsu asked, looking around.

"No! This is your fault!" Lucy yelled.

"Why don't you ever think about the consequences?!" Snow angrily shouted.

"Happy. Genie. Can you fly us all up?" Lucy asked.

"Nope..." Happy replied.

"Not possible..." Genie added.

"We're beneath the ruins..." Gray stated.

"It's a secret cave!" Natsu happily said. "Since we're here, let's go exploring!" He flaps his arms around, exploring the cave.

"Hey! Quit running around like crazy!" Snow angrily shouted at Natsu.

Natsu goes on ahead to explore the cave. He gets distracted when he sees something in front of him.

"Natsu?" Lucy called out.

"Now what?" Snow sighed.

"What is this?" Natsu asked. They all get surprised when they see a large demon encased in ice, especially Gray.

"Wh-What the...?" Gray stuttered. "Deliora...?" He walks towards it, surprised to see the demon. "That can't be! What is Deliora doing here?! It's impossible! He can't be here!"

"It's... It's...!" Gray sweats nervously.

"Gray! Calm down!" Lucy comforts him. "Tell us, what is this thing?"

"Deliora... The demon of destruction..." Gray muttered.

"Demon of contruction?" Natsu repeated.

"Destruction." Happy and Genie corrected.

"He looks exactly the same as then... What's going on?!" Gray said. Lucy can hear footsteps getting close to them. They hide behind a rock, peeking out to see who is there.

"This is where the voices were coming from." A man with thick eyebrows and blue spiky hair said. A dog man is walking besides him. "It's daytime. I'm sleepy..." The dog man growls. "Toby. Have you been soaking in the Moon Drip? You have ears and stuff."

"No! These are decorations! Get it through your head!" Toby angrily shouted.

"I was only teasing you, idiot." The man said.

"You're so mean." Toby said.

"Moon Drip? Could that be the curse?" Lucy asked. She notices another person walking in.

"Yuka. Toby. I have sad news." A young woman with pink hair walks in.

"Sherry." Yuka said as Toby greets her.

"Someone beat up Angelica." Sherry said.

"It's just a dumb rat! Don't give it a deluxe name!" Toby angrily shouted.

"She is not a rat! Angelica is a hunter that races through the darkness..." Sherry said. "And... love!"

"Talk about a serious weirdo. Especially with that last thing she said." Lucy commented.

"They're not from this island. They smell different." Natsu stated.

"And they don't seem to be cursed, either." Happy whispered.

"Intruders, huh?" Yuka said.

"Just when the moon's light is nearly gathered, too. How sad." Sherry said. "Let us get rid of the intruders before the Cold Emperor hears of this. Yes, before the moon shows itself..."

"Yeah." Yuka agreed as Toby growls.

"Now that they've seen Deliora, we cannot let them leave alive." Sherry said. "We will give the intruders an eternal sleep... In other words, love."

"You mean death." Toby corrected her. They hear a noise from the distance.

"What was that?" Sherry asked.

"Over there!" Yuka and the others run to where the noise was made.

"Good work!" Lucy complimented.

"Aye!" Happy's the one who caused the noise.

"Aww, we should've caught 'em and interrogated 'em!" Natsu said.

"Not yet. Let's check things out a little more first." Lucy said.

"This is starting to get complicated." Natsu complained.

"I wonder who this "Cold Emperor" is..." Happy said.

"Why did they bring Deliora here...?" Gray said. "How did they find where he was sealed, anyway?!"

"Where was he sealed?" Lucy asked.

"This thing was sealed in an iceberg on the northern continent." Gray explained. "It's an immortal demon that ravaged Isvan region ten years ago... Master Ur, the one who taught me magic, risked her life to seal it away! Dunno what it has to do with the island's curse, but it doesn't belong here!" He clenches his fist in anger. "Cold Emperor... Who are you?! You'll have hell to pay if you try to tarnish Ur's name!" They all stare at the demon encased in ice. "Deliora!" Gray muttered.

"This is the demon your master sealed away?" Natsu asked.

"Yes. No questions about it." Gray replied.

"You're saying this was brought here from the northern continent?" Happy asked.

"Could this demon be the cause of this island's curse?!" Lucy wondered.

"It's definitely possible." Gray replied. "This demon _is_ still alive and all..."

"All right!" Natsu prepares himself to fight the demon. "In that case, I'll give it a beat down of my own!"

"Why is brute force the only solution you can ever think of?" Lucy commented.

"Just watch!" Natsu said. Gray turns to Natsu and punches him away.

"Gray hit him!" Happy exclaimed.

"Hey, you...!" What the hell was that?!" Natsu shouted, holding his left cheek.

"Stay away from this ice, fire wizard!" Gray snarled.

"You're an idiot, Natsu! Instead of melting the ice, you should blast it!" Snow walks over to the ice, but gets punched away by Gray as well. Snow looks at him in confusion.

"Don't even think about blasting that ice, shadow bastard!" Gray growled. "If the ice melts or gets broken down, Deliora will wake up and no one will be able to stop him!"

"What?! You really think it'd be easy to melt or break the ice?!" Natsu pointed out.

"No..." Gray muttered.

"Are you okay?" Lucy asked, putting her hand on Gray's shoulder.

"Hey! That punch was for nothing, then! Man, you're violent!" Natsu shouted.

"Punching people out of nowhere... how rude!" Snow scoffed.

"You're one to talk." Happy said.

"My master Ur cast a spell called Iced Shell on this demon. It's an unmeltable ice." Gray said. "Not even the most powerful explosive flames or blasts can melt it. So why would they carry this off if they knew that?"

"Maybe they don't know. Maybe they're trying to melt it somehow." Lucy said.

"For what, though?!" Gray snapped.

"I-I don't know..." Lucy gets nervous.

"This is all too much. Who would bring Deliora here, and why?" Gray asked.

"That's simple We go after those guys." Natsu said as Snow and Lucy agree with him, but Gray disagrees.

"We'll wait here." Gray said.

"For what?" Happy asked.

"For the moon to come out." Gray replied.

"The moon?! But it's still the middle of the day!" Natsu said. "No way! We'll die of boredom!"

"What is this about, Gray?" Lucy asked.

"I get the strong feeling that the island's curse and Deliora have something to do with the moon. They said something about "moonlight being full gathered soon", too." Gray responded.

"Oh, right." Lucy muttered. "I am curious to know what's happening and what they're up to..."

"I can't sit here! I'm going after them!" Natsu argued. In a split second, he easily falls asleep on the ground, snoring out loud.

"That was fast." Lucy commented.

"Aye." Happy said. They sit down and wait for night time as Natsu continues to sleep.

"Sheesh He acts purely on instinct, doesn't he?" Lucy rests her head on the palm of her hand.

"Aye. That's how Natsu is." Happy agreed.

"In a way, I'm jealous..." Lucy said.

"Jealous of his idiotic personality?" Snow teased, sitting up against a rock, next to Lucy. Lucy looks at Gray who is sitting alone in front of the encased demon.

"Ur..." Gray remembers about one of his trainings with Ur, in which she inquires if he will be able to keep up with her harsh training. He is determined to keep up no matter how long it will take.

"I know I agreed to wait, but this is so boring..." Lucy complained. "I know!" She thinks of an idea of a way to past time. "Open! Gate of the Harp Constellation! Lyra!" She summons Lyra who has an energetic personality.

"Long time, no see, Lucy!" Lyra happily said as Lucy greets her. "Sheesh! You hardly ever call me! I want to help lots more! You're such a meanie!"

"Meanie? I'm only allowed to call you like three days a month." Lucy said.

"Huh? Really?!" Lyra said in shock.

"Another weirdo..." Happy commented.

"So, what should I sing for you today?!" Lyra asked.

"Anything. I'll let you decide!" Lucy answered.

"I want a fish song!" Happy requested.

"Okay! Then I'll just sing whatever! Yay!" Lyra said.

"Lyra's a really great singer!" Lucy commented.

"So is Mira. She even sings fish songs for me." Happy added. Lyra plays her harp and starts to sing.

Everyone falls asleep, hearing the beautiful singing. Gray has a tough time keeping his tears in. Gray lets one tear roll down his cheek. Lyra stops singing when they notice Gray crying to himself. "Wha...? Gray?" Lucy asked, worried for him.

"Yeah? What?" Gray asked.

"You were crying..." Happy said.

"Lyra_ is_ good at singing about what people are feeling, but..." Lucy stated.

"You were crying." Happy said.

"I was not!" Gray denied.

"I can smell your tears." Snow commented.

"Sing something happier, Lyra!" Lucy requested.

"Huh?! You should've said so!" Lyra said.

"Now that I think about it, be quiet! What if someone shows up?!" Snow said.

* * *

They all sleep peacefully underground until they are awaken by a tremor. Lucy wakes up to the sound of the ground shaking. "What's that sound?"

"Is it night?!" Natsu immediately wakes up. A Magic Circle appears above the ice, shining a bright purple ray of light on the demon.

"There's a light..." Lucy pointed out.

"...coming from the ceiling!" Natsu said.

"Purple light... is it moonlight?!" Snow asked.

"What is this?! What's going on?!" Happy asked.

The Magic Circle shines on the ice. "It's shining on Deliora!" Gray pointed out.

"This is no coincidence!" Natsu said.

"Let's go! Find the source of light!" Gray said. They all go to find where the source of light is coming from. They go upstairs and see another Magic Circle in the temple. There was a magic circle in the middle of these ruins?

"Higher up!" Natsu shouted, running to the outside. They see people gathered around the Magic Circle "What is that?!"

"Shh!" Lucy quiets him down.

"The moon..." Snow muttered.

"These guys really are collecting the moon's light?" Natsu said.

"And they're shining it on Deliora... But what for?!" Lucy asked.

"It's Moon Drip, a Belianse spell." Lyra replied.

"You're still here?!" Lucy asked.

"Ah. So that's what's going on." Lyra said.

"What? What do you mean?" Lucy wonders if Lyra knows what's going on.

"These guys are trying to use Moon Drip to revive that underground demon!" Lyra explained.

"That's impossible! Iced Shell is unmeltable!" Gray stated.

"Moon Drip can melt it. Focused moon energy can break any spell at all." Lyra said.

"You can't be serious..." Happy said.

"They have no idea how horrific Deliora is!" Gray said.

"I think Moon Drip is the cause of the phenomenon the islanders believe is a curse." Lyra stated. "Concentrated moon energy can contaminate people's bodies too. That's how powerful this magic is."

"Those bastards...!" Natsu snarled.

"Hold it!" Lucy elbows Natsu under his chin. "Someone's here."

A man with armored boots walks in, wearing a helmet. Gray stares at him like he's seen him before. The man with armor walks ahead with Sherry, Yuka, and Toby behind him.

"Damn. I'm sleepy because we woke up during the day." Yuka complained. "We didn't even find the intruders."

"Were there even any?!" Toby angrily asked.

"It's sad, Cold Emperor." Sherry said. "It appeared that there were intruders during the day, but they got away. I am unfit to speak of love."

"Intruders..." The Cold Emperor said as Gray recognizes his voice.

"So he's the Cold Emperor?!" Natsu asked.

"He sure looks high and mighty, especially with that weird mask!" Lucy said.

"Really? I think it's cool!" Happy added.

"Is Deliora's revival still incomplete?" The Cold Emperor asked.

"From the look of it, it will be today or tomorrow..." Sherry replied.

"Which one?!" Toby asked.

"At long last..." The Cold Emperor said. "As for the intruders... I've come to far to be interfered with now."

"Yes. The only people on this island are in the village on the outskirts." Sherry said.

"Go eradicate the village." The Cold Emperor ordered. They all understand his orders.

"The villagers have nothing to do with this!" Lucy said.

"Got no choice, then...!" Natsu scowled.

"I'm not fond of blood, but..." The Emperor said.

"That voice..." Gray muttered. "No... It can't be...!"

"All right! I'm sick of sneaking around!" Natsu yelled. He swells up his fire , exploding everywhere. "_We're_ the ones who came to interfere!" Everybody turn their attention to the angry fire dragon slayer. Natsu chuckles to himself, ready to fight them.

"Urgh! He always has to play it by ear!" Lucy said.

"What should I do? Sing?" Lyra joyfully asked.

"You can go back." Lucy gets irritated with her.

"Aww, you're no fun." Lyra whined as Lucy makes her disappear back to the Celestial World.

"That emblem! He's from Fairy Tail!" Sherry pointed out.

"I see. So the villagers asked the guilds for help." Yuka said.

"What are you doing? Go and eradicate the village." The Emperor ordered. "Those who stand in the way, and those who concocted said scheme... They're all the enemy."

"Why?!" Natsu angrily runs towards the Emperor.

"Why, you...!" Gray runs as well. "Stop your stupid ceremony or whatever this instant!" He uses his Ice Magic to attack them. The Cold Emperor dodges the attack and uses his Ice Magic to counter attack.

"He uses ice too?!" Happy asked. Gray angrily glares at the emperor.

"Lyon!" Gray screamed, shouting the Emperor's real name.

"Lyon?" Lucy mumbled.

"Damn you... Do you even realize what you're doing?!" Gray asked, yelling at the Emperor for his actions.

"It's been awhile, Gray." The Emperor greeted.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Gray asked.

"To think that _you_ were one of the wizards the villagers called here..." The Cold Emperor, Lyon, said. "Did you come for here knowingly? Or was it sheer coincidence? Not that it makes any difference..."

"An acquaintance of yours, Cold Emperor Lyon?" Yuka asked.

"Get going. I can handle this myself." Lyon ordered.

"Yes, sir!" They all disappear in thin air.

"Oh, no you don't!" Natsu charges after them.

"Stop, Natsu! Don't move!" Gray said. Lyon freezes Natsu.

"Natsu!" Lucy called out.

"Happy! Genie! Take Lucy out of here!" Snow shouted.

"Wait...!" Lucy flies in the air with Happy carrying her and Genie following them. Gray attacks Lyon while he uses a shield to protect himself.

"Damn! I can't move!" Natsu struggles to move. "Snow! Use your magic to blast this ice off of me!"

"Why in the hell would I want to do that?!" Snow refused.

**(In the sky)**

"Happy! You're going to abandon Natsu?!" Lucy asked.

"He's surrounded by a type of magic that chills empty space!" Happy replied. "We would've turned into ice next if we had stayed there!"

"But if we don't help Natsu, he'll...!" Lucy stated.

"Who'll save the village if we all get beaten?!" Happy starts to tear up.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were fighting back the urge to help him..." Lucy said. "I'm sure Natsu will be fine! Ice is nothing to a Salamander! And plus, Snow is there, too! He can just blast the ice with his magic like it's nothing!"

"Aye!" Happy flies towards the village.

**(On the ground)**

"So you created an opening for the girl and the cats to escape..." Lyon said. "No matter. I doubt those three can stop Sherry and the others."

"I wouldn't underestimate Fairy Tail wizards if I were you." Natsu shouted. Gray kicks Natsu away causing him to roll off the mountain. "What's the big idea, Gray?!"

"Snow, go after Natsu and make sure he doesn't cause any trouble." Gray ordered.

"Don't order me around like that!" Snow complained, going after Natsu. Gray and Lyon argue over Ur's legacy. Lyon unmasks himself and shuts Gray up by saying that he was the one who killed Ur.

* * *

Natsu is stuck on the ground, struggling to get off. Snow watches him in amusement not bothering to help him. Natsu uses his Fire Magic to get above ground.

"Gray! You jerk! I'll get you for this!" Natsu angrily yelled. "Why didn't you help me, Snow?!"

"Why would I help you?" Snow said as Natsu growls at him.

"Anyway, why the heck can't my fire melt this ice?!" Natsu tries to melt the ice.

"It's difficult to melt ice with any kind of fire." Snow commented.

"I have no time for this! I gotta hurry to the village!" Natsu struggles to walk towards the village. "Crap! It's hard to run like this!"

"Will you pick up the pace?" Snow teased, a couple steps ahead of him.

"Shut up!" Natsu screamed.

* * *

Meanwhile, a pirate ship approaches, with all the sailors defeated. Erza is shown to be the culprit of such coercion, and orders the captain to take her to Galuna Island, and after she states that she has to punish someone, all the sailors vow to follow her anywhere.

* * *

Concurrently the battle between Lyon and Gray truly starts, and after fighting for sometime Lyon comes out victorious.

* * *

**A/N: There you go!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**~Kyle**


	9. Natsu & Snow Vs Yuka & Toby (GI Arc)

**A/N: Hello, readers! Welcome to another chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail, I only own my OC.**

* * *

**CHAPTER NINE: NATSU & SNOW VS YUKA & TOBY**

Gray is defeated by Lyon. He is reminded of one of his training sessions with Ur in which he was in the exact same pitiful, defeated condition. Ur's words of encouragement are echoed into Natsu, who is standing over him.

"Wake up, Gray!" Natsu shouted.

"How lame... You got butt-whupped good." Snow said in disappointment.

"Natsu... Snow... Why are you guys here?" Gray asked.

"I didn't know which direction the village was, so I climbed back up to a high spot." Natsu replied.

"Sorry it took a while, snowball here takes forever to walk." Snow joked around.

"Shut up, shadow bastard!" Natsu yelled. "Over there! Let's head out." Natsu grabs Gray by the collar.

"Wait! I can walk..." Gray said. "Where's Lyon?"

"Dunno. No one's here." Natsu replied.

"The ceremony's over, too." Snow added. Gray gets weaker as Natsu carries him over his iced body.

"Crap! If Lucy's in trouble, it's our fault!" Gray is reminded of the moment when Ur prohibited him from battling Deliora.

"Natsu..." Gray weakly said. Natsu listens carefully to what Gray has to say. "I have no right to say anything to you. No right at all." Gray starts to cry.

"You gonna sit there mopin' all day 'cause you lost, Gray?!" Natsu screamed. "We're Fairy Tail, dammit! The guild that doesn't know the meaning of the word "stop!" We only know how to keep running forward!"

"Enough with the inspiring words, we need to get back to the village." Snow said.

"Goddammit! It's_ really_ hard to run like this!" Natsu complained.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lucy, Happy, and Genie have reached the village. They inform the villagers of Lyon's team that they believe is responsible for their transformation into demons. At first she thinks they could fight them, because they have more numbers, but in fact, less mages. The villagers are not sure of this plan and Lucy hatches an idea. Chief Moka arrives, stating that he doesn't care about the enemies and demands for the moon to be destroyed. He is later taken away to be calmed by the villagers. The time comes for Lucy to put her plan into work, so she summons Virgo and orders her to make a pitfall. Happy eventually tells her that she is an idiot for thinking anyone will fall for that trap, but she is confident of her plan, even in the face of nearly everyone's disapproval.

"Lucy-san, someone is coming!" One of the villagers informed her.

"They're here already? Open the gate!" Lucy ordered. "Now, come to mama." As the gate opens, they see Natsu carrying Gray and Snow heading their way.

"Everyone, you okay?" Natsu shouted from the distance. They are all surprised to see the three.

"Stop! Don't come any closer!" Lucy tries to stop them. Natsu and Snow look at them weird. "I said stop! Stop!"

"Whoa there." Natsu and Snow immediately stop in front of the pitfall, but they do not know it's there. Lucy sighs of relief. "What's this?" They each take a step forward, causing them to fall in the pitfall.

"There was someone who actually fell for it." One of the villagers stated.

"Didn't expect that." Another villager said.

"Failure!" Lucy scolds to herself.

"Hey, hey, hey! Who the hell put a hole here?!" Natsu asked.

"Lucy, obviously!" Happy replied.

"I knew it!" Natsu shouted.

"I'm glad the three of you are safe though!" Happy said in relief as Genie nodded in agreement.

"There's nothing to be glad about! Gray's outta commission!" Snow stated.

"He got beat by the masked guy?" Lucy asked.

Natsu looks at himself and realizes that the ice is broken. "The ice came off! Even though fire didn't work?"

"R-Right, just like I planned!" Lucy tries to play it off.

"Perhaps the magic had weakened due to the distance between the caster and the victim." Virgo said.

"All right!" Natsu cheers to himself. The villagers carefully lie Gray down and take him to go treat his wounds.

"Great, but... They still haven't shown up yet?" Natsu asked about Lyon and the others.

"True, they're taking their time." Lucy said. "Even though they left for the village before you guys did, and yet you guys got here first."

"Yeah. And it really took me a while too." Natsu said.

"Not to mention the ice ball." Snow commented.

"Now's our chance! Cover the hole back up, hurry!" Lucy still believes in her plan.

"You're still goin' for the pitfall plan?" Natsu asked, annoyed with her.

"What's that?!" One of the villagers points to the sky as they look up. "There's a flying rat!"

"What's that bucket?" A villager asked.

"From the sky?! My pitfall's pointless!" Lucy said, disappointed.

Riding on top of the rat are Sherry, Yuka, and Toby. One drop falls, heading downwards towards Lucy. "Jelly?"

"Lucy!" Natsu pushes her out of the way. The drop happens to be strong acid. "What the heck is that dangerous smell?!"

"The bucket is filled with _that_?!" The villagers start to panic when they discover that the bucket is full of acidic jelly. "They're gonna pour it everywhere!" Sherry asks Angelica to drop the bucket who does so.

"How are we supposed to defend against _this_?!" Lucy starts to panic.

"Everyone gather into the village center!" Snow ordered. "Natsu, burn the ones that head your way!" Natsu agrees to his plan. "Genie, let's fly!"

"Right!" Genie takes Snow and flies him into the air.

"I won't leave! I won't leave Bobo's grave!" Chief Moka refused.

"Village Chief! I understand how you feel, but...!" One of the villagers said.

"The shadows of my right hand and the shadows of my left hand! Put them together, and...!" Snow's hands gets covered in blue light, clashing them together. "Eat this! Black Dragon's Destruction Blow!" He throws a large blue blast at the jelly.

"He disappeared it!" Yuka said.

"He's a shadow wizard!" Sherry exclaimed. All the jelly gets blown outwards, so the center is safe. Natsu burns the drops that fell in the center, protecting everyone. One of the jelly drops hit the grave where the chief is, but luckily Virgo saves him.

"Here's the village chief, ready for punishment." Virgo said.

"The village... It's all been dissolved..." A villager said. "This is terrible..."

"Is anyone hurt?" Another villager asked.

"Bobo's grave..." Chief Moka is surprised and glad to see his son's grave still standing. Yuka kicks it over as they approach the villagers.

"The Cold Emperor's enemies must all be expelled." Sherry said. "We were trying to show some mercy by making your deaths quick..." She is disappointed that they didn't expelled the villagers. "...but it seems there's going to be much bloodshed after all."

"Approximately fifty villagers. Three wizards. About fifteen minutes, I'd say." Yuka said.

"Let's do it!" Natsu positions himself in a fighting pose.

"Yeah!" Snow and Lucy agreed, preparing themselves to fight.

"Genie and I are here, too! That makes five wizards!" Happy pointed out.

"How dare they! how dare they ruin Bobo's grave...!" Chief Moka gets angry at the people who broke his son's grave. "They'll pay for this!" The villagers try to calm their chief down by taking him away.

"I'll help, too." Gray gets up, but still feels weak.

"Gray! You're conscious!" Lucy said, surprised to see Gray standing up.

"Get outta here. You'll only get in the way." Natsu coldly said.

"Natsu... Please...!" Gray gets punched in the abdomen by Natsu.

"Just lie down again. You're hurt." Natsu said as Gray gets unconscious again.

"Why...?" Lucy asked, wondering why Natsu punched Gray out of consciousness.

"It's Natsu's way of showing compassion." Snow replied.

"Gray's still in no condition to fight." Happy added.

"Is that the bond shared in Fairy Tail?" Lucy questioned. A villager carries Gray on his shoulder. "Please look after Gray."

"You can count on us." The villager said. "All right! Let's go!"

"There's no escape. The Cold Emperor ordered that everyone shall be eliminated." Sherry said. "Angelica." Angelica jumps into the air and flies after the villagers.

"I'm a member of Fairy Tail too, you know!" Lucy yelled. She accidently grabs onto one of Angelica's paws. "Wha...?! I was so into the moment that I grabbed on!"

"She might be stupid after all!" Happy commented.

"Too stupid!" Natsu added.

"Stop, will you?! Quit messing with the villagers!" Lucy punches Angelica's paw.

"Who are you?!" Sherry gets annoyed with her.

"How about this, then?!" Lucy tickles Angelica's paw.

"That will never work." Sherry said. Angelica starts to laugh causing her tail to stop spinning. "What are you doing?! If you stop your tail...!"

"I did it!" Lucy exclaimed. "Wahh! I'm falling too!" They crash to the ground as Natsu and Snow sweat drop at them.

"That's gonna tick him off." Yuka stated.

"I am not ticked off!" Toby snapped.

"Not you." Yuka commented.

"Think she's okay?" Snow asked.

"Hopefully it didn't crush her." Natsu said.

"She's be dead is it did. Genie and I will go check!" Happy and Genie fly away to check on Lucy.

"Right! Thanks!" Natsu said. "Meanwhile, we'll take care of business here!" Natsu and Snow charge at Yuka and Toby. Snow head butts Toby while Natsu blows his fire at Yuka.

"Such ferocious flames." Yuka blocks Natsu's flame with his Wave Magic. "Are you the Fairy Tail Salamander and Dragon Prince I've heard so much about?" Natsu looks at Toby who gets up perfectly fine. "We once belonged to a drowned wizard guild, too. This won't be easy as you think. Does the Lamia Scale wizard guild ring any bells? Yes, the guild Iron Rock Jura belongs-"

Natsu shoots his flames out of his hands directly at Yuka and Toby. "D-Don't you have the manners to listen until someone's done talking?!" Yuka asked.

"I don't care." Natsu said. "I don't care what guild you're from or who you're partners with. You're going after our client and interfering with our work. You're an enemy of Fairy Tail, in other words. That's more than enough reason to fight." Natsu and Snow give him death glares.

"Toby. Deal with the Dragon Prince. I can take care of Salamander on my own." Yuka ordered.

"Ready?" Natsu grinned.

"Yeah." Snow agreed. Toby takes out his Paralysis Claw: Mega Jellyfish and slices at Snow who dodges most of the attacks.

"Wave!" Yuka extends his hand out at Natsu.

"I'll destroy that stupid thing!" Natsu fails to dodge to attack.

"Natsu!" Snow called out, dodging all the strikes from Toby.

"Oh? I'm impressed you recognized its properties." Yuka smirked. Natsu blows fire out of his mouth, but Yuka nullfies it. "The pulses by my hand neutralize every manner of magic. In short, it's magic impenetrable by magic."

"So that's why it felt like my fire couldn't block his attacks!" Natsu wipes his cheek.

"I specialized in anti-wizard work while I was in Lamia Scale." Yuka explained. "I take it you understand why. Because all wizards are powerless before me!" He throws wave boosts at Natsu, but he dodges them quickly.

"I wouldn't be so sure!" Natsu attemps to punch Yuka, but the wave gets in his way.

"I already told you. My waves nullify magic." Yuka repeated.

"That's no big deal, then! I just won't use magic!" Natsu evilly grinned. He gets his hand through the wave. "See! I broke through!" The wave electrifies Natsu's hand, causing pain to him.

"Plunging your bare hand into a vortex of magic energy is truly reckless." Yuka said. "It'll get blown off." Natsu ignores his warnings and gets his whole head inside the wave.

"Wha...?! He's sticking his whole body inside!" Toby said, getting distracted by Natsu. Snow lands a punch at his face.

"Maybe magic can't break through your wall, but brute strength can!" Natsu laughed.

"This guy's crazy!" Toby still gets distracted by Natsu.

"But what are you planning to do now, Salamander?" Yuka asked. "You can't use magic inside the wave!"

"But I can use it outside! Thanks for the advice! Fire Dragon's..." Natsu uses his elbow for a boost.

"You're using your magic as a booster to increase your fist's strength?!" Yuka asked in shock.

"...Flame Elbow!" Natsu punches Yuka away. "That's one down!" He looks over at Snow who is dodging most of Toby's attacks.

"There's a special secret to these nails!" Toby said.

"Poison?" Snow guessed, not amused.

"How did you know?" Toby asked. "Y-You're one hell of a wizard..."

"Oh, man. You're a moron." Snow said.

Toby quickly strikes at Snow. "Don't call me a moron!"

"Whoa!" Snow jumps back.

"One scratch from these and you're paralyzed! All you can do is wait for death!" Toby yelled.

"Hurry up, Snow!" Natsu impatiently waits for him to end the battle.

"I know!" Snow shouted. He turns to Toby, thinking of an idea. "Wait, hold on! You got something right here." Snow points to his forehead. Toby checks his forehead, accidently punctures himself.

"Oh, that feels kinda nice..." Toby falls backwards, unconscious.

"He really is a moron." Natsu said as Snow agrees with him. "These guys sure are mean." He picks up Bobo's grave and puts it back in place. "But the village and its people will go back to normal. I swear it! I will avenge you!"

* * *

Inside the ruins, a masked figure asks Lyon why he didn't finish off Gray. He responds that he has no taste for bloodshed despite having ordered the entire village wiped out. However, he doesn't forget to say that if Gray confronts him again, he will show no mercy.

* * *

Elsewhere, Lucy wakes up to a crying Sherry. She cries as she expresses her sorrow about how Lyon won't love her and also because Angelica is hurt. Lucy doesn't seem fazed by this and the cat fight begins. Sherry creates a Doll Attack: Wood Doll and Lucy summons Taurus who breaks the tree in one shot. However, Sherry reveals that Celestial Spirit Mages are at a disadvantage before her, since she can control the Celestial Spirits themselves.

Taurus unwillingly changes sides and attacks Lucy. He apologizes to her and feels ashamed, but Taurus simply cannot control himself. Sherry makes Taurus attack, while Lucy tries to make him reason. She reminds him of the day they made their contract and his promise to protect her. This makes him gain a little more control and Lucy, because of sheer will and her growing Magic Power, forces Taurus' gate to close. This makes her more confident than ever and she gets ready to fight using Sherry with her whip.

As their battle continues, Lucy comes out as the winner. However, in the last moment Sherry calls for Angelica to avenge her, and Lucy is unable to move. Lucy is saved in the last moment by Erza, who has arrived to the island. Lucy tries to act casual with her, but it doesn't work. Erza also captures Happy and Genie, and when Lucy tries to explain the situation to Erza, she threatens her with a sword. She states that she didn't come for a mission; she came to punish some rule breakers. She also accuses them of betraying the master, and states that they will not get out of this unscathed.

* * *

**A/N: There you go! **

**Now time to finish a paper that's due tomorrow. Oops. **

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**~Kyle**


	10. Gray Vs Lyon (Galuna Island Arc)

**A/N: Hello, readers! Winter break is coming up soon so I'll be able to update lots more. **

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail, I only own my OC. **

* * *

**CHAPTER TEN: GRAY VS LYON**

The following morning, Gray wakes up; he is informed of the village's destruction and is directed to Lucy's room. There, he finds Lucy, Happy, and Genie bound by Erza, who scolds him for partaking this mission along with Snow. She orders him to look for Natsu and Snow and leave, but Gray, like Lucy before him, mentions the state of the village, but Erza responds with a cold "So?"

* * *

"Crap. I overslept. I'd just come up with a great idea, too..." Natsu yawned, rubbing his eyes. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I'm not responsible for you." Snow replied. They stand in front of the ruins.

"All right! Time to get started!" Natsu clenches his fist while looking up at the ruins.

* * *

Gray continues to defend his case, but Erza is as stubborn as ever, and doesn't care. Gray then discloses that he misjudged her, to which Erza responds by summoning her sword. She threatens that if he breaks the guild's rules he won't get away with it, but Gray replies that this is the path he chose, and leaves. Erza then decides to help him, but reminds them that they won't get out of their punishment.

* * *

Toby and Lyon are seen in his improvised throne room. They discuss his defeat to Fairy Tail when Zalty enters the room. He announces the arrival of Erza, and also the fact that the ritual must end tonight. When Lyon claims he will not be defeated, Zalty also informs that he will fight. While they talk, fire explodes from the floor.

Natsu and Snow are seen tilting the ruins. Natsu uses his breath attack to break through the floors. They look beneath him and see the Dragon Slayers.

"I usually destroy stuff without realizing it; trying to destroy it on purpose is actually pretty tough!" Natsu laughs to himself.

"You do everything on purpose." Snow said, stuffing his hands in his pants pockets.

"Shut up, pretty boy!" Natsu yelled back.

"What is the meaning of this?" Lyon asked.

"We turned the building. Now the moonlight won't shine on the demon below!" Natsu explained.

"You...! How dare you...!" Lyon snarled. "Curse you, Fairy Tail!"

"I'm lost... I have no idea what's going on..." Toby asked, confused about the situation.

"It appears they have tilted the building. By destroying half of the support pillars below, they were able to tilt the ruins, thereby preventing the moonlight from reaching Deliora." Zalty explained. "I assume that was his strategy. I guess they're sharper than they look."

"Enough of your blabbering!" Natsu flies off the ground with his fire.

"Fire from his feet?" Lyon pointed out.

"Yeah! Fire comes all outta his body!" Toby stated. Natsu charges at Lyon, head butting him in the abdomen. Lyon's body shatters into ice pieces.

"What?! A fake?!" Natsu looks behind him and sees the real Lyon.

"Ice-Make: Eagle!" Lyon spawns eagles. "You can't dodge them in the air!"

Snow jumps in front of Natsu, using his breath attack. After the smoke disappears, Snow blasts the remaining ice eagles with his magic. "Natsu's not the only one here, you know."

Natsu spits fire from both his feet and starts swinging them around.

"Such ridiculous magic...!" Lyon commented.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu aims at the front.

"Black Dragon's Roar!" Snow aims behind Lyon. Zalty opens the ground beneath the two Dragon Slayers, making them fall and saving Lyon.

"You were quite lucky, Cold Emperor." Zalty said.

"Could we keep the fact they got me on the down-low...?" Half of Toby's body is burnt while the other half is covered in injuries.

"What did you do?" Lyon asked, furious that Zalty interrupted their fight.

"Whatever do you mean?" Zalty asked in return.

"Don't play dumb. It was your magic that caused the floor to crumble." Lyon stated.

"You could tell? You're truly impressive, Cold Emperor." Zalty complimented. "But please understand. We cannot afford to lose you before Deliora is revived."

"You're suggesting those measly flames and shadows could've beaten me?" Lyon asked, releasing his Magic Power. He freezes the room in the temple. "Begone. I will take care of them myself." He looks down at Natsu then turns around to see Snow. "I am Cold Emperor Lyon, the only wizard capable of defeating the Deliora. Letting these brats give me trouble would tarnish my name."

"Oh, my..." Zalty sighed.

"Defeat Deliora?!" Snow asked.

Meanwhile, the others are running towards the ruins.

"He's practically halfway defeated as it is!" Natsu said. "You're acting like you wanna break him out of the ice and fight him? You're messed up, that's for sure."

"It is all to surpass Ur..." Lyon said. He attacks with Ice-Make: Eagle. "And to have the rest of my dreams!" Natsu dodges his attacks while Snow blasts them.

"Then why don't you just fight Ur personally?!" Natsu asked.

"Haven't you heard? Ur is long dead!" Lyon responded. Natsu remembers when Gray told him that Ur sealed her life away.

"You mean she died along that...?" Snow asked.

"That's right. It was Gray's fault, too!" Lyon creates an eagle behind Natsu. Snow defends Natsu from the attack with his arm. Snow drops down on one knee, taking the damage, but had no effect.

"Snow!" Natsu called out.

"I'm fine!" Snow gets back up.

Natsu furiously turns to Lyon. "I dunno what happened in the past. But what you're trying to do now is causing trouble for a lot of people. I'm going to bring you to your senses..." He lights his hand on fire. "...with a scorching-hot scolding!"

* * *

Gray explains about Lyon's behavior to Erza, Lucy, Happy, and Genie. He states that by defeating Deliora he would defeat Ur, but what Lyon doesn't know is that Ur is still alive. Gray's past with his mentor, Ur, and fellow student, Lyon, is revealed.

* * *

Lucy and the rest look at the titled temple, wondering how and why it's tilted. They all assume it was Natsu and Snow. Out of nowhere, some priests attack them. Erza lets Gray to go and settle things with Lyon while they fight the enemies. Natsu and Snow are still fighting Lyon.

* * *

Gray recalls his past as he runs.

* * *

"Man, there's no end to this! Just give up already, slanty-eyes!" Natsu said.

"Your eyes aren't much different." Lyon spat back.

"Let's finish this!" Natsu's fist turns into flames.

"I just want this fight to end." Snow sighed as his fist gets covered in blue light.

"Amusing." Lyon uses his Magic as well. The fight gets interrupted by a crack in the wall.

"What the...?" Natsu looks at the cracked wall. The wall breaks open and Gray appears.

"Gray!" Natsu and Snow stare at him in shock.

"Natsu. Snow. Let me deal with him." Gray said.

"What?! He's already beaten you once before!" Natsu refused.

"This will be the end of it. There won't be a next time." Gray said.

"You're rather confident of yourself." Lyon said.

"Ur died ten years ago because of me." Gray admitted it. "But I can't let you get away with hurting my comrades, harming the village, and trying to melt that ice. We will accept our punishment together, Lyon." Gray puts one arm over the other, one palm facing up and the other down.

"That stance...! Iced Shell?!" Lyon immediately recognizes the pose.

"Iced Shell?" Natsu asked. He recalls his memories about Gray and Lyon talking about Ur and Iced Shell.

"Have you gone mad?!" Lyon asked.

"Return the villagers to their original forms this minute!" Gray demanded. "And then take your accomplices and leave!" A Magic Circle appears under Gray. "This is the last chance I'll give you!"

"I see. So you're using that spell as a bluff. What nonsense." Lyon scoffed. Gray releases his Magic even more.

"I'm serious." Gray said.

"You...!" Lyon tries to block the attack.

"G-Gray!" Snow called out.

"The fact that Ur died because of me will never change no matter how much time passes. I have to take responsibility for it at some point. I'm going to do it here. I've been prepared to die..." He glares at Lyon with a serious face. "...for the last ten years!"

"Are you serious?!" Lyon asked.

"Answer me, Lyon!" Gray shouted. "Will we both die or will we both live?!"

"Do it. You don't have the courage to die. You can't possibly have it!" Lyon answered.

"Sorry. You're wrong." Gray said.

"Gray!" Natsu and Snow shout for their comrade.

_"Natsu... Snow... Erza... Everyone in Fairy Tail... I leave the rest to you... Sorry, but it's time for me to go."_ Gray thinks to himself, finally making his exit. _"This is... the end!"_ He releases more Magic Power. "Iced..."

"You idiot!" Natsu punches Gray.

"Natsu!" Gray yelled.

"I'm the one that's gonna beat him!" Natsu said.

"Hey, Natsu! I'm the one who's gonna beat him!" Snow shouted.

"And did I ever agree on that?" Natsu asks Snow.

"Why you little..." Snow growled.

"You wanna go?" Natsu asked, grinning at him. Natsu and Snow start to fight. Gray interrupts the Dragon Slayers by getting in between them.

"I have to be the one that finishes him off! I'm prepared to die!" Gray shouted, grabbing onto Natsu's scarf.

Natsu grabs Gray's wrist. "Since when is dying finishing a battle? Well? Ain't that just running away, huh?!" The temple starts to shake. "W-What's that?"

Outside, Lucy, Erza, Happy, and Genie are fighting against the priests. They too witness the re-tutoring of the ruins to it's original form, which is shown to be Zalty's doing.

"What the heck?!" Natsu pounds on the floor, angry and annoyed.

"Now the light of the moon will land on Deliora again!" Gray stated.

"Sorry for the interruption." Zalty runs into the room.

"Zalty, is this your doing?" Lyon asked.

"The moon will be out soon, so I returned the temple so to normal." Zalty informed.

"What the heck is he?" Gray asked.

"After all that hard work tilting it!" Snow complained.

"How'd you fix it back up?" Natsu shouted. Zalty turns to them and begins laughing. "How did you fix it back up?!"

Zalty ignores Natsu and turns to Lyon. "I suppose we should begin the Moon Drip ceremony." He then runs away.

"Ignored?!" Natsu scoffed. "Oh, it's _on_, masked man!" Natsu chases after Zalty, leaving the room. "Hold it, bub!" Gray calls after Natsu, but he continues to run.

"Idiot... We're gonna go take care of that bastard. You handle things here!" Snow leaves the rest to Gray. "You lost last time, and it's a disgrace." Gray agrees with him. "Not for you. Show him how Ice Magic is supposed to be used."

"I know." Gray agreed.

"For all of Fairy Tail!" They both shouted, smiling at each other.

Gray then asks Lyon what he would do, if Iced Shell hit, to which Lyon replies that he would take it, since he has comrades with the same goal as him. Gray then tries to persuade Lyon to leave Deliora be and tells him the truth about Ur. Unfortuntely, Lyon already knows this and unleashes a blitz attack on Gray. He puts down everything Gray says, which makes Gray furious. He punches Lyon into the wall, and states that he is done trying to save him. They decide to fight barehanded, without Magic, but since Gray is injured, Lyon gains the upper hand.

* * *

"Hold it right there, you masked bastard!" Natsu shouted, chasing after Zalty, with Snow behind him. "How did you fix the ruins?!" He asks once more. Zalty stops running and breaks the ground above them. "You think that'll work on me?!" Zalty puts the pieces back together and fixes the ground.

"As you can see, that is how I returned the ruins back to how they were." Zalty performed.

"What kind of magic is that?" Natsu asked.

"One of the Lost Magics. Magic so powerful and with such grave side-effects that they have been erased from history itself." Zalty explained.

"From history?" Snow questioned.

"Your Dragon Slayer Magic is also so." Zalty said.

"Ours?" Natsu asked, confused about it. "He disappeared! Where'd he go? Damn it!" Natsu yelled, pounding on the floor. Snow easily gets annoyed with Natsu, wanting to strangle him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gray and Lyon keep fighting. He remembers about Natsu's encouragements about not giving up a fight. This makes him get up and determinedly punched Lyon into the wall. He continues to beat down Lyon, getting the hang of it.

* * *

Outside, Lucy, Erza, Happy, and Genie realize that the priests aren't Mages like them and can be defeated easily. Erza wants Lucy to finish them, so she summons Cancer, he acts loyal to Erza which makes Lucy annoyed. Cancer goes and defeats every priest in the battlefield.

* * *

In the meantime, Lyon gets up, humilated, uses Magic to attack Gray, who seems this unfair since they agreed to fight barehanded. Lyon states that he doesn't care, because Deliora will soon be revived. Gray then confesses the Dragon Slayers' strength.

* * *

Zalty stands in front of the demon. "Finally."

"Found you!" Natsu gets closer to Zalty who turns around. "Let's start by burning you to a crisp!" Natsu punches him with a fire fist.

Zalty dodges him, jumping on a rock. "Those are some fine fighting words. But... How did you know I was here?"

"I've got a good nose." Natsu replied. "And you smell like women's perfume for some reason..." Snow finally catches up to Natsu who ran a couple steps ahead of him. "About time you came!"

"Shut up! You run too fast!" Snow huffed.

"You should've picked up the pace!" Natsu teased.

"Bastard..." Snow growled.

Zalty laughs out loud, catching both of their attention. "You see, I must ensure Deliora is resurrected no matter what."

"Just give up already! It's not going to happen." Natsu chuckled.

"Oh yeah? And why is that?" Zalty asked.

"Gray will blow that guy away, and I'll blow you away." Natsu responded. "One million times. And that'll be that."

"We'll see..." Zalty turns around to see the Moon Drip being performed.

"Who is above doing the ceremony?!" Natsu asked.

"With just a single person the moon drip effect is quite weak... But we've already gathered plenty of moonlight. Just a tiny bit more, and... See?" The ice in which Deliora is encased starts melting.

"Oh, crap!" Natsu and Snow shouted, shaking in fear.

"The ice is melting off Deliora!" Snow pointed out.

"I have to do something about the guy on top!" Natsu starts running to the top to stop the guy doing the ritual.

Zalty stops him by breaking the ground beneath Natsu. "I will not let you escape. Chasing after me was a mistake, you see. My little 'Salamander...'"

Snow chuckles under his breath. "He called you 'little'."

"Shut up!" Natsu shouted with his head on fire.

_**Outside...**_

The priests remove their masks and Erza realizes that they are survivors of Deliora's attack from Brago.

_**In the cave...**_

Zalty laughs out loud but gets interrupted by Natsu. Natsu starts attacking him with his Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. Snow uses his Magic to try and slow down the process of the ice melting. Zalty jumps back, landing on a rock. "You sure about that? If you use fire magic here, it will accelerate the ice melting off Deliora! Plus, a different type of magic won't help." Natsu kicks him off the rock.

"If you could've used fire magic to melt the ice, then you wouldn't have had to go through all this trouble! It'll be fastest to beat you here, then smash the guy on top." Natsu stated.

"I am surprised at how quickly you can think on your feet in the midst of a battle." Zalty said. Snow continues to use his Magic to slow down the melting.

* * *

The ruins start to shake which means the ceremony is almost finished. Lyon tells Gray of everything they did in order to achieve this. Gray thinks it's pointless, and when Lyon chastises him for playing in some guild, he simply counters by saying he followed Ur's advice of finding more powerful Mages in the west. He recalls his first day at Fairy Tail, when the Master told him that Ur's condition was eternal. He then proclaims his disgust at Lyon's actions, who can only see his ambitions. He attacks, but Gray disarms him, and blocks his Ice-Make: Snow Tiger using his Ice-Make: Prison. The tiger cannot release itself from Gray's cage, which Gray explains it's because Lyon's creatures are out of balance, having been created with one hand. He then uses his Ice-Make: Cannon to finish Lyon off.

* * *

As he does, a roaring noise fills the air. Deliora's eyes glow bright red and breaks through the ice.

"Here it comes!" Zalty shouted. Natsu and Snow cover their ears as they stare at Deliora. Snow shakes in fear as he sees the demon in front of him.

Gray recalls his past as he hears Deliora's roar. Gray's only choice of defeating it is through Iced Shell.

* * *

**A/N: There you go!**

**Winter Break has started for me so I'll be updating a lot more!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**~Kyle**


	11. Deliora's Awakening (Galuna Island Arc)

**A/N: Hello, readers! Welcome to another chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail, I only own my OC.**

* * *

**CHAPTER ELEVEN: DELIORA'S AWAKENING**

Deliora awakens as the ice melts off. The roar vibrates throughout the island, terrifying everyone. "Finally, the time has come!" Zalty exclaimed.

Erza states that since the Moon Drip is still ongoing, it hasn't been completely freed. She races towards the peak of the ruins, meaning to interrupt the ceremony in order to stop its progress.

Zalty laughs to himself as he sees Deliora being freed. "Damn it! I ain't got time to waste... I'll finish you off, quick!" Natsu snarled. Zalty hits Natsu with a flying Orb.

"I can manipulate this as well, my little Salamander..." Zalty flies the Orb around the cave.

"Just try me!" Natsu gets up. As the Orb flies into him, Natsu destroys it with a punch. Zalty restores it and hits Natsu with it. "It fixed itself again!"

"I can control the time of objects. In other words, I can return the crystal to a time before it was broken." Zalty explained.

"Time? I can't believe that." Natsu scoffed.

"Time Arc is a magic that has been erased from history. In other words, it's one of the Lost Magics. Next, shall I progress the crystal's time into the future?" Zalty attacks Natsu with the Orb.

"Natsu!" Snow called out, still trying to slow down the ice on Deliora. Natsu tries to break it once more, but it keeps restoring itself.

"It won't work." Zalty said.

Natsu prepares another punch, but the Orb stops. "It stopped!"

"I can also stop its time, see." Zalty demonstrated.

"But it looks like it won't work on humans." Natsu said.

"Well, don't you have the sharp eyes." Zalty said. "It is accurate to say that it will not work on living creatures. That is exactly why I cannot simply reverse time on the ice that is Ur." Zalty responded.

"Honestly, I don't get you. So you're going to resurrect this thing only to let Lyon defeat it. Lyon might be happy with that, but what's in it for his friends?" Natsu asked.

"Who knows? I only joined them all quite recently." Zalty added.

"Then what about you?" Natsu asked. "What are you really after?"

"Oh my... I can't let anything slip by you, can I?" Zalty laughed. "Reitei-sama... Or rather that spoiled brat could never defeat Deliora in the first place!"

"Wait, that's really dangerous!" Natsu said. "So you'd defeat it yourself?"

"Of course not. I want to make it mine." Zalty said. "There exist techniques to control even immortal beasts. It would be incredible for me to control such awesome power, do you not think?"

"How stupid. Sorry I asked." Natsu sighed. "I wanted it to be a plan that's gonna get me really fired up to stop!"

"You still do not understand." Zalty laughed. "There will always come a time when one needs power."

Natsu lights his fist on fire. "And when the time comes, I'll just believe in my own power, and the power of my friends... The wizards of Fairy Tail!"

"That ego will lead to your destruction... Ceiling, speed your time and crumble!" Zalty accelerates the time of the ceiling to make it crumble.

"Each and every one of you are screwin' up this island for your own stupid reason! And I'm not gonna take it anymore!" Natsu angrily yelled.

"Can those wild flames capture my Time Arc?" Zalty asked. Natsu jumps from the rock, charging at Zalty.

"Time Arc, Time Pork, whatever! Get the hell off this island!" Natsu destroys the Orbs. "Oh yeah, I can manipulate time, too. The future. One second from now I'm gonna blow you away!" Natsu punches him with Fire Dragon's Iron Fist.

"Nice, Natsu!" Snow complimented.

* * *

Meanwhile, Erza defeats Toby at the peak, who claims that they are too late as Deliora is completely free.

Gray goes underground and is now facing Deliora. He picks up the melted ice which is now water with his hand and reminds him of Ur.

"Gray! You're here?!" Natsu jumps on the rock along with Snow.

"Natsu! Snow!" Gray called out.

"We've got no choice now. Let's destroy that thing!" Natsu said.

Lyon interrupts while crawling near them. "It's impossible for you! I will... defeat it..."

"Lyon..." Gray watches him as he crawls closer.

"In order to surpass Ur, I will be the one!" Lyon laughed.

"Looks way more impossible for you. Stand back!" Natsu said.

Deliora roars out loud as Lyon looks up at it. "Finally, we meet again... Deliora!" He is reminded of the first time he looked for Ur. "The one monster that Ur was not able to defeat... I will... defeat it with my own two hands!" He attempts to get up. He also remembers about the time when she scolded him for asking why she accepted Gray. "I am... going to... surpass you!" Gray knocks him out by chopping on the back of his neck.

"Enough, Lyon." Gray said. "Leave the rest to me. I will defeat Deliora!" He positions himself like he did before. "Iced Shell!"

"Don't do it, Gray! Do you know how long it took to melt that ice?!" Lyon yelled. "You're just repeating history! One day I'll melt it and challenge it again!"

"This is the only way. Right now, this is the only thing that can stop it!" Gray said. Natsu stands in front of him. "Natsu!"

"I'll fight it." Natsu claimed.

"Move, Natsu! Don't get in my way!" Gray yelled.

"I stopped you before 'cause I didn't want you to die. Maybe I didn't get through to you?" Natsu reminded him. "If you're gonna use that magic, then do it."

Deliora attempts to strike Natsu. "Dodge it!" Snow yelled.

"I'm not gonna give up 'till the end!" Natsu punches back with his fiery fist. His power is so great that Deliora crumbles to pieces. They all stare in utter shock when Deliora crumbles. "What? That wasn't me..." Natsu looks at his fist, thinking that he's stronger than expected.

"Y-You're kidding me..." Lyon said. "It can't be... No way!" Deliora breaks down. "Deliora was already dead..." Lyon clenches his fist and growls in anger. "For 10 years, it's life force has been sapped by Ur's ice... All we saw was it's last moment..." He slams his fist to the ground. "I can't compare... I can never surpass Ur!"

"Your teacher is pretty amazing." Natsu complimented.

Gray remembers Ur's words. _"I will seal away your darkness."_ He cries to himself in gratitude and longing. "Thank you very much... Teacher..." Natsu gives him a toothy grin.

Lucy meets up with the rest of the crew underground. Happy flies into Natsu for a hug. Genie sits on Snow's shoulder. Natsu and Snow get scared when they see Erza, they attempt to escape but Erza catches them by their scarves. Gray helps Lyon get up.

_"Ur's ice was melted into water and flowed into the sea. Even so, Ur is still alive. That's what Gray said. I think so as well. Ur will watch over her two students from the ocean, forever. She's telling them, "don't fight any longer."_

* * *

Natsu, Happy, and Lucy celebrate. They have completed their first S-Class quest, but Erza interrupts them and reminds them that the quest was not to destroy Deliora; it was to destroy the moon. Now they need to cure the villagers, but have no idea how. Gray asks Lyon, but he too, has no clue. Furthermore, he states that Team Lyon has been there for nearly three years, and in that time, not a single villager has approached them. He also calls attention to the fact that he and his team have been under the same light for the same time, but they have no deformity. Erza then explains the other survivors' ideas and history, and partially forgives them. Gray stands back to talk to Lyon and suggests that he join a guild, which Lyon brushes off as pointless.

* * *

They return to the village and is surprised to see it restored. "Huh? It's restored." Happy said.

"So everyone was here?" Natsu asked.

"Because the village is gone." Lucy said. "But why did everyone vanish?" Happy calls out to see if anybody is still there.

"Anyway, I'm gonna get some medicine." Gray goes in one of the tents.

"You've all returned? There's a problem." One of the villagers informed. "Please, hurry to the village!"

They go to the village and it's returned back to normal. "What's this?" Lucy asked in surprise.

"I thought this village was all messed up yesterday!" Happy said.

"It's back the way it was. How the heck? Almost as time has been reversed..." Natsu pounds on one of the buildings.

"It's all fixed up now, so it's be better for you to not touch it." Lucy sweat drops at him.

"Say what?! What's that supposed to mean?!" Natsu angrily asked.

"Exactly what I said." Lucy sighed.

"Wait, time?" Natsu remembers Zalty who knows how to control time.

"Was it him?" Snow asked Natsu about Zalty.

"Couldn't be... Maybe he had a change of heart?" Natsu said. "Whatever!" He eventually forgets about it and walks away.

"Huh, you okay with that?" Lucy asked. "Oh yeah, our bags!" She walks over to where the Chief is sitting in front of his son's grave. "I see Bobo's grave is back to normal too. Thank goodness."

"It was all of you who returned the village back to normal, yes?" Chief Moka asked.

"Um, that's not it..." Lucy said.

"I do appreciate it." Chief Moka stands up to face Lucy. "However, Wizards! How long exactly until you destroy the moon, huh?" He gives her a stern look. Lucy nervously sweats, feeling uncomfortable.

"Destroying the moon will be a simple task." Erza walks over to them.

"Hey, did she just say that with a straight face?" Snow asked.

"Aye... Well, that's Erza for you." Happy said.

"However, I have something I want to clarify first. Will you gather everyone?" Erza asked. They all gather in one spot to hear Erza's explanation. "Let us review. You all appeared in these forms after the moon turned purple. Correct?"

"To be precise, it's only when the moon comes out we look like this." Chief Moka replied.

"After considering what we've heard, this has been happening for the past 3 years, yes?" Erza asked.

"Yes. It has probably been that long." A villager said.

"However the Moon Drip has occured on this island every night for those past three years." Erza said, walking around with her eyes closed. "You should have been able to see this light falling on the ruins every day." She accidently walks into Lucy's pitfall. "Kya!"

Natsu and Snow feel the chills down their spines when they see Erza fall. "The pitfall was also resurrected!" Happy pointed out.

"She just said 'Kya!'" Natsu commented.

"That was really cute." Snow muttered.

"This is not my fault! This is not my fault!" Lucy shakes her head in fear.

Erza gets out of the pitfall, acting like nothing happened. "Therefore, was it not most suspicious place on this island?"

"She's acting like nothing happened." A villager said. "She's tough." Another villager said.

"I don't understand why you never investigated." Erza stated.

The villagers look at each other, understanding her point. "It is a tradition in this village never to go near those ruins." Chief Moka responded.

"But this is no time to be bound by traditions. You've had victims, just look at the amount of reward for the guild..." Lucy said. Chief Moka nervously sweats, stuttering a bit.

"Will you please tell us the truth?" Erza seriously asked.

"W-We really don't understand ourselves." Chief Moka stated. "In truth we've tried to investigate those ruins many times. We never use weapons, but we took them up, I trimmed my sideburns perfectly, and we all headed toward those ruins... But we couldn't get near. As we walked toward the ruins, before we knew it we were back at the village gate! We cannot come close to those ruins!"

"What does it mean? You can't get near them?" Lucy asked.

"We all went inside them, no problem." Natsu said.

"We didn't tell you because we thought you wouldn't believe us." A villager said. "But it's the truth. No matter how many times we tried to go there..." He explained. "...not a single villager has ever set foot in them."

"I thought so." Erza said, understanding their explanations.

From a distance, Zalty can hear them talking. "As expected from Titania. She's already figured out the trick." He laughs to himself.

Erza slowly requips into a different armor. "Natsu." He turns to look at her. "Come with me." She requips into her Giant's Armor. "We're going to destroy the moon!" Natsu gets excited while the others scream in shock. "We'll destroy the moon, and everyone will return to their original forms!" All the villagers cheer for them in happiness.

"Will we get to see the moon destroyed right before our eyes?" A villager asked. "We'll finally be back to our old selves!"

"If we're gonna destroy the moon, wouldn't being on top of the ruins help? It's higher up there than here." Natsu asked.

"No, this will do." Erza replied. "And the villagers can't get near the ruins."

"Destroy the moon?" Gray asked.

"Well, this is Erza we're talking about, but still..." Snow muttered.

"W-What does she plan on doing?" Lucy asked.

"Quite heart-racing, don't you think?" Happy added.

"In a lot of ways..." Lucy commented.

"This is the Giant's Armor. It powers up my ability to throw. And..." Erza summons a large sword. "The De-Malevo-Lance, which repels the darkness." All the villagers stare in amusement.

"Awesome! So you'll chuck that at the moon and blow it up?" Natsu said, excited to see the moon blow up.

"Seriously, that's not gonna work..." They all said with a straight face.

"However I do not think it will reach the moon with only this. That's why I want you to give me a boost with your flame's power." Erza explained. "When I throw the spear, hit the back-end of the spear as hard as you can. By combining the throwing power of the Giant Armor and your flames, we will destroy the moon!"

"All right! Got ya!" Natsu said.

"Let's go!" Erza and Natsu go to a place where they are going to launch the spear.

"Why are the two of them so into this?" Snow asked.

"They're not actually going to destroy the moon, right?" Lucy asked.

Natsu and Erza stand on a tower, looking at the moon. Erza positions her spear for Natsu. She readies herself, launching the spear back. "Natsu!" Natsu punches the back-end of the spear.

"Awesome!" Happy stares in amazement.

"Holy..." Snow breathed.

"They're destroyin' stuff again!" Lucy said. The spear flies into the moon and crashes into it.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Lucy and Snow shouted. The moon crumbles, but it appears that the purple part of it breaks instead of the moon.

"The moon?" Natsu looks at it in confusion.

"That's...!" Chief Moka's surprised, looking at the moon as purple stuff rains down on them.

"It wasn't the moon that she broke... it was the sky!" Lucy said.

"What's goin' on?!" Natsu asked.

"This island was covered by an evil lens." Erza replied. "A gas was released during the creation of the moon drip. That has crystalized and became a lens covering the sky. It's thanks to the lens that the moon looked purple." The villagers start to shine. "With the evil lens broken, this island's true radiance should return." The villagers stop glowing, but they didn't change back to normal.

"They're not... going back to normal?" Gray asked.

"Oh, no..." Happy said in disappointment.

"No. Everything is the way it should be." Erza said. "The evil lens didn't affect their bodies, it affected their memories."

"Their memories?" Lucy questioned.

"The false memory that they became demons during the night." Erza responded.

"What is the meaning of this?" Lucy asked. "Don't tell me..."

"That's how it is." Erza replied. "They were demons from the start." They shake in fear, realizing that they have been demons all this time.

"Seriously?!" Snow exclaimed.

"Yeah... Now that you mention it." The villager said. "I'm still a bit confused..."

"They all have the power to change into humans. They ended up thinking that their human forms were who they really were. That was the false memory that the moon drip caused in them." Erza explained.

"But why were Lyon and the others okay?" Lucy asked.

"Because they are human." Erza replied. "It seems it only affects the memories of demons. It's also because they are demons that they can't go near those ruins. Being of darkness could never get near those ruins that have absorbed so much holy light."

"Impressive!" A voice shouted. "I'm glad I trusted you." They all realize it's the Sailor that brought them to Galuna Island in the first place. "Wizards... thank you!"

"It's the ghost!" Lucy and Happy hug each other and scream in horror.

"The dude from the boat?!" Gray exclaimed.

"Bobo..." Chief Moka muttered.

"But you're..." A villager added.

"We don't die from being stabbed in the chest!" Bobo laughed.

"You disappeared from the boat..." Gray stated.

They all jump in fear when they see Bobo quickly fly up in the air. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth back then." Bobo said. "I was the only one who gained back my memories. So I left this island. Since all the people in the village thought they were humans, they were all scared of me!" He laughs to himself.

"Bobo..." Chief Moka starts to cry. He flies in the air to hug his son.

"Finally back to normal, huh, pops?" Bobo happily hugs his father. All the demons fly in the air and gather to two, happy that the Chief's son is still alive.

"A Demon Island, indeed." Erza smiles at the demons.

"But, you know... Just looking at all their faces... They look less like devils..." Natsu smiles at them. "...and more like angels!"

"Tonight we're having a feast! A demon's feast!" All the demons fly around, screaming in joy.

"I bet a demon's feast is gonna get kinda rowdy..." Lucy stated. The Fairy Tail crew happily joins the demons' feast. Lucy, Erza, and Happy are all at the dinner table eating with the demons. Natsu eats fire from the torches while Gray sits somewhere else, eating his own food with Genie beside him. Snow is nowhere to be found yet.

"Are your injuries feeling better?" A demon asked Gray. Her name happens to be Lulu.

"Aren't you..." Gray looks at Lulu in front of him.

"Have you forgotten?" Lulu transforms into a human.

Gray finally remembers Lulu by her appearance. "Oh, you're the one..."

"Do you recognize me now?" Lulu asked, transforming back into her demon form.

"Yeah..." Gray agreed as he smiles at her. "By the way have you seen Snow?"

"It is quite odd for him not to be around. Normally, he and Natsu would be fighting at a time like this." Genie added, also wondering where his partner was.

"Is that him?" Lulu points over to where the demons are flirting and hugging Snow who looks a bit uncomfortable. Gray sweat drops at Snow who's trying his best to smile.

"Ever since you came to this village, we think you're just the greatest, Snow!" The demon blushed.

"Yeah! You're super cool!" Another demon jumps in.

"But, you like us better in our human forms, don't you?" A demon asked.

"I wouldn't say that exactly..." Snow sweat dropped. "I think this look kind of works for you."

"Snow's so kind, I knew it!" The demon blushed.

"We're full of confidence!" Another demon hugs him tighter.

"Let's dance together! We'll do the groovy demon's dance!" The demons never let go of him, hugging him tightly as Snow calls out for Gray for help. Gray continues to chat with Lulu, not helping Snow.

"So Snow's popular with _those_ kind of girls, huh?" Lucy teased.

"He looks like he's having a lot of fun." Happy said.

Genie looked at his partner. _"Snow's spent years building up a wall in front of himself. He made sure it's never been knocked down. He must feel like those demon girls are violating his wall..."_ He thought.

"It's as he says..." Chief Moka said. "We all feel that our appearance is a weakness, so we never interacted with any other islands..."

"That's why we started the rumor that Galuna Island was cursed!" Bobo said.

"So that's why the people at the port were scared of the island." Lucy said.

"But from now on, I think we'll be able to get along better with the people from the continent." Chief Moka said. "We should cooperate and help each other."

Erza agrees with the Chief. "If you speak to them in this way, it won't matter how you look, you'll be understood."

Yuka and Sherry descend from the mountains, and speak of retribution. At first it appears as though they came to fight for what the group did to Lyon, but after Erza quickly disarms them, they reveal their true motive. They come for punishment, feeling guilty for what they did to the village. They remember their days of pain, and the reason why they followed Lyon. Natsu quickly forgives them, and invites them into the feast.

From the shadows, Zalty sees it all, and using his Orb, he communicates it to Siegrain. He releases his transformation and turns into Ultear. Siegrain hopes that they never interrupt their plans, and the communication is cut.

* * *

_The Next Day..._

Natsu wonders where Yuka and Sherry went and Happy tells them that they left. Lucy examines Gray's face. "It looks like you'll be left with a scar.

"Huh? It doesn't bother me." Gray said.

"It's on your face!" Lucy said.

"I don't care where I get scarred. As long as they can be seen." Gray stated.

"Oh, that's deep!" Lucy winks at him.

"You'll get used to it." Snow commented.

"Huh?" Natsu turns to look at them. "What's a wound you can't see?"

"Nothing." Gray replied.

"Sheesh, you always ruin it when someone says somethin' cool!" Snow scoffed.

"What's cool?" Natsu asked.

* * *

The Fairy Tail crew is ready to leave the island back to Magnolia.

"W-What? You won't take the reward?" Chief Moka asked.

"That's right. Your gratitude is all we need." Erza said. Behind her, Natsu and Snow are strangling each other's cheeks. "This was not a job our guild officially accepted. Just a few idiots running off to do a job on their own."

Chief Moka laughed. "Even so, that doesn't change the fact that you saved us. If I say this is not a reward for the guild, but it's a "thanks" to our friends for saving us, would you accept it?" Natsu and Snow stop fighting and Lucy and Gray stare at the Chief.

"It's hard to say no when you put it that way." Erza sighed. They all smile when Erza accepts the reward.

"70 million Jewel!" Snow said in excitement as fire comes out of Natsu's nose.

"All right!" Lucy cheered in excitement.

"However taking it would be against the guild's principles." Erza said. "We'll be happy to take only the key you offered as the reward."

"We don't want that!" Natsu, Snow, and Gray yell together, wanting the reward instead of a key.

"Hell yeah, we do!" Lucy argued.

"I'll be happy to take you back to Hargeon." Bobo offered.

"No. I have a ship already." Erza looks at the pirate ship.

"A pirate ship?!" Everyone shouted in surprise.

"You hijacked it?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Such is..." Happy added.

"Madame!" The Pirates start to wave at Erza.

"Madame?" Lucy questioned.

"They seem to have taken a liking to me." Erza responded.

"Such is the Great Erza!" Happy commented.

"Enough with "the Great" already!" Lucy sweat dropped.

"All you mates come on board as well!" The Captain of the Pirates welcomed.

"Mates?" Everybody questioned.

"Eww! I don't want to board that!" Lucy whined.

"I'll be happy to swim instead!" Natsu offered, smiling at Lucy.

"Not happening!" Lucy refused. The Fairy Tail team get on board as the villagers wave them goodbye.

"Thank you very much, everyone!" Bobo shouted.

"Stay well!" Lucy waves back at the villagers while Natsu and Snow are suffering with motion sickness.

They all leave using the ship Erza stole with every villager wanting them to come and visit.

Lyon and the others see from afar, and Lyon, having followed Gray's advice, asks Sherry if guilds are fun.

* * *

At Era, Ultear arrives and meets with Siegrain. They are both disappointed about Deliora's fate, and it's revealed that the daughter of Ur is actually Ultear. She belittles her mother, nevertheless, they both think highly of her Magic. Ultear thinks highly of Natsu too, and Siegrain thinks that for his plan to work, he must get stronger.

* * *

At Magnolia, Team Natsu finally returns home. "We're back!" Natsu happily cheered.

"But man... All that work, and one key is all we get?" Snow scoffed.

"And it was a full-blown S-Class quest, too." Happy responded.

"It wasn't a proper job. This much is just about right." Erza said.

"Yup, yup! No complaints!" Lucy grinned.

"You're the only one who got the reward, Lucy! Let's sell it!" Happy teased.

"You thieving cat!" Lucy said. "Besides, there are only 12 of the gold 'Zodiac' keys in the whole world! They're super-duper rare, see."

"That cow and maid?" Natsu chuckled, smirking at Lucy.

"As I progress, my Spirits will get way stronger!" Lucy shows off.

"So, what's the key we got this time?" Gray asked.

"The Archer, Sagittarius!" Lucy replied, giving him a thumbs up.

"Isn't that half man, half horse?!" Gray asked, imagining how Sagittarius looks like.

"No, I think it's the other way around." Lucy thinks of a different picture. Natsu thinks of a random creature. "That's not a man or a horse..."

"Easygoing, aren't we? You haven't forgotten that you'll be punished when we get back, have you?" Erza reminded them about the punishment.

"Punishment?!" Natsu asked.

"I thought we'd dropped that already!" Lucy said.

"Don't be silly. Accepting your actions was a field decision on my part. You still must receive your punishment." Erza stated. "I think you should be mostly forgiven for what happened this time. However your judge will be the master. And I have no intention of defending you. So be prepared to take your punishment."

"He's not gonna make us do _that_, is he?!" Happy worriedly asked.

"Wait a sec! I never want to do _that_ again!" Snow freaks out, thinking about his past.

"Is it going to be worse this time?!" Gray wondered, sweating nervously.

"What is _that_?!" Lucy worriedly asked, scared of what the punishment is going to be.

"Don't sweat it. We did a good job, so Gramps'll be impressed!" Natsu calms her down, patting her shoulder.

"How frightfully positive of you..." Lucy commented.

"No, I think it's pretty much decided already. I look forward to it." Erza said. Natsu nervously chuckles and sweats uncontrollably which freaks out Lucy. Natsu attempts to leave, but Erza drags him back.

"Not that! Anything but that!" Snow talks to himself, shaking in fear.

"Like I said, what the heck is _that_?!" Lucy's question is still unanswered. "Tell me!"

* * *

**A/N: And there we go! Merry Christmas everyone!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**~Kyle**


	12. Switching Bodies

**A/N: Hello, readers! Welcome to another chapter! **

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail, I only own my OC.**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWELVE: SWITCHING BODIES**

Team Natsu returned from the S-Class quest. "Is the master here?" Erza asked.

"Welcome back! How was the island?" Mira greeted. "Did you do any swimming?"

"It was no time for that." Erza replied.

"Umm, please try to read the mood in the air, everyone..." Lucy tries to make it obvious.

"Where is the master?!" Erza asks once more.

"He left yesterday, saying there was some sort of council meeting being held somewhere for something." Macao replied.

"Whew..." They all sigh in relief, knowing that the Master is busy.

"Safe for now!" Natsu sighed in relief.

"All right! Don't have to worry about 'it' until Gramps gets back!" Snow cheers to himself.

"What a relief! Now we won't have to endure hell for a while!" Happy cries tears of joy while waving his arms in the air.

"Let's enjoy this moment while it lasts!" Gray said.

"What are you guys talking about?! Ahh, I gotta know! Ahh, I'm scared! Not knowing what it is makes it even scarier!" Lucy annoyingly asked, freaking out about the punishment.

"Be silent!" Erza demanded, making them shake in fear. "When will the master return?"

"Soon, I think..." Mira replied.

"When he returns, I will ask for his decision immediately." Erza said. "You're guilty of taking an S-Class quest. Prepare yourselves." Natsu, Snow, and Happy hug each other.

"What am I supposed to prepare myself for?!" Lucy asked.

"Guess there's no way around it! Still, never mind Natsu and Snow, Gray's probably gonna have a tough time, I can't believe Lucy's gonna have to go through that..." Wakaba commented.

"Poor girl"...?" Lucy repeated.

"Hey, Wakaba! Whadya mean, "never mind us"?!" Natsu asked as he and Snow walk up to him.

"Yeah! And don't stick me in the same boat as Natsu!" Snow complained.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Natsu punches Snow.

"Exactly what I said! Can't you ever take a hint right?!" Snow shouted, punching him back.

"They're at it again..." Genie sweat dropped at the two Dragon Slayers.

"Real men need to take responsibility properly." Elfman sighed. "Show us just how manly you are!"

"That's not fair! I wasn't even apart of the "never mind" list!" Happy whined.

"Seriously, what's going to happen to us?!" Lucy asked.

* * *

Natsu goes to the request board and notices a strange request. "Oh! There's a weird job posted!"

"Huh? What's this...?" Snow asked.

"Oh, Natsu. Welcome back." Loke greeted.

"Hey, Loke." Natsu greeted him without taking a glance at him. "Let's see... "Please decipher..."

"What is it?" Lucy asked.

Loke freaks out when he sees Lucy. "Y-You're back too, Lucy?!"

"Of course I am. I was with Natsu and the others." Lucy responded. "Why are you so freaked out?"

"N-No, I'm just... Bye!" Loke accidently runs into Erza without looking and falls on the ground.

"All of you!" Erza doesn't even notice Loke crashing into her armor. "You know this is no time for that!"

"So weak..." Lucy commented.

"Geez. How noisy..." Cana complained.

"Wizards really are awesome!" Romeo said.

"Hey, now..." Cana disagreed.

**"Please decipher the meaning of this writing. Solve it, and I'll pay you 500,000 Jewel."** Natsu reads the paper. "Whoa, awesome! It's worth 500,000."

"Decipher some writing? That's an unusual job..." Snow said. "Wait, this ancient script! Who can possibly read this?"

"But there's a modern transliteration next to it." Happy stated.

"I told you to stop." Erza ordered.

"Oh! I can read this! Let's see here..." Natsu tries to read the paper.** "Ugo deru rasuchi boro kania...** I don't know what this means at all!" He easily gives up. A rainbow light glows around them.

"What is that?" Macao asked.

"Oh? The fear of punishment can even scare rainbows out of people?" Wakaba questioned.

"I don't think that's quite it..." Macao said. The rainbow glow stops and fades away.

All of the sudden, Snow falls backwards, hitting a table. "It's so dark!"

"Huh? How can a shadow wizard complain about it being dark?" Elfman asked.

"What's going on? My body is like a shadow!" Snow said. They all stare at him in confusion.

"I-I feel heavy!" Lucy shouted out of nowhere. "My chest feels unusually heavy! I-It's hard on my back..." She fails to notice it's her chest area that makes it hard for her to stand up straight.

"What's going on, Lucy?! Your voice is lower than usual..." Macao stated.

"Th-That's not tr-" Snow looks at Lucy and freaks out. "Huh?! What?!"

Loke wakes and gets up. "Huh? Why was I on the ground?" He tries to remember how he fell on the ground.

Natsu smirks, acting glamorous at the moment. "More like, why am I standing up?" He looks at Lucy and freaks out, running out of the guild.

"Hey, Natsu! Why are you running away after seeing my face-" Lucy realizes that her voice is different. "Huh? What's with this voice?"

"E-Everything seems a little off somehow..." Macao commented.

"What's all this commotion about?!" Happy walks in, looking firm and composed.

"Oh! Natsu! Look! Look!" Erza said in a sweet voice. "Huh? Where's Natsu?"

"Huh? What do you want? Man, why's everything so dark?" Loke forgets that he's wearing glasses.

"I have two neat boobies on my chest!" Erza grabs her boobs to show Loke. "See?! See?!" The men start to blush, excited at the moment.

Happy freaks out and gets angry. "Stop that!" He attempts to kick Erza but he kicks her hard armor instead. He is left stunned, feeling the pain in his body.

"That doesn't hurt at all." Erza stares at her boobs.

"Why am I in this cat-like body? Actually, this is a cat! I don't remembering requipping into anything!" Happy said, disappointed.

"Geez. Can't I just drink in peace?" Cana complained.

"Magic is so cool!" Romeo said as Cana disagreed.

"What in the world is going on here?! It's too dark!" Snow complained. "And why is there an exact look-alike of me here?!" All the guild mates stare at him, dumbfounded.

"Huh?! What're you talking about?!" Lucy asked.

"Do you not realize it yet?! We've switched minds and bodies!" Happy said.

"Huh?!" They all scream in horror and shock.

"What do you mean, Happy?!" Loke asked.

"I'm Erza!" Happy corrected.

"I'm Happy! That's so mean, Loke!" Erza whined.

"Argh, shut up!" Happy said, irritated.

"Which means..." Snow said.

"Natsu and Loke... Snow and Lucy... And, worst of all, Happy and I have switched places!" Happy (Erza) explained.

"What do you mean, "worst of all"?!" Erza (Happy) sweat dropped.

"The ancient Unpela-ese 'Changeling' spell has been set in motion." Master Makarov stood at the entrance of the guild.

"Master!" Happy (Erza) and the rest walks over to him.

"That job flier was the cause. Reading a certain spell aloud will cause the personalities of nearby people to switch." Master Makarov explained. "That spell is the Changeling spell."

"Changeling?!" Snow (Lucy) exclaimed.

"You're Natsu, right?" Lucy (Snow) asked.

"Yeah." Loke (Natsu) replied.

"What the hell have you done?!" Lucy (Snow) grabs his collar.

"Don't look at me! All I did was read the flier!" Loke (Natsu) shouted back. "Man, why is it so dark in here?!"

"Stop it, Lucy, I mean Snow." Master Makarov corrects himself. "This spell switches more than just personalities. It switches magic, too." They yell in shock.

* * *

Natsu (Loke) then goes out wandering the streets and sees two girls and goes up to them to ask them out, but they run away. When he wonders why, he sees that he is drooling fire and begins to panic, quickly returning to the guild.

* * *

"One other thing." Master Makarov pointed out. They all gulp, wondering what's the other consequence. "If the Changeling spell is not lifted within 30 minutes of its activation..." He leans closer to them. "...you will remain changed for the rest of your life. So the lore says."

"H-How many minutes has it been?!" Loke (Natsu) asked.

"Sixteen. That leaves fourteen minutes." Mira replied.

"Gramps! Is there a spell to turn us back?!" Loke (Natsu) asked.

"Well, it is ancient magic, so it goes without saying that I..." He scratches his nose while thinking. "...don't know. I was looking forward to punishing you for the S-Class quest incident..." They all left behind on the ground, depressed. "...but that won't do any good now! Well...! Good luck." He walks away without helping them.

"I can't believe this! Urgh! In that case...!" Lucy (Snow) yelled as she is about to take off her shirt. The guys cheer to themselves as they wait for her to take off her shirt.

"No!" Snow (Lucy) yelled. "Anything but that!" He stops her from taking off her shirt.

"I need to take it off..." Lucy (Snow) struggled.

"Oh, right! That's Snow inside, and he's basically Gray #2!" Erza (Happy) stated. "Oh!" She thinks of an idea.

"Happy! Wh-What are you-?" Happy (Erza) asked.

"Sounds neat! I'm gonna try it!" Erza (Happy) said.

"W-Wait! Stop!" Happy (Erza) tries to stop her.

"Requip! Requip! I'm gonna requip too! Yay! Uppa!" Erza (Happy) requips into swimmer like outfit. "Tadah!"

"Oh! This is great, too!" All the men said in excitement.

"Stop it!" Happy (Erza) attempts to punch Erza (Happy), but she accidently elbows him. "I-I can't believe this... My pride as an S-Class wizard..."

"Huh? That's weird. I meant to wear a cool suit of armor..."Erza (Happy) said, unsatisfied with the armor she chose.

"I got it! We did switch techniques, but they're weak and lame now!" Loke (Natsu) said.

"Hey, Loke! I mean... whoever's inside!" Wakaba called.

"Don't call me that! What do you want?!" Loke (Natsu) asked.

"What about your magic?" Wakaba asked.

"Yeah! What's it like? I wanna see!" Elfman said.

"I-I don't know... I don't feel anything and nothing's happening... I just feel kinda 'off'..." Loke (Natsu) has a strange feeling inside his body as the guys look at him weird. "Why do I feel so on edge?!"

"Someone help me!" Natsu (Loke) runs back to the guild with his mouth drooling fire.

"What's with that fire?" Gray asked.

"It's more like drool than fire..." Elfman commented.

"Your magic is really weak now..." Mira said.

"Oh! I see! So this is what it's like to fly!" Happy (Erza) flies around. "No, this is no time for admiration! We're running out of time!"

"What are we going to do?" Snow (Lucy) sighed. Shadows come out of his mouth.

"Snow. I mean, Lucy. There's shadows coming from your mouth..." Mira stated.

"Gross! I hate this..." Snow (Lucy) covers his mouth to stop the shadows from falling out of his mouth.

"Lu-chan! Leave it to me!" Levy and her two friends stand at the entrance of the guild.

"Levy-chan!" Snow (Lucy) feels better when he sees Levy.

"The Shadow Gear team is here to save the day!" Droy said. "We'll turn you back to normal!"

"Yeah! Don't worry! So..." Jet said.

"It's all yours, Levy!" Jet and Droy said in unison.

"Levy's going to fix this on her own, basically?" Mira asked as Jet and Droy nervously chuckle.

"Thank you, Levy-chan!" Snow (Lucy) said.

"It's for you, Lu-chan! I'll do my best!" Levy said. "I want to be the very first person to read your novel, Lu-chan!" She whispered to Snow (Lucy) as he agrees.

"So what are you gonna do?!" Loke (Natsu) asked.

Levy sits at a table with books around her as she reads the paper. "I know a little about ancient writing. So I'll start by looking up the writing on the flier."

"The clock's ticking! Will you make it in time?!" Lucy (Snow) asked.

Happy (Erza) jumps on the table. "Just leave this to Levy!" He doesn't realize he has a fish in his mouth yet. "Wait... why do I have a fish...?"

"They're yummy!" Erza (Happy) stated.

Levy uses these special glasses to read the books about ancient language. "Let's see here... 'Ugo deru...'"

"Oh, no! Only about 10 minutes left!" Natsu (Loke) said.

"Is it okay for you to read the writing out loud?" Lucy (Snow) asked.

"It's safe to read ancient spells like this out loud as long as you don't read it as-is." Levy replied. "Let's see..."

"There's no time!" Loke (Natsu) panicked. "Ahh, I feel so out of it! I can't stay like this forever!"

"Oh? I kinda like this!" Erza (Happy) said. "Again! Requip!"

"I said stop that!" Happy (Erza) ordered.

Levy closes the book as she takes the flier. "Well, Levy-chan?" Snow (Lucy) asked.

"Did you figure anything out?!" Loke (Natsu) asked.

"I don't know how!" Levy said. They all sigh in disappointment.

"Oh. So I'm going to live the rest of my life as a weird cat with wings..." Happy (Erza) flies around the room.

"I am not weird!" Erza (Happy) said with fish in her mouth.

Lucy (Snow) grabs her shirt, about to take it off. The men gather once more and stare in excitement, waiting for her to reveal her chest.

"I said don't do that!" Snow (Lucy) shouted.

"Ahh, I feel so out of it!" Loke (Natsu) continues to panic.

"Will I never be able to date again?!" Natsu (Loke) opens his mouth and fire comes out.

"I wanna switch places too!" Romeo said in excitement.

"Yeah, yeah. You're Macao's son, all right." Cana said without taking a break from her booze.

"C-Calm down, everyone! I'll keep trying to figure it out!" Levy tries to calm them down.

"Macao! How much time left?!" Loke (Natsu) asked.

"Eight minutes." Macao replied. "Looks like you should maybe get ready for the worst..."

"Oh, no..." Snow (Lucy) continues to whine.

Jet and Droy start to cheer for Levy. "Hurray! Hurray! Levy!"

"They're nothing but a cheering squad for her!" Gray sweat dropped.

"'Deru', 'deru'..." Levy continues to read the books. "Oh, here it is! And then..." They all impatiently wait for Levy to break the spell.

"What do we do if we get stuck like this forever?!" Lucy (Snow) asked.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Loke (Natsu) asked.

"Are we just gonna keep working, stuck like this?" Lucy (Snow) responded.

"If we can't go back to normal, what choice do we have?" Loke (Natsu) said.

"That's fine with me!" Erza (Happy) said. "All I hafta do is stay quiet and nobody will know the difference!" Happy (Erza) disagrees with her.

"You know that isn't the issue here! You stupid alley cat!" Snow (Lucy) stated. "I don't want to be stuck like this!" Natsu (Loke) and Snow (Lucy) sigh in disappointment, letting fire and shadows fall out of their mouths.

"Snow! I mean, Lucy! That's totally gross!" Loke (Natsu) said in disgust.

"I'm not shooting this out of my mouth because I want to, you know!" Snow (Lucy) argued. Then he realizes something that shocked him. "Huh?"

"What is it, Snow? I mean, Lucy?" Happy (Erza) asked.

"This is bad! All our techniques are weak now, right?" Snow (Lucy) stated. "We'll never be able to do serious work like that!"

"Which means..." Loke (Natsu) said.

"...as we..." Lucy (Snow) commented.

"...are now..." Happy (Erza) added.

"...we're the weakest team in Fairy Tail!" They all shouted in a unison.

"L-Let's go, Happy!" Loke (Natsu) said.

"Aye!" Erza (Happy) does a karate pose.

"Black Dragon's...!" Snow (Lucy) puts her hand out.

"O-Open, door of something-or-other...!" Lucy (Snow) shuffles through the keys.

"Oh! Flying is certainly fun!" Happy (Erza) said. They stop posing, thinking that it's lame.

"Oh, man! Now that you mention it, this is really bad!" Loke (Natsu) stated.

"Why didn't I realized something so simple sooner?!" Happy (Erza) asks herself. "It must be because I've turned into a cat..."

"That's mean!" Erza (Happy) commented. "You've been a big meanie ever since we've switched bodies!" She jumps into the air, but falls on top of Happy (Erza).

"What was that, Erza? I mean, Happy?" Macao asked. Happy (Erza) struggles to get out.

"She was being mean to me, so I tried to fly away..." Erza (Happy) replied with her face facing the ground. "But I... I don't have wings, so I fell..."

"M-My apologises... Just please get off-" Happy (Erza) passes out.

"I got it!" Levy exclaimed.

"All right! You can lift the spell?!" Loke (Natsu) asked.

"Hurry, Levy!" Lucy (Snow) said.

"This ancient writing means, "May this eternal exchange bring happiness unto you." Levy said.

"Hurray! You're amazing, Levy!" Snow (Lucy) complimented.

"May this eternal exchange bring happiness unto you." Natsu (Loke) repeated after Levy.

"In other words, people who've been switched by this spell wil live happy lives forever!" Levy explained. "Oh, I'm so glad I deciphered it!"

"Hold on! That mean's we're stuck like this forever!" Loke (Natsu) yelled in anger.

"All you did was figure out what the flier says, Levy..." Lucy (Snow) sighed.

"Oh, you're right! What do I do?!" Levy panics a bit.

"Levy! You have to break the spell!" Snow (Lucy) said. "There has to be a way! There must be a hidden meaning or something! Focus on looking for something like that!" He gives her ideas about another way to break the spell.

"Right! I'll do my best!" Levy is determined to look for other clues.

"Hurray! Hurray! Levy!" Jet and Droy continue to cheer for her.

"Is it me, or is that cheer team more annoying than anything?" Wakaba sweat dropped.

"I can see your point..." Genie sweat dropped as well.

"No! It's good to have fighting spirit!" Elfman commented. "Almost makes me wanna join in!"

"No, this makes it even less understandable. It's not even words!" Levy has a tough time understanding the words.

"Three minutes left." Macao stated.

"Ahh!" Snow (Lucy) screamed as shadows fall from his mouth.

"Fish everyday from now on..." Happy (Erza) said. "Morning, noon, and night... N-Nothing but fish...? Am I destined to be excited by catnip and such from now on?!" He flies away crying.

"Calm down, Happy! I mean, Erza!" Natsu (Loke) tries to calm him down. Happy (Erza) stands in the corner, feeling gloomy.

"Erza. Sorry about before. I shouldn't have acted that way." Erza (Happy) apologized.

"Happy! You..." Happy (Erza) turns around.

"This is no time to be bickering, is it? Let's make up!" Erza (Happy) said.

"Yes... I apologize as well!" Happy (Erza) accepted.

"Here! This is a symbol of our renewed friendship!" Erza (Happy) hands her a big fish.

"Fish!" Happy (Erza) admires it. "Wait...!"

"Read the situation better!" Snow (Lucy) stated.

"Levy! Are you done yet?!" Loke (Natsu) impatiently asked.

"This is seriously bad. One minute to go!" Macao pointed out.

"It it just me, or are you actually enjoying this?!" Loke (Natsu) yelled.

"N-Not at all..." Macao sweat dropped.

"Just a little more! I think I'm close to getting it!" Levy informed. Elfman joins Jet and Droy, cheering for Levy.

"You can do it! You can do it, Levy! I'm all fired up!" Elfman cheered.

"He's too suited for this..." Gray commented.

"Agreed..." Genie said.

"Oh? You're still at it?" Master Makarov asked.

"Gramps! Don't you know any spells?! At this rate, we're gonna be-" Lucy (Snow) asked.

"Oh!" Master Makarov exclaimed. They all look at him, waiting for his answer. "W-Wish I could help you."

"We're not gonna make it in time!" Lucy (Snow) attempts to take off her shirt one more time.

"I told you, anything but that!" Snow (Lucy) prevents her from doing so, doing a submissive move.

"I give up." Lucy (Snow) weakily said.

"Dunno how accurate this is, but you probably have about 40 seconds left!" Macao stated.

"What do you mean by "probably"?!" Loke (Natsu) asked.

"Oh! I remember something!" Master Makarov exclaimed.

"What is it?" Happy (Erza) questioned.

"As I recall, when lifting the spell you can only do it one pair at a time." Master Makarov responded. "I believe it's impossible to turn everyone back at once!"

"You have thirty seconds! Or so..." Macao commented.

"Which pair goes first?!" Lucy (Snow) asked.

"Me and Loke, of course!" Loke (Natsu) said. "Right, Loke!" Natsu (Loke) agreed.

"I don't think so! We go first!" Snow (Lucy) said.

"Not so fast! What will happen to Fairy Tail if I get stuck this way?!" Happy (Erza) angrily asked. "Happy and I should go first!"

"I don't care either way!" Erza (Happy) commented. They all argue about which pair shall go first.

"This is ugly..." Wakaba said.

"People turn scary when they're driven into a corner..." Mira said.

"Fifteen seconds!" Macao shouted as Plue holds up a sign.

"Oh! I got it!" Levy exclaimed.

"Twelve! Eleven!" Macao counted down.

"I found out what this is! Basically, the best way to explain it...!" Levy said.

"Nine! Eight!" Macao continues to count down until Loke (Natsu) knocks him out.

"Levy! You can explain later! Hurry!" Loke (Natsu) said, irritated.

"Right! Here goes!" Levy said. **"Aruboroya tesura rugi gou!"** She repeats it over and over. They all stare in amazement as the Magic does its doing.

"Oh! I'm back to normal!" Lucy happily said.

"Me too." Snow smiled. "Man..." As he sighs, shadows come out of his mouth.

"Huh? Shadows comes out even when you're normal?" Wakaba questioned.

"Levy-chan! Thank you!" Lucy hugs Levy.

"All right!" Droy said.

"Our cheers paid off!" Jet said.

"Pretty sure that wasn't it but believe what you wanna believe..." Genie told them.

"Tell us how you did it!" Lucy asked.

"There was no meaning to the words. So I tried reading them backwards." Levy explained. "They didn't have letters in ancient times, so whenever someone wanted to express different things they'd make it so reading it backwards would have a different effect. That's why reading the spell backwards undid it!"

"Ah! Thank you so much!" Lucy thanked her.

"We owe you one, Levy!" Snow thanked Levy as well.

"I did it for you, Lu-chan!" Levy stated.

"Th-The spell's not broken!" Loke (Natsu) and Natsu (Loke) shouted.

"Wha...?" Levy and Lucy are surprised to see those two in the same position.

"I haven't changed either! I'm still a cat!" Happy (Erza) shakes in fear.

"I'm fine either way, though!" Erza (Happy) commented.

"Talk about racing against the clock. I guess the two other pairs didn't make it in time." Macao added.

"You can't be serious! Wh-What now?! Try it again, Levy!" Loke (Natsu) panicked.

"Huh? I think I might've made a tiny mistake..." Levy examines the flier.

"What?" The entire guild yelled.

"Then we're stuck like this forever?!" Loke (Natsu) asked.

"No! I don't want to drool fire forever!" Natsu (Loke) whined.

"A nightmare! This is a nightmare, plain and simple!" Happy (Erza) loses her mind.

"I'm fine either way, though!" Erza (Happy) continues to stay calm.

"Now, now. There's surely another way." Mira is seen sitting on the bar while carrying a cane.

"Is it just me, or am I shorter?!" Master Makarov panicked. "Ah!"

"Whoa! Mira-san! Don't tell me you...!" Lucy screamed.

"Gramps and Mira-chan have switched places!" Snow stated.

"My, what a nice body!" Mira (Master Makarov) admires her body.

"No! Anything but that!" Master Makarov (Mira) waves his arms up and down.

"Could it be...?" Happy turns around.

"Real men never give up, Natsu." Cana said as Elfman drinks booze in the background. "Huh? Why does my body reek of booze?" Cana (Elfman) looks at Elfman all confused.

"What is this?! Why am I Elfman?!" Elfman (Cana) asked. "I feel sober all of a sudden..." He passes out, falling off the table.

"What's with all the smoke in my mouth?!" Wakaba coughed.

"Why did the temperature drop all of a sudden?" Gray asked. Gray and Wakaba look at each other and realize that they also switched bodies.

"Hey, Droy!" Droy called out.

"Huh! What is it, Jet?" Jet and Droy look at each other and panic.

"We've switched places!" Jet (Droy) and Droy (Jet) shouted.

"You two switching places doesn't make much of a difference." Mira (Master Makarov) stated. "Still... What a dreamy, nice body this is!"

"No! Levy, do something!" Master Makarov (Mira) begged. The rest of the guild look at each other, confused and shocked.

"I'm in way over my head now..." Levy sighed.

"Yay! Everyone switched places! This is so neat!" Erza (Happy) happily said.

"This is no time to be happy!" Loke (Natsu) shouted.

"Turn us back!" Loke (Natsu) and Natsu (Loke) shouted in anger.

* * *

**A/N: There we go!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**~Kyle**


	13. The Dragon Egg

**A/N: Hello, readers! This is a short episode so it's going to be a short chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail, I only own my OC. **

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN: THE DRAGON EGG**

Natsu and Happy take Lucy fishing, in order to help her clear her head so she can continue writing her novel. She questions the motive for fishing as Natsu winds up catching a big fish. He then uses flames to grill it and eat it, much to Happy's frustration. Happy demanded the fish to be eaten raw, and after Natsu tells him to catch his own fish, he runs away, heartbroken, declaring that he and Natsu's frienship is over. Lucy tells Natsu that he should apologize to Happy and tells him to stop with the tough guy act, or else no girl will like him. Natsu gets angry and tells her to shut up and walks away.

* * *

Lucy then finds Mira in the Fairy Tail Archives and volunteers to help her organize things. Lucy is up on the ladder and accidently falls, causing some books and things to fall as well. Whilst cleaning up her mess, she finds a picture of Fairy Tail from 6 years earlier. Mira points out several Fairy Tail members in the picture, such as Snow, Erza, Cana, Macao, Wakaba, Elfman, Lisanna, Laxus, and herself.

"How did Natsu and Happy meet in the first place anyway?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, right. It happened just after I joined Fairy Tail..." Mira replied. "...so it was about six years ago."

_**Past...**_

"Hey! Natsu!" Master Makarov called out.

"If you're looking for Natsu..." Wakaba said.

"...he said something about a fight." Macao said.

"Pretty boy!" A young Natsu insulted.

"Slanty-eyes!" A young Snow insulted back.

"You're so annoying!" Natsu threw punches at Snow, fighting in the streets while everyone else watched them. They always fought each other in every place.

_"Back then, Natsu fought Snow pretty much every time they ran into each other." Mira explains to Lucy. _

_"Th-That doesn't sound much different from now..." Lucy muttered. _

"Cinder-faced jerk!" Snow clashes his head with Natsu.

"Shadow breathing bastard!" Natsu pushes his forehead against his.

A young Erza breaks the fight by almost breaking their necks. "Stop that, both of you."

_"And the one who always stopped their fights..." Mira said. _

_"...was of course Erza!" Lucy finished._

"You're annoying!" Snow brings his neck back to normal.

"In that case, you fight us!" Natsu challenged.

"Very well!" Erza accepted. The young Dragon Slayers dash towards Erza, attempting to punch her together. Erza easily beats them, leaving them hurt and speechless. "No more pointless fighting. Is that clear?" She walks away from them.

"Sh-Shut up..." Snow weakily said.

"W-We'll beat you next time..." Natsu commented.

Later on, Natsu sits outside in the rain with a sad face.

_"That's how Natsu was then. Fighting was all he had, though, so he often looked sad." Mira said. "Then, one day..."_

One day, Natsu was in the East Forest, punching a picture of Snow and Erza on a tree when suddenly an egg fell out of the tree and hit him. It had strange markings on it which made Natsu think it was a dragon egg. He took it back to Fairy Tail, wanting to hatch it.

"An egg! I found an egg!" Natsu carries the egg over him, showing everybody what he found.

"Where on Earth did you get that?" Master Makarov asked.

"I found it in the East Forest!" Natsu replied.

"The East Forest?" Master Makarov repeated.

"Wow. That's pretty thoughtful, especially for you, Natsu. You're gonna let us all eat some?" Snow teasingly asked.

"Sounds good. I haven't eaten anything at all today." A young Gray added.

"Gray! Your clothes!" Cana reminded him. He freaks out, wondering where he left his clothes this time.

"Heck no! This is a dragon egg! I'm gonna hatch it!" Natsu hugs the egg tightly.

"A dragon?" Cana asked.

"Check out this weird pattern! It looks just like dragon claws!" Natsu pointed out.

"I dunno..." Snow examines the egg carefully.

"So, Gramps! Hatch this dragon for me with your magic!" Natsu said.

"Nonsense you fool!" Master Makarov refused. "There exists no magic in this world for defiling life! Life is born from love. No manner of magic can transcend that."

Natsu stares at the Master in confusion, not understanding him at all. "I don't understand a word you just said."

"I guess you're too young to understand..." Master Makarov sighed.

"In other words, if you want to hatch it, you have to work your very hardest to hatch it on your own." Erza easily explains to them. "All you normally do is destroy things, so this is a good opportunity to learn about bringing something into the world instead."

"I-I didn't hear you come in!" Snow nervously said.

"You're back, Erza?!" A teenage girl with a gothic look, shouted. "Let's pick up where we left off! Come on!"

"Another fight?" A little girl with short white hair, sitting at a table with a boy, asked.

"Now that you mention it, we never finished our fight, did we?" Erza smirked as she glares at her. "Mira!"

_**Present...**_

Lucy shrieks when she hears that Mira used to be rebellious and pick fights with Erza. "That was you?!"

"That's right." Mira replied.

"You were completely different! Plus, you, picking a fight with Erza...!" Lucy stated. Mira innocently smiles at her.

_**Past...**_

"You're going down, Erza!" Mira shouted, preparing her fist.

"I'm going to make you cry, Mirajane!" Erza shouted as she and Mira clash their fists together, making a mess inside the guild.

"Stubborn wench!" Mira kicks her.

"Navel-showing floozy!" Erza punches her back.

"Scum girl!" Mira clashes her head into Erza.

"Bony girl!" Erza tries to push her back with their fingers interlocked.

"Fatty!" Mira insulted.

"Four-eyes!" Erza insulted back.

"Talk about petty...!" Cana commented.

"Erza always tells us not to fight, so this is weirding me out..." Snow sweat dropped.

"Darn! Someday I'm gonna kick both Erza and Mira's butts together!" Natsu cracks his knuckles.

"Sheesh! Keep acting tough all the time and girls will never like you!" A young girl said, smiling at Natsu.

"Shut up, Lisanna!" Natsu coldly said.

"Hey, Natsu! Can I raise that egg too?" Lisanna asked.

"Oh! You're gonna help me?!" Natsu's mood changes quickly as Lisanna agrees to help him.

"Raising an egg sounds neat!" Lisanna said.

"I dunno if "raising" is the right word..." Snow commented.

"I wonder how we get it to hatch..." Natsu asked.

"We just need to warm it." Lisanna responded.

"Warm?! That's my specialty!" Natsu evilly grins as he uses his fire magic. He spits fire at the egg, nearly burning it.

"Are you an idiot?!" Snow kicks Natsu away, saving the egg from being burned.

"Urgh! Don't do that! It'll burn if we warm it that much!" Lisanna scolded Natsu.

"I-It will?" Natsu said.

"Leave this to me and my magic!" Lisanna uses her magic. "Take Over: Animal Soul!" She transforms into a giant bird.

"Whoa! You're a bird!" Natsu said.

"Good thinking!" Snow commented.

"How about warming it like this?" Lisanna shows a demonstration.

"Tsk." Elfman looks down at the table.

"What's the matter, Elfman?" Cana asked.

"Lisanna can do a full body Take Over, but I can't." Elfman replied. "Even though we're in the same team..."

"Oh, right! You guys use the same magic, huh?" Cana said.

"If only I could use it, I could turn into a bird and look for my parakeet." Elfman stated.

"Parakeet?" Cana questioned.

"I took such great care of it, but then it vanished..." Elfman remembers about his red parakeet. "I wish I had an egg like that too..."

_**Present...**_

"Wow. That's Elfman? He was actually cute!" Lucy said.

"Oh, but he hasn't changed very much!" Mira stated.

_**Past...**_

While in the South Gate Park, the egg started to move and jumps to Natsu. Lisanna said that the egg wanted Natsu to keep it warm and together the two built a secret base in order to watch over the egg and keep it safe. They took the egg into the shelter and Lisanna commented that they were like a family, with Natsu being the dad, her being the mom, and the egg being the baby.

* * *

Meanwhile, Macao and Wakaba were talking about Natsu and Lisanna and how they had gotten close until Mira busted the table that they were sitting at, mad that Natsu and Lisanna were getting close.

Natsu and Lisanna go to where he first found the egg, but they were ambushed by Gorian. Natsu gave the egg to Lisanna and told her that he would protect them. He fought the monster until he defeated it with a head-butt. Lisanna was thrilled that Natsu won, but said that he looked like a wreck. It began to rain, so Natsu and Lisanna headed back to their shelter. After some small talk about Lisanna and her family, Lisanna asked Natsu if she could be his bride in the future, which made Natsu blush, but she then told him that she was just joking. They fell asleep that night and a shadow approached.

* * *

When morning came, Natsu and Lisanna woke up to find the egg missing. They went to the guild to ask who stole the egg. "All right! Who stole it?!" Natsu angrily asked.

"The egg vanished?" Snow asked.

"Eggs don't just disappear like that..." Gray added.

"Don't look at me." Cana said. "Hey! Clothes!" She reminds Gray once more as he gets annoyed with himself.

"Laxus! Was it you?!" Natsu accuses Laxus.

"I don't care about it." Laxus simply replied.

"All right, Erza! Out with it!" Natsu goes to the request board where Erza is standing.

"Hold on. Don't you think you're jumping the gun a bit?" Erza sweat dropped.

"Have you seen the egg, Mira-nee?" Lisanna asked her sister.

"Nope." Mira replied. "You sure you didn't eat it yourself, Natsu?"

"Why, you...!" Natsu fights with Mira who crashes into Snow. "You're gonna get it now!"

"You wanna fight?!" Mira volunteered, arguing with Natsu.

"I won't hold back!" Natsu shouted.

"Hey, Natsu! You little...!" Snow crashes into the ground.

"Stop that, all of you!" Erza goes to stop the fight.

"They're at it again." Macao sighed.

"Talk about a terrible generation. I don't even wanna imagine how the guild's gonna end up in a few years." Wakaba stated.

"They repel each other because they acknowledge each other. They see themselves very clearly in each other." Master Makarov said. "There's nothing to worry about at all."

"What nonsense." Laxus sighed.

"My egg... Where did it go?!" Natsu whined, nearly breaking down into tears.

"Quit crying, Natsu. You're so cute." Mira teased.

"I am not crying!" Natsu yelled.

"That's enough, Mira!" Erza said. "And stop crying, Natsu!"

"I'm not crying!" Natsu shouted once more.

"Just give the egg back now!" Erza glares at Mira.

"I told you, I don't have it!" Mira glares back. "In fact, I bet you ate it!"

"What did you say?!" Erza almost breaks into a fight with Mira.

"The egg..." Lisanna said in disappointment.

"You're always overeating, Erza!" Mira argued in the background.

"You're in no position to talk!" Erza yelled back.

"Come to think of it, Elfman said he wished he had an egg like that..." Cana mentioned.

"Wha...?!" Lisanna shrieked.

"He ate it?!" Natsu accuses Elfman.

"No! I can't believe it!" Lisanna said.

"Natsu. Lisanna. I'm sorry." Elfman walks in.

"So it was you, Elfman?!" Natsu shouted. They all see him holding the egg.

"I didn't steal it. It gets cold at night, and you toss and turn in your sleep, so you always let go of the egg." Elfman grinned. "Yeah. I'm not very good at magic, so I warmed it myself in secret."

"Oh, that was why?!" Natsu said.

"Thank you!" Lisanna thanks her brother.

"You're a real man, Elfman!" Natsu receives the egg from Elfman.

"You seriously suspected me, didn't you?!" Mira turns to Erza.

"So? You suspected me, as well!" Erza spat back.

The egg starts to move around, making a crack which catches everyone's attention. A winged, blue cat hatches from the egg. "A cat?!" Macao and Wakaba shouted in a unison, surprised to see a cat instead of a dragon.

"It has wings! It's just like you, Genie!" Snow said to his partner as Genie scoffed.

"I think it's a cat. A blue cat!" Cana pointed out. The cat flies down and rests on Natsu's head.

"Aye!" The blue cat cheerfully said.

"So cute!" Lisanna admires the blue cat along with everybody else.

A blue parakeet flies on Elfman's shoulder. "Oh? My parakeet..." He happily carries the parakeet, thinking that his parakeet came back. "My parakeet came back! Hurray!"

"I'm pretty sure his parakeet was red, actually." Mira stated, smiling at Erza.

"Look, Natsu! Everyone was worked up just a few minutes ago..." Lisanna pointed out. "...but now they look so happy!" She shows him that everyone is getting along. "It's like a bluebird that brings happiness!"

"Happiness, huh? In that case..." Natsu holds the blue cat in his hands. "...his name will be Happy!" Happy hears his name and replies "aye!" in agreement. "Happy the dragon!"

"It's not a dragon..." Snow commented.

"Guess I'll just paint it as a dragon." Reedus starts to paint the happy guild mates.

_**Present...**_

Lucy finally understands how Natsu and Happy met and why Happy is painted as a blue dragon in the picture. Master Makarov comes and asks Mira's help and Lucy looks at the picture again, wondering who Lisanna is and why she is not in the guild anymore.

Meanwhile, Natsu brings a lot of large fish to Happy; Happy starts to cry tears of joy and they make up.

* * *

**A/N: There you go!**

**Double update since it was a really short episode. **

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**~Kyle**


	14. Phantom Lord Strikes (Phantom Lord Arc)

**A/N: Hello, readers! Welcome to another chapter!**

**We're finally in the Phantom Lord Arc!**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail, I only own my OC.**

* * *

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN: PHANTOM LORD STRIKES **

Team Natsu cheerfully returned from a mission. "Whew! That was a great job!" Natsu happily said.

"The client was really generous, too!" Happy commented.

"And you have me to thank for making such quick work of it." Snow mentioned.

"Huh?! What are you talking about? You just butt in without asking!" Natsu stated.

"I just thought it'd be too much for you guys to handle." Snow commented.

"Want me to show you if it's too much or not?!" Natsu asked, clashing his head into Snow's head.

"That doesn't even make sense!" Snow said.

Erza breaks up the fight by pushing them away, cracking their necks. "Enough playing."

"Uhh, I'm sorry to interrupt, but..." Lucy said. "I had originally planned to do this job myself..." She shows them the flier with the 500 Jewel reward while carrying Plue. "Why did you all come along?"

"Isn't that obvious?" Natsu asked.

"How do you figure?" Lucy added.

"It's 'cause we're the strongest team in Fairy Tail!" Natsu happily responded.

"There you have it." Snow said as Erza smiles at her.

"Well, okay!" Lucy hugs Plue tighter.

"Between me, Happy, Erza, Genie, and Pretty Boy, we can pull off any job at all!" Natsu laughed.

"Don't call me that." Snow commented.

"Yes. We make a reassuring team." Erza said.

"What about me?!" Lucy asked.

"We're just teasing! Don't cry, Oopy!" Natsu laughed.

"I'm not crying, and I'm not "Oopy"!" Lucy stated.

"My apologises. I let myself get carried away. I hurt an ally. I will never feel at ease until I make amends. For now, could you please hit me?!" Erza clenches her fist.

"I'm not sure if it's okay to make a joke or not..." Lucy commented.

"I wouldn't if I were you." Natsu and Snow added.

Happy and Genie notices the townspeople of Magnolia are looking at them empathetically. "They're Fairy Tail wizards..." One of them whispered. "They must not know yet..." Another whispered. "I feel bad for them."

"Everyone's staring at us for some reason..." Snow muttered.

"I got a bad feeling about this..." Happy said.

"That's something we can agree on." Genie added.

"They're afraid..." Erza said. When they finally reach the guild building, they see weird pillars. "What...? The guild doesn't look right..." They see metal rods, surging out of the center of the guild.

"What the...?!" Snow stares at the destroyed guild in utter shock.

"What happened here?!" Erza asked.

"Wh-What the...?" Lucy puts her hand up to her mouth, gasping at what she sees. They all stare at their broken and destroyed guild.

"Our... Our guild...!" Natsu gets angry.

"What on earth happened?!" Erza asked.

"Phantom..." Mira muttered.

"What did you just say?" Snow asked.

"Did you just say "Phantom"?" Natsu asked, glaring at her.

"It's frustrating to admit, but they got us good..." Mira said.

* * *

Mira directs them to the basement, once a storage room, where all of the guild members are.

"We've always been on bad terms with Phantom..." Jet muttered.

"Wanna go crush 'em?" Droy asked.

"Stop that. We're talking about Phantom Lord here." Levy stated.

"Yo! Welcome back!" Master Makarov greets them back, drunk.

"We have just returned." Erza said.

"Gramps! How can you be so carefree?!" Natsu asked.

"How was it, Lucy? Did the job go well?" Master Makarov asked, ignoring Natsu.

"Uhh, yes..." Lucy replied.

"Master! Do you understand the current situation?!" Erza asked.

"The guild's been demolished!" Natsu stated.

"Now, now. Calm down. It's hardly worth fussing over." Master Makarov takes another drink of his booze. "Phantom, huh? Is that the best those fools can do?" He set his drink down. "Dunno what they're so happy about, attacking an empty guild like that..."

"They apparently attacked at night." Mira said.

"Then no one was hurt? I guess that's one thing to be thankful for." Erza said in relief.

"There's no point in fretting about people who can only do sneak attacks! Forget about 'em!" Master Makarov brushes it off.

Natsu punches the wall, making a hole in it. "I can't agree with that! I won't feel satisfied until we've destroyed them!" Natsu angrily yelled.

"That's enough of that subject. We'll handle our job requests down here until things are fixed upstairs." Master Makarov doesn't focus on the topic that Natsu is complaining.

"Th-This is no time for work!" Natsu yelled as everybody stares at him.

"Natsu! That's enough out of you!" Master Makarov slaps Lucy's butt.

"Why my butt...?" Lucy asked.

"Don't make me angry, Master!" Mira warned. Master Makarov removes his hand and laughs to himself as he runs away.

"Gramps!" Natsu called out.

"Just a sec. Nature calls..." The Master leaves to the bathroom.

"How can Gramps be so calm about this?!" Natsu asked, looking at the ground.

"Natsu. The Master feels just as frustrated as you do. But the council forbids physical contact between guilds." Mira confessed.

"But they started it!" Natsu yelled, thrashing around.

"This isn't the issue." Mira said.

"If that's what the Master wants..." Erza said. "...then so be it."

* * *

Lucy returns home, talking to Plue about Phantom Lord and Fairy Tail. "After all, Fairy Tail is..." She opens the door and is greeted by her team.

"Welcome back!" Her team greeted, complimenting about her place.

"...the greatest!" Lucy screamed. She throws her suitcase at Natsu. "There's too many of you!"

"Concerning Phantom... The fact that they've come all the way to this city..." Erza started.

"...means they probably know all our addresses, too." Snow finished.

"Huh?!" Lucy shuddered. Natsu sits on the ground with his arms crossed in a grimace.

"So Mira-chan said it'll be safer if we all stick together." Snow said.

"Everyone is having a bunch of sleepovers now!" Happy stated.

"You're a very young woman. I would feel uncomfortable letting Natsu and Snow sleep here unattended so I decided to stay here as well." Erza said.

"Just so she could relax!" Natsu finally spoke.

"So Natsu and Snow were already going to stay here?" Lucy asked. "But why my house?!"

Happy goes through all her stuff as Plue eats a lollipop. "Her laundry!"

"what are you doing that for?! Why are you both doing that?!" Lucy shouted.

"Whoa, Plue! Where'd you get that food?! Lemme have some!" Natsu asked.

"Oh! Look, Erza! I found some sexy underwear!" Happy shows Erza.

"W-Wow... She wears this?!" Erza's heart pounds fast, blushing a bit.

"I'm gonna sleep now. Keep it down." Snow lays on Lucy's bed, shirtless.

"You guys are making yourselves at home a little too much..." Lucy sweat dropped.

"That said... you guys reek of sweat." Erza turns around and glares at the guys. "We're sleeping in the same room. You can at least bathe."

"Forget it! Too much work!" Natsu refused.

"I'm sleepy..." Snow complained.

"Fine. I guess I could bathe with you, just like in the old days." Erza grabs their shoulders, not minding taking a bath with the guys at all.

"What kind of relationship do you guys have?!" Lucy asked.

"They're the strongest team!" Happy commented.

"More like the strangest team!" Lucy yelled.

* * *

Team Shadow Gear are walking around town at night. A person from above watches them, secretly attacking them to preserve silence.

* * *

Lucy is taking her bath. After she finishes, she asks Natsu who is resting his head on the table. "Hey, Natsu. Why don't you go in next?" She gets no response from him. "How about you, Snow?" He was busy reading a couple of papers on Lucy's desk.

"That hot water was nice." Erza is wrapped in towels, sitting on the bed after a nice and warm bath.

"Erza... You guys are making yourselves a little way too comfortable..." Lucy said, exasperated.

"Oh, pardon me." Erza requips into her purple pajamas. "Is that more tasteful?"

"You can even requip your clothes?!" Lucy asked. "Why did Phantom suddenly attack, anyway?"

"I don't know." Erza replied. "We've had many brushes with them in the past, but there's never been such a direct attack as this."

"Gramps should quit being a wimp and just kick their butts!" Natsu growled.

"You were awake?" Lucy sweat dropped.

"You know he's not afraid of 'em. He's one of the Ten Wizard Saints, you know." Snow stated.

"Wait, why are you reading that so nonchalantly?!" Lucy snatches the papers out of Snow's hand. "Urgh!"

"Hey! I wanna know what happens next!" Snow reaches his hand out.

"No! Levy-chan is going to be the first person to read my novel!" Lucy hugs the papers, refusing to give the papers back to Snow. Erza holds out her hand so she can read Lucy's novel. "What's that supposed to mean?!" She shouted at Erza, refusing to give the papers to her. "What are the Ten Wizard Saints, anyway?"

"A title given to the ten most skilled wizards on the continent as determined by the head of the Magic Council." Erza replied.

"Oh, wow!" Lucy commented.

"Phantom's Master is one, too." Happy said.

_"So is he..."_ Erza thinks about Siegrain.

Natsu slams his hand on the table in anger. "He is afraid! The one thing Phantom has is lots of members!"

"Calm down...!" Lucy sweats a bit when she sees Natsu angry.

"I'm telling you, he's not. The master and Mira-chan are trying to avoid a fight 'cause they know what'll happen if our two guilds clash." Snow stated. "They're trying to uphold order in the entire magic world."

"Phantom is that powerful?" Lucy asked.

"Those guys are nothin'!" Natsu brushes off her words.

"No, if it came to an actual battle, mutual destruction would be inevitable. Our offense strength is equal. Thei Master Jose is a Saint Wizard said to be just as powerful as Master Makarov. They also have a group called the Element 4, the equivalent to our S-Class wizards. The one deemed most dangerous of all is Black Steel Gajeel. We believe he is the one responsible for the attack on our guild." Erza stated. "The Iron Dragon Slayer..."

"Dragon Slayer?!" Lucy exclaimed. "So Natsu and Snow aren't the only ones?! Does that mean he eats iron and stuff...?!"

* * *

In the Phantom Lord's hall, Gajeel is eating iron by himself. He is interrupted by an ally, whom he punches away. Master Jose comes and congratulates Gajeel on his progress. Gajeel says that the "trash" won't react from just that, so he left an extra present. Master Jose is delightful, but reminds him to keep "that person" alive.

* * *

The next morning, at the South Gate Park, all the townspeople are in shock to something chained to a tree. "Pardon us. Please let us through. We're guild members." Erza and the others walk through the crowd. They are surprised and speechless to see Levy, Jet, and Droy nailed against the tree, beaten and broken.

"Someone, please let them down...!" A townsperson said. "But... Look at that mark...!" Someone pointed out. "We can't get involved...!"

"Levy-chan!" Lucy cried out for her injured friend.

"Jet! Droy!" Snow called out.

"Phantom...!" Natsu growled, feeling anger boil up inside his body.

The Master of Fairy Tail walks in on the scene, looking at the incident. "Having our pub demolished was one thing... But no one can remain quiet after seeing their children's blood!" Master Makarov tightens the grip around his cane, causing it to break in half. "This means war!"

* * *

Lucy visits Levy, Jet, and Droy at the Magnolia Hospital. Lucy remembers about the time when she met Team Shadow Gear for the first time in the guild.

_"She even worked so hard to help us just the other day..."_ Lucy thinks to herself. "They're..." She starts to shred tears. "...unforgivable!"

* * *

**A/N: There we go!**

**This is my last update for today!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**~Kyle**


	15. Fairies vs Phantoms (Phantom Lord Arc)

**A/N: Hello, readers! Another chapter is here!**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail, I only own my OC.**

* * *

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN: FAIRIES VS PHANTOMS**

Inside Phantom Lord's guild building, its members are talking about how Gajeel defeated Shadow Gear, but Fairy Tail breaks their party when they break through the door announcing their arrival.

"We are Fairy Tail!" Master Makarov announced with the entire guild behind him.

The members pile up on Natsu who burns them away. "Anyone will do! Just bring it on!"

The two guilds clash, starting an unforgivable fight.

"Purple Net!" Macao attacks with his fire magic, catching his targets. "Wakaba!"

"I'm on it! Smoke Rush!" Smoke comes out of his pipe, punching all of the targets.

Alzack spins his gun around, ready to shoot his targets. "Guns Magic!" He shoots all of his targets, knocking them out easily. "Spark Shot!"

A member surprise attacks Alzack from behind. "Die!" The member gets shot by Bisca.

"Nice shot, Bisca!" Alzack complimented.

"Your claws need sharpening, Al!" Bisca commented. "Target lock on!" She points her rifle at her targets. "Horning Shot!" A large explosion appears in front of her targets.

Other members aim for Master Makarov. The Master transforms into a titan, hitting the members. "M-Monster!" One of the members trembled.

"You dared to harm this monster's children! Do not think for one moment that human laws will protect you!" Master Makarov angrily shouted.

"H-He's strong!" All the members stand back. "Their fights mean business, too!" Instead of fighting, they all stare at him in fear. "These guys are insane!" Another member shouted. "These are what Fairy Tail wizards are like?!"

"Picto Magic: Wild Stampede!" Reedus paints a group of pigs to attack.

"Wood Make: Dam of Bashful Love!" Laki attacks with her Wood Magic.

"That makes no sense!" A member commented.

"Here's a cat!" The members surround Happy. "This'll be a cinch!"

"Aye!" Happy glares at them with a deadly look. "I'm a wizard too, you know!" He flies in the air, making them clash into each other. "So I'm a cat. Got a problem?!" Happy carries a watermelon over his head, glaring at one of the members.

"Not at all..." A member had seafood stuffed in his mouth.

"Jose! Show yourself!" Master Makarov demanded.

Erza requips into her Flame Empress Armor, slashing her targets. "Where are they? Where are Gajeel and the Element 4?"

Gajeel watches the Fairy Tail guild fight with Phantom Lord from above. "So that's Titania Erza... Laxus and Mystogan are sitting this fight out, huh? What a mockery..." He snarled. "Still, I can't believe how well everything is following Master Jose's plan... Rampage to your hearts, content, you lowly scum..."

* * *

Meanwhile, at Magnolia, Lucy is walking to her home when rain starts to fall. Juvia and Sol appear in front of Lucy. She gets ready to fight, and is about to use her keys, but Juvia locks her, using her Water Lock spell and kidnap Lucy.

* * *

Some mages of Phantom Lord attack Laki with Fire and Shadow Magic. Natsu quickly eats the fire while Snow eats the shadows. Both quickly saving her. "Now that I've eaten, I feel re-energized!"

"Who are these guys?" A member shrieked. "He just ate fire and the other one ate shadows!" Some members get scared of Natsu and Snow. "Don't tell me they're one of those...?!"

"I'll blow you all away! Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu uses his breath attack.

"Black Dragon's Grip Strike!" Snow grabs his targets using his hands as two black Magic Circles appeared. He then proceeds to throw them to the wall. Erza attacks with her Black Wing Armor.

"Wood Make: The Distance Between the Two is Forever!" Laki attacks with her Wood Magic, saying random love quotes.

"It still makes no sense!" A member commented.

"Guns Magic! Mud Shot!" Alzack shoots his targets.

"Requip! Magic Shotgun! Wide Shot!" Bisca changes her rifle and shoots.

Natsu and Snow run into each other with their backs turned. "Not too shabby, pretty boy!" Natsu grinned.

"Same to you, slanty eyes!" Snow chuckled.

"Whadya say we give 'em all a thrashing?!" Wakaba and the others have their backs facing each other, planning their next move.

"Erza! I leave things here to you!" Master Makarov declared. "Jose is most likely on the top floor. I will go put an end to him."

"Please be careful..." Erza said. Master Makarov breaks the door and walks in to search for Master Jose.

"Guess it's time to wreck havoc now that the main threat's gone!" Gajeel finally joins the fight.

Natsu and Snow are attacking their targets with their own Magic, easily taking them down. "Card Magic! Lightning! Reverse Tower! Lovers! Fate of Lightning!" Cana electrifies her targets.

"Ring Magic! Twister!" Loke blows his targets away.

Elfman shouts as he turns his arm into a beast. "Manly! Manly! Only a manly man... is manly!" He easily punches his targets, throwing them around the guild.

"That makes no sense." A member commented. "What's with his arm?" They all wonder what kind of magic it is. "It's Take Over Magic!" They're still amazed of his Magic. "He's turned his arm into a monster arm!" Someone pointed out. "He's Elfman! The guy who defeats monsters and absorbs their power into his arm?!" Someone finally recognizes him. "He's Beast Arm Elfman!"

Gajeel finally joins the battle as he evilly laughs. They all notice him land on the ground, standing tall. "The Iron Dragon Slayer..." Erza narrowly looks at him. "...Black Steel Gajeel!"

"So you're the one who attacked Levy?!" Nab attempts to attack Gajeel from behind. Gajeel attacks Nab and drags him on the ground along with several members of his guild.

"The bastard caught his own friends in that attack!" Gray stated.

"Come at me, scum. The great Iron Dragon Slayer Gajeel will take you on." Gajeel turns his hand back to normal.

"Manly men..." Elfman charges at Gajeel. "...are still men, even if they're scum!" Elfman changes his arm into Beast Arm: Stone Bull and punches Gajeel. Gajeel blocks the attack from Elfman, using his Iron Dragon's Club.

"Elfman, huh?" Gajeel's arms and lets elongate into an iron rod and attempts to strike Elfman. "Oh? Not bad."

"A real man must live a strong life." Elfman replied.

"Then how about this?" Gajeel makes numerous smaller and thinner iron rods out of his iron leg and hits other members of Phantom Lord.

"You're attacking your own comrades?!" Elfman angrily shouted.

"Not smart to be easily distracted!" Gajeel manages to land a punch on his face using his ironed arm.

Elfman is thrown back and suddenly Natsu jumps on Elfman in mid-air and launches himself to Gajeel. "Gajeel!" Natsu punches Gajeel backwards.

"He sent Gajeel flying!" The members of Phantom Lord are surprised to see Gajeel being punched backwards. "I've never seen that happen before!"

"I'm Fairy Tail's Fire Dragon Slayer!" Natsu introduces himself. Gajeel gets up and smirks at him. "Let me handle him, Elfman!"

"Damn you! First you use me as a trampoline, and now you're interfering with a man-to-man fight?!" Elfman stated.

"Iron Dragon's Club!" Gajeel attacks Natsu, but he endures his attack.

"He attacked the guild... and Levy and the others..." Natsu lights his hands on fire. "Die!" He uses his iron pillar to toss Gajeel, but he bounces back towards Natsu using the rafters supporting the ceiling of the guild. When Gajeel comes down to strike at Natsu, he manages to throw a punch at Gajeel.

"He's all revved up now!" Wakaba laughed.

"Sure is nice to be young!" Macao commented.

"Impressively done." Erza complimented.

"Natsu! You can have this manly fight! Just give me your word you'll...!" Elfman shouted.

Natsu turns around and smiles at him. "Yeah! I'll knock him good!"

Gajeel then gets up. "That had no effect at all."

Natsu chuckles and denies his words. "Looks like it did to me."

"That so?!" Gajeel rushes at Natsu.

"He's fast!" Natsu doesn't expect the kick from Gajeel, crashing to the floor.

"Oh, man..." Gray muttered.

"This is crazy..." Loke commented.

"Come on, now. I know that didn't hurt you, either." Gajeel taunted.

Natsu promptly gets up, covered in flames. "You know the score, that's for sure!"

"You're a sweltering bastard, you know that?" Gajeel said.

"Shut it, hardhead." Natsu said.

"Get ready to be crushed!" Gajeel yelled, attacking with his iron rod which Natsu blocks with his hand.

"Don't get cocky, scrap metal face!" Natsu warned, slightly crushing the end of the rod.

"Oh? The rumors were true. You're quite powerful, indeed." Gajeel takes back the rod. "Ouchy, ouchly..." His hand steams as he turns it back to normal. "So, is that all you got, Salamander?"

"Don't worry. That was just me saying hello..." Natsu replied. "...before our real fight!"

After a competitive glare, they both jump off the floor and go for a fist fight, Gajeel with his iron rod and Natsu with his flaming fist. Gajeel kicks Natsu. "Heavy...!" Natsu commented.

When Gajeel comes in for another attack, Natsu sends him flying upwards. Sharp iron comes out of Gajeel's feet that let him attach himself to the wooden pillars at the ceiling. Natsu jumps up and tries to punch Gajeel with flaming hands. Gajeel blocks the attack with his iron arms, but is hurled back anyways. "Now I'm all fired up!" Natsu declared.

"Destroying you will actually be satisfying!" Gajeel stated, attaching himself to the pillars again. The guild starts to tremble, making a few wooden pillars in the ceiling fall off.

"Uh, oh. It's started..." Macao stated.

"This is bad." Snow commented.

"What is?!" A member asked.

"This is Master Makarov's anger..." Cana replied.

"The Giant's Wrath..." Loke said.

"No one can stop him now..." Nab said.

"The whole guild is shaking!" The members tremble in fear.

"That's the manly Master Makarov for you!" Elfman commented.

"Prepare yourselves! As long as we have Master Makarov, we cannot lose!" Erza declared.

* * *

When Master Makarov reaches Master Jose's room while using Giant Wrath and asks him what was the meaning of his attacks against Fairy Tail, Master Jose responds that they haven't seen each other since the Guild meeting six years ago. Master Makarov attacks Master Jose with his Titan Magic by extending his arm.

However, he is not hit since he only appears as a Thought Projection. Master Makarov asks him if he abandoned his Guild and Master Jose replies that a battle between two of the Ten Wizard Saints would cause a catastrophe and that he prefers a simple, sensible triumph. Master Makarov asks him where he is and Master Jose shows him that he has Lucy captured.

Master Makarov asks Jose why, but he ignores his question and grabs a knife. Aria appears behind Master Makarov with the palm of his hands facing Master Makarov. Master Makarov thinks to himself that he couldn't even notice his presence. Aria uses Metsu, Master Jose says that they wouldn't kill Lucy, at least not yet. Master Jose asks Master Makarov if he doesn't know who Lucy really is and then says that she isn't their problem anymore. Then, Master Makarov falls to the bottom floor.

* * *

Moments later, a sudden fall of something on the ground, distracting everyone's battles.

"Such sadness! Where is this sadness coming from?!" Aria's tears can't stop flowing. "Ahh! Is this the sadness of a great wizard ceasing to be?!"

_"What is this...?! I'm... I'm out of strength... My magic..."_ Master Makarov can barely move.

"Gramps!" Natsu and Snow called out.

"Master!" Erza cried out.

"Sadness!" Aria continues to cry his eyes out.

"Yes. This is the magic of Aria of the Great Sky, a member of the Element 4. He can empty a target's magic power. That is to say, he can nullify it." Master Jose stated. "So it looks like we win."

"M-Magic... My magic..." Master Makarov weakly said.

"Master! Stay with us!" Erza carefully holds him.

"What's going on?!" Cana asked.

"This can't be! I don't sense any magic coming from him at all!" Snow said.

"Wait, you mean he's just an ordinary old man now?!" Elfman commented.

"How...?!" Happy asked.

"Gramps! Pull yourself together!" Natsu said.

"What a waste. Things were just getting good, too..." Gajeel scoffed, watching the Fairy Tail members worried for their master.

"Impossible! How could Gramps be beaten?!" Snow asked.

"Just what happened up there?!" Elfman looks up.

"Their master's been beaten?!" Someone said. "For real?!" Their fighting spirit rises up when they realize that they're hopeless without their master. "Here that?! We can beat 'em!" They all grin evilly. "And we got Gajeel and an Element 4 here!"

_"This is bad."_ Erza thinks to herself as she watches the Mages fight each other.

"Don't get full of yourselves!" Natsu attacks with his fire.

"Damn! They've..." Gray started off.

"...gotten their second wind!" Loke prepares himself to attack.

"Take this! Tri-Elemental Combination Magic!" Three Mages attack Cana from behind.

"Oh, no!" Cana looks behind and sees the attack coming right at her.

"Cana!" Wakaba called out as he sees the explosion.

"Get it together, will you?!" Macao stands in the way for her, taking the attack.

"You idiot! You can't push yourself that hard! You're over the hill!" Cana scolded.

"Don't call me that!" Macao shouted.

Gajeel cackles to himself. "It's clear how this'll end now..."

_"This is bad! It isn't just our strength! The drop in the morale is even worse!"_ Erza wipes away her tear. "Retreat! Everyone back to the guild!" She ordered.

They all look at her in confusion, why do they have to retreat now when they're perfectly fine. "You can't be serious! What are you saying?!" Snow asked.

"A real man never retreats!" Elfman shouted in pride.

"I can still fight...!" Macao uses his Fire Magic.

"So can I, Erza!" Cana argued.

"No! We don't stand a chance against Jose without our master!" Erza stated. "Retreat! That's an order!"

"Aww, turning tail and running already? You've got no guts, fairies." Gajeel taunted.

"Retreating is sad. It's too sad!" Aria cried.

"Oh, Aria. I see you're still as eerie as ever." Gajeel jumps next to him. "Still, I'm impressed you took out that old geezer."

"It was all per Master Jose's plan." Aria responded. "J-Just superb!"

"Quit crying' at everything. It's obnoxious." Gajeel commented. "So, did we catch this Lucy or whatever her name was?" Natsu overhears Gajeel and Aria's conversation when he hears Lucy's name.

"It's sad. The girl named Lucy is being held at our headquarters." Aria replied.

"Giving her a warm reception, huh?" Gajeel said.

"What?!" Natsu said. "G-Gajeel!"

"Let's finish things someday, Salamander!" Gajeel and Aria disappear.

"Lucy's been captured...!" Natsu said.

"Retreat! Fall back!" Erza ordered.

"Don't be stupid! We can't just retreat now! We have to get revenge for Levy's team!" Snow continues to use his magic until Erza stops him.

"Please..." Erza hugs Snow who looks at her in confusion. "Retreat is our only option now... The hole left by the master is too great!" The Fairy Tail guild members run out of Phantom Lord, getting help for their master.

Natsu quickly takes one of the Phantom Lord's member as a hostage. "Yikes! The Salamander! And one of the cats..."

"All right, you." Natsu glares at him angrily. "We're gonna have a little chat."

"O-O-Okay! All right!" The Phantom Lord member trembled in fear.

* * *

**A/N: In my original version of this book, I had Snow interfere with Natsu and Gajeel's fight, but now I was like "Eh I don't want to do that."**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**~Kyle**


	16. Jupiter (Phantom Lord Arc)

**A/N: Hello, readers! Another chapter is here! **

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail, I only own my OC.**

* * *

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN: JUPITER**

Natsu asks the Phantom Lord member about their headquarters. The member doesn't want to speak, but Natsu engulfs him in flames. He tells Natsu of their headquarters, and Natsu goes there immediately.

Lucy awakens, bound and left in a prison. Master Jose arrives and the two have a conversation. Master Jose offers better conditions, but Lucy wants to know the reason of Phantom's attack on Fairy Tail. Master Jose states that it's just a passing effect, and tells her that it was actually her father who ordered her kidnapping, and the destruction of Fairy Tail is just an added bonus. Lucy is devastated to hear this, and screams that she will never go back. She demands to be released because she has to go to the bathroom. Master Jose thinks its just a trick and laughs, but when she insists, he gives her a bucket. Lucy pretends to strip, and when Master Jose turns around, she kicks him in his genitals. He is instantly incapacitated, and Lucy tries to leave, but then she sees she is kept in a sky prison.

Unwilling to go home, she jumps off the sky prison while saying that she had heard his voice. She screams Natsu's name and when she is about to reach the ground, Natsu catches her. Natsu then bickers with Happy, on whether to go home or not, and in this moment Lucy starts to cry, telling him it is her fault all this happened. However, she still wants to be in the guild because she loves it. Natsu puts Lucy on his back and they leave. Up on the sky cell, Master Jose, still in pain, swears vengeance on Lucy, and shows his true face, one of pure evil.

* * *

Master Makarov has been brought to Porlyusica. She slaps him, saying that he behaved too recklessly for someone of his age and then she angrily asks Alzack and Bisca why they are still present. They say that they want to help, but Porlyusica tells them that the stench of worried faces is like poison to a sick man. She then says that his condition was because of a Magic called Drain, a powerful Magic that forces the opponent's Magic Power to flow out and where it eventually dissipates. She says that if they could gather up Master Makarov's lost Magic Power it would speed up his recovery, but that it's and that his recovery will be prolonged. Alzack and Bisca tell her they'll inform the guild to which she angrily asks them why they are still here, to which they say that they thought that she wanted them to stay and listen to which she then chases them out. She then thinks to herself that the more Magic Power one has the more Drain affects the victim. She then thinks that if Master Makarov doesn't keep fighting he'll die.

* * *

The guild is in bad shape. They're all saddened and mad that they had to retreat and their master's condition.

"Their headquarters are here. If we use long-distanced magic to snipe from this hill to southwest..." Macao pointed to a map.

"Next time I'm takin' all the explosive lacrimas!" Wakaba puts the lacrimas in a sack.

"Get the powerful spell books for holder-type wizards from the archives!" Macao shouted.

Snow looks at Lucy who is all depressed, sitting on a barrel. "What's the matter? Still feel uneasy?" Lucy doesn't speak for a second.

"No, it isn't that..." Lucy responded, looking at the ground. "It's just... I'm sorry..."

"Well, it's the destiny of rich daughters to be targeted by people." Elfman said. "And men are duty-bound to protect them."

"Don't say stuff like that!" Snow glances at him.

"But it came as a shock to me. Why did you hide the truth, Lucy?" Happy asked.

"It wasn't that I was hiding it. I was a runaway, so I just never really wanted to talk about it..." Lucy replied. Snow thinks back to his own past. One that he kept hidden. "He didn't give a care about his daughter being gone for a year, but then suddenly he wants to drag me back... Daddy did all this to bring me back... He's the worst!" The others feel bad for her as she speaks about her father. "Still, it was my running that caused all of this..."

"That ain't right! Your dad's the one to blame!" Elfman stated.

"You idiot!" Snow interrupted him.

"Oh, I mean Phantom is!" Elfman nervously smiles.

"I never thought my selfish actions would cause you all so much trouble... I'm really sorry... This would all end if I went home, wouldn't it?" Lucy apologized.

"I dunno about that..." Natsu spoke. "I just can't see you being called "Lady." If anything suits you, it's laughing in this filthy pub and freaking out while on an adventure." Lucy remembers about the adventures she went on with Natsu and the others. "You said you want to stay here, right? Why would you go back to somewhere you don't want to?" Lucy realizes what he just said. "You're Lucy of Fairy Tail. This is where you belong." Lucy starts to shred tears once again.

"Don't cry. It ain't like you." Snow said.

"That's right! Men are weak against tears!" Elfman trembled.

"I can't help it..." Lucy continues to cry. Loke stares at Lucy for a while, thinking about things.

* * *

Cana does her fortune telling with her cards. She throws her cards in the air after giving up. "No good! I can't tell where Mystogan is!"

"Oh. That's too bad..." Mira commented.

"If they're after Lucy, then they'll attack again. We have a lot of injured people, too. This is bad..." Cana starts to drink booze out of a beer bottle.

"The master is seriously hurt and we can't locate Mystogan... You're our only hope now... Laxus." Mira speaks with Laxus through a communication lacrima.

"Huh?!" Laxus looks at her in confusion.

"Please, come back. Fairy Tail is in trouble." Mira begged.

"Man, that ol' geezer's pathetic!" Laxus laughs out loud. "It's not my problem. Deal with it yourselves."

"Hold on, Laxus!" Cana shouted.

"It's true, though. The geezer started it. Why should we have to clean up his mess?" Laxus grinned.

"They're going after Lucy! One of us!" Mira replied.

"Huh? Who's that? Oh, you mean that newcomer?" Laxus asked. "Tell her I'll consider helping her if she'll be my woman!"

"You're unbelievable..." Cana yelled.

"Hey, now. Is that how you act when asking someone for something?" Laxus taunted. "Also, tell the geezer to step down already and make me the new master." Laxus laughs out loud until the communication lacrima is broken by Mirajane.

Mira starts to cry. "I can't believe it... Is he really a member of Fairy Tail...?! In that case, I'll just have to fight too!"

"D-Don't be stupid!" Cana protested.

"My staying here didn't help Lucy from being kidnapped!" Mira stated.

"No. You'll only get in the way as you are now. Even if you are a former S-Class wizard..." Cana tries to console her.

* * *

While in the shower, Erza pounders on how they will continue the fight, as they had many injured members and their master is currently out of commission while Mystogan and Laxus are not in town. Suddenly, she and the other members of Fairy Tail feel a tremor.

* * *

"Wh-What's that?!" Snow asked, feeling the ground shake.

"Outside!" Alzack shouted.

The townspeople see a large building heading it's way to the Fairy Tail guild. The guild members rush outside to find the Phantom Lord Guild literally walking on six legs towards their guild, much to their shock. "It's a walking guild!" Happy said.

"Phantom?!" Loke questioned.

"Wh-What do we do?!" Wakaba asked.

"I never anticipated that they would attack like this...!" Erza trembled. The Guild settles in the middle of the water.

* * *

"Ready Jupiter, the focused magic canon..." Master Jose ordered. The Mages of Phantom Lord use the Magic and combine it. A long canon comes out and aims at the Fairy Tail Guild, combining all of its Magic. "Eradicate it."

"Yes, sir!" The Mages follow their master's orders.

* * *

"Not good! Everyone get down!" Erza ordered. Jupiter's Magic gets bigger and bigger with a ton of Magic Power. Erza dashes towards the edge of the hill.

"Erza!" Mira cried out.

"What are you doing?!" Macao asked.

Erza requips into a shiny silver, bulky armor. "I won't let you destroy the guild!"

"Adamantine Armor!" Happy yelled.

"Don't tell me she's going to take the blast herself!" Bisca said.

"Not even armor as powerful as that can withstand it...!" Alzack stated.

"Stop, Erza! You're gonna die!" Wakaba shouted.

"Get down!" Erza shouted.

"Erza!" Natsu shouted, attempting to save her, but Snow is holding him back.

"Natsu! All we can do is have faith in Erza now!" Snow said. They all focus their attention at Erza and the canon.

Jupiter shoots directly at the guild and its members. Erza puts her shield out and blocks the Jupiter attack. She struggles to block the attack as her armor breaks by small pieces. Erza successfully blocks the attack, but she is knocked back.

"Wh-Whoa... She stopped it..." Macao and the others stare in amazement.

"We're saved... She's really something..." Elfman said.

Erza is breathing heavily as her armor fades away. Natsu runs to her side checking to see if she's okay. "Erza! Say something!"

"Neither Makarov nor Erza can fight now." Master Jose stated. "Victory is now beyond your grasp. Hand over Lucy Heartfilia. This instant."

"The hell with that!" Alzack argued.

"What guild would just hand over one of their members to the enemy?!" Bisca angrily yelled.

"Lucy is one of us!" Macao stated. Fairy Tail members argue with Master Jose, refusing to hand over Lucy.

"Hand her over!" Master Jose demanded. Lucy cries again in sadness and joy as she sees her guild mates fight for her.

"We would rather die than betray one of our own!" Erza yelled as the others agree.

"Our answer won't change no matter what!" Natsu shouted. "We're gonna destroy all of you!" Lucy can't stop crying when she sees her guild mates fighting for her, protecting her at all costs.

Master Jose watches them through the lacrima. "In that case, I'll give you an even bigger taste of the Jupiter! You have fifteen minutes until it recharges! Tremble in fear!"

"What?!" Elfman nervously sweats a bit.

"The Jupiter?!" Cana asked.

"He's gonna fire it again...?!" Loke asked. Erza struggles to get up, but fails.

"Erza! Damn...! Even Erza barely managed to stop one blast from it!" Snow snarled.

All of a sudden, shadow like figures fly out of the Phantom Lord Guild. "Wha...?! I thought he was gonna fire the Jupiter?!" One of the members asked. "He's merciless!"

"Prepare to witness hell, Fairy Tail. You have only two choices left." Master Jose said. "Be destroyed by my soldiers, or be eradicted by the Jupiter!"

"Unbelievable! He'd kill his own men with the Jupiter too?!" Macao asked.

"H-He's bluffing! He won't shoot!" Wakaba believes that the Jupiter canon won't strike again.

"No, he will." Cana responded which makes Macao and Wakaba lose hope. "Those are Jose's "Shades." They're not human. They're phantom soldiers of his own creation."

"What?! Shades...?!" Bisca questioned.

"They're ghosts?!" Alzack added.

"We have to do something about the Jupiter." Cana said.

"I'll take it out!" Natsu volunteered, slamming his fist and hand together. "Fifteen minutes, right? I can do it!" Cana nods in agreement as Natsu starts to run. "Happy!"

"Aye, sir!" Happy catches Natsu and flies him towards the guild.

"Gray! Let's storm the place too!" Snow said as he started running. "Genie! Take me up there!"

"You got it!" Genie grabs Snow as they started flying.

"All right!" Gray follows the two on foot.

Cana takes out her cards, ready to fight. "We'll make a stand here! Got it?"

"Lucy! Come with me!" Mira takes Lucy's hand and leads her to Reedus. "We have a secret hideout! Let's stay there until the fighting is over!" Mira renders Lucy unconscious and sends her to a safe location. _"I don't have the strength to fight as I am now... But I will protect my friends!"_ Mira transforms into Lucy.

* * *

Cana stands as the leader as Erza falls. She has all the remaining Fairy Tail members defend the guild. She casts her Card Magic to attack the Shade troopers while Alzack and Bisca use Guns Magic. One of the shades manages to touch Wakaba and he notices that his energy is being drained.

Loke warns them that the Shades are cursed and uses his Ring Magic to eliminate some Shades in his way. Master Jose confirms that the Shades, indeed, are cursed and that being touched by them could sap away their life.

Alzack and Bisca hear this, note that they don't have to be touched to defeat the Shades and attack together. Alzack charges his gun and uses Sunlight Shot that blows away a large number of Shades while Bisca requips and uses two rifles and simultaneously shoots at numerous Shades.

By then, the members of Fairy Tail have already eliminated many of the Shade troopers, however, each one of the Shades they were able to eliminate, reformed. Fairy Tail realized that there would probably be no end to this. While in the fight, Loke has a sudden bad premonition.

Natsu reaches the canon, but its outside cannot be destroyed by brute strength.

The guild mates are fighting against the Shades, but those are too indestructible. Loke then has a bad feeling about something, and runs towards Reedus and Lucy.

* * *

Natsu gets inside the Cannon. He and Happy see a giant Lacrima, but when he tries to destroy it with a fire punch, his own punch hits him, and he falls down. Totomaru is then introduced, the Fire Mage of the Element 4. He claims that he is able to control every kind of flame, and, from what we see, it is true. Natsu is unable to land one single hit, because the moment his fire is ignited, Totomaru gains control. As Natsu is forced to do battle, Jupiter grows dangerously close to fully recharging.

The Lacrima is reaching its full potential. Neither Natsu nor Totomaru seem to get the upper hand since both of their abilities make the other's ineffective. Natsu then pretends to hit him with fire, but in fact spits, and Totomaru retaliates by releasing stinky fire. Natsu then gives up his fire and uses melee combat, but Totomaru has a Katana. Natsu then devises a plan; he expands his fires greatly, and using Flames of Emotion, makes Totomaru unable to control them. He aims for the Lacrima and it is fortunately destroyed, making the cannon unusable. Natsu's victory inspires the other members of the guild and the reinforce their counterattack.

* * *

However, Jupiter's destruction causes Master Jose to activate the strongest weapon of Phantom Lord.

"Destestable brats. I'll teach you to get cocky..." Master Jose said. "Wake the giant."

* * *

"You can't control my fire anymore! Now it's your turn to get ruined, Phantom!" Natsu said. The ground starts to shake as the Guild starts to reform.

"It's tilting!" Happy said.

"Don't tell me he's planning to use that?! There's no horizontal stabilization in this room!" Totomaru said.

"Stabilization?!" Natsu asked.

The Phantom Lord guild starts to move. "The giant is awake! You guys are through- Wha...?!" Totomaru notices that Natsu gets motion sickness.

"Natsu! Pull yourself together!" Happy consoles him.

* * *

"What is that?! You have to be kidding me!" Cana asked.

"It's a giant... A magic giant!" Loke said.

"Kneel before me, detestable brats..." Master Jose ordered. "...and know your place! Savor the final moments of your lives while filed with despair!"

"The Shades are coming!" Alzack reloads his gun.

"A giant and ghosts! How are we supposed to deal with that?!" Bisca asked.

"We'll focus on the Shades! I'm sure Natsu will stop the giant for us!" Cana said.

"B-But..." Wakaba said.

"Natsu and vehicles..." Macao stated.

"Oh." All the guild mates forgot about Natsu's motion sickness, losing hope.

* * *

"Come on, Natsu!" Happy gently shakes him.

"Wait, he gets motion sickness?" Totomaru asked. "Now you can't eat fire. I'll turn you into dust with my most powerful spell!" He is about to use his Fire Magic to attack Natsu. "This will blow you away, Dragon Slayer! Wait... what?! Wh-What's this?!" His hands get incased in ice then it spreads to his entire body.

"Black Dragon's Destruction Fist!" Snow sends Totomaru flying through the ceiling.

"G-Guys..." Natsu gets up, feeling fine afterwards.

"Snow! Gray! You guys are too cool!" Happy said in excitement.

"I'm here, too." Genie flies down next to his partner.

"Man, that was pathetic, Natsu." Snow commented.

"You should learn how to control your motion sickness." Gray said.

"So, is this what's left of Jupiter?" Snow asked.

"Aye!" Happy replied.

"Good job, then." Snow said.

"Oh! It stopped moving at some point!" Natsu stands up, feeling normal.

"I'll see what's happening outside!" Happy flies outside the Phantom Lord guild.

* * *

From the outside, the Giant Mage seems to start writing symbols. Fairy Tail realizes that it's a Magic Seal and Mira notes that it's the seal for Abyss Break, a type of forbidden magic that uses the four elements in order to destroy.

* * *

"What?! This is insane!" Natsu screamed.

"Guess our only option is to split up and find the power source." Gray said.

"Geez. It's one thing after another..." Snow commented.

"All right! Let's do this thing!" Natsu and the others agree on it.

* * *

"Mira. How much time until that spell activates?" Cana asked.

"I'd say about ten minutes. If only we could take out it's power source..." Mira replied.

"I'm certain the guys inside have the same idea." Cana said.

"Natsu's not the only one in there?" Mira asked.

"Snow and Gray are too." Cana replied.

Mira thinks about the situation they're in. "I need to move forward..." Mira, disguised as Lucy, walks out of the guild to surrender herself to Phantom Lord.

Master Jose notices Lucy heading their way. "Oh?"

"I'm the one you want! Stop attacking our guild this instant!" Lucy (Mira) shouted. _"This should buy us a little time!"_

"Begone... imposter!" Master Jose knew that Mira disguised herself as Lucy. "I've known from the very start that Lucy isn't there!"

Mira turns back into herself. _"I'm... so powerless to do anything...!"_

* * *

**A/N: There you go! **

**Next chapter is when we get into Snow's past!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**~Kyle**


	17. Snow Vs Sol (Phantom Lord Arc)

**A/N: Hello, readers! Welcome to another chapter!**

**This is where you'll get to know more about Snow's past!**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail, I only own my OC. **

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: SNOW VS SOL**

Snow runs through the hallways of the Phantom Lord Guild. "Damn you Phantom Lord...!" He steps on a tile and an eye appears. Snow turns around as he hears someone behind him. "Huh?!"

A figure appears behind him which happens to be Sol. "Salut."

"An Element 4, huh?" Snow gets into a fighting stance.

* * *

A Magic Circle appears under Mira. "Oh, no!" Cana notices Mira being taken away underground. "Mira!"

Mira is taken to the guild, held as hostage. "Deplorable girl, attempting to fool us like that..." Master Jose said. "Now you will witness the end of your friends as you are slowly crushed."

"Mira!" Cana cried out.

"Nee-chan!" Elfman called out.

"Damn! This is insane!" Macao commented.

"Mira-chan!" Wakaba shouted.

_"Hurry and stop that giant! Natsu! Snow! Gray!"_ Cana thinks to herself.

* * *

"My name is Sol. You can call me Monsieur Sol." Sol introduces himself.

"Perfect timing. You're gonna tell me how to stop this giant." Snow said. "Black Dragon's Roar!" Snow uses his breath attack, but Sol disappears underground and back on top.

"Dragon Slayer?" Sol waves his arm around.

"Enough of your blabbering! Black Dragon's Wing Attack!" Snow sends streams of shadows towards Sol, who dodges it.

"Oh? You had a father, didn't you?" Sol asked as Snow glares at him. Sol jumps back to prepare an attack. "Sable Dance!" Sand surrounds Snow who can't see where Sol is going. "Roche Concerto!" Rocks attack Snow underneath him as he jumps back. "Non, non, non!" Sol digs underground and appears next to Snow, wrapping himself around Snow's arm. "Salut."

"Creepy bastard!" Snow makes himself turn into a shadow, releasing Sol's grip.

"Huh?!" Sol is left confused.

"Enough playing around, Monsewer Sol!" Snow shouted, appearing again.

"That's Monsieur Sol." Sol kicks Snow back.

_"This guy's stronger than he looks!"_ Snow jumps back, glaring at Sol.

"Tell me, I heard you had a twin brother. What ever happened to him?" Sol taunted him.

"Shut up!" Snow shouted as he charges at Sol. "Black Dragon's Destruction Fist!" He stops when he sees a medium-sized status of Acnologia. "Acnologia!"

"I took the liberty of reading through your memories when you stepped on me earlier!" Sol stated.

"You little...!" Snow growled.

"What a magnificent dragon you have. I wonder where he is right now?" Sol taunted. "Oh, my apologises. He abandoned you." Snow remembers the years he spent looking for Acnologia. "Oh, what a shame."

Snow growls as he shouts in anger, trying to forget his memories he locked up. His Magic Power gathers around him._ "I can't let him get to me."_

"Non, non, non! That's no good!" Sol strokes his mustache. Snow tries to get rid of his memories that haunted him, pulling on his hair. Snow gathers up his Magic Power, breathing heavily. "It seems you already used up a great deal of magic just now!"

"Dirty bastard..." Snow growled. "Face me fair and square with your fists!"

"Non, non, non!" Sol gathers up his Magic, creating a whirlwind of sand. "Platre Sonata!" A fist of plaster punches Snow, crashing through the wall, making a hole.

Mira notices Snow on the ground after being punched through the wall. "Snow!"

"Mira-chan... What... What are you doing there?!" Snow shouted.

"Oh? A close friend of yours? Does that mean she's Miss Mirajane, once feared as the "She-Devil"? Her magic has deteriorated so much. Poor girl." Sol slowly walks behind Snow. "She is being punished for trying to deceive us. She'll be crushed before long."

"Let her go!" Snow demanded, yelling at Sol.

"You are about to lose another friend who's like family to you. Because you are a powerless wizard with no heart!" Sol casts a Magic Spell on Snow. "I will not forgive you. Therefore, I will give you eternal torment. Sealing Magic: Merci la Vie! You will become a part of earth and wander inside your detestable memories forevermore!" Snow screams in pain as he is being cast under a spell.

"S-Stop!" Snow screamed.

While in a trance, Snow sees old memories of himself as a child.

**_Past..._**

_"That's... me..."_ Snow remembers this day clearly.

_It was a sunny day. A small child, about five years old, was reading a book in his room. He heard a crash in the living room and then arguing. Another boy, around the same age and looking exactly like Snow, runs into his brother's room, tears pouring down his face. _

_The young child quickly placed his book down as his brother runs into his arms. "Yuki... what's wrong?" Snow asked._

_"Mommy and Daddy... They're fighting again..." Yuki sobbed. _

_Snow wraps his small arms around his look-alike. "Stop crying, Yuki... You know I hate it when you cry."_

_"I-I can't help it..." Yuki continues sobbing. _

_"It's going to be okay... Please don't cry..." Snow said. _

"Yuki..." Snow smiles to himself as he remembers the memory.

_**Past...**_

This time, Snow sees himself looking around a burned up village looking around.

_"Take the children! Slaughter the adults!" A child hunter shouted. _

_"Yuki! Where are you! Yuki!" Snow shouted for his brother._

_"I'm over here!" Yuki heard a voice reply. He rushed over to the fallen wood as he sees his brother trapped. He lifts the wood as he grabs his brother, gently setting the wood back down. _

_"Where's Mom and Dad?" Snow asked. _

_"They're dead, Snow. I saw them get slaughtered by those evil men." Yuki replied, sobbing. _

_"Hey, hey. Don't cry. We need to hide." Snow informed. _

_"I think I hear children!" A child hunter shouted. Snow takes Yuki's hand as they began running. However, they were too slow as multiple child hunters pinned them to the ground. _

"The child hunt..." Snow watches as he and his brother got captured.

_**Present...**_

Snow is almost completely covered in stone, unconscious. "Snow! Pull yourself together! Wake up, Snow!" Mira cried out.

**_Past... _**

Snow sees a bunch of children working on a tower as he trembles. "T-The Tower of Heaven..."

_"Keep working! We need the Tower to be complete!" A man ordered. _

_Yuki drops to the ground, unable to keep up. Snow looks back and sees his brother. "Come on, Yuki. We need to keep moving."_

_"I-I can't do this anymore, Snow! They killed our parents and turned us into slaves! What more do they want?" Yuki said. _

_"Hey... I'm here, Yuki. You don't want to get in trouble." Snow said, hugging his brother. _

_"Don't leave me, Snow..." Yuki said. _

_"I won't. I'll always be here with you." Snow stated. _

_"Promise?"_

_"I promise. We won't ever be separated."_

"I'm so sorry, brother... I broke that promise..." Snow talks to himself.

The scene changed as Snow saw himself in a cell with his brother and a few other children.

_A guard opened the cell door and walked in. "All right. We know you were trying to escape. Which one of you brats came up with the plan?" He asked. _

_Snow stood up confidently, ready to take the punishment for his brother. "I did. I was the one who came up with the plan." He answered. Yuki was holding onto his arm and silently sobbed. _

_"How cute. But we know it was your brother who came up with it." The guard informed. "Grab him." Two more guards came in the cell and grabbed Yuki. _

_"Snow!" Yuki yelled. _

_"Yuki!" Snow called out for his brother. _

Snow drops down to his knees and puts his hands in his face as he silently sobbed. "Don't take him... Take me instead... Don't take my brother away, you bastards...!" Snow shouted. _"I've spent years building up a wall around me, making sure that no one broke through it. Because every time I care for someone, they end up dead..."_

_**Present...**_

_"Yuki..."_ Snow lets one tear out of his eye.

"Snow...!" Mira called out as Snow snaps back into conscious. "Snow! Pull yourself together!"

"Now, then! It's about time for the finale!" Sol said.

"Why...?" Snow growled.

"Oh?" Sol turns around and sees Snow's rage build up.

"I will kill you!" Snow shouted as his Magic Power builds around him.

"It's no use! You cannot simply defeat me with such weak magic!" Apparently, Sol gets knocked back as Snow releases his Magic Power. "My word!"

"Die..." Snow gives Sol a death glare, standing over him as his Magic Power increases. His appearance also looked different. His hair was a spiky dark blue and he had blue markings on his face.

"Dragon Force? I didn't know Snow could activate it by will!" Mira stated.

"Non, non, non..." Sol sweats nervously. "With three nons, this is misunderstanding! I gave you that ordeal to help you overcome your painful past! That's all! So bonsoir! I always knew you would overcome it!" Sol acts innocent and comes up with different reasons so Snow cannot kill him. "You know?" Snow growls at him as he slowly walks towards him. "So I'll just be going now..." Snow punches Sol backwards. "Curse you! Platre Sonata!" He attacks Snow, jumping down thinking he landed an attack. "Non, non, non! You let your guard down!"

Snow appears behind him, grabbing his head. "You let your guard down." He slams his head to the ground. "Die!" He punches him countless times.

"Snow...!" Mira gets worried for him.

"Oh... Oui..." Sol groaned. "Je t'aime... Non!" His soul leaves his body, but Snow catches it and puts it back so he can hurt him some more. "Non! At least knock me out!"

"Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Hell's Shadows!" A huge blast of blue light headed towards Sol, making a huge explosion. When the dust settled, Sol was now unconscious. Snow deactivated Dragon Force as his hair went back to white and the markings disappeared.

"Snow!" Mira cried out.

"That's right... I have to save Mira-chan...!" Snow runs outside, releasing her from the clutches of the Giant Mage.

"Thank you, Snow." Mira thanks Snow who softly smiles at her. The Giant Mage starts to slow down. "The magic circle it's drawing... It's slowed down!" Mira noticed. "The forbidden spell of the four elements... Abyss Break... The four elements... Fire, water, wind, earth..." She thinks about the elements and how the Giant Mage slowed down. "Snow! How many of the Element 4 are left?!"

"Huh? Let me think..." Snow thinks about it for a second. "There are two, I think..."

"That's it! The giant is slowing down because they've been beaten! Basically, the giant is powered by the four elements! If we defeat all of the Element 4, we can stop this spell!" Mira explained.

"Really?!" Snow exclaimed.

"Hurry! The remaining two should be inside the giant!" Mira and Snow go search for the two remaining members of the Element 4.

* * *

**A/N: Yuki is another OC of mine that will be introduced during the Tower of Heaven Arc. **

**Also, Snow's Dragon Force form looks exactly like Acnologia's human form. I tried to describe it as much as I could. **

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**~Kyle**


	18. Element 4 Defeated (Phantom Lord Arc)

**A/N: Hello, readers! Welcome to a new chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail, I only own my OC. **

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: ELEMENT 4 DEFEATED**

Moments later, Cana notices that Mira has been freed from the clutches of the Giant Mage, thanks to Snow who defeated Sol of the Element 4, and is relieved. She almost collapses out of exhaustion, but gets up with determination, telling Macao that they should focus on the enemy in front of them and both take out a few more Shades. Macao notes that it's the women that are the strong ones in their guild. Most of Fairy Tail looks exhausted like Cana, but they continue to fight. She orders them to spread out and not clump together. Laki notices that Loke is suddenly gone and Alzack explains that Loke said something bothered him and he went to Lucy's safehouse. Wakaba complains about Loke's sudden disappearance, but they explain if Abyss Break isn't stopped, there's no safe place in Magnolia anymore.

* * *

Natsu, meanwhile, has a plan. He believes that if he defeats Master Jose, the fight will be over. Happy scolds him based on the fact that Master Jose is just as strong as Master Makarov. Natsu thinks that no one is left to defeat him, so he has to, and this makes Happy think about the fact that Natsu's presence gives hope to everyone. They run into a hall and find Aria.

* * *

In the meantime, Gray encounters Juvia. It starts raining as soon as she approaches and after Gray boldly states that he will not forgive anyone who hurts his friends, Juvia blushes, bails on him, and gives up. She falls in love with Gray, which renders her unable to fight him.

However, the fight begins, albeit in an odd way. She tries to make Gray hers, so she locks him in water. Gray freezes it and releases himself. He hits Juvia with ice, but her body, made of water, recomposes itself. Juvia asks for Lucy, going as far as saying that she will make their master retreat, but Gray doesn't hear any of it. When he calls Lucy an ally, and worse, when he says he will give his life for one, Juvia is shocked to find a "Love Rival". This makes her feral and the water she used boils. She attacks rapidly and Gray doesn't even have the time to create ice for counterattack. He is forced to retreat to continue looking for a way to stop the giant, as he doesn't know the power source yet, but Juvia ambushes him. He is shot in mid-air, and so he jumps straight into Juvia's boiling water and freezes the whole stream as well as Juvia herself. He makes a "little" mistake, and out of embarassment, releases her.

Juvia says that she cannot harm him and tries to tell him she loves him, but Gray comments on the rain being gloomy. This makes Juvia remember about past relationships that were dissolved (partially) because of the rain. The rain that followed her turned her into a recluse and she unleashes all her anger on Gray, in the form of super hot water. She screams that Phantom Lord is the only one that accepted her, but Gray frees himself from the beam of water, and delivers the final attack on her, Ice-Make: Ice Geyser.

She precipiates and thinks she is facing her end as she falls down, but Gray saves her. By this act, she is so touched that the skies clear, and when Gray asks to restart the battle, she faints leaving him confused.

* * *

Much later, the Giant Mage slows down even more after Gray and Juvia's battle. Cana and the other Fairy Tail members notice this. They also notice that a long time has passed since the Abyss Break Magic Seal was first activated. The Mages start to grow anxious. Cana only says that they can only pray for Natsu and the others' success and all they can do is take on the Shades so they don't get in Natsu's way.

* * *

Mira and Snow find Gray with Juvia. "Gray!"

"Snow! Oh, Mira too?" Gray notices them.

"So she's the third Element 4, huh?! Why does she look so happy...?" Snow asked.

"Dunno. Maybe she's having a nice dream or something?" Gray responded.

"Only one left! We can stop the Abyss Break if we defeat the last person." Mira said.

"Turns out this spell and the giant are powered by the members of the Element 4." Snow stated.

"There's still time! We can make it!" Mira and the others nod in agreement.

* * *

After apologizing for hurting him, Lucy is told what happened. As Reedus paints her picture, Lucy wishes to go out despite his nudging otherwise. Suddenly, the safe house is attacked by Phantom Lord members Gajeel, Boze, and Sue.

* * *

Natsu is slightly injured, and Aria says that he is impressed that Natsu is still able to stand. Natsu dashes towards Aria with a fist covered in flames, and Happy thinks to himself that he had never seen Natsu losing so badly in a fight before. Aria uses Airspace to create an invisible wall that pushes Natsu back, and Happy asks himself what should they do since Aria's Magic is invisible. Aria asks Natsu if he can still get up and he responds that he can't just be beaten there since he is a Mage of Fairy Tail. Natsu then yells that he is now fired up.

* * *

"Oh, you're right!" Snow exclaimed.

"It's drawing the magic circle much slower now." Gray stated.

"Exactly." Mira said.

"Fire, water, wind, and earth..." Gray said.

"So the magic giant is powered by magic of the four elements..." Snow muttered.

"And the source of that power is the Element 4. Totomaru of the Great Flame was in Jupiter. Snow defeated Sol of the Great Earth. And Gray defeated Juvia of the Great Sea..." Mira stated.

"That leaves just one to go." Snow commented.

"The giant will stop if we defeat the fourth one." Mira stated.

"Meaning we can stop the Abyss Break." Gray said.

"The last one is Aria of the Great Sky... The most powerful wizard in the Element 4... And the terrifying man who robbed our master of his magic..." Mira stated.

* * *

Aria uses Zetsu to continuously attack Natsu. Happy thinks to himself that Aria is too strong, Natsu curses at Aria, and Aria tells Natsu that there is always someone stronger. Natsu uses Fire Dragon's Roar to attack Aria, but he teleports using Airspace. Natsu asks where did he go, and Aria says it is over for Natsu and that he is about to experience the same pain as Master Makarov. Aria appears behind Natsu, uses Metsu and says that his magic will be reduced to nothingness. Natsu screams in pain as his Magic Power is sucked out, but Erza appears and kicks Aria in the face, freeing Natsu from Aria's Magic.

Natsu asks Erza if she is sure she should be moving around in the bad condition. Erza expresses her anger at Aria for what he did to Master Makarov, but the latter replies by saying it's sad that he will defeat both of them. He then says that he should take it seriously if he is going to be fighting Erza so he takes off his blindfold, revealing his eyes.

* * *

"His eyes?" Gray asked.

"Yes." Mira replied.

"What about 'em?" Snow asked.

"Aria normally has his eyes closed. Keeping them closed apparently holds back his overly powerful magic." Mira responded. "Whatever happens, if we find Aria, we have to beat him before he opens his eyes! If he opens them, we could lose our only chance at victory..."

* * *

The Magic Circle outside the guild gets bigger as more Shades increase. The Mages of Fairy Tail continue to fight them.

* * *

Aria tells Erza to come at him, having activated the airspace of death, Zero. Erza, however, is angered by Aria's words and asks how he can steal people's lives so easily.

Aria ignores her question and tells her to just have fun. Erza then rushes forward towards Aria, with the latter wondering if she can survive the airspace. Nevertheless, Erza slices through the airspace, requips to Heaven's Wheel Armor and attacks him using Blumenblatt. Aria falls and Erza says that Master could have never been defeated by the likes of him.

* * *

After Aria's defeat at the hands of Erza, the Abyss Break Seal starts to glow then disappears. The Giant Mage seems to deactivate as its eyes lose their light and its arms droop.

* * *

Erza quickly runs out of Magic Power, causing her to faint. Natsu quickly catches Erza, worried about her condition.

* * *

"What the...?!" Gray wonders why the Guild is shaking.

"Did Natsu get him?!" Snow asked.

"It stopped! The Abyss Break went out!" Mira cheered.

"Are you serious?!" Gray excitedly said.

"Which means..." Snow added.

"The four elements powering it have been taken out..." Mira responded.

* * *

The members of Fairy Tail cheer when they see the Abyss Break Magic Seal disappear and the Giant Mage collapses. Loke notices it as well, but gets distracted by a sudden explosion near Lucy's safe house.

Meanwhile, Gajeel's team has reached Lucy. They quickly incapacitate Reedus, and seize Lucy. Loke interferes, but he is, unfortuntely, too worn out to fight. Gajeel feels something odd from him, and in a moment of Loke's weakness, defeats him.

* * *

Later on, the defeat of the Element 4 angers Master Jose, who calls out for Gajeel. The Iron Dragon Slayer appears, holding the injured Lucy and commenting that he should have been sent from the start. Master Jose is surprised that Gajeel managed to find her, to which Gajeel replies that his sense of smell is sharp. As other Phantom Lord members ask whether Lucy is alive, saying that they wouldn't be able to get a reward if she is dead. Gajeel kicks her and gets a reaction, proving that she's still alive. Master Jose is delighted and compliments Gajeel on his good work.

Master Jose does an announcement. "Members of Fairy Tail! Listen closely to this!"

Natsu and Happy listen to the announcement. "It's Master Jose!" Happy said.

Gajeel grabs Lucy by the hair causing her to scream in pain.

"That voice!" Gray recognizes her voice.

"Lucy?!" Snow called out.

"Oh, no..." Mira gasped.

"We have captured Lucy." Master Jose said. "That's right. Our first goal has been achieved. That leaves us with one other goal... Destroying all you pathetic brats!"

"Bastard...!" Natsu growled.

* * *

Reedus blames himself for not protecting Lucy and for her kidnapping. Loke is still trapped inside the mirror, blaming himself as well and telling himself that he is weak and pathetic for being scared of Lucy. After he says that, he asks Karen if that is the truth. An illusion of a woman appears behind Loke, disappearing afterwards.

* * *

The Fairy Tail Mages are left to keep up with the rising number of Shades despite their exhaustion and injuries.

* * *

"Watch Lucy." Master Jose ordered Gajeel. "There are a few insects inside the guild."

"And a salamander?" Gajeel asked.

"Yes. But..." Master Jose replied. "I'm going to make them realize there will be no more miracles. I'm going to take care of them personally!"

* * *

Downstairs, Erza wakes up, and tells Natsu to let his sleeping power awake. She states that he will be the one to surpass her, and sends him after Lucy; this statement fires Natsu up, even more than ever before.

* * *

Master Makarov awakens. Porlyusica tries to make him stay, but he won't listen. He leaves to join the fight. Earlier in the day, she thought she heard something; it was Master Makarov's power returning to him.

* * *

"Erza!" Mira cried out as they find Erza injured, sitting on the floor against a pillar.

"This place has been trashed too...!" Gray stated.

"Guys..." Erza weakly said.

"When did you get in here?" Snow asked.

"You should be lying down!" Mira said.

"H-Hey!" They look over at Aria who's unconscious. "Don't tell me you fought in your condition?!" Gray asked.

"What were you thinking?!" Snow asked. "Wait..."

"Did you beat Aria?!" Mira asked.

"I never thought you'd see me in such a deplorable state..." Erza said. "I guess I still have a long way to go..."

"What the...?!" Snow feels a weird type of Magic Power.

"What is this?!" Mira feels it as well.

"I sense death!" Erza said.

"What is this feeling?!" Gray asked.

"The air is filled with evil energy!" Mira stated. They hear someone slowly clapping their hands behind them.

"That was truly impressive, my Fairy Tail wizards. To be honest, I never imagined you would entertain me with this much." Master Jose taunted. "To think that you would destroy the Jupiter, take down the Element 4, and bring my magic giant to it's knees..." A dark aura surrounds Master Jose.

They glare at the Phantom Lord master. "So much evil magic! Just facing him makes me sick!" Mira covers her mouth with her hand.

"Now, then... You were kind enough to entertain me, so I really must return the favor." Master Jose said.

"Gray!" Snow is ready to fight Master Jose.

"Yeah!" Gray stands in front of Mira and Erza to protect them from Master Jose.

"Return it in the full..." Master Jose extends his hand.

"Black Dragon's..." Blue light covers Snow's fingertips.

"Ice Make..." Gray combines his two hands, creating an object.

"...Grip Strike!" Snow runs towards Master Jose.

"...Saucer!" Gray charges at Master Jose.

"How absurd!" Master Jose easily attacks them, using Dark Pulse.

"Snow! Gray!" Mira cried out. Erza struggles to get up. Master Jose swipes his hand and attacks Snow, Gray, and Mira.

Erza charges at Master Jose with her sword. Master Jose attacks her with Death Wave. Erza requips into her Black Wing Armor She tries to slash him, he dodges, grabs Erza's leg and sends her flying through a wall. Erza lands on her feet and Master Jose asks how she can still stand after taking on the full force of Jupiter. She responds that her friends strengthen her heart, and if she is fighting for those who she loves, she doesn't care what happens to her body. Master Jose, with a smile, says that she is a woman worth killing.

* * *

**A/N: There we go!**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**~Kyle**


	19. Fairy Tail's Victory (Phantom Lord Arc)

**A/N: Hey, readers! Welcome to another chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail, I only own my OC.**

* * *

**CHAPTER NINETEEN: FAIRY TAIL'S VICTORY**

Lucy is then kidnapped by Gajeel after he, Sue, and Boze fight and defeat Rufus and Loke. Natsu battles Gajeel to save Lucy.

* * *

The Fairy Tail Mages are slowly being overpowered by the Shade troopers. Suddenly, the Shade troopers come together and form a large ball of dark energy with plenty of arms. This one big ball of energy created by the Shade troopers moves to the Fairy Tail Guild and throws multiple punches at it, causing it to start to crumble. This reduces Cana to tears and the guild members try to stop the Shades from destroying their guild.

* * *

The Fire Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail and the Iron Dragon Slayer of Phantom Lord engage in battle. After nearly defeating Natsu, Gajeel sees the wrath of Natsu after he manages to recover from all the blows he took with the help of Lucy, and the inspiration to protect their guild.

* * *

The Shades continue to destroy the guild while the Mages try to stop it. Macao tries to calm Cana down.

* * *

Lucy has to figure out a way for him to eat, and her only option is to call Sagittarius, the only key she has left, and hope he can produce fire in any way. He comes, wearing a horse suit, and Lucy is delighted. She asks if he can shoot fire, but Sagittarius answers that he can't. Natsu is then left powerless before Gajeel, who forces him to see his guild being destroyed.

**_Past..._**

_"Whoa! It's huge! This is a wizard guild?!" A young Fire Dragon Slayer stares at the guild in amazement. _

_"It's Fairy Tail." The Master replied. _

_"Fairy... Tail?" Natsu repeated, wondering what it means. _

_"Yes. No one knows if fairies have tails or not or even of fairies exist at all. Thus the name signifies eternal mystery, eternal adventure..." Master Makarov explained the name behind Fairy Tail._

_"I don't really understand, but this is awesome!" Natsu jumps up and down in excitement. _

_**Past...**_

_"Huh? What do you want? You got a nasty look." A young Black Dragon Slayer stares at Natsu like he has a bad feeling for some reason. _

_"What?!" Natsu growled. _

_"Oh, an argument?" Macao watches the Dragon Slayers argue for the first time. _

_"Do it! Do it!" Wakaba chanted. _

_"Never mind, you're just some pretty boy." Natsu turns around, uninterested. _

_"Who're calling a pretty boy, slanty eyes?!" Snow crashes his forehead into Natsu._

_"You, white haired freak!" Natsu shouted back. Then the two start to brawl in the middle of the guild. _

_"He's certainly feisty." Master Makarov stated. _

_"This is great." Reedus watches the two fight._

_**Present...**_

Natsu watches the banner of the guild fall off.

_**Past...**_

_A young Erza breaks the Dragon Slayers fight, almost breaking their necks. "Stop it."_

_"You pickin' a fight?!" Natsu shouted. _

_"You idiot...!" Snow gives him a worried expression._

_Erza easily beats them up, throwing them into the wall. "Fools."_

_"Why me, too...?" Snow weakly said. _

_Erza glares at them. "No fighting. Do I make myself clear?"_

_"Y-Yes...!" Snow raises his hand in the air. _

_"S-So strong! S-So scary!" Natsu rubbed the back of his head. _

_"What is your name?" Erza asked. _

_"N-Natsu..." He mumbled, looking away from her. _

_"Natsu, huh? Listen. Everyone who joins Fairy Tail is like family. And this is their home. Home isn't a place for fighting. Do you understand?" Erza asked. _

_"Uh-huh..." Natsu agreed, but he didn't actually understand. _

_"I'm Erza. It's good to meet you." Erza introduced herself. _

_"Erza is scary..." Natsu commented. _

_"Yeah, huh?" Snow agreed. They both smile at each other, but turn away in annoyance. _

_**Present...**_

The entire guild collapses.

_**Past...**_

_"Natsu! Where are you going?" Lisanna asked. _

_"Wait, is that...?" Mira asked. _

_Natsu holds up a job request flier. "I'm off to do a job now!"_

_"You do know what the flier says, don't you?" Mirajane asked. _

_"Well, umm... "We want you to get rid of... some thingy... The some thingy is at someplace or other and is something... I think? The reward is 50,000 Jewel!" Natsu does this best to read the flier. _

_"That's not what it says at all!" Lisanna commented._

_"Get off my back!" Natsu said in annoyance. _

_"You idiot. How'd you get the reward exactly right but all the rest wrong?" Mirajane teased._

_"Mira-nee!" Lisanna said. _

_"I can read...! Igneel taught me how!" Natsu clenches the flier. "But none of the stuff makes any sense!"_

_"Natsu...!" Lisanna consoles him. _

_"I learned all the words for food! Hamburger! Spaghetti! Rice bowls! Cake! Cookies! Stew! Soup! And... Darn it!" Natsu stomps his foot between his words. "It's not my fault I only know the names of food! But he really did teach me...! Igneel taught me how to read...!"_

_"Don't cry, Natsu. You're too cute..." Mirajane teased, looking creepy at the moment. _

_"Hey, now. Keep your hands off." Lisanna commented. _

_"I ain't crying!" Natsu yelled. _

_"Knock it off, all of you." Erza walks in on the scene. Mirajane crosses her arms, giving Erza a "hmph." "There's nothing to be ashamed of. It isn't Igneel's fault. It's just that there are countless words out there."_

_"You're annoying..." Natsu puts his hands behind his head. _

_"If you don't know them, then all you need to do is learn them. Come with me. I will teach you!" Erza offered. _

_"Forget it!" Natsu refused. "You scare me too much!"_

_"I'm only going to teach you vocabulary. What is there to be afraid of?" Erza drags Natsu by his hair. Mirajane laughs at them as Natsu struggles. _

_"Good luck, Natsu... In many different ways..." Lisanna said. _

_"You're pathetic, simpleton!" Snow rests his head on his hand, sitting at a table. A bag flies into his face. _

_"Don't act so big, Mr. Pretty Boy!" Natsu snarled. _

_"You wanna fight, Mr. Snot Everywhere?!" Snow growled back. _

_"Enough playing!" Erza breaks the fight once again. "Three days!" She glares at Natsu who looks at her in confusion. "Think of me as Igneel #2. In three days I will hammer into you all of the vocabulary you will need to survive as a Fairy Tail wizard." Erza has her sword in her hands, staring down at Natsu. "Until then, you will not be allowed to eat or sleep."_

_"All right, fine, then! I'lll learn your stupid stuff!" Natsu shouted. _

_**Present...**_

_"How do you like the guild, Natsu?" Master Makarov asked. _

_"Huh? It's great! Erza's scary, but everything else is really neat! I even learned a ton of vocab words! I wanna join!" Natsu said in excitement._

Natsu remembers about the time he found an egg and hatched it with Lisanna. He also remembers about Lisanna saying her last good-bye to Natsu before she left to the S-Class quest. He remembers when he was standing in front of Lisanna's grave. And the time when he met Lucy and when she joined the guild. The most important memory, Fairy Tail's pride.

* * *

The Shades then separate and return to their individual forms. Even with the disheartening loss of their guild building, Fairy Tail keeps on battling the Shades and declare that the fight isn't over yet.

* * *

Snow wakes up from the light. "What is this magic?! It's warm and somehow feels familar..." He sees the two Masters facing each other.

Master Jose attacks, but Master Makarov nullifies it. "Everyone get away from here!" Master Makarov warned.

Snow and Gray get up as they see their Master. "Master!" Snow called out.

"What are you doing here?!" Gray asked.

"Do as he says!" Erza flies away from the Master. "Let's go!"

"B-But...!" Snow argued.

"Can you stand, Mira?" Gray asked.

"Now that you're here, I have no business with these small fries. However, I will put an end to them after I'm through with you." Master Jose said.

"We'll only hinder our master if we stay here! Let's leave everything to him!" Erza said. They leave their Master to fight Master Jose.

Master Makarov calls forth Fairy Law, and a gargantuan Magic Circle is opened in Magnolia's sky. The light makes the shade soldiers disappear.

* * *

"It's Fairy Law." Erza recognizes the bright Magic.

"Fairy Law?" Snow questioned.

"It vanquishes darkness with scared light. It only vanquishes what the caster acknowledges as an enemy. It's an ultimate spell, considered one of the most legendary to exist." Erza explained.

* * *

The Fairy Tail-Phantom Lord war ends with the defeat of Gajeel and Phantom Lord Guild Master Jose. Fairy Tail emerges victorious.

"We beat Phantom Lord!" All the guild members of Fairy Tail cheer.

Master Makarov stands tall on the top of the Phantom Lord guild, looking down at his children as they look up at their Master in pride. "This victory was not by my hand alone! This victory belongs to our entire family..."

* * *

"I knew you could do it, Gramps..." Natsu smiles to himself as he thinks about Master Makarov and Fairy Tail's victory.

* * *

**A/N: Another update done!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**~Kyle**


	20. Lucy Heartfilia

**A/N: Hello, readers! Welcome to another chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail, I only own my OC.**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY: LUCY HEARTFILIA**

Fairy Tail is celebrating for their victory over Phantom Lord. "Everyone seems so happy, Lucy!" Happy looks up at Lucy.

"Yeah..." Lucy replied, showing no joy.

Happy gets worried about her. "Lucy?"

* * *

Natsu and Gajeel lay on the floor, beaten and bruised while staring at the sky. "Hey, can you hear me, Gajeel?" Natsu asked.

"I can't hear nothin'..." Gajeel replied.

"Tell me... Where did you learn Dragon Slayer Magic?" Natsu sits up.

"I told you, I can't hear you...!" Gajeel said it once more.

"You're not the only one who knows the same type of magic as me. I know a pretty boy who uses the same magic too." Natsu said.

"Pretty boy?" Gajeel muttered.

"It's a long story... But can you at least tell me!" Natsu asks again.

"Shut up..." Gajeel looks away. Natsu shouts in annoyance. "Metalicana." He finally replies to Natsu's question. "The Iron Dragon Metalicana."

"What?!" Natsu accidently falls off the ledge. "So you were taught by a dragon?!"

"You were too?" Gajeel added.

"Where is he now?!" Natsu asked.

"Dunno." Gajeel responded.

"Where is he now?!" Natsu shouted.

"I told you, I don't know!" Gajeel shouted back. They clash their foreheads together.

In a split second, they feel the pain throbbing on their foreheads. "Oww...!"

"Man... I feel like my brain's gonna turn to ash, talkin' to you..." Gajeel said.

"What?!" Natsu questioned.

"He vanished. Metalicana suddenly left one day, without so much as a word." Gajeel looks up at the sky. "Man. Talk about a selfish bastard..."

"H-Hold on! That wasn't seven years ago on July 7th, was it?!" Natsu asked.

"What?! You know where Metalicana is?!" Gajeel asked, turning around to look at Natsu.

"Don't be stupid! I'm trying to find Igneel, a Fire Dragon! I got a friend who's looking for a Black Dragon, but he doesn't care anymore." Natsu replied. "They disappeared on July 7th seven years ago too."

"Three dragons disappeared seven years ago... on July 7th, X777...?" Gajeel muttered.

Natsu bangs his forehead once more into Gajeel. "What's with all the sevens?!"

"How should I know?!" Gajeel shouted.

"Oww..." They hold their foreheads.

"It doesn't matter to me, anyway." Gajeel said.

"If you're gonna leave, just do it already!" Natsu said.

"This is our guild! You're the one who has to leave!" Gajeel stated.

"What a small-minded jerk." Natsu sighed as he gets up.

"Get lost!" Gajeel shouted.

"Lemme know if you ever find out anything about dragons." Natsu walks away.

"Why should I be nice to you?!" Gajeel asked.

Natsu glances at Gajeel. "We're both Dragon Slayers, after all."

"Screw you! Next time I see you, I'll destroy you! I swear it! Just wait and see!" Gajeel warned.

"Man, you're vicious." Natsu commented. "I was thinkin' of making up with you now that we're even, too..."

"Who're you calling vicious?! You're the one who did this to our guild!" Gajeel reminded him.

"You guys wrecked our guild too, you know!" Natsu spat back. "Argh! Forget it! I'm not making up with you after all!"

* * *

"They really went all out on it this time..." Master Makarov sighed.

"U-Umm, Master..." Lucy called out.

Master Makarov turns around to see what Lucy has to say. "You've certainly been through a lot yourself..."

"Don't look so glum, Lu-chan!" A voice said. Lucy turns around to see who's talking. "We're back!" Levy winks at Lucy.

"Levy-chan!" Lucy sees Levy and her team and Reedus.

"We all worked together for this great victory!" Levy said.

"Even if the guild did get ruined!" Droy commented.

"But it's not like we can't rebuild it!" Jet said.

"Oui..." Reedus commented.

"Sorry for worrying you, Lu-chan." Levy said.

"N-No! It was all my...!" Lucy said.

"I heard everything." Levy said. "But no one blames you for this, Lu-chan!"

"In fact, I should apologize for being useless..." Reedus muttered.

"Lucy. Although it doesn't hold true for every bit of happiness or sadness, we still share things to some extent. That's what it means to be a guild. One person's happiness is everyone's happiness... One person's anger is everyone's anger... And one person's tears are everyone's tears. There is no need to feel guilt-ridden. Our hearts have surely reached you." Master Makarov lectures her with kind and inspiring words as everyone smiles at her. Lucy cries with happiness. "Lift your head high! You are a member of Fairy Tail!" Tears drop to the floor as Lucy cries out loud. Everybody smiles at her while Levy comforts Lucy. "That said, perhaps things did get a bit out of hand... The council is going to be pretty angry... No, wait... We could even be talking prison time here!" Master Makarov reduces into tears as well.

* * *

_"Calmness finally returned to us a week after our battle with Phantom."_ All the members of Fairy Tail are helping rebuild the guild.

"Let's take a break, everyone!" Mira said, holding a tray of drinks.

_"Things actually got really bad right afterward, though. We found ourselves surrounded by the Rune Knights, the council's army."_

The Magic Council's Rune Knights found Fairy Tail and surrounded them. "This ain't good...!" Wakaba commented.

"They found out already?!" Macao asked.

Snow hides behind Cana, freaking out again. "Th-They're back for me!"

"Run!" Natsu and Happy attempt to run, but they get caught by the Magic Council.

"Quit it, Natsu. You know there's no escape from the Rune Knights." Mira said. Master Makarov continues to cry out loud.

"Master! Pull yourself together!" Erza tries to console the Master.

_"Then we were taken to a military post for questioning. We endured a week of interrogation, and now things finally calmed down. It sounds like the Council is going to hand down Fairy Tail's punishment at a later date."_

Lucy is seen writing at her desk in her apartment. _"But don't worry, Mom. I don't think the punishment will be that bad. After all, circumstantial evidence and eyewitness testimonies all point to Phantom attacking us."_ She feels the pain on the side of her stomach. "Yuck, I hope this won't leave a mark..." She sees two birds outside her window, the mother bird feeding the baby bird. _"Say, Mom. Do you think maybe he actually perpetrated all this, behind the scenes? Not even he would go that far, would he...?"_ She remembers about a terrible memory. "_I guess he would, huh? Without even a second thought... But why does he suddenly want to drag me back now? He doesn't even care about me..."_ She turns around to see a small chest sitting on the shelf. _"Mom... He'd try it again, wouldn't he? He'd do the same thing, using his money... I refuse to let that happen..." _

* * *

Natsu carries a large pile of wood over his head, but it falls down on him, squishing him to the ground. Mira and Happy sweat drop at Natsu. "That's what you get for tryin' to carry so much, moron." Snow carries one over his shoulder. Juvia is seen hiding behind a bricked wall.

Natsu bursts the pile of wood off of him. "What'd you call me?!"

"You wanna fight?!" Snow asked.

"Quit carrying 'em like a wimp!" Natsu shouted.

"That's enough!" Erza slams a wooden pillar right at their heads. "Work your bodies, not your mouths! We need to rebuild Fairy Tail as quickly as possible!"

"Aye..." The Dragon Slayers weakly said with a huge bump on their heads.

"Erza's really rarin' to go..." Droy commented.

"She can requip into those clothes too?" Jet asked.

Master Makarov transformed into a larger person with his Titan Magic, easy for him to put the pieces together. He gently places a piece of wood into another. "Master is getting into the spirit too!" Levy said.

"More like into it big-time!" Jet and Droy said in a unison.

"Boss! Where should I put this lumber?" A member asked.

"Oh! Right over there!" Master Makarov replied.

"'Boss'...?!" Jet and Droy questioned.

Natsu and Snow pop their heads out of the ground. "Damn! I can't stand being beaten!"

"Yay! It's whack-a-mole!" Happy commented.

"But, y'know..." Macao stares at the guild.

"Isn't it a little too big?" Wakaba asked.

"We decided to remodel it while we're at it! This is a concept sketch of the finished version!" Mira shows them a sketch of the remodel.

"But it was just fine how it is..." Natsu muttered.

"What's it gonna be like?" Snow asked.

"Wow..." Macao sweat dropped.

"That's... something else..." Wakaba commented.

"I-I don't really understand it..." Natsu looks at it, confused.

"Man, this sketch sucks. What idiot drew this junk?" Snow asked, criticizing the work. Mira innocently smiles at him for a second, then she breaks down into tears, covering her eyes. "O-Oh, it was you, Mira-chan?!" Snow tries to console her.

"You made her cry again." Natsu and the others look at him in disappointment.

"That's Snow for you." Happy commented.

"No, that's not how I am..." Snow muttered.

A couple hours later, everybody is still helping rebuild the guild. Natsu stretches his arms out. "I'm starving!"

"Is it time to eat yet?" Snow asked. Out of nowhere, a splash of water wets all three of them. "What was that?!"

"We're soaking wet!" Natsu stands still as water drips from his hair.

"Boxed lunches!" Happy points to the pink lunch boxes on the ground.

"Boxed lunches?" Snow opens it and sees Gray made out of food and the word "love". "What is Gray doing in here?!"

"Ooh! Looks tasty!" Natsu looks at the food with sparkling eyes.

"I recognize this! This is called a 'character' lunch!" Happy stated.

"I heard my name." Gray walks in and sees them holding the boxed lunches.

"Your face is on here!" Snow hands him the lunch.

Gray freaks out when he sees it. "What kind of freak would do this?!"

"I don't know, but it looks tasty!" Natsu drooled.

"This is insane! I can't eat this!" Gray said, terrified of the food with his face on it. "It's oozing something, too...!"

"Then let me have it!" Natsu said.

"I'm not gonna touch that..." Snow scoots away from the food.

"Juvia is sad! She spent three days making that!" Juvia hides behind a bricked wall, crying to herself. She secretly stalks Gray at the Fairy Tail Guild.

"Who said it was time to eat?!" Erza shouted as she glares at them. She notices the boxed lunches in Gray's hand. "Oh, is that one of those character lunches?" She stabs a fork directly into Gray's face. Gray freaks out as he watches Erza eat it. "Hey, this is pretty good! I'll have some more!"

"Seriously?! I'll have some too!" Gray finally agrees to eat the lunch made by Juvia.

Juvia watches from afar as tears well up. "It's great! Really great! I want this everyday!" She imagines Gray enjoying her food. "So please marry me."

"Yes! We can have thirty babies or so!" Juvia blushed. "Juvia is so touched!" Juvia quickly hides when she hears someone coming.

"Guys..." Loke is seen holding Lucy's keys. "Could you give these to Lucy for me? They are her keys."

"I was wondering why you hadn't been around lately!" Snow said.

"You were looking for these the whole time?" Natsu asked.

"Are you okay? You look really pale..." Happy asked.

"Thanks. I'm fine." Loke replied. "Whew. Being a gentlemen is tough."

"Lucy doesn't seem to be here. Maybe she still hurts too much to be up and about." Happy said.

"We can go pay her a visit then. You should come too, Loke." Natsu offered.

"I'll pass. You know I'm no good around celestial wizards." Loke walks away.

"Really? Even though this is Lucy we're talking about?" Natsu asked.

"Natsu. Everyone has their own strengths and weaknesses. Don't pry too much." Erza said.

While walking, Loke gets a terrible feeling. _"Karen... There's no need to be in such a rush... I'm already about to..."_

* * *

_At Lucy's Apartment... _

Happy flies near her window, checking on Lucy. "Lucy!"

"How ya doin'?!" Natsu asked, appearing at her window.

"Don't go through the window!" Snow crawls out of the chimney.

"There's a door for a reason, you know!" Erza drinks her tea as they sweat drop.

"And just what are you doing?" They asked.

"Huh?" Natsu notices something different.

"Normally..." Snow notices it as well.

"My place!" Happy mimics Lucy.

"...is what would happen, but..." Erza commented.

"The bath, huh?" Snow added. He imagines himself walking in on Lucy while taking a bath. "Snow, you pervert!" He thinks of Lucy in a deeper voice. "...is the cliche waiting for me, so..." He opens the curtains in the bathroom. "I'm sorry, but...!" He sees Natsu in the bath instead.

"She's not here." Natsu said, sitting in the bath.

"That was fast! And don't get in!" Snow exclaimed.

Erza is seen wearing a towel. "It looks like she left."

"And what are you here for?!" Snow asked.

"That griping was lackluster..." Erza commented.

"Not having Lucy around throws everything off." Happy stated.

"What kind of criticism is that? And excuse me for being lackluster." Snow said.

"Lucy!" Happy opens a drawer.

"Where is she?" Natsu asked, freaking out when he sees something in there.

"What are you guys looking in there for?" Snow asked, blushing a bit when he sees it. Erza walks behind them.

"I didn't know there was underwear like this!" Happy commented.

"This... is underwear?!" Snow asked with his heart beating fast.

"Wh-When would one don something like this?" Erza asked.

"Mealtimes?!" Natsu added.

"Nope, defintely not." They all disagree.

"We shouldn't be looking in here anyway! Hurry and shut it!" Snow said as they shut the drawer close.

"Lucy! Come out!" Happy cried out.

"Why do you keep looking in weird places?!" Snow asked. Erza notices a letter on the desk. Happy accidently knocks something down, causing a mess.

"What are these?" Erza asked.

"They're letters..." Snow commented.

"Mom. I finally managed to join Fairy Tail, the guild I really..." Natsu reads one of her letters out loud.

"Hey, now! Don't go reading her stuff!" Snow interrupted him.

"Today I met someone named Erza. She's really cool and pretty." Natsu continues to read the letter. Erza blushes when she hears Natsu read what Lucy wrote about her. "Then Natsu and Snow..."

"Are all of these letters to her mom?" Snow looks at all of the unopened envelopes.

"Looks like it." Happy responded.

"Why haven't they been mailed?" Natsu asked.

"There's a note." Erza said. "Lucy left a note. She says she's going home..." Her hand shakes as she reads the note to them.

"W-Why?!" They all scream in shock.

* * *

_Elsewhere..._

Lucy is on a train returning back home. Lucy returns home to her father, and shows him her resolve to stay on the path she believes in and to live as a Mage of Fairy Tail.

Lucy visits her mother's grave. "Mom..."

"Lucy!" Her teammates shout her name as they run to her. "Lucy!"

"Why are you-?!" Lucy is surprised to see them.

Happy flies into Lucy for a hug. "Lucy!"

Lucy explains to the truth for why she came back home. She smiles at her old home, leaving with her team.

"I'm really sorry I worried you." Lucy apologized.

"Don't sweat it. It was our fault for jumping to conclusions." Erza said.

"Looks like there was nothing to worry about after all." Snow sighed.

"Happy cried the whole time!" Natsu said.

"You were in tears too, Natsu!" Happy counter back.

"Was not!" Natsu looks away, blushing a bit.

"I-I'm really sorry..." Lucy apologizes once more.

"Man, this sure is a spacious town." Snow complimented.

"It's very nice and peaceful." Erza commented.

"Oh, no. This is just our garden." Lucy said. "Everything from here to that mountain is our estate." She looks at them when they don't say anything. "Huh? What's wrong guys?" Natsu and Snow turn pale.

"All hail, Princess Lucy!" Snow saluted.

"Said it like it's nothin'!" Natsu saluted as well.

"Natsu and Snow have been defeated!" Happy saluted while Natsu and Snow wrap their arms over their shoulders, pumping one hand in the air. "Captain Erza, please give your orders!"

Erza cannot find the words to describe it. "Such clear blue skies..."

"Captain Erza is malfunctioning!" Happy yelled. Natsu and Snow shout together.

Lucy looks at them weird, but laughs at them afterwards. _"Dear Mom, in Heaven... I'm doing well. You know, Mom... I don't think I can live without the others now. After all... Fairy Tail became a part of me!"_

* * *

**A/N: There you go!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**~Kyle**


	21. Lights! Camera! Action!

**A/N: Hello, readers! Welcome to another chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail, I only own my OC. **

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE: LIGHTS! CAMERA! ACTION!**

The Magic Council has a court meeting regarding the Fairy Tail-Phantom Lord incident where they decide that Jose will be stripped from his status as one of the Ten Wizard Saints and that Phantom Lord will be disbanded. Fairy Tail, on the other hand, has been found totally innocent. This is most likely because of elder Yajima, a member of the Council and an old friend of Master Makarov's, had spoken on Fairy Tail's behalf. Later, Yajima advises Master Makarov to retire for the guild.

* * *

_Back at the guild..._

"Everyone! We're taking job requests again starting today!" Mira announced. "This reception counter is only temporary, but let's do lots and lots of work!" Everyone cheers that they hear that they can take on missions.

"What's the deal? Everyone usually sits around doing nothing..." Lucy said. Mira giggles at her. "Come to think of it, is Loke here?"

"Oh, have you finally fallen into Loke's clutches too?" Mira teases her.

"It's not like that! It sounds like he found my keys for me, so I wanted to thank him." Lucy takes out her keys.

"Sure, I'll tell him if I see him." Mira said. "Did the celestial spirits get mad at you for dropping their keys, though?"

Lucy chuckles at her. "'Mad' doesn't begin to describe it..." She remembers about Aquarius' reaction.

_"I told you not to drop me, girl!" Aquarius holds a whip, threatening Lucy as she yelps in fear. _

"My butt stings just thinking about it..." Lucy holds her butt, resting her head on the table.

Snow uses his Shadow Magic from his hand. "Want me to make it better?"

"That's casual sexual harassment." Lucy commented.

"Lemme see your red butt, Lucy!" Happy asked.

"That's unadulterated sexual harassment!" Lucy freaks out more.

Natsu lights his hand on fire. "I wonder what she'd give if I made it sting even more!"

"What are you, the devil?!" Lucy asked.

Out of nowhere, a barrel gets thrown at Snow, knocking him down. "Try saying that again!" Erza threatened. They look at Erza who is glaring at someone angrily.

"Since I'm here, let me make things nice and clear." Laxus evilly grins at her. "Weaklings don't belong in the guild!" He turns to look at Jet and Droy. "Man, you guys are pathetic, letting Phantom make a mockery of you. Actually, I don't even know your names." He then looks at Lucy. "And you, rich celestial wizard girl. You were the main culprit. It was your fault that-"

"Laxus!" Mira interrupts him. "It's all over now. No one's playing the blame game! The master says we're not even allowed to blame you for refusing to help us!"

"Well, of course you're not! It was none of my business! You wouldn't have any trouble if I'd been there, though." Laxus said.

"Why, you...!" Erza snapped.

"All right! That's it!" Snow charges at Laxus, but he disappears. He appears behind Snow. "Laxus! Fight me, you heartless bastard!"

Laxus laughs at Snow. "How do you expect to fight me if you can't even catch me?" He asked. "Once I inherit the guild, I'm kicking every last wimp out. And everyone who tried to stand up to me! I'm going to create the most powerful guild! The most powerful guild in history! No one will be able to mock it!" Laxus laughs as he vanishes.

Lucy sits back down in her seat. "Inherit? What kind of crazy talk is that?"

"Actually, it isn't crazy..." Mira muttered. "Laxus is our master's grandson, you see."

"Wha...?!" Lucy's surprised to hear that.

"So it's very likely Laxus will be the next master when he retires." Mira added.

"Y-You can't be serious... But I don't like the idea of someone being our master when he treats his fellow guild members that way..." Lucy stated.

"They say that's why our master is having a hard time retiring..." Mira said.

"That jerk!" Natsu clenches his fist.

"That's enough. You'll only tore yourself out dealing with him." Erza said. "Anyway, what do you say? Feel up to a job? With Snow and Lucy, too, of course."

"Huh?" Snow said when he heard his name.

"It feels like we've always been together since the Eisenwald incident." Erza added.

"Feels like it"? She noticed only now?!" Wakaba asked.

"It was obvious to pretty much anyone." Macao commented. "Was she not paying attention?"

"That's Erza for you!" Cana added.

"What do you say we form an actual team?" Erza asked. "It'll be the four of us... Oh, six, counting Happy and Genie!"

Lucy gasps in joy, but then she feels bad later on. "But are you sure you want someone like me?"

"Not "like" you!" Natsu said. "We want you specifically!"

"Aye!" Happy jumps in excitement.

"It just wouldn't be the same without you, you know?" Natsu gives her a toothy grin. Lucy blushes a bit, smiling back.

"Then its official. Say hello to the strongest team in Fairy Tail." Cana said.

"This is great!" Macao said.

"But is Lucy actually that tough?" Wakaba asked, smiling at them.

"I don't think I'd stand a chance if she summoned Aquarius on me!" Alzack admitted.

"She's got a sharp mouth, too!" Droy added.

"She's the best in many different ways..." Jet said.

"Me, teamed with him...?!" The Dragon Slayers glare at each other.

"Have a problem with that?" Erza glares at them with a scary face.

"No! We're ecstatic!" They both yell in excitement.

"I have a job already lined up! We're going to defeat a magic cult secretly operating in the town of Lupinas! Let's go!" Erza and the team agrees, determined to take on the job.

* * *

_Nighttime..._

Master Makarov drinks his booze and meditates upon his options for the next Guild Master. Laxus, Mystogan, and Erza all cross his mind, but he finds something in all of them that would make the job a problem for them and for the others. Mira then comes and informs him that Erza's team has gone and destroyed half a city and that the Council wishes him to submit a report. He then decides in anger and panic that it wasn't time to retire yet.

* * *

Down at the guild, Lucy rests her head on the table, sighing out loud. "Oh? You seem down, Lucy. What's the matter?" Mira asked.

"That Lupinas job..." Lucy replied. "Sheesh... Natsu spewed fire everywhere, Snow destroyed everything, and Erza..." She screams out loud. "Don't even get me started with Erza!"

"Umm, Lucy? Are you all right?" Mira asked, worried about her.

"Everyone destroyed everything, so our reward got slashed..." Lucy bangs her head on the table. "I won't be able to pay this month's rent like this!"

"Then maybe I could hook you up with a special job..." Mira suggested. "It's perfect for you, and you don't have to worry about stuff getting destroyed!"

* * *

_Onibas Station..._

"Onibas! We haven't been here since the Lullaby incident!" Lucy said.

"Natsu! We're here!" Happy exclaimed.

"N-No good..." Natsu's suffering from motion sickness.

"So this is a job to use our magic to attract people to a languishing theater?" Snow asked.

"That's right! Doesn't it sound neat?! Natsu can shoot fire, Snow and Erza can create a big scene with their magic, and I can use Lyra's singing to stir up emotions! It's going to be a wonderful performance!" Lucy responded. "If I ever finish my novel, I bet it'll get turned into a play someday! Yes! This is a great chance to study up on stage direction!"

They arrive at Onibas Town Theater. "Oh!" They all stare in amazement.

"This place is classy!" Happy commented.

"Very modern." Genie added.

"Let's go!" Lucy said.

"Excuse me..." A man pops out, catching all of their attention. "Are you the people from Fairy Tail?"

"Yes!" Lucy replied.

"Thank you so much for accepting the job!" The chairman, Rabian, thanked politely.

"Sure! Just leave the stage work to us!" Lucy said.

"Actually, about that..." The man said. "I'm suddenly in a bit of a pickle..."

The chairman of the theater take them inside behind the theater. "Wha...?! All the actors ran off?!" Lucy asked in surprise.

"Yes... thank you." Rabian thanked again.

"For what?" Happy sweat dropped.

"All my plays have been bombing one after another, to the point that even the actors became ashamed to be in them..." Rabian explained. "Even my wife got sick of me chasing my dream and left me! This was all I had left going for me, too! Thank you so much!"

"You're thanking at the wrong time..." Snow commented.

"So the play is called off! Thank you!" Rabian cried.

"Oh, that's all that's troubling you?" Erza asked. "If it's actors you need... you have some right here!" Erza looks glorious with flower petals raining over her and her hair blowing like the wind.

"Wha...?!" Lucy said.

"Sh-She's dazzling!" Snow commented.

"A-e-i-u-e-o-a-o! Ka-ke-ki-ku-ke-ko-ka-ko!" Erza starts to sing, practicing her vocals.

"Vocal exercises!" Happy commented.

"Actually, it does sound kind of neat!" Lucy said as Erza sings in the background the entire time.

"You sure?" Natsu asked.

"Aye!" Happy replied.

"We won't let your dream end here." Snow said.

"Everyone..." Rabian starts to cry tears of joy. "Well, I guess I can let you try... Ugh. Amateurs..." He coldly said.

"Now he doesn't thank us..." Snow notices his mood changed.

* * *

_"One week until our performance!"_

"My name is Fredrick! I've come to rescue the princess!" Erza rehearses her part of the play, acting glamorous at the moment.

"Wow! Erza is really good at acting!" Lucy exclaimed.

"She has her role on point!" Happy said.

"C-Can't let her outdo us!" Natsu uses a seasaw to cut wood.

"Yeah!" Snow agreed, carrying a piece of wood over his shoulder.

"Aye, sir!" Happy and Genie fly through the sky, throwing fliers all around town.

_"From that point on, whenever we weren't busy rehearsing, we were passing out fliers, building sets, and working hard to memorize our lines. Even so, everyone's enthusiasm made it a real blast!"_

"Your cheering squad is here, thank you." Rabian once again thanked for no reason.

"Cheering squad?" They ask at the same time.

"Yo!" Master Makarov greeted. He isn't the only one there, Mira, Master Bob, Master Goldmine, Yajima, Chief Moka and Lulu, the Pirate Erza befriended, Boze and Sue, and the Eisenwald Chicken.

"Where do I even start with this group?!" Lucy didn't expect to see them all.

"It's almost show time! Break a leg!" Mira cheers on.

"How long it's been since I last saw a play!" Master Makarov is excited to see the play.

"I appreciate the invite, Macky!" Yajima said.

"It's good to see you again! How've you been?" Master Bob asked.

"We're here to crack jokes." Master Goldmine commented.

"Meat!" Chicken chanted.

"Wait, what are _you_ doing here, fake Salamander?!" Lucy sweat drops when she sees Bora.

"Long time, no see, Michael!" Natsu greeted.

"It's Bora." He corrected. "I gave up my life as an aggressive glamour model scout after being deeply struck by nii-chan's heated fists."

"Huh?! That's what that was?!" Lucy remembers about the first time she met Bora.

"Huh? What did you think it was?" Bora asked.

"Oh, uhh, well..." Lucy blushes hard.

"Lucy had dirty thoughts!" Happy commented.

"Madame, I'll be rooting for you!" The Pirate said.

"Thank you for coming all this way!" Erza hugs the Pirate by slamming his head into her hard armor.

"So hard!" The Pirate commented with hearts around him.

"Aren't you from Galuna Island?" Snow asked.

"My name's Lulu! Thanks for helping us back then!" Lulu replied.

"Wait, aren't you two from Phantom...?" Lucy asked.

"I was also captivated by his power!" Boze said.

"And that's that. Have some food." Sue offered.

Natsu and Chicken get excited when they see meat.

"That's raw, you know." Lucy commented.

"Oh, thanks!" Natsu thinks that the meat is for himself.

"Not for you!" Sue kicks him away. "It's for that red dog."

"It's blue. And a cat." Lucy corrected.

"How long until you destroy the moon, huh?!" Chief Moka asked.

"Do I even need to say anything?!" Lucy sweat dropped.

"Good luck!" The cheering squad chanted.

"I'm beat, and the performance hasn't even started..." Lucy already feels exhausted.

* * *

_"It's finally opening day!"_

Rabian looks at the amount of people who came to watch the play. "I've never had such a large audience! Thank you very much!"

"And I never sang in front of so many people!" Lyra squeals in joy.

"All that's left is to put on a good show!" Lucy said.

The play is about to start. Lyra starts playing her harp and begins to sing the opening play, revealing that the princess has been captured and the prince has been captured and the prince went out to save her. They all comment on her beautiful singing.

When Erza goes on stage as the prince, she gets stage fright. "Why is she so nervous?!" Lucy asked as she watches Erza.

"She must have serious stage fright!" Natsu said.

Erza starts to tremble. "M-My name is F-Fredri... I-I here... save prin... cess..." She stutters her line as she shakes in fear. "I... w-w-wield..."

"She's skipping ahead! It's not time for that line yet!" Lucy notices that Erza is skipping through the parts.

"She's so nervous she's hardly even breathing." Happy stated.

"...t-t-ten swords..." Prince Fredrick (Erza) summons his swords, hitting the audience by accident.

"Ooh, Madame! Do more!" The Pirate cheers on.

"Oh, man." Master Goldmine sighed.

"Goodness gracious!" Master Bob said.

"Catching a play is hazardous to your health." Yajima said.

"This certainly is fun!" Mira commented, enjoying the play like everyone else.

"Erza is falling apart!" Happy starts to freak out.

"What do we do?!" Snow whispered.

"Anyway, we need to try whatever we can to cover for her!" Lucy responded.

"When do I get to go on?!" Natsu asked.

"Shut up!" Lucy shouted.

The princess, Lucy playing as "Princess Yanderica", is tied to a rope. "Oh, please help me, Prince Fredrick! Sieghart had captured me!" The audience wonders who that character is.

Snow walks in. "My name is Julius! If you want the princess b-back, you will face me in a duel!" He says his lines in a monotone. This confuses the audience further.

"Du-du-du-duel..." Prince Fredrick (Erza) shakes some more, soon her face turns blue.

"Crap! Erza's reached her limit!" Snow sweat dropped.

"I'll handle it!" Lucy secretly has a celestial key in her hand. "Open, Gate of the Clock Constellation! Horologium!" She summons Horologium to help Erza.

"Du-du-duel..." is what she says." Horologium speaks for Prince Fredrick (Erza).

"What are you doing, Lucy?!" Snow whispered.

"The story would have nowhere to go if Fredrick had fainted there!" Lucy responded, whispering back. "How good of you to come, Great Clock! Please give Prince Fredrick a brief rest!"

All of the sudden, Erza returns renewed vigor. "I can breathe again! I am revived!" She walks out of Horologium.

Julius (Snow) uses his Shadow Magic. "Taste my shadow sword!" He summons a sword made out of shadows.

"Th-That's nothing! I-I wield ten swords!" Prince Fredrick (Erza) summons his swords.

"Ahh. Help!" Julius (Snow) said in a monotone as Prince Fredrick (Erza) defeats Julius (Snow) with no effort, much to the audience's surprise.

"Thank you, Prince Fredrick!" Princess Yanderica (Lucy) gets untied from the ropes.

Prince Fredrick (Erza) goes down on one knee. "L-Lady Yanderica! Let us have many children! Thirty or so!" This all shocks the audience.

"Plays these days certainly are surreal..." Master Makarov commented.

"I quite like it!" Yajima said.

"They're so dazzling!" Mira complimented.

Julius (Snow) walks back to the scene. "Your brief respite is now over, thusly!" He continues to talk in a monotone voice. "This is the end! Come forth, my dragon servant!"

"It's about time!" Natsu shouted with Happy carrying the Dragon. The Dragon shoots fire out of his mouth.

"Yes, yes!" Rabian cheers on.

"I am a great dragon! I will destroy you all!" The Dragon continues to spit fire.

"Our only hope is to work together!" Julius (Snow) said.

"O-Oh... That would be... reassuring..." Prince Fredrick (Erza) agreed.

"I'll hold it off! Please escape, you two!" Princess Yanderica (Lucy) said.

"W-We owe you one!" Prince Fredrick (Erza) and Julius (Snow) run away.

"Ooh! They're eloping!" Master Bob admires the play.

"Snow's a real stud!" Mira commented.

"That's youth for you." Master Goldmine added.

The Dragon continues to spit fire as Happy struggles to carry it. "So heavy..." He accidently drops the Dragon (Natsu) on stage.

Lucy's dress catches on fire. "Snow! Help! Do something!" Lucy runs to Snow.

"All right! Black Dragon's..." Snow is about to use his magic, but Erza uses his head as a boost. Instead, Erza slices up Lucy's clothes. All the men stare in excitement. Snow blushes hard as he sees Lucy almost naked.

"Thank you!" Rabian commented.

"Princess... Are you all right?" Prince Fredrick (Erza) covers her with his jacket.

"For such a bad actress you're way too into your part!" Lucy commented.

"Ouch! Ouch! Ouch!" The Dragon spits fire throughout the theater.

"Quit it, Natsu!" Snow shouted.

"Moo! What a nice body, Princess Yanderica! It's the best!" Out of nowhere, Taurus bursts through the ground.

"The best!" All the men agree.

"Come on, now..." Mira commented.

"Don't just come out and say stuff like that!" Lucy shouted.

"I told you before, Lucy. I swore to protect you and your nice body!" Taurus then disappears.

"What did you come out here for?!" Lucy asked.

Erza then gets stage fright again. "I-I have no choice now but to punish y-y-you all!" She starts to attack Natsu and Snow.

"This is completely out of hand now!" Lucy gets worried about everything.

"Yes, yes!" Rabian agreed.

"Plus... I got a really bad feeling about this..." Lucy said. Soon, the building behind cracking and ultimately crumbles apart, leaving only the stage. "I should've known!"'

"Oh, my!" Master Bob pops his head out.

"Why does this always happen?!" Master Makarov asked.

"You should hurry and retire, Macky..." Yajima suggested.

"Dear me..." Mira commented.

"It's the moon's curse!" Chief Moka accused.

Lucy finds the audience cheering them on in a supportive manner, shouting praises at them and laughing even as the antics continue, much to her happiness.

"Just wonderful!" Rabian cheered, happy with everyone's reactions and the play.

* * *

_One week later..._

"I never imagined it would be such a huge hit!" Rabian said. "For such lousy actors, you sure can put on a show!" Erza's practicing her singing while Natsu and Snow rest their heads on the table.

"C'mon, pay up already..." Natsu weakly said, wanting the reward already.

"I don't want people to see me like this..." Snow mumbled, worried about what other people will think of him.

"Get your butts in fear and get ready, you lowlifes!" Rabian ordered.

"He's a different character now..." Happy commented.

"Agreed..." Genie said.

"I want... to go home...!" Lucy's fatigued and simply wishes to leave.

* * *

**A/N: There you go!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**~Kyle**


	22. Leo The Lion

**A/N: Hello, readers! Welcome to a new chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail, I only own my OC. **

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO: LEO THE LION**

_At a certain bandit hideout in western Magnolia..._

"Moo!" Taurus punches his target.

"All right! That's one down!" Lucy high fives him.

"You're moovingly wonderful, Lucy!" Taurus looks at her with heart eyes.

Natsu slams one of the bandits against the wall. "Man, these guys don't put up a fight at all..."

"You guys ain't cut out to be bandits if you're so weak!" Snow squishes one of the bandits face with his foot.

"You're gonna regret messin' with us!" One of the bandits weakly said. "Master Devon is gonna make you pay!"

"He's already been taken care of." Happy stated.

"All done here, too." Erza said.

"Way to go, Erza!" Lucy gives her a thumbs up.

Erza notices one of the bandits trying to escape. "You're not going anywhere!" She kicks him across the face. She moves her foot in circular motions on the bandits butt. "Looks like you still need more punishment."

Taurus blushes madly as smoke comes out of his nose. "Erza! Please punish me too!"

"Okay! Forced gate closure!" Lucy closes Taurus' gate.

They easily and quickly take out the group of bandits like they were suppose to.

"That job went more quickly than expected." Erza stated.

"Argh! I haven't rampaged enough!" Natsu shouted.

"No, you've already done enough." Snow commented.

"Lucy, check out this jewel!" Happy holds a shiny gem in his paw.

"Gah! You can't just go taking that!" Lucy said.

Happy notices someone from a distance. "Huh? Isn't that Loke?" They turn their gaze to where Loke is standing.

"What a coincidence." Snow walks to him.

"You have work out here?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah. You guys too?" Loke freaks out when he sees Lucy. "Lucy!"

"This is perfect." Lucy goes up to him. "I wanted to thank you for finding-"

"Well, I got work to do! Bye!" Loke runs off leaving her dumbfounded.

"What is_ with_ him?" Lucy gets annoyed with Loke.

"What did you do to him?" Snow asked.

"He's so totally avoiding you." Natsu added.

"I didn't do anything!" Lucy yelled.

Loke is breathing heavily from his running. He sits down against the tree while he picks up a flower. The flower soon dries up and fades away.

"Now then, shall we go back?"

"Hey, since we actually finished a job early for once, why don't we head to a spa and take it easy?" Lucy suggested.

"Lucy..." Erza seriously said. The three of them get worried about what Erza's going to say. "That's a good idea." After that, they sigh of relief.

* * *

_Magnolia's popular spa town, Hosenka..._

Lucy and Erza take a bath. Erza is still in her armor while taking a bath. Lucy asks her if she feels comfortable taking a bath in her armor which makes Erza realize that it's a bit disgusting so she requips out of her armor. Lucy admires her naked body and Erza jokes around with her.

_At the inn..._

"It begins!" Natsu holds two pillows, one in each hand.

"Forget it. I'm sleepy!" Snow groaned.

"Hey, look around you! We're at an inn! Nighttime in hotels means pillow fists!" Natsu stated.

"You mean pillow fights..." Snow corrected.

"All the pillows of merit in the room are already under my control!" Erza is holding two pillows as well.

"Of merit?" Lucy notices what she just said.

"I will defeat Erza!" Natsu holds one of the pillows back, ready to throw it.

"What am I going to do with you people?" Snow sighed. Natsu throws a pillow at Erza, but she jumps out of the way, causing the pillow to hit Snow. "Natsu! Why you little...!" He stands up as he notices a couple of pillows next to him. "Wow, where'd all these pillows come from?" He throws the pillows at Natsu. "Erza, you're next!" He throws it at Erza who stops it.

"Not bad." Erza said.

Lucy laughs as she rolls up her sleeve. "All right! Maybe I'll mix it up myself..." Three pillows charges directly at her, knocking her out instantly in slow motion. They all continue to fight with pillows as Lucy lies outside. "Then again, maybe not. I might die."

* * *

Lucy goes out for a walk with Plue. On the road, she meets Happy, who acts as Plue and making it seem like he can actually talk.

Two guys suddenly appear and they invite her to go with them, which she refuses. Soon, she realizes she can't move, and Loke comes over and saves her from them. He reveals that the two are criminals and he was out to get them. Lucy thanks him for saving her and for finding her keys, and invites him for a drink.

Loke is hesitant in staying close to her, but after she comforts him, he seems a little relieved. When they sit down in the restaurant, Lucy asks Loke what his issue is with Celestial Spirit Mages. Loke doesn't answer and asks Lucy to forget about him. Lucy then thanks him once again and gets up to leave, but Loke stops and hugs her, telling her, in a serious tone, that he doesn't have long to live. Lucy is shocked and asks the reason for him to be saying so.

He then laughs it off, saying it was one of his ruses to get girls. Lucy slaps him and leaves with Happy and Plue, saying that she doesn't like that kind of jokes. Loke then thinks to himself that he shouldn't be doing what he is doing, as he can't get Lucy involved just because of his feelings.

* * *

_The Next Day..._

The Dragon Slayers growl at each other with bandages wrapped around their bodies. A dark red aura surrounds them as hate is filled in the air. "What's with them?" Elfman asked.

"They say they got hurt in a pillow fight after their job was over." Mirajane replied.

"How can people get that injured in a pillow fight?" Elfman asked.

"And what were you gettin' so worked up about for a pillow fight?" Snow angrily growled.

"I give everything 100%!" Natsu growled.

"And yet you lost!" Snow argued.

"What? It was you that lost!" Natsu shouted back.

"Lucy! I'm the one who won, right?!" They shout together, asking Lucy about who won the fight.

Lucy turns around and glares at them with angry eyes. "Shut up." The guys start to tremble, gasping in fear.

"W-We're sorry." Natsu and Snow obey her, acting scared like they do whenever they get scolded. A dark aura surrounds Lucy who continues to glare at them.

"Wow. There's actually someone other than Erza who can stop those two..." Mirajane surprisingly said.

"A Man." Elfman commented. The Dragon Slayers walk away in shame.

In the shadows, Loke watches Lucy talking to Happy, his hand slowly vanishes. Meanwhile. A bunch of girls come to the desk, all claiming to be Loke's girlfriends. They tell Mirajane that he tried to break up with them last night. Mirajane asks Lucy for help, causing the girls to turn to Lucy and think that she is now his girlfriend. Lucy runs away from the girls.

* * *

Later on, Lucy goes to a public bath. Elfman enjoys taking a public bath, commenting on how manly it is. As Lucy comes out, she finds Loke. Outside, he gives her a drink and they watch the stars together. One star falls and Lucy asks whatever happens to him. Again in the serious voice, Loke asks if Lucy knows the sorrow of a star who cannot return to the heavens. Lucy appears to understand and asks if this is another pick-up line. Loke laughs this off and leaves.

* * *

Back to her home, Lucy summons the Southern Cross, Crux, who is specialized in reseach in about Celestial Spirits, Mages, and everything related to them. She asks him who was the last Celestial Spirit Mage affiliated with Loke and finds out that the Mage's name was Karen Lilica. Crux apologizes that he cannot say more than that, since the records are sealed. Lucy tells Happy that Karen was a Celestial Spirit Mage, a member of Blue Pegasus and a poster girl like Mira for Sorcerer's Magazine, but she died on a job.

Snow breaks into her home. "Lucy, we have a problem!" This startles Lucy a bit. "Loke's gone and left Fairy Tail!"

"W-Why?!" Lucy asked.

"We don't know! Everyone's searching for him. He's been acting totally weird lately." Snow replied.

"It couldn't be..." Lucy leaves her room to look for Loke.

"Hey, Lucy! Where are you going to look for him?" Snow asked.

_Outside..._

"Loke!" Natsu looks on top of the buildings.

"Where are you?!" Erza shouted.

"Loke!" They all call his name.

"You in there, Loke?!" Natsu takes the top of a barrel off to check if Loke is hiding in there.

"I doubt it." Happy commented.

* * *

Loke tells Lucy about his past with Karen Lilica and why he was banished from the Celestial Spirit World. But as Loke starts disappearing, Lucy argues for his innocence which makes the Celestial Spirit King appear before them.

Loke then picks himself up and gives Lucy his key, and then, at long last, returns to his home.

* * *

_Back at the guild..._

"A spirit?" Natsu asked.

"Yup, that's the deal." Loke replied.

"So that weird feeling when we switched places that time was from that!" Natsu examines Loke's entire body.

"Yup, that's what it was." Loke responded.

"I didn't notice at all!" Snow said.

"But wait... You're not a cow or a horse or nothin'." Natsu pointed out.

"You know Virgo, Natsu. She has a human form, remember?" Loke asked.

"Yeah, but she can turn into a gorilla." Natsu stated.

"Oh, yeah. That's true." Loke agrees as he laughs along.

"Loke's the Lion Spirit." Lucy said.

"Lion?!" Natsu and Happy exclaimed.

"A grown-cat!" Happy commented.

"That's right!" Loke agreed.

"No, it's not!" Lucy disagreed.

"But do you feel normal?" Snow asked.

"I'm not 100% yet, but I figured I'd come to say hi to everyone." Loke replied. "And I wanted to see Lucy again as soon as possible." This causes Lucy to blush.

"He lllllikes you!" Happy teased.

"Stop rolling your tongue!" Lucy gets irritated.

Loke walks away while carrying Lucy in his arms. "So let's talk, you and I, about the future!"

"Hey, now!" Lucy struggles to get off.

"Man, I'm jealous. I wished I had a spirit." Natsu sighs out loud.

"What kind of spirit?" Happy asked.

"A dragon, duh!" Natsu replied. "Then I could test out my Dragon Slayer magic for real!"

"Spirits aren't things you summon to test your strength!" Lucy yelled.

"That's right! Spirits are for spinning tales of love..." Loke flirts with her.

"You, go back already... You're still not fully recovered, right?" Lucy holds up his key.

"Wait a second." Loke takes out a couple of tickets. "Here!"

"What are these?" Lucy asked.

"Tickets for a resort hotel." Loke replied. "You guys helped me out a lot."

They all get excited when they get to go to a hotel. "I've never stayed in a hotel as fancy as that!" Snow holds the ticket.

"I already gave Erza hers, so please have fun." Loke informed.

"Hey, people! What are you standing around for?" Erza is seen wearing a swim suit with a Hawaiian shirt and her luggage. "Want me to leave you behind?"

"Now that's fast!" Lucy and Snow are surprised to see Erza all ready to go.

"Yeah, let's go! I'll head off just like this!" Natsu yells excitedly.

"Idiot, I have to pack for a trip a little, so hold up." Snow said.

"Lucy... It's not like my sins have completely disappeared, but you've given me the confidence to move on. Where once I was a member of Fairy Tail, now I am your spirit, Lucy. I'll show up whenever my owner's in trouble. Think of me as your prince on a white horse." Loke said.

"I'm not your owner. I'm your friend, right?" Lucy gives him a thumbs up and a smile.

"That's right." Loke smiles back. "From now on, let's count on each other, Lucy." He then returns back to the celestial world.

"Same to you, Loke!" Lucy holds his key as it shines.

"Lucy, we're leaving." Erza said.

"So, Erza... If..." Lucy started off. "If someone was hurt or lost their life because of me, I think I'd suffer a lot like Loke. But, it's okay. Because if we all work together, we can overcome any trouble we might have, right?"

"You couldn't have said it better." Erza softly said.

"Hey, let's hurry and go!" Natsu impatiently waits for them.

"Aye, sir!" Happy cheered.

"Let's party all day and night, non-stop!" Snow said.

"It's a favor from Loke, so we're going to have lots of fun!" Erza said.

"Aye, sir!" They all agree as they leave the guild to the hotel.

_"There was no way I could've known that before long, both Snow and Erza's smiles would disappear..."_

* * *

**A/N: There we go!**

**Next is the Tower of Heaven arc!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**~Kyle**


	23. Tower Of Heaven (Tower Of Heaven Arc)

**A/N: Hello, readers! Welcome to another chapter!**

**This is where you meet Yuki!**

**Also, let's just pretend that Gray joined them to make the story come to place. **

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail, I only own my OC.**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE: TOWER OF HEAVEN**

Team Natsu and Gray are having a great time at the beach at Akane Resort.

Happy jumps around when he feels the hot sand under his feet. "Ouch! Hot!"

Erza and Gray are playing volleyball. "Gray!"

"All right!" Gray hits the volleyball hard.

Natsu is riding on a surfboard with Lucy while he gets motion sickness. "Lemme off..." He hangs onto the edge of the surfboard.

"You're the one who wanted who wanted to ride it!" Lucy said.

The crew are having a good time on the beach at Akane Resort using the tickets Loke gave them.

Snow is seen taking a walk on the beach with Genie flying next to him. He looks up at the sky. "Hey, Genie. I wonder what my twin brother, Yuki, is up too."

"Isn't he your brother that looks exactly like you? I thought you told me he died when you guys were child slaves." Genie replied.

"Well, not actually true. I managed to escape when Jellal took over, but I left my brother behind. That's when I met Acnologia and joined Fairy Tail soon after. Fighting with that Sol guy from Phantom made me realize that I regret leaving my brother behind. I should've taken him with me." Snow stated.

"Have you told Fairy Tail about your brother?" Genie asked.

"I didn't think it mattered. I told them nothing about my life before I became a Dragon Slayer. Besides, Yuki is probably dead now. If he isn't, I know he must hate me for leaving him behind." Snow responded.

* * *

Later on, Erza is relaxing in her room, thinks that the day was really fun, before falling asleep. In her dreams she sees a place known as the Tower of Heaven, and has a short flashback of all the pain she went through there. She wakes up agitated, and requips into her armor, concluding that she feels more at ease this way. Lucy then comes and calls her downstairs to the casino, saying that the guys are already playing. She changes and goes with her.

* * *

_At the Casino..._

A lot of people are having fun playing games at the casino. There is even an indoor amusement park inside the casino.

Natsu constantly slams on the #17 button. "17! C'mon 17!" A large sphere filled with balls with numbers on it, scramble inside the sphere. A projection of the #17 and other numbers show up on the screen. "Oh!"'

"We got 17!" Happy said. The numbers scramble on the screen which makes Natsu and Happy irritated.

"What the hell?!" Natsu slams both of his fists onto the buttons of the machine, hoping that he'll get 17.

One of the workers notices Natsu, trying to calm him down. "S-Sir! Please don't do that...!"

"But it stopped on 17 for a second! That's not fair!" Natsu looks at him with a sad and angry expression, a waterfall coming out of his eyes.

"Y-You don't need to cry about it..." The worker said.

Snow is seen playing a game with Gray while hearing Natsu complain. He is wearing a black tank top with black pants tucked into his black combat boots and his usual turquoise scarf. "Man, he's a lost cause."

"You said it." Gray agreed as he chuckled.

A woman walks up to them. "H-Hello..." Snow sees a former Phantom Lord Mage, Juvia. She is wearing a blue dress and a large gold Fairy Tail necklace.

"Y-You're that Phantom member...!" Gray said.

"One of the Element 4 if I'm not mistaken." Snow added.

"17! Come back!" Natsu continues to bang on the machine.

"Please, don't do that..." The worker tries his best to calm him down.

"My, my. You need to control your temper there, Salamander." A figure appeared behind them. He had white hair and wore a light blue cloak with black attire underneath.

"Hold on..." Happy started to say.

"Why does that voice sound so familar?" Natsu finished.

"You will break the machine if you keep doing that." The man continued. Natsu and Happy finally turned around and stood in shock.

"Snow? What are you doing here? I thought you were hanging out with Gray." Natsu said.

"Oh, so you know my brother? How nice maybe you can tell me where he is?" The man replied. "Or you can die... Your choice." He added as ice covered his body.

"So, I hear Phantom disbanded?" Gray and Snow are sitting at a bar, chatting with Juvia.

"Yes. Juvia has become a freelance wizard." Juvia replied.

"So I take it you want to join Fairy Tail?" Snow asked, looking at her necklace.

"Juvia wants to join!" She sweats nervously.

"I dunno, after all that happened... I personally don't mind, but who knows what the master will say..." Gray sighed.

"Juvia will do whatever it takes! Juvia wants to be with her one true love!" Juvia clasps her hands together with hearts and sparkles surrounding her.

"Love?" Snow muttered.

A man makes his way to the three Mages sitting at a bar. "Gray Fullbuster and Snow Kuro. You really do look like Yuki." He said to Snow and Gray. Snow turned at the mention of his brother's name. A Magic Circle appears from his eye, exploding the bar.

Lucy and Erza hear the explosion, taking their eyes off of the game. "What's all that noise?" Erza asked.

"Perhaps the parade outside has started?" A man in a costume said.

"There you have it." Lucy responded.

"Are you two okay?" Gray asked Snow and Juvia. They both nodded though Juvia is slightly injured. Snow gets up and glares at the man. "Who the hell are you?!"

"Where is my brother and Erza?" The man, now known as Yuki, asked as ice covered him once more.

"Like I would tell you, I might hate that shadow bastard but I would never betray a guild mate." Natsu shouted.

"Where is Erza?" The larger man asked Snow and Gray.

"Like we would tell you." Snow replied.

The man gets a call as he puts two fingers to his forehead. "I see you found her already? Yes, we found Yuki's brother as well. So I should wait for Yuki and deal with the rest? Understood." He said. His eye turns red and the lights go out.

"What is this?!" Gray asked, not knowing what's going on.

"Darkness Magic..." The man vanishes into thin air. "Dark Moment!" He appears behind them with his hands in the air to attack them.

"What the...?! I can't see a thing!" Natsu looks around.

"Natsu! Where are you?!" Happy asked.

"Over here! Wherever here is!" Natsu replied.

"Oh? I guess they found my brother and the red head. Guess it's time to finish this." Yuki said. "Ice Dragon's Roar!" He shouted as he knocked out Natsu and Happy.

Yuki walked up to the man and picked up Snow from the ground. "You were right, Yuki. He really does look like you." The blocked man said.

"Come on, brother. We are going home. We won't be separated again." Yuki said.

Sho got Erza and they started heading out. Lucy gets one of the cards to untie the string then leaves to find the others.

_"Natsu... Snow... Gray! I hope you're alright!"_ Lucy thinks to herself.

She finally arrives and tries to wake up Gray but he breaks. "Gray I'm sorry! I'll fix you somehow!" Lucy said as she panics.

"It's alright." Juvia said as she appears from her water.

"You're that Element 4 girl...!" Lucy said as she gets ready to attack.

"Wait, Lucy! She's on our side now!" Gray appears from under her.

"Right!" Juvia agreed, staring at her.

"I created a double so I could trick them into thinking I passed out but then..." Gray said, unbuttoning his shirt.

"Juvia protected Gray-sama in her Water Lock so the enemy won't find out." Juvia said.

"Yeah and I couldn't do anything! And he got away!" Gray shouted at her which left Juvia in shock.

Lucy looked around, realizing someone was missing. "Where's Snow?" She asked.

Gray sighed and took off his shirt. "Two men came and got him. One of them looked a lot like Snow." Gray replied.

"Are you saying Snow has an identical twin and he never told us?" Lucy said, shocked.

"Looks like that's the case." Gray replied.

"They caught Erza as well, but why do they need both of them?" Lucy asked as Gray shrugged.

"T-That jerk...!" Natsu said, waking up.

"What happened?" Gray asked.

"There was a guy that looked exactly like Snow and he was a Dragon Slayer as well! He let out his breath attack on me! Who does that?" Natsu exclaimed.

"In case you haven't noticed, Natsu. You're a Dragon Slayer as well." Lucy said, annoyed.

"That's the Salamander for you..." Juvia said.

"That bastard!" Natsu shouted. "I'm getting my revenge!" Natsu said as he sprints out of the casino.

"We better go after him..." Gray said.

"You're right." Lucy agreed as they followed him.

Natsu runs through the doors. "You're not getting away!"

* * *

_On a ship..._

Snow woke up and looks around. "Genie? Genie!" He shouted for his partner. He ends up getting motion sickness once he realizes that he's on a boat.

"I admit, Yuki. I didn't believe it when you said you had an identical twin. But now I see that you do." A large man that attacked him, Gray, and Juvia said.

"Why would I like, Simon?" He replied. He then notices that Snow is awake. "Long time, no see, brother." Yuki said, smiling.

"Y-Yuki? You're alive?" Snow asked.

"I am." Yuki replied.

"Untie me, Yuki." Snow said.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. We are going home to the Tower of Heaven. You broke your promise, brother. You'll never see those friends of yours again. All you need is me." Yuki said then turned to Simon. "Did Sho and Milliana get that red head? Erza her name was?"

_"Erza? What do they want with her?"_ Snow thought.

"They did. They are on the second ship." Simon replied.

"I still don't see why you needed to catch your brother." A block headed man said.

"I convinced Jellal to let me bring my brother back, but he will be using Erza as the sacrifice." Yuki replied.

Snow sighed._ "Natsu... Lucy... Gray... Juvia... Wherever you are, I hope you save Erza and I soon..."_

* * *

"Do you know if those people in the cards ever got out?" Lucy asked.

"The army is probably here by now. So I think they probably did." Gray replied.

"I hope you're right." Lucy sighed. "Where are we anyway?"

"Have we gotten lost?" Juvia asked.

"Natsu, are you sure he went in this direction?" Lucy asked while Natsu is throwing up over the boat. "Again with the motion sickness..."

"Just be glad that Snow isn't here. One person getting motion sickness is enough." Gray commented.

"How did such powerful wizards such as Snow-san and Erza-san get defeated?" Juvia asked.

"They didn't get defeated! They got captured!" Gray shouted.

"I-I'm sorry." Juvia said.

"Calm down, Gray." Lucy said. Gray grunted. "They said they were Erza's old friends..."

"What's the deal with Snow then?" Gray asked.

Natsu finally stops throwing up. "The guy that looked like him, Yuki I think his name was? Said that Snow was his brother." He responded.

"A-Are you serious?!" Gray and Lucy said in unison.

"That was my reaction as well. Just the thought of two Snow's makes me want to puke again." Natsu replied.

"What is that?" Gray asked when they reached a tower.

"That's the Tower of Heaven?" Lucy questioned.

"Water Dome!" Juvia said. "This will keep our identity a secret."

* * *

Snow gets shoved into a cell. He looks around, remembering that this was the exact same cell that his brother and a few other children were in.

"Yuki, why are you doing this to me?" Snow asked.

Yuki shoved his brother to the cell wall. "Remember the promise we made, Snow? You told me we would never be separated and that you would always be there for me. But you broke that promise, Snow. You escaped and left me behind. I was scared. I was so scared for my life and you weren't there to protect me." He replied.

"I-I'm so sorry, Yuki..." Snow said.

"You can take your sorry and shove it." Yuki scoffed as he walked out of the cell.

Snow sighed and slid down the wall. He looked up when he heard someone opening the cell once more.

"Erza?!" Snow said.

"Snow? What are you doing here?" Erza asked.

"It's a long story..." Snow replied.

"Well, I need to find Jellal. Before he does something crazy. You can explain on the way." Erza stated.

"Right." Snow responded as they both headed to the cell exit.

* * *

"We should keep watch for the guards." Gray informed.

"I suggest we bust in." Natsu said, covering up his fist in flames.

"We are not doing that! Snow, Erza, Happy, and Genie are in there! We could put them in danger!" Lucy exclaimed.

"That's true." Gray agreed.

Juvia swims up to the surface. "I found an opening to where we can get in." She said.

"That doesn't sound like a problem." Gray and Natsu both agree.

"No way! We will die!" Lucy said.

"That's why I have this..." Juvia holds up a water shell. "It has oxygen so you can breathe underwater."

"You're amazing!" Natsu said. "Um... Who are you?" Juvia turns pale and annoyed.

A few moments later, they found the opening that Juvia was talking about. They go under it and reach the entrance of the tower.

"So, where's Erza and Snow along with Happy and Genie?" Natsu asked.

"These things really do work... and they're amazing!" Lucy said.

"It's funny that you survived, Lucy. I made yours a bit smaller." Juvia responded.

"Wow. Evil much?" Lucy said as she pops the water shell.

One of the guards notices them. "Intruders!" Then all of the guards surround them. "Who are you?"

"Crap! We got noticed! I guess we have to fight!" Gray said.

"You're asking who we are? You took our friends!" Natsu covers his fists in flames. "We're Fairy Tail wizards, and we'll destroy you! Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu said as he lets out his breath attack on them.

"That's hot!" One of the guards said.

"Ice Make: Arrows!" Gray said as arrows came flying.

"That's cold!" Another guard said.

Lucy jumps in front of the guards. "A swimsuit?" They all stare in awe.

"Open, Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!" Lucy summons Virgo.

"You called, Princess?" Virgo said.

"It's a maid!" The guards exclaimed.

"Punish them!" Lucy ordered, pointing at the guards.

"Right, Princess!" Virgo says as she digs underground.

"What's up with her?" Some guards were fighting Juvia. "If blades don't affect her then lets try this!" They got out their guns and started shooting. The bullets go through her. "What is she?"

"Drip... Drip... Drop... Juvia's body is made of water... Water Slicer!" Juvia said as she sliced the guards. Finally, all of them took down the guards.

"We cleaned up here." Natsu said.

"Yeah, now we got to find Erza and the others." Gray informed.

"Whoever is in charge has probably noticed us by now. After all the noise." Lucy said.

"Are you going to punish me, Princess?" Virgo asked.

"Alright. Now where's Snow's twin?" Natsu asked the guards as a stairway opens up.

"Guess this is their way of saying come in." Gray said as they walked up the stairs.

* * *

_Inside the tower..._

"Alright! Where are you, Yuki?!" Natsu shouted.

"If you keep yelling like that, we'll get noticed again." Lucy said.

"Well, they already know we're here. So much for sneaking around." Gray said as he eats the food.

"What's with the food anyway?" Lucy asked.

"I guess it's their way of them welcoming us, Princess. Shall we join?" Virgo asked.

"Well..." Lucy started to say.

"They already know we're here." Virgo informed.

"They probably want to fight us." Gray added.

"Princess, don't you think you should change before eating?" Virgo asked.

"Who said I was going to eat?" Lucy replied.

Virgo gets out some clothes. "Let's change into these." Virgo said.

"Now?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Um..." Gray was looking away.

Lucy changed into a green dress with a green headband. "They're from the Spirit World." Virgo explained.

"This looks amazing." Lucy said, admiring the dress.

"It looks nice." Gray told her.

"He lllllikes her!" Virgo teased.

"Don't even start!" Lucy shouted.

"When did you learn to copy Happy?" Natsu asked.

"Good luck, Princess." Virgo said as she disappears.

"Thanks, Virgo. And aren't you guys going to change out of those wet clothes?" Lucy asked.

"Nah, this is good." Gray said, drying his clothes by Natsu's fire.

"Natsu is now a drying machine!" Lucy exclaimed.

Finally, a group of guards finds them and tries to attack them. Until two mysterious people take them out easily.

* * *

**A/N: And that's the beginning of the Tower of Heaven arc!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**~Kyle**


	24. Yuki And Jellal (Tower Of Heaven Arc)

**A/N: Hello, readers! Welcome to a new chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail, I only own my OC. **

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR: YUKI AND JELLAL**

"There's the intruders!" The guards yelled as they charged at them. Snow and Erza attack them easily, knocking them out.

"Erza! Snow!" The team exclaimed, sighing in relief.

"Why are you guys here?" Snow asked.

"Because..." Lucy started to say.

Juvia starts to back up. "Juvia will..."

"Go back!" Erza shouted. "This is not a place for you!"

"Don't say that, Erza! If we leave then we'll be ruining Fairy Tail's name! Plus, I need to pay a visit to Yuki." Natsu said.

"Yuki?" Snow questioned.

"Just go back." Erza ordered.

"Happy and Genie have been kidnapped! Do you really think I would leave them both behind?!" Natsu asked.

"Genie? He's gone?! You should've looked after him, Natsu!" Snow shouted, grabbing onto his collar.

"He's your partner, not mine!" Natsu shouted back.

"Happy and Genie? Millianna must have..." Erza said to herself.

"Where are they?" Natsu asked.

"I don't know." Erza responded.

"Happy and Genie! Don't worry I'm coming!" Natsu said, sprinting out of the room.

"Sheesh..." Snow muttered.

"We're coming with you!" Lucy said.

"No!" Erza said as she holds up her sword. "Millianna loves cats above all else. She wouldn't harm them. Snow and I will bring them both back. You two are going to leave." Erza told them.

"Why does Snow get to stay?" Gray asked.

"He has a reason too. He has bad memories here as well." Erza replied.

"We're not leaving without you guys!" Lucy informed.

"Erza has her own problems and I have mine." Snow told them. "We don't want to drag you into it." Erza nodded in agreement.

"Little bit late for that." Gray said. "You saw how Natsu took off."

"Erza... what is this tower? And who are Yuki and Jellal?" Lucy asked. She doesn't get a response from Snow or Erza. "If you guys don't want to tell us that's okay. But Yuki was your brother, right Snow? And the people who brought you back were your old friends, right Erza? But you guys have us. We'll be here no matter what!"

"She explained it." Gray said.

Erza sighed. "You want to tell your story first or should I?" Erza asked Snow.

"I will." Snow replied, walking up to them. "Yuki isn't just my brother. He's my identical twin."

"Wha...?" Gray and Lucy both said in shock.

"Why didn't you tell us this before?" Lucy asked.

"I didn't think it really mattered. I thought he died so I didn't tell anyone except Genie." Snow replied, continuing on with the story.

"Anyway, this is called the Tower of Heaven or the R-System, but before I get to that story let me explain beforehand before the child hunt and the promise I made to Yuki..." Snow said.

_**Past...**_

_A younger Yuki rushed up to a younger Snow as he was crying. "What's wrong, Yuki?" Snow asked, holding his brother close to him. _

_"Mommy and Daddy are fighting again. Daddy is hitting Mommy." Yuki replied, sobbing. _

_"Shut up, you slut!" Came a voice from the living room followed by a crash. _

_"Don't worry, Yuki. I'll always be here to protect you." Snow said. _

_"You promise?"_

_"I promise."_

_**Present...**_

Gray and Lucy stared in shock.

"My parents were always fighting. My old man abused my mother and Yuki was always the scared one. I guess you can say I was the strong one. I was always there for him and protected him while our parents were arguing." Snow continued.

"So, how did you get here?" Lucy asked.

"The child hunt..." Snow replied.

_**Past...**_

_Houses were burning up in flames. In fact, the whole village was burning._

_"Slaughter the adults and take the children!" A child hunter shouted. _

_"Yuki! Where are you?" Snow shouted. _

_"I'm right here!" Yuki shouted back. He was under a piece of wood. _

_Snow lifted the wood up and grabbed onto Yuki, carefully setting the wood back down. "Where are Mom and Dad?" Snow asked. _

_"They got killed... I saw them get slaughterd by those evil men..." Yuki replied, sobbing. _

_"Don't cry, Yuki... We might get found out." Snow said, wiping his tear. _

_"I think I hear a child crying!" A child hunter said as they rush over to where Snow and Yuki were. _

_"We need to run!" Snow said, grabbing Yuki's hand as they started running. _

_The child hunters finally caught up to Snow and Yuki, pinning them down._

_**Present...**_

"And then there was the building of the Tower of Heaven." Snow said.

_**Past...**_

_"Come on, work! The R-System needs to be completed!" A guard ordered._

_"I can't do this anymore!" Yuki said, sobbing into his hands. _

_"It's all right. Don't cry. You know I hate it when you cry." Snow said, hugging his brother. _

_"Why are they doing this to us? They slaughtered our parents and burned our village." Yuki said, still crying. _

_"I will always be here for you, Yuki. I'll protect you." Snow said. _

_"You promise?"_

_"I promise..."_

* * *

**_Present..._**

"And that's basically it." Snow said, finishing his story. Erza then told hers which left Gray and Lucy in shock.

"I need to fight Jellal." Erza said.

"And I need to knock some sense into my brother." Snow said, sighing.

"Wait. So Snow, you made a promise to protect your brother and then you escaped and left him behind?" Gray asked.

"Yes, that's why he hates me." Snow replied.

"Wait, I'm confused on Erza's story. Wasn't Jellal the traitor and not you?" Lucy asked.

"He must've brainwashed them when I left." Erza replied.

"But you were trying to let them have their freedom." Lucy argued. "And yet..."

"It doesn't matter now, Lucy." Erza replied.

"Wh-What is with that story, Sister?" Sho asked, coming up to them. "Are you telling your friends false lies? The truth was nothing like that." Sho said. "You blew up our boats and escaped on your own. We would have died if it wasn't for Jellal. He said that this is the fate of people who can't use magic the right way. He said you got obsessed with magic and that you never wanted to help us!"

"He really said that?" Gray said.

"Why would Erza do something like that?" Lucy asked.

"Why would you know about it? I lived on Jellal's words. I spent eight years finishing the tower because of Jellal! You're saying that it was all a lie? That you were right and he was wrong?" Sho asked.

"That's correct." A voice said. Simon walks over to them with Yuki right behind him.

"It's you!" Gray growled.

"Wait, Gray-sama!" Juvia said, stopping him. "He knew he was attacking your double back at the casino."

"Huh?!" Gray said, confused.

"As a dark spell wizard, I'm pretty sure he saw everything clearly." Juvia explained. "That's why Juvia came with you."

"That's right." Simon said, nodding in agreement.

"What does this mean?" Sho asked.

"Sho... I didn't bring everyone in this tower for no reason." Simon said.

"Why would you?" Sho started to say.

"Jellal has everyone fooled Sho. Even I was playing along." Simon explained.

"You were..."

"I always had faith in you, Erza." Simon said to her.

"Simon..." Erza said, hugging him.

"How could everyone have so much faith in you, Sister?" Sho said, crying. "Why didn't I have faith in you?" Sho slammed his fist onto the ground. "Who should I believe in?"

Erza kneels down. "Over the past eight years, I never forgot any of you. I'm sorry that I was weak..." Erza said, hugging him.

"But now you're strong enough, right?" Simon asked. Erza nodded. "I have been waiting for this moment... For powerful wizards to come."

Yuki scofffed. "If you guys think that you can defeat Jellal then you have another thing coming. Of course, I'm always loyal to him." Yuki said as he walked out of the room.

"Powerful wizards?" Lucy asked, confused.

"We're going to defeat Jellal... By working together." Simon responded. They all nodded in agreement. "But first we need to find the Salamander before he finds the others."

* * *

**A/N: There you go!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**~Kyle**


	25. Heaven's Game (Tower Of Heaven Arc)

**A/N: Hello, readers! Welcome to a new chapter!**

**This is where Snow fights Yuki! I'm going to make it longer unlike I did in the original. **

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail, I only own my OC.**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE: HEAVEN'S GAME**

_"I need to find Yuki..."_ Snow thought while following Sho, Simon, and the others.

"Man, I'm not getting through Millianna!" Simon said.

_"I have no grudge against Jellal. I just need to knock my brother to his senses. I need to go find him."_ Snow thinks to himself.

"Everyone, I'm going to find my brother." Snow said to the group.

"I'll come with you." Erza offered.

"No. This is something I have to deal with on my own. Plus, you need to help the others find Natsu, Genie, and Happy. If you find Genie, tell him to come and find me. I might need him." Snow said as Erza nodded.

Snow raced through the Tower. _"Damn it! Where the hell are you, brother?"_

"Looking for me?"

Snow stops into the room and finds Yuki. His brother scoffs as he sees the black Fairy Tail emblem that was on Snow's right shoulder. "So, Snow. You escaped eight years ago and you joined a lousy wizard guild?" Yuki asked.

"They were the only thing I could call family. Since I thought you were dead." Snow replied.

On top of the tower, Jellal has a checkboard out. "So the identical twin brothers clash. This should be interesting." He said to himself as he moves a black tornado pawn towards the ice pawn.

Yuki clenched his jaw as ice came from his hands. "I spent eight years building this damn tower. Eight years! While you were playing in a damn wizard guild?!" He shouted. "Ice Dragon's Wing Attack!" Ice shards headed towards Snow as he got knocked to the ground.

Snow coughed. "So you're a Dragon Slayer, too? Well, I got a surprise for you." He said. "Black Dragon's Destruction Fist!" Snow's right fist gets covered in blue light as he tries to punch Yuki. However, Yuki grabs his wrist and counter attacks, sending him flying back onto the ground.

Yuki walks over to his brother. "Eight years, Snow... Eight years I was alone. I was scared. I cried every night. And you... You weren't there. You lied to me. You told me that you would always be there to protect me and you weren't there!" Yuki kicks Snow in his stomach.

"I'm sorry... for not taking you with me..." Snow muttered.

"Didn't you hear me before? I told you that you can take your sorry and shove it." Yuki said. "Ice Dragon's Talon!" He kicked Snow towards the wall.

Snow grunted as he struggled to get up. "Get up!" He heard Natsu's voice in his head. _"Natsu..."_

**_Past..._**

_"Come on! Get up! Don't tell me you're calling quits already, pretty boy." A younger Natsu teased. They were currently behind the guild, fighting. _

_A younger Snow carefully got up and headed towards Natsu as he started punching him. _

_"I'm not... gonna lose...!" Natsu shouted. _

_"You're gonna have too... because I... wanna win!" Snow shouted as well in between punches. _

_"You're going down!" Natsu and Snow shouted in unison. _

_**Present...**_

Snow got up from off the ground as he raced towards Yuki and punched him in the face, knocking him backwards. He cracked his knuckles. "I didn't lose against Natsu that day and I won't against you!" He shouted.

"Why, you...!" Yuki shouted as he prepared to attack.

"I told you Happy! My nose does not lie!" Snow heard Natsu's voice.

"Aye!" Happy said.

"Snow!" Genie said, flying over to him.

"Snow, let me fight him!" Natsu shouted.

"No, Natsu! This is my own problem! Let me handle it!" Snow yelled.

"Come on, shadow jerk! Let me have my revenge!" Natsu continued shouting.

"You can have your revenge later flame brain!" Snow replied.

"I was eaten by a bird and Gray had to come save me. I want to fight someone who won't eat me!" Natsu continued.

Snow sighed in annoyance. "Is he always this annoying?" Yuki asked.

"All the time." Snow replied.

"I'm still here you know!" Natsu said angrily.

"And you will be gone. I told you this is my own problem and I'm dealing with it!" Snow said as he kicked Natsu out of the room.

"J-Jerk...!" Natsu said as he flew out of the room.

"Interesting. Was he not a friend of yours?" Yuki asked.

"Don't be mistaken, Natsu was never a friend of mine." Snow replied.

"Whatever. Now, where were we? Oh, right..." Yuki said. "Ice Dragon's Roar!"

"Black Dragon's Roar!" Snow shouted as their magic collided and disappeared.

_"It's about time I end this, it can't go on forever."_ Snow thinks to himself.

"Dragon Slayer's Secret Art!" Snow shouted as a black Magic Circle appeared.

"Crap!" Yuki commented.

"Dark Pulse!" Snow yelled, knocking out Yuki.

Snow walked over to Yuki. "I guess you won, brother..." Yuki said, smiling.

Snow helped his brother up and supported him. "I'm sorry..." Yuki muttered as he sobbed, clenching Snow's shirt. "Jellal... He... He told me that you left me behind because you didn't care about me. And that you only cared about yourself. It's what kept me going to complete the Tower under his order. Knowing that one day, I would see you again."

"Stop crying. You know I hate it when you cry." Snow informed. Yuki continued sobbing as he hugged his brother.

"Snow... what's your guild like? Fairy Tail, was it?" Yuki asked.

"Well, they're rowdy. There's fights practically everyday. I'm sure you can guess who causes them. But they treat you like family." Snow replied.

Yuki chuckled a bit at the fighting part. "Do you think they would accept me? If I ever wanted to join?" He asked.

Snow thought about it. "Of course. You're my brother, after all. You're family. We never turn down people who want to join." He responded.

Sho ended up appearing at the doorway. "Snow, you're here. Simon and Natsu went up to save Erza." He informed.

"Where are you going?" Snow asked.

"Well, Simon grabbed Gray and they're taking everyone else away from the tower. He told me to go there as well." Sho explained.

"Can you take Yuki there as well?" Snow asked.

Sho nodded. "Yeah, sure." He replied as Snow gave Yuki to him and Yuki rested his head on Sho's shoulder. "But what about you?"

"I'm going to go help Natsu kick Jellal's ass. If Gray and the others are confused, tell them that Yuki is my brother." Snow replied. Sho nodded and headed off with Yuki.

Snow started going up the tower. _"Natsu will need me to help him defeat Jellal, knowing how powerful he is."_ Snow clenched his fist as he remembers how Yuki was crying. _"That bastard made my brother cry... He'll pay!_"

* * *

**A/N: There you go!**

**Sorry that it was such a short chapter!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**~Kyle**


	26. Home

**A/N: Hello, readers! Welcome to another chapter!**

**I'm going to skip the chapter where the Etherion is fired since it's not going off based off the anime for this arc. **

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail, I only own my OC.**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX: HOME**

Etherion was fired, the whole tower was in crystal. Snow and Natsu were in the middle of battling Jellal.

"Shit..." Snow cursed, panting. He looked over to Natsu as he saw him take a piece of the Etherion and started eating it.

"Natsu, you idiot!" Snow shouted. Natsu finished eating the Etherion and started holding his throat as he was choking.

Jellal started laughing. "What a fool. He actually thought he could gain magic power by eating it? Well, he's doing me a favor by killing himself." Jellal said.

Natsu regained his strength and turned on Dragon Force. "You made Erza cry!" He shouted as he attacked Jellal with Snow right behind him. Jellal was finally unconscious. Natsu then collapses as the Dragon Force wore off. Erza rushes up to him.

"I'm fine, Erza." Natsu said.

Then, Erza slides herself into the Etherion wanting to save everyone. Snow and Natsu call her name.

* * *

Erza awakens and sees herself in a white dress. She looks below and sees all the members of Fairy Tail mourning at a grave. _"So I'm dead?"_

"Erza Scarlet, she'll always be remembered and now she is free and in a-" Master Makarov starts crying.

_"Master..."_ Erza thought, trying not to cry.

"I always thought of her as my daughter." Master Makarov continued and cries again.

"The Council names Erza Scarlet as the Ten Wizard Saints in her memory." The Magic Council said.

Everyone starts crying. Lucy turns to Snow who wraps his arms around her and hugs her.

"What is everyone standing around for?!" Natsu said.

_"Natsu..."_

Natsu kicks the roses off of the grave. "What are you doing, Natsu?!" Master Makarov asked.

"Natsu, don't make this harder than it already is!" Lucy said.

"You idiot!" Snow shouted, running up to him.

"Erza is not dead! Snow, you saw it as well! She's not dead!" Natsu shouted.

"Natsu, just stop, please..." Lucy said in tears.

"She's not dead!" Natsu continued to shout as Snow, Macao, and Wakaba pinned him to the ground.

"Let me go!" Natsu yelled. "I keep telling you, Erza is alive!"

_"I did this for you guys, hoping that you would move on without me, but now I see that I made a mistake."_ A hand reaches out to Erza.

Erza finds herself in the arms of Natsu with Snow by his side. "W-What happened?" Erza asked them. She finds herself on a beach. She sees her friends from Fairy Tail and the Tower of Heaven along with Snow's brother.

"Natsu..." Erza started to say.

"Never do that again!" Natsu shouted.

"Calm down, Natsu." Snow told him.

"You're telling me to calm down? Erza almost died!" Natsu said.

"Natsu... Snow... Thank you." Erza said. She promises them to never throw away her life like that again.

* * *

Natsu was wrapped in bandages, snoring as he slept.

"You think he'll be all right?" Snow asked.

"I think so, he slept for three days." Lucy replied.

"That's what he gets for being so stupid." Snow muttered.

"What did you say, pretty boy?!" Natsu shouted, waking up.

"He's awake!" Happy exclaimed. Natsu fell back onto the bed. "And he's back sleeping."

"If you're not going to fight then don't bother getting up!" Snow angrily shouted. Lucy chuckles.

"I'm sorry if I caused you guys so much trouble." Erza said, sighing.

"How many times are you going to blame yourself?" Gray asked.

"What happened to that Phantom girl anyway?" Erza asked, looking around.

"Oh, you mean Juvia? She already left. Said something about wanting to join Fairy Tail." Gray replied.

"Very well." Erza said.

* * *

Hours later, Erza invites her friends to join Fairy Tail, but they decline saying that they will just give her bad memories. She performs Fairy Tail's Farewell Ceremony and watches them go. However, Yuki stays behind as he walks up to the Fairy Tail wizards.

"Why didn't you go with them?" Gray asked.

"Well, I would like to join the guild that took care of my brother." Yuki replied. "If you'll have me."

"I see. We'll take you to the guild and see if the Master will let you join." Erza responded.

"All right! Now I finally will have my revenge!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Snow was right. You're super annoying." Yuki said, sweat dropping as everyone laughed.

* * *

_Days Later..._

They headed back to the guild with Yuki. The guild was rebuilt and their friends welcomed them back. They explained everything about the guild and how everyone can go up on the second floor. Master Makarov welcomes them back and introduces Juvia and Gajeel as the new members of the guild. Snow and Natsu prepare to attack but Juvia calmed them down.

"Oh, I see we have someone else who's joining?" Master Makarov asked, noticing Yuki.

"That's right. This is my identical twin brother, Yuki." Snow replied, introducing his brother.

"What...?!" The whole guild exclaimed.

"I didn't know you had an identical twin." Alzack commented.

"Yeah, why did you keep it a secret, Snow?" Bisca added.

"It's not like I kept it a secret, I just thought he was dead this whole time." Snow said.

"So, Yuki. What kind of magic do you do?" Master Makarov asked.

"I'm the Ice Dragon Slayer." Yuki replied.

Everyone went silent for a moment and then cheered. "We have another new Dragon Slayer!" Everyone said. "We're totally unstoppable now!" Wakaba exclaimed.

Mira came up to Yuki with a stamp. "Where do you want your guild mark and in what color?" She asked.

Yuki rolled up his sleeve and pointed to his right shoulder. "Here. Light blue." He responded. Mira placed the stamp onto Yuki's right shoulder and a light blue Fairy Tail emblem appeared.

"Welcome to your new home, brother." Snow said, smiling.

"Great. Now we have two Snow's in the guild! As if one wasn't bad enough!" Natsu said, freaking out. Everyone laughed at his comment.

"What's that supposed to mean, ash for brains?!" Snow asked, kicking Natsu in the face.

"A fight? I better join in on this." Gajeel said.

"Shut up!" Snow and Natsu said, both of them punching Gajeel.

"Here they go again." Max commented.

"You want a piece of me, shadow breathing jerk?!" Natsu insulted.

"I wasn't the one who started this, flame head!" Snow insulted back.

"You wanna fight?!"

"Let's go!"

Snow and Natsu started fighting which caused everyone to fight as well.

"Please, stop!" Master Makarov said with a worried look on his face.

Lucy, Happy, Yuki, and Genie hid behind the bar avoiding the fights going on. "Does this always happen?" Yuki asked Genie, who was in his arms while his partner was fighting.

"You learn to get used to it." Genie told him.

Snow realizes what was going on. "Now, this is starting to feel more like home. It's good to be ba-"

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Snow is interrupted by Natsu.

* * *

Elsewhere, Laxus and his team take down the the guild Ghoul Spirit, claiming that they were weak.

Little did Fairy Tail know that Laxus was planning to take over...

* * *

**A/N: The next chapter is the Battle of Fairy Tail arc!**

**I admit that is my most favorite arc. **

**Besides Tower of Heaven and the GMG Arc.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**~Kyle**


	27. Battle Of Fairy Tail (BoF Arc)

**A/N: Hello, readers! Welcome to the next chapter!**

**It's the Battle of Fairy Tail Arc!**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail, I only own my OC. **

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN: BATTLE OF FAIRY TAIL**

Meanwhile, Mira and Master Makarov are making preparations for the Fantasia Parade, and after learning that Laxus is in town, Master Makarov recalls the time when Laxus was young and remembers his love and respect for Fairy Tail.

* * *

_The Day of the Fantasia Parade..._

Natsu struggles to walk, stating that he will eat all the food at the festival. Lucy, Gray, and Juvia meet with Warren Rocko, a Fairy Tail member with telepathic abilities. He speaks of the Miss Fairy Tail contest, and Lucy remembers that she is late for it.

_At the guild..._

"Everyone, I'm so glad you could make it! The battle of beauty between our female Fairies... Let's start with the Miss Fairy Tail Contest! I am Max, the sand wizard, and I will be your host!" The audience cheers on, waiting for the beautiful girls to come out.

Snow, Yuki, Gray, Natsu, Genie, Happy, and Elfman are all sitting at one table. "You don't care about this stuff, right?" Gray asks Natsu who is peacefully eating his bread.

"He's a man!" Elfman commented.

"Entry #1: The exotic beauty with a bottomless pit for a stomach, Cana Alberona!" Max introduces her as the audience cheers on. "Now it's time to appeal to the audience with your magic!" Cana takes out her cards as it circles around her. "The cards are hiding Cana's body..." She changes into a swimsuit. "A swimsuit!"

"I'll take that beer-money, thanks." Cana smiled.

"Really? A swimsuit?" Snow asked. Yuki had hearts in his eyes.

"What are you, a pervert?!" Snow exclaimed, knocking him off his chair.

"A swimsuit?! No fair!" Lucy peaks at the show, hiding behind the curtain.

"I see... That's a good idea!" Erza peaks as well.

"You're participating too, Erza?!" Lucy asked.

"When I hear there's a contest, I can't help but get motivated." Erza replied.

"My rent is slipping away from me..." Lucy whined.

"Entry #2: She might be a newcomer, but her abilities are S-Class! Rain or shine, this woman will steal your heart! Juvia Lockser!"

"May these feelings reach to you, Gray-sama!" Juvia changes into a swimsuit as well.

"Oh look, Gray. Your girlfriend is putting on quite a show." Snow commented.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Gray exclaimed.

"She put on a performance that matches her swimsuit!"

"Gray-sama, did you see?!" Juvia's eyes sparkle.

"Another one going for sex appeal?!" Lucy complains as Erza nods in agreement.

"Entry #3: Everyone's favorite poster girl of the guild... Her beauty is known throughout the land! Mirajane!" Most of the audience were waiting for her. "Now, appeal the audience!"

"My specialty is transformation magic, so I'll transform!" Mira transforms her head into Happy. "Head-only, Happy! Aye!" This turns the audience off. "Head-only, Gajeel-kun!" Gajeel freaks out when he sees Mira appear the same as him. Happy dies of laughter.

"You're the only one happy about this, you know." Gray commented.

"Nee-chan..." Elfman has his mouth wide open.

Lucy snickers under her breath. "The crowd's favorite just shot herself in the foot!" Erza nods again.

"Entry #4: She needs no explanation... Titania!"

"There's my cue!" Erza makes a grand entrance, doing a couple of flips and landing in the middle of the stage.

"Erza Scarlet!" The audience gets more excited.

"She's really popular!" Lucy watches the crowd go wild.

"I will show you all a very special requip." Erza changes into a gothic look.

"G-Goth Loli?!" Lucy exclaimed, shocked to see this type of appeal.

"That decided it." Erza smiles at the crowd.

"That's really _different_ of her." Macao commented.

"Entry #5: The little fairy with cures an intelligence... Levy McGarden!"

"Levy!" Jet and Droy cheer from the crowd.

"Solid Script!" Levy uses her magic to summon the words "Snow, Metal, Butterfly, Flower".

"Levy!" Jet and Droy fall in love with her even more.

"Entry #6: The sexy sniper Bisca Mulan!" Bisca is wearing a purple swimsuit, she has four gold coins between her fingers. She throws them in the air so she can shoot at them.

"Requip! The Gunner!" Bisca requips her gun into a sniper, shooting exactly in the middle of the four coins in a row. "Yeehaw!" She catches the coins, exciting the crowd even more.

"How cute!" Alzack's eyes turn into hearts.

"Everyone's really amazing..." Lucy is amazed at the girls' talents.

"Entry #7: Our guild's super rookie! This upcoming star will sparkle with the guidance of Celestial Spirits! Lucy Heart-"

"Don't say my last name!" Lucy interrupts him. _"If they found out who my dad is, they'll never award me the 500,000!"_ She smiles and waves at the crowd.

"Now, appeal to the audience!"

"Um, I'm going to do a cheer dance routine with my Spirits!" Lucy takes out her pink pom poms.

"Entry #8!" A woman interrupts Lucy's performance.

"Hey! I'm not done appealing yet!" Lucy starts to cheer.

"If you want a Fairy, then you want me." A woman said. "If you want beauty, then you want me. Yes, I am all you want! The winner is obviously me, Evergreen! Okay! The idiotic contest is now over!" Everybody else didn't expect her to come. Master Makarov is mostly worried.

"Hey, don't get in my way! My rent is counting on this, you know!" Lucy complains to Evergreen.

"Lucy, don't look into her eyes!" Snow warned.

"What's with this kid?" Evergreen removes her glasses and looks directly into Lucy's eyes. The Magic effects Lucy and turns her into stone.

"This is bad... Everyone, quickly escape!" Max warned. Immediately, everyone starts running away from the guild.

"What are you doing, Evergreen?! Do you plan on ruining the festival?!" Master Makarov asked, furious with her.

Evergreen chuckles to herself. "You need entertainment for a festival, yes?" The curtain behind her rises and shows all of the girls who participated in the contest, turned into stone.

"Nee-chan!" Elfman cries out for his sister.

"Even Erza!" Happy pointed out.

"You fool! Return them to normal at once!" Master Makarov demanded. A lightning bolt strikes down on stage.

"Hey, Fairy Tail weaklings!" Laxus appears from the lightning bolt. "This festival's just getting started!" Not only that, Freed and Bickslow are in the guild right now.

"The Raijin Tribe..." Macao muttered.

"Laxus' personal bodyguards!" Wakaba stated.

"Let's play, old man." Laxus grins at Master Makarov.

"Enough of this foolishness! Return them to normal at once!" Master Makarov demanded.

"I wonder how many will be left to be in Fantasia?" Laxus strikes a lightning bolt next to Lucy, nearly hitting her. They get worried and scared when they see the lightning bolt. Laxus wraps an arm around the stoned Lucy. "These women are my hostages. If you break the rules, I'll shatter them, one by one. I told you, remember? This is entertainment!"

"This isn't funny, Laxus!" The Master argues with him.

"I'm being serious." Laxus said.

Freed jumps down on the stage. "Let's just see who's the strongest in Fairy Tail."

"Time for fun!" Bickslow shouted. His five dolls repeat after him. "Fun, fun!"

"The rules are simple! The last one standing is the winner!" Laxus explained. "Battle of Fairy Tail!"

Natsu slams his fist on the table. "I like it! Simple! I'm getting fired up!"

"I like that eager spirit of yours." Laxus said.

"It's a festival, Gramps! Let's do this!" Natsu walks towards Laxus.

"Don't you remember when you got beat by Laxus before?!" Warren reminded him.

"I was just a kid!" Natsu replied.

"It was last year!" Snow pointed out.

"I was a kid last year." Natsu jumps at Laxus.

"But I hate that you have no sense of flair. So cool down." Laxus easily electrifies Natsu.

"See what I said?!" Warren covers his face with his hand, sighing at Natsu.

"We tried to warn him..." Snow added.

"What a Man..." Elfman commented.

"What a idiot..." Yuki corrected him. Snow nodded in agreement.

Natsu falls back down on the ground. "Aww, and he had just recovered..." Happy watches Natsu sizzle.

"If you want these girls returned to normal you must defeat us!" Evergreen said.

"There are 4 of us, and around 100 of you, right?!" Bickslow cackles. "100 on 4!"

"You have 3 hours! After that, they turn to dust, I'm afraid!" Evergreen stated.

"The battlefield is Magnolia. When you find us, the battle begins." Laxus explained.

"Laxus... Stop this foolishness!" Master Makarov turns into a titan.

"Now, now! I said to cool down! It's the entertainment for the festival, see? Let's have fun!" A bright light shines throughout the guild. "Battle of Fairy Tail... begin!" Laxus and the rest of the Raijin tribe disappear.

"So we have to play tag in Magnolia?!" Macao asked.

"Damn it! We have to save my sister and the others!" Elfman and the rest run out of the guild to search for the Raijin Tribe.

"Bisca, I'll save you. Just you wait." Alzack leaves the guild after everybody.

"That fool..." Master Makarov starts to run. "I'll... I'll stop you!" The Master runs into an invisible wall at the entrance.

"Master!" Gray hears the Master crash into the invisible wall.

"An invisible wall?!" Master Makarov tries to get through.

"Don't be silly! There's nothing there!" Gray picks up the Master and helps him get through. "What's going on?!" He looks up and sees weird writing. "What's this?! There are characters floating in the air..."

"Freed's runes?" Master Makarov recognizes them. "A type of barrier. Anyone who steps in its boundary is bound by the rules. If you don't obey them, you can't get out. Establishment Magic!"

"What's written?"

**"Those older than 80 or stone statues may not pass."** Master Makarov reads them out loud.

"A magic where the guy who sets the rules wins?" Gray asked.

"It takes a long time to write the runes. It is not suited for a sudden battle, but when it comes to setting traps, there's nothing better." Master Makarov explained.

"Can't you break it down, Master?" Gray asked.

"The rune's rules are absolute!" Master Makarov replied.

"Man, they planned for everything." Gray sighed. "So I guess we'll have to handle it ourselves. I don't care if he's your grandson or whatever, I ain't holdin' back! I'll get Laxus." He runs away from the guild.

"Is there anyone who could beat Laxus? Erza might be able to... But in her condition..." Master Makarov thinks to himself. He notices someone hiding behind a pillar. "Who's there?! Reedus?"

"I-I'm scared of Laxus..." Reedus replied.

"Fine, fine... Instead, I'd like you to pay a visit to Porlyusica in the East Forest. She might have some potion that'll cure petrification." Master Makarov ordered.

Natsu jolts up from where he was, confused about everything. "Huh?! Where's Laxus?! And wait, everyone's gone!"

Master Makarov notices Natsu alive and kicking. _"If Natsu really got serious, then perhaps..."_

"Gramps, where did everyone go?!" Natsu asked.

_"Should I count on his latent ability?"_ The Master thinks for a second. "Natsu! The festival started! Laxus is somewhere in Magnolia! Get out there and beat 'im!"

"All right! Just you wait, Laxus!" Natsu runs to the entrance, but runs into an invisible wall just like the Master did earlier. They're all surprised to see that happen to him. "Why?"

* * *

Jet and Droy meet up with Alzack somewhere in Magnolia while looking for Laxus. None of them had found them yet. Alzack kicks a nearby crate and expresses his anger over Bisca being turned to stone. Jet and Droy tell him to calm down but he claims that he cannot. Suddenly, symbols appear on the floor and surround them. They realize that it's Freed's work and that there are probably runes like this all over town. The rules of the runes read that only the strongest mage can come out, meaning they have to fight one another. Jet and Droy view this as a cheap trick by Freed. Alzack looks down, mutters an apology and claims that he will save Bisca.

* * *

"What's going on here?! Natsu! Are you 80 years old?! Are you a stone statue?!" Master Makarov asked. Happy flies in and out of the wall.

"As if!" Natsu struggled.

**"Current Status Report. Jet vs. Droy vs. Alzack?"** Master Makarov reads the rune. "W-What's this?!"

"Why are they fighting each other?!" Natsu asked.

* * *

Jet uses Falcon Heavenwald and speedly advance toward Alzack and land a powerful kick on him. Alzack dodges this by jumping up. Droy attacks him with Knuckle Plant while Alzack's in mid-air but he quickly evades the thick vines coming at him from Droy's magic. When the vines have gone, Alzack activates his Guns Magic: Tornado Shot and shoots both Jet and Droy, defeating them.

* * *

**"Winner: Alzack. Jet and Droy: Out of action."** Master Makarov read out loud.

* * *

Laxus is shown asking himself how long Master Makarov will be able to stand seeing his "children" fight one another.

* * *

"The hell with this, Laxus!" Natsu roared.

* * *

The townspeople start to notice that the Fairy Tail members are fighting against each other.

As they speak, Vijeeter breaks out of a wall, and is apparently fighting Nab. Vijeeter doesn't want to fight, but is faced with the fact that they are forced to. Elsewhere, battles between Max and Warren, Macao and Wakaba, and Laki and four other girls.

* * *

**"Max vs. Warren. Winner: Warren. Vijeeter vs. Nab. Winner: Nab. Laki took out four, Macao vs. Wakaba's battle is in progress."** Happy reads the results.

"Enough! Stop this, you foolish children!" Master Makarov expresses his anger.

"Rune traps have been set up throughout the city. And the ones who are trapped inside are forced to fight. That's the Battle of Fairy Tail that Laxus talked about!" Happy explained.

"But why?! I don't get it!" Natsu grits his teeth in anger. "I wanna join, too!" He slams himself against the invisible wall.

"That's what he's upset about?!" Master Makarov and Happy shouted.

"What's with this invisible wall?!" Natsu pants as he pulls himself away from the wall.

Master Makarov slaps his head. "And what do you plan to do by joining in?!"

"It's a tournament to see who's the strongest!" Natsu replied.

"How is this a tournament?!" Master Makarov added. "This is all just Laxus' plan to get us to wipe each other out! Unless we can defeat the Raijin Tribe within the time limit, Erza and the other girls will turn into dust. Everyone is doing whatever they can to prevent that. I'll need something more than our usual way of thinking to take control of the situation! At this rate anyone who was turned to stone will crumble into dust. There won't be any way to restore them."

"Laxus acts bad, but he ain't gonna go that far." Natsu stated. "Yeah, he gets on my nerves, but he's a fellow guild member. It's a bluff obviously." Master Makarov thinks for a second. Natsu slams himself at the wall again. "This is just a fighting festival! But then why can't I get out?!"

"I can go through normally!" Happy flies in and out of the invisible wall.

"People over 80 years old can't pass through... Does that mean I'm over 80?!" Natsu panics to himself.

"I don't think you are, but..." Happy commented.

_"You call Laxus your fellow guild member? You don't believe that he'll go that far?"_ The Master thinks about Natsu's words about Laxus.

"There's **2 hours and 18 minutes** left. And there are... **42 people** left!" Happy reads the time and amount.

"42 people?! More than half are gone after infighting!" Master Makarov exclaimed.

* * *

With only two hours and eighteen minutes left, forty two people are left. Macao and Wakaba begin to battle and Macao, using his Purple Rain, attacks Wakaba. Unfortunately, for Macao, that was one of Wakaba's Smoke Fake that he attacked. Wakaba, standing behind Macao, says that he is getting rusty, and has been too soft on people.

* * *

Reedus is running towards Porlyusica's House, but he is stopped by an invisible wall. He notices that Freed's runes are set up around the entire city. Freed teleports and appears in front of Reedus and tells him that he will not allow anyone to break his rules. Freed states that Laxus made it clear that the battle field was the entire city and tells Reedus that if he is a mage, then she should fight. Reedus gets ready to fight.

* * *

In the city, Gray faces off against Bickslow while Elfman battles Evergreen.

* * *

**"Evergreen vs. Elfman. Winner: Evergreen. Elfman: Out of commission."** Master Makarov reads the results.

"I can't believe Elfman got beat!" Happy commented.

"Gray's fighting Bickslow! I wanna join in!" Natsu shouted.

"Reedus is fighting Freed, too! The Raijin Tribe has started to make their move!" Happy stated.

* * *

Reedus is defeated by Freed, while Elfman is defeated by Evergreen.

* * *

"Reedus was beaten!" Happy exclaimed.

"I figured Freed could do it! Look at him go!" Natsu cheers for Freed.

"Is this really the time to be impressed?! Now we can't get any help from Porlyusica!" Happy yelled.

"We don't need any!" Natsu crosses his arms. "The whole turning to dust thing is a bluff."

"You think I'm bluffing, Natsu?" Laxus appears as a Thought Projection.

"It's a thought projection!" Happy pointed out.

"So why are you still here, Natsu?" Laxus asked.

"I can't get out!" Natsu yelled.

"Your members... Well I guess you can call them your children. I bet you can't stand watching your children destroy each other, can you?!" Laxus taunted. "Natsu and Erza can't join in... There's no one left who could defeat my Raijin Tribe, is there? Gonna give in?!"

"Gray's still in there! He's very strong, too! He ain't gonna lose to no Raijin Tribe!" Happy stated.

"Gray?!" Laxus chuckled. "I wouldn't put much faith in that brat."

"Don't underestimate Gray, Laxus!" Master Makarov agrees with Happy.

* * *

However, Gray is defeated by Bickslow.

* * *

**"Gray is out of commission. 28 people left."** Laxus reads the results. He laughs out loud. "See, didn't I tell you?!"

"Liar! I'm sure that he used some dirty trick!" Happy argued.

"So who will beat the Raijin Tribe now?" Laxus asked.

"Snow will!" Happy yelled.

"But where is he? He's not seen anywhere?" Laxus asked. "I guess he still has a dark heart."

"We also have two other Dragon Slayers, Gajeel and Yuki!" Happy stated.

"Too bad. Doesn't seem like they're participatin'." Laxus assumed. "Gajeel doesn't actually give a damn about the guild anyway. And Yuki was just following his brother like a lost puppy."

"Well, I'm still here!" Natsu yelled.

"If you can't get out, it won't do you any good." Laxus said.

"Fine, enough! I surrender." Master Makarov finally gives in. Natsu's shocked for a second. "Now, stop this Laxus."

"Can't do that." Laxus replied. "The high and might Master of Fairy Tail can't go surrendering at a time like this! But if you insist, then how about you give up your position as Master to me?!"

"That's playing dirty, Laxus! You scared of me, huh?!" Natsu said.

"You fiend... Was that your goal all along?!" Master Makarov shakes in anger.

"It's only one and a half hours until the statues crumble." Laxus stated. "If you want to retire, use the guild's loudspeakers and announce it so the whole town can hear. Say, "I'm giving up my position as Master of Fairy Tail to Laxus!" Think about it well. Which is more important, your position or your friends?"

"Hold it, damn it!" Natsu charges at Laxus, but he goes through him, crashing into a pillar. "If you won't fight me, how are you the strongest?! How can you be the master?!"

"I don't care about being master." Master Makarov said.

"You're okay with it?!" Natsu asked, yelling at the Master.

"But I cannot entrust Fairy Tail to Laxus! He doesn't understand the eight of the position! He lacks conviction and heart!" Master Makarov said.

"But at this rate Lucy and the others will turn into dust... Someone has to defeat Laxus and his gang, or..." Happy sees two people sit up from the corner of his eye.

Snow jolts up from the ground, sitting up while holding the right side of his face. "Man, people should watch where they're running..." He groaned.

"Jerks..." Yuki mumbled.

"Snow, Yuki, that's where you were?!" Natsu asked.

"We're saved!" Happy waves his arms in the air, crying tears of joy.

"What happened?!" Master Makarov asked.

"We were gonna go run after Laxus, but people ran over us. I think one of them stepped on my head." Snow replied, getting back up on his feet and helping his brother up.

"Are you two gonna go after him?!" Happy asked.

"Yeah. Just leave him to us." Snow and Yuki walk to the entrance, but they crash into the invisible wall. They all scream in shock when they see that happen. Snow punches the invisible wall.

"Are you also 80?!" Natsu asked.

"No, obviously!" Snow and Yuki shouted in unison.

* * *

Evergreen releases some dust that head towards some unnamed Fairy Tail Mages, and then attacks with Fairy Bomb: Gremlin, defeating them. With the unnamed Mages defeated on the floor, Evergreen decends to the roof of a building and calls them weak.

* * *

Nab, while running away from Bickslow's dolls, turns his head and tells Bickslow to stop his attack against him and Laki because they are allies. Bickslow, hanging upside down from a wire, tells him that he is not on the side of weaklings and beats them with just one attack from his dolls.

* * *

"Nab and Laki, too?!" Natsu looks at the results.

"Bickslow is strong..." Snow commented.

"Laxus' gang is winning so far... This means..." Happy hears someone munching behind the bar. Gajeel appears from the bar, surprising them.

"Gajeel?!" Natsu didn't expect him to be in the guild.

"Don't eat the dish ware!" Happy commented.

"Will you participate?!" Master Makarov asked.

Gajeel jumps over the bar. "I've got a bone to pick with him. I'll take him." Suddenly, he walks into the invisible wall just like everybody else. This surprises and confuses everybody.

"What the hell?!" Natsu screamed.

"You too?!" Snow exclaimed.

* * *

Alzack, standing next to a wall badly wounded, tells Freed that because of his runes he has been forced to hurt his friends. He also mentions that since the beginning, he has been telling himself that he has been doing this to turn Bisca back to normal. Alzack attacks Freed with his Guns Magic, but Freed cuts his attack in half easily with his sword. Alzack, astonished, remarks that his Tornado Shot was sliced apart and suddenly falls to the ground running out of oxygen. He questions Freed whether he has some other type of Magic besides his runes and then falls to the ground. Freed begins to walk away, saying that he only used his runes to their greatest effect and that once his rules are in effect, no one can defeat the creator.

* * *

**A/N: And the Battle of Fairy Tail arc has started!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**~Kyle**


	28. Thunder Palace (Battle Of Fairy Tail)

**A/N: Hello, readers! Welcome to another chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail, I only own my OC. **

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT: THUNDER PALACE**

"Only 4 left?!" Master Makarov's shocked with the results.

"Why can't you get out, either?! Stop copyin' me!" Natsu shouted.

"How should I know?!" Snow shouted back.

"Now I'm hungry, you bastard!" Natsu furiously waves his arms up and down.

"I really don't know!" Snow gets irritated with Natsu. Gajeel and Yuki just watch Natsu and Snow argue.

"Four?" Master Makarov looks at the four Dragon Slayers. "Just you four?!"

"And I wasn't even counted?!" Happy commented.

"Don't take it personally..." Genie muttered.

"I have no more wizards left to fight." Master Makarov said.

"I guess that's it... Oh, well. Guess I better revive Erza." Natsu sighed.

"What?!" Happy and Master Makarov exclaimed.

"And I thought I could finally show up Erza..." Natsu heads to the stage where the stoned girls are.

"Hold it!" Master Makarov called out. "What are you gonna do?"

"Won't she melt if I heat her?" Natsu asks in curiosity. "You know, the stone she'll..."

"Don't!" Master Makarov argued.

"Erza and the others have turned to stone completely!" Happy stated.

Erza is laid on the ground. "We won't know 'till we try, right?!"

"Stop it! You want to kill Erza?!" Master Makarov asked.

"Boil her nice and good..." Natsu lights both of his hands on fire.

"Are you going to rub her with flames?!" The Master asked with his hair sticking up.

"Hey, buddy. Not so frisky." Gajeel commented.

The stoned Erza starts to crack. They scream and panic when they see the crack on her forehead. "Crap, she broke! Glue, glue! Happy, get the glue!" Natsu holds Erza as he tells Happy to look for supplies.

"Aye, sir!" Happy flies away.

"You idiot! You think that'll fix her up?!" Snow argued, angry that Natsu broke Erza.

"Use your flames on my iron and we'll weld her back together!" Gajeel turns his hand into an iron pillar. The crack turns worse.

Natsu starts praying. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Soon, the stone cracks away and Erza seems fine.

"It's hot..." Erza angrily glares at Natsu with a scary face. "Was it you, Natsu?!" She punches him along with Snow. "What were you trying to do?!"

"Erza's back!" Happy excitedly said.

"Thank goodness. But, how?" The Master asked.

"I don't really know. Perhaps it's because of my right eye." Erza touches the right side of her face.

_"I see! The artifical eye must have lowered the effect of magic."_ Master Makarov thinks about the Magic effect.

"Erza, do you know what's going on?" Happy asked.

"Yes. Even though I was turned to stone, I could hear you." Erza replied.

"Go! It's time for a counter attack!" Master Makarov said.

"5 remaining." Happy reads the runes.

"With me restored, the number remaining changed appropriately. How elaborate." Erza said.

"Those five are Natsu, Snow, Yuki, Gajeel, and Erza, right?" Happy said. The number on the runes changes into a 6. "Six remaining?"

"It increased?" Gajeel questioned.

"Who?" Natsu turns around to see who else is participating.

"Everyone is still stone... Then who?" Master Makarov wondered.

Erza smiles to herself. "There's one more out there remember? Outside of the city."

"You don't mean..." Natsu gasped.

"...him?!" Snow exclaimed, knowing who they are referring to.

"No way!" Happy knows who they are talking about.

"Does this mean he's back?!" The Master asked, hoping it's him.

"Looks like the real war is about to begin. This is getting interesting." Erza stated.

"Who are you talking about?!" Gajeel asked in annoyance.

"Another possible candidate for the strongest in Fairy Tail..." Erza replied. "Mystogan!"

* * *

Laxus notices that there are now five participants, but Mystogan arrives, bringing the total to six.

* * *

Departing to take place in the battle, Erza leaves the contest hall first and is the one who runs into Evergreen.

No one seems to gain the upper hand, since Evergreen cannot petrify Erza because of her artificial eye, and Erza cannot reach Evergreen, who keeps flying away. Evergreen continues her attack, and since Erza is always able to evade them, she doubles the number of needles. Erza is scratched by some of the needles, and summons swords on her feet. Evergreen is flabbergasted by this, and is soon driven into a corner.

Erza demands for the hostages to be freed, but Evergreen states that her stone eyes have another power: remote control, meaning she is able to turn the hostages to dust from where she stands, and tells Erza that if she doesn't kneel before her, she will turn the contestants to dust. Erza then requips into her Heaven's Wheel Armor, and calmly threatens Evergreen, stating that if her friends are indeed turned into dust, she will avenge their souls by killing her. Evergreen, terrified by the threat, turns the girls back to normal, as Erza punches her in the face and tells her: _"That's how you do a real bluff."_ Revealing that she not only knew Evergreen was bluffing about the remote control, but that she too, was bluffing about killing Evergreen.

* * *

All of the contestants of the Miss Fairy Tail contest then return to normal.

"What happened to Juvia?" She asks herself.

The guys run up to the girls. "You're back to normal!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Lucy!" Happy flies into her for a hug.

**"Erza vs. Evergreen: Erza wins."** Master Makarov reads the results on the runes. "Well done! The hostages have been freed! What will you do now, Laxus?"

* * *

Laxus learns of this, he appears behind them, and tells him that Evergreen's defeat was not unpredictable, as for Erza to be defeated, Bickslow or himself should have been Erza's opponent. Laxus then asks him why he has returned, to which Freed replies that the game was over, since there were no hostages. Laxus retaliates by shooting a thunderstrike in his direction, and by saying that the game is not over. But if he wants to leave, he should do so, as he was not needed in his Fairy Tail.

* * *

"Battle of Fairy Tail?!" Lucy asked.

"Laxus did all that?!" Cana added.

"But it's all over now." Master Makarov replied. "With you back to normal, there's no need to play Laxus' stupid game anymore."

"But what about everyone who was hurt in Freed's traps?" Mira asked, concerned about the injured Mages.

"Yeah! Laxus will never learn unless we teach him a lesson!" Bisca stated.

"I realize that! I will personally give him punishment of the highest grade letter!" Master Makarov agreed. "Curse you, Laxus! This time you will not get off easily!"

"Hold on." Natsu puts his hand in front of him. "I can't help but agree with Laxus' idea of finding out who the strongest person in Fairy Tail is."

"Huh?" The girls look at him in confusion.

"So don't be too hard on him, Gramps!" Natsu smiles at him.

_"Natsu... You're such a..."_ The Master thinks about Natsu's feelings.

Natsu laughs, grinning at everyone. "So... Let the second Battle of Fairy Tail begin! Bring it on, all of you!"

"Wha...?!" Lucy, Levy, and Bisca are surprised about his idea.

"Stop!" Master Makarov yelled.

"We didn't get to do anything, you know?!" Natsu punches his fist for a warm up. "C'mon! Let's battle!"

"Stop it. It doesn't sound like a joke, coming from you." Lucy commented.

"If you really insist, then I'm not against taking you on." Cana agrees with Natsu.

"Cana. Don't encourage him." Bisca said.

"Natsu. I don't think fighting a girl would count as a battle." Happy claimed.

"Guy, girl... Makes no difference to me." Natsu sighed.

"Ugh! That look really ticks me off!" Happy scowled.

"Fight me instead, slanty eyes!" Snow crashes his forehead into Natsu.

"Bring it on, pretty boy!" Natsu pushes his forehead against him. In a split second, they start fighting again.

"What's the matter, Gajeel-kun?" Juvia asked.

"Nothing." Gajeel replied.

"It's a fun guild, isn't it?" Juvia said.

"It's a screwed up one." Gajeel confessed.

The runes start to react differently. "Huh? What is that?" Mira asked.

"Is he up to something else now?" Cana asked.

"This time you're dealing with us!" Bisca said. Freed's runes fly in to make the shape of a skull.

"Can you hear me, old man?" Laxus speaks through the skull. "And all you other guild people... One of the rules has gone out the window, so I'm adding a new one now. I've activated Thunder Palace in order to keep the Battle of Fairy Tail underway."

"The Thunder Palace?!" The Master asked.

"You have one hour and ten minutes." Laxus mentioned. "Do you have what it takes to beat us? Or will you give up instead, Master?" As the skull disappears, Laxus laughs out loud, fading away.

"What are you thinking, Laxus?! Are you trying to drag innocent bystanders into this too?!" Master Makarov feels a sharp pain in his heart. He collapses to the ground.

"Oh no! His usual medicine!" Mira mentioned.

Bisca rushes to his side. "Talk about bad timing...!"

"Master! Please hang in there!" Levy's worried for the Master.

"What's this "Thunder Palace"?!" Natsu asked. Master Makarov grunts as the pain gets worse.

"Everyone! Look outside!" Mira runs down the stairs to inform them.

They go outside and see lacrimas floating in the sky.

"Lightning lacrimas...?" Levy assumed.

"What are they doing up there?" Cana asked.

* * *

Outside, the townspeople also notice the Lacrimas, but do not understand the gravity of the situation.

* * *

"They're floating all over the city!" Lucy pointed out.

"An incredible amount of powerful lightning magic is stored inside each of those lacrimas." Cana stated. "Could these be what he means?"

"Is this what 'Thunder Palace' refers to?" Juvia asked.

"He's making Magnolia resemble one..." Cana said.

"Wait, what happens if those things discharge?!" Lucy asks, pointing to the lacrimas.

"Countlessw lightning bolts will rain down on the city..." Cana replied. They think about the lacrimas striking lightning at Magnolia, destroying buildings and injuring people.

"I won't let that happen! Sniper rifle requip!" Bisca has her sniper rifle, ready to shoot. She aims at one of the lacrimas. "Target locked on! Stinger Shot!" She manages to destroy the lacrima.

"All right!" Lucy is relieved to see the lacrima destroyed.

"Way to go, Bisca!" Cana complimented.

"I'll take care of all these-" Out of nowhere, lightning strikes at Bisca. They cry out for her as she is being electrocuted. Bisca is knocked down as Levy rushes to her side.

"Hey! Say something, Bisca!" Snow said, worried about her.

"Bisca! Stay with us!" Levy holds her carefully, trying to wake her up.

"What the...?! What's going on?!" Lucy wonders why the lacrima counter attacked.

"Body link magic! There's a spell on those lacrimas that links the damage they receive to whoever causes the damage!" Cana explained. "In short, if you attack them, the same amount of damage will be directed back at you."

"Oh no! If we don't do something, all the citizens will be...!" Levy gasped.

"We have to take down Laxus! Let's go!"

"I'll try to evacuate as many townspeople as I can!" Lucy volunteered. Happy flies after her to help her evacuate the citizens.

"Genie... you go too." Snow said. His partner nodded as he flies out to follow Lucy and Happy.

"There are still two Thunder Legion members out there! Be careful!" Cana runs after her along with Juvia. The Dragon Slayers are left behind at the guild.

* * *

"What is that bastard thinking?!" Natsu jumps over the railing, but he runs into the runes again. Natsu bangs his head against it. "You've gone too far! If you wanna be master so bad, then just fight Gramps!" He continues to hit his head against the runes. "I've had enough of your crap, Laxus!"

Levy thinks that Natsu's going too far. "Natsu! Calm down!"

"I can't!" Natsu punches the ruins.

"Just listen!" Levy walks up to the railing.

"Damn! There's an invisible wall here too!" Natsu kicks it.

"It's an enchantment." Levy said.

"We already knew." Gajeel said.

"It's a type of script magic. I might be able to do something!" Levy stated.

"What?!" Snow now puts his faith into Levy.

"Really, Levy?!" Natsu asked.

"I have faith that you guys can stop Laxus!" Levy said.

* * *

Master Makarov and Bisca are resting in another room. Levy goes through her books to figure out how to break the spell. Gajeel sits beside her, watching her work. "If I break the Logue letter sequence data in component blocks and pinpoint the terms to devise the rules... I get L, O, S, U... And if I convert that into Geel grammar..."

"You're really something... I don't understand a thing you're saying." Gajeel's impressed on how she works.

"No! The L and S are bluffs! The key-code is 'Arth'!" Levy exclaimed. Gajeel agrees with everything she says. "Don't worry! I will get you guys out of here!"

"It's no big deal to me..." Gajeel looks away.

"Please... stop Laxus!" Levy said. They look at Natsu who's still banging his head against the runes.

"Stop it, Natsu." Snow just stands there with his arms crossed, not bothering to stop Natsu.

"I'm itchin' to fight...!" Natsu growled.

* * *

Freed looks intimidated and absolutely against Laxus' ways, but concords with his decision and leaves. He decides to follow him even to pits of hell, while Laxus boasts that he will take out Erza and Mystogan.

* * *

Erza goes to a place where Laxus is located, according to Evergreen. Erza is tricked by Evergreen into entering a public bath to look for Laxus. All she finds are men and boys taking a shower.

* * *

Cana and Juvia head out to look for Laxus while Lucy leaves with Happy and Genie to evacuate townspeople.

* * *

Afterwards, Lucy is found by Bickslow and they begin their battle. Lucy, with the help of Loke, defeats Bickslow. Loke gives Lucy her keys (once more), but not before showing her an "I love Lucy" sign. Seconds later Happy rolls his tongue to say_ He liiiiikes you_, much to Lucy's annoyance.

* * *

"Oh! Lucy won!" Natsu reads the results on the runes.

"Are you serious?! That cheerleader can fight?!" Gajeel asked in surprise.

"Lucy's pretty tough!" Snow replied.

"You gotta be kidding me! She's a cheerleader!" Gajeel said.

"Cheerleaders are tough, man!" Natsu stated.

"Way to go, Lu-chan!" Levy cheers for her best friend. "I won't let them outshine me, either!"

"Haven't you heard the race between the cheerleader and the tortoise?" Natsu shows him a puppet of a green tortoise.

"You mean hare, not cheerleader! And the hare lost in that story!" Gajeel shows him a puppet of a pink rabbit. Aira just watches them argue.

_"If I can just reword this part... to rewrite the enchantment..."_ Levy gets irritated when she can't concentrate "But this is the toughest part..." Something finally clicks in her mind. "That's it!"

"What's what?!" The Dragon Slayers exclaimed.

"Yes! You're supposed to decipher the two grammars at separate rates!" Levy quickly writes everything down. "You take the integral number of synchronized letters in a single pass, transform them into Geel grammar, and then translate that into Logue!" The Dragon Slayers listen to her. "I got it!"

"Oh!" The Dragon Slayers cheer for her.

"Hang on! I'll rewrite the enchantment!" Levy said. The Dragon Slayers wait patiently for her. "Natsu... Snow... Yuki... Gajeel... Are you all set? You're about to join the Battle of Fairy Tail!"

Natsu lights his fist on fire. "I'm all fired up!"

"Bring it on!" Snow agrees.

"I'm gonna go to town on 'em!" Gajeel grinned.

"We'll show Laxus not to mess with Fairy Tail!" Yuki added.

* * *

Elsewhere, Mira finds a wounded Elfman on the ground. She apologizes to him, feeling that during Fairy Tail's crises she was unable to help, and is reduced to tears. Elfman tries to calm her down by telling her to smile at everyone when the battle is over, but is ineffective and Mira sobs, feeling guilt-ridden.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cana and Juvia are looking for Laxus, when they encounter Freed. He traps them inside his Jutsu Shiki, and forces them to fight each other, if they want to leave. Juvia sacrifices herself by attacking one of the Lacrimas in the air, releasing the Jutsu Shiki. In her last conscious words, she expresses that she just wanted people to accept her as a member of Fairy Tail, but Cana says they already have. She cries that she is her friend and an amazing Fairy Tail Mage, which makes Juvia happy, as she faints, and makes Cana furious and attacks Freed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Natsu, Snow, Yuki, and Gajeel have split up and are looking for Laxus.

Natsu looks above town, sitting on top of a chimney. "Damn! There's too many people! I can't pick up Laxus' scent!"

Snow runs around town, trying to look for Laxus. "That bastard is tough to find."

_**Past...**_

_"Listen, Natsu, Snow, Yuki, Gajeel. It's all over if all of you get caught in one of Freed's enchantments. You'll need to go separate ways once you leave." Levy explained._

**_Present..._**

Gajeel talks through a Shikigami to Master Ivan, and he responds that for the time being his mission is to gain the Fairy Tail members' trust, and to not be discovered. He orders him to act as a full fledged Fairy Tail member, and adds that Fairy Tail's punishment will soon come.

* * *

Freed, after fighting Cana, fights and tortures Elfman in front of Mira's eyes. With her brother facing death, Mira unleashes her dormant Magic Power and with it, she fights Freed. When she approaches to deliver the final blow, Lisanna's face and last smile flash through her mind, and Mira deactivates Satan Soul. She loses the will to fight, and reminds Freed of their relationship as _nakama_ and that they are from the same Guild, meaning that they are family. Freed, realizing that he dearly treasured the bonds his Guild has given him, begins to cry, admitting that he never wanted to take part in Laxus' plan.

* * *

**A/N: There you go! **

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**~Kyle**


	29. Clash At The Kardia Cathedral

**A/N: Hello, readers! Welcome to a new chapter! **

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail, I only own my OC. **

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE: CLASH AT THE KARDIA CATHEDRAL**

In the Kardia Cathedral, Laxus is notified of Freed's defeat and Mira's removal from contention. That leaves the six Gajeel, Natsu, Snow, Yuki, Mystogan, and Erza, against the last remaining enemy: Laxus.

* * *

The Raijin Tribe is defeated, and so Natsu, Erza, Snow, Yuki, Gajeel, and even Mystogan go after the source of the Battle of Fairy Tail: Laxus. Battles begin between Laxus and three of the five Mages who are after him, with Mystogan and Erza leaving, with the latter going off to stop the Thunder Palace, leaving Natsu alone to face Laxus.

* * *

Gray uses Warren as a telephone to contact all Fairy Tail Mages along with Erza so they could all communicate. All Fairy Tail Mages scattered around Magnolia are called to look at the sky.

They argue and first, but Lucy interrupts them with an inspiring speech. Lucy's speech inspires everyone and they all stop fighting for the time being and prepare to destroy the lacrima. They manage to destroy all of them but they suffer the consequences of the Organic Link Magic. They are glad to have been able to render the Thunder Palace out of order.

* * *

The final battle against Laxus rages on.

* * *

Levy is running to the Cathedral where Laxus is at to inform him that his grandfather is in critical condition.

* * *

Laxus witnesses this and is furious. All his plans have failed, and Natsu lectures him on the fact that he cannot be Master of a guild that he has never tried to be part of. This makes him snap, and he yells that he will become Master by force. Around him, an aura of electricity has gathered, making it impossible for Natsu to attack. Laxus quickly subdues him and attacks with a powerful spell, Raging Bolt. The spell strikes the ground where the Dragon Slayer is, revealing, after the clearing of the smoke, nothing to be in his place.

Laxus chuckles to himself when he sees nothing but smoke where Natsu was. "Natsu! Who was the strongest in the guild again?!" He laughs out loud. "Oh, I'm sorry. You can't answer because you've been turned to dust!"

"Weren't you his ally?!" A voice asked. Laxus looks at the Black Dragon Slayer who has Natsu in his hand, while hanging off the railing. "Man, I always gotta save his ass... Although gettin' rid of him is my role."

Natsu looks at Snow, relieved that his friend/rival saved him. "Snow..."

"Another prey shows up." Laxus laughed. Snow throws Natsu on the ground. "Disappear, disappear! Anyone who stands in my way should just disappear!"

"I'll handle Laxus! Stay back." Natsu said.

"That ain't gonna happen. His monstrous strength is the real deal. He's got Gramps' blood in him." Snow stated. "I don't like it, but we've got no choice. We'll fight him together!"

Natsu screams when he hears this, jolting up to argue. "You're joking, right?! I'm gonna defeat Laxus! We're already in the same team back at the guild, isn't that enough?!"

"I could say the same, but take a look. Is that the Laxus we know?" Snow asks Natsu while they look at Laxus laughing out loud with an evil face.

"Disappear! Disappear!" Laxus yelled as lightning surrounds him. Natsu finally realizes what Snow means.

"That's an enemy of the guild. We have to stop him here to protect the guild. The rest of them are down for the count after the counterattack from the Thunder Palace." Snow said. "Do you realize what will happen if we don't stop him here?!"

"All right! Let's fly in the sky like dragons." Natsu agrees to fight with Snow.

"But with all this annoying lightning, we can't fly in the sky." Snow smirks at Natsu.

"After this fight, you owe me another one!" Natsu positions himself in a fighting stance.

"We'll continue our fight from the other day back at the guild!" Snow positions himself as well.

"Let's do it!" The Dragon Slayers charge at Laxus, attempting to strike him, but Laxus evades their attacks. Laxus blows Natsu away with his lightning. Natsu crashes into Snow, but he stops him from doing so.

"Use your breath!" Snow ordered.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu releases his fire.

"Black Dragon's Roar!" Snow combines his Magic with Natsu's breath attack. Laxus quickly evades it. Snow looks up and sees Laxus. "Black Dragon's Arrows!" A black Magic Circle appears as Snow shoots arrows at Laxus. Laxus shoots balls of lightning at Snow, who is eventually hit by the attack.

"Fire Dragon's Brillant Flame!" Natsu appears behind Laxus, landing a hit.

"Black Dragon's Fury!" Snow shouted, attacking as well.

"Fire Dragon's..."

"Black Dragon's..."

"...Roar!" Natsu and Snow attack, once again, landing a direct hit at Laxus. This creates a large explosion and smoke everywhere.

"That's the power of you working together?!" Laxus rises from the smoke, unharmed. "I'm shocked you can call yourselves Dragon Slayers."

"Didn't we damage him at all?!" Natsu's shocked to see Laxus unharmed.

"Impossible! No matter how strong he is, after being hit with all that Dragon Slaying magic... I can't believe it!" Snow wonders how Laxus is still standing.

Laxus stares at them with a smug grin. "Well, it's simple really. I hate the old man's lectures, so I kept it a secret. But I'll show you a special." His front teeth turn into canines as he bulks up, tearing his shirt. Scales appear on his forearms as his Magic Power increases.

"N-No way..." Natsu watches Laxus' Magic increase.

"You've got to be kidding me." Snow finally knows what Laxus' real Magic is.

Laxus pulls his head back. "Lightning Dragon's..."

"You're also a Dragon Slayer?!" Natsu stands back.

"...Roar!" Laxus fires lightning at the two, leaving them immobilized. "Oh? Still alive? Just stay down already."

"My body..." Natsu struggles to get up.

"I'm paralyzed..." Snow struggled.

"You two, Erza, Mystogan, the old man, the trash in the guild, all the people in Magnolia... I'll make them all disappear!" Laxus screams in anger, releasing a large amount of Magic Power.

"What's with this crazy magical power?" Snow feels like he has felt this kind of Magic before.

"This power... It's Gramps'..." Natsu recognizes the Magic Power.

"It targets everything the caster sees as an enemy... The Master's Ultimate Spell of Judgement! Fairy Law!" Aira exclaimed.

Laxus positions his hand where he is about to cast the spell. "That's right! Fairy Law!"

"The spell that destroyed Phantom's Master..." Snow said.

"Stop it, Laxus!" Natsu screamed. Laxus ignores Natsu, continuing to cast the spell. "Laxus!"

"Stop it, Laxus!" Levy appears at the doorway of the Kardia Cathedral.

Natsu looks at the entrance. "Levy!"

"You idiot! Why are you here?!" Snow asked.

"Laxus! The Master is..." Levy calls out for him, but Laxus ignores her. "The Master... Your grandfather is... near death!" They're all shocked to hear this devastating news. Laxus hears Levy's news as his pupils start to appear again. "So please, stop this! Come see him!"

"Death? Gramps?" Natsu muttered. "He's gonna die?"

"Laxus!" Levy cried out.

"Perfect timing! Now my chance of becoming master just went back up!" Laxus grinned, not caring one bit about his grandfather.

"That bastard..." Snow snarled.

Natsu is still speechless about the news.

Laxus evilly laughs out loud. "Disappear, Fairy Tail! I'll build it up again from scratch! I won't lose to anyone! Everyone will cower in fear before my ultimate guild!"

Levy falls to her knees. "That's..."

"Why, you...! How could you?!" Natsu screamed.

"Fairy Law is invoked!" Laxus finally releases Fairy Law. The bright magic spreads throughout the cathedral. A Magic Circle appears on the top of the cathedral. It soon spreads throughout Magnolia. "I've surpassed the old man..."

After Fairy Law was casted and the smoke disappears, Laxus is surprised to see Natsu, Snow, and Levy unharmed, coughing from the smoke. "B-But... Why?! Why wasn't any of you killed?!"

"You okay?" Snow asks Levy.

"I'm fine. How about Natsu?" Levy nods in agreement.

"Seems okay to me." Snow looks at Natsu who is gritting his teeth.

"After using all that magical power..." Laxus is unable to comprehend what just happened.

"All the members of the guild and the people of the city are safe as well." Freed appears at the doorway, injured and his clothes torn apart. "Not a single person was killed."

"That shouldn't be! My Fairy Law was perfect!" Laxus argued.

"It was your heart, Laxus!" Freed said. "You inherited more than just the master's strength and magical powers. You also got a heart that feels for your friends! Fairy Law only affects those the caster sees as his enemy. You understand what this means, right Laxus?"

"The feelings he has deep down are revealed through his magic." Levy stated.

"Magic never lies, Laxus." Freed smiles at Laxus. "This is what you really feel."

"No! Everyone who gets in my way is my enemy! My enemy!" Laxus argued, denying the truth.

"Just quit this already, Laxus. Go to the Master." Freed said.

Laxus gets enraged. "Who gives a crap about that old man?! I am me! Not just some old man's "grandson!" I'm Laxus!" He releases his lightning everywhere.

Natsu stands up. "Everybody knows that. Don't get so puffed up, you jerk! Does being Gramps' grandson make you so different from the rest of us?!" He engulfs himself in flames. "Don't you know blood types don't matter? Because everyone in the guild is supposed to be considered family!" Natsu then crashed back onto the ground.

"And what the hell do you know?!" Laxus' pupils disappear.

"It doesn't matter if he knows or doesn't know. Aren't we guild mates anyway?! None of us know! That's why we help each other out!" Snow pulls his fist back. "Laxus!"

"Shut up, Snow!" Laxus surrounds himself in lightning. He crashes his fist into Snow.

Charging at each other, the Dragon Slayers burst through the roof of the cathedral, taking their battle to the skies.

"Disappear off the face of the earth!" Laxus punches Snow.

"I'll be the one to stop you!" Snow kicks him back. "Even if the flame head can't. Even if the guild does, it'll never be yours! Because it's our home to return to!" Laxus punches Snow, sending him reeling backwards.

"Can't you even die right?!" Laxus screamed while he picks up Snow and kicks him. "Do you honestly think you can beat me?!"

Natsu, Freed, and Levy watch the fight from the ground.

"The guild isn't yours. Just think about it, Laxus." Snow weakly said.

"Shut up! Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist!" Laxus sends lightning at Snow, creating a large explosion on the top of the cathedral. "It's 100 years too early for you to be preaching to me, pipsqueak." Snow's persistence allows him to rise once more.

"He can still stand?" Freed asked.

"That's enough, Snow..." Levy pleads for Aira to stop as he could die from his injuries.

"You damned brat! I'll make sure there's not even a trace left!" Laxus reaches his boiling point, accumulating lightning in his hand.

"Stop it, Laxus! If you use that magic while Snow is like this..." Freed protests the spell that Laxus is about to cast.

Laxus ignores Freed, laughing out loud. "Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd!" He lets loose the spell in Snow's direction. Unable to move, Snow bows down in preparation for his defeat.

"Don't!" Freed screamed while Levy cries, looking away from Snow.

"Snow!" Natsu screamed, helpless to do anything due to his injuries.

The spell completely misses Aira, turning right instead of straight. Right on time, Yuki arrives and makes an ice shield directing the lightning right instead of straight. "Yuki!" Levy cried out, relief to see Yuki on time.

"Ice... Did she use himself as a shield?" Freed suspected.

"Go, Snow!" Yuki shouted. Snow gets back up, recharging his Magic Power.

"How dare you!" Laxus' didn't expect Yuki to come and save Aira.

"Black Dragon's..."

"Damn you!" Laxus screamed.

"...Destruction Fist! Claw! Wing Attack! Gale Force! Crushing Fang!" Snow does multiple attacks, combining them to hit Laxus.

"That magic will shatter a dragon's scales, crush its innards, and cut down it's very soul." Levy stated.

"True dragon-killing attacks..." Freed said.

"That's how Dragon Slayers are..." Natsu commented, smiling at Snow who is about to finish off Laxus.

Snow covers his hands in blue light and whirls them around. "Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Dark Pulse!" Directly at Laxus, barraging him with a huge blast and sending him flying away. Laxus flies back on the ground, defeated.

"Laxus... lost." Freed muttered.

"That's Snow for you..." Yuki stated, smiling at his brother's victory.

* * *

Somewhere else, Acnologia was carefully watching his son's actions.

He smirks as he sees Laxus defeated.

"You're a true Dragon Slayer killer, Snow. I have a feeling we'll be seeing each other again soon..."

* * *

**A/N: There you go!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**~Kyle**


	30. Fantasia

**A/N: Hello, readers! Welcome to a new chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail, I only own my OC. **

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTY: FANTASIA**

Porlyusica is returning home after having basically revived Master Makarov. She hears the citzens of Magnolia talk about the recent events, and scoffs at the idea of Laxus being the Guild Master.

* * *

"Thanks to Porlyusica, it seems his life has been saved for now. Worry not. The Master is safe." Erza gives the good news to the guild as they cheer on.

"Thank goodness! I didn't know what was going to happen for a little while there." Lucy sighs of relief.

"The old man isn't gonna kick the bucket so easily!" Gray said.

"But the Master is quite old. Stressing his heart more will only make his health worse. Don't forget that, everyone." Erza stated.

"Aye, sir!" The entire guild agrees with her.

"But are we really doing the Fantasia under these conditions?" Lucy asked.

"It's what the Master wants. It's precisely at times like this we should do it." Mira replied.

"Juvia is also looking forward to seeing the Fantasia!" Juvia is filled with excitement.

Cana slides next to Juvia. "You'll be participating."

"There you have it!" Macao and Wakaba come in the picture.

"But... Juvia just joined..." Juvia stands in front of the wall, twirling her finger against it.

"Is she troubled or happy about it?" Wakaba asked.

"Which one is it?" Macao added.

"She's so cute..." Cana drinks her booze.

"Well, we do have a lot of injured people." Happy stated. "The rule is: anyone who can still move has to participate."

"Then I guess I'll participate too!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Are you happy about it or not?" Gray asked. "Looks like those guys can't participate, though." He points to Natsu and Snow wrapped in bandages all around their bodies.

"No kidding." Lucy said.

"I don't wanna hear that from you." Snow scoffed. Natsu mumbles something under the bandages covering his mouth.

"I have no idea what you're saying." Lucy commented.

"I doubt it's anything important." Happy added.

"Not a chance. No way you can participate, trash." Snow said. Natsu gets irritated and mumbles something at him. Surprisingly, Snow can understand him. "What does that have to do with it?! Are you some demon?!"

"I wonder how he can understand him?" Lucy asked.

"I seriously doubt it's anything important." Happy repeated.

"Sometimes your cold-hearted feelings scare me!" Lucy said as Mira giggles at them.

"But with this, we've fixed one of the problems in the guild." Erza softly smiles to herself.

Laxus enters the guild, surprising everybody. They all give him dirty looks, glaring at him for what he has done to everybody. "Where's the old man?"

"No matter how much you hang your head, you think we'll let you see the Master?!" Droy argues as everybody else agrees.

"Will you cease this?! He's inside the infirmary." Erza replied. Laxus walks past Erza, heading to the Master.

Natsu blocks the way, mumbling at Laxus. He shoots a glare at Laxus as he points a finger at him, saying stuff that nobody can understand.

"Some interpretation, if you please?" Lucy asked.

"This time was two against one, so I ain't satisfied. Snow interrutped and I ain't going to lose next time. I'll fight you anytime, Laxus! He said." Snow translated.

"But I thought you won?" Lucy asked.

"I wouldn't call that winning either." Snow replied. "I believe I just got lucky."

Laxus doesn't pay much attention to Natsu, walking past him. Natsu gets irritated, mumbling something under the bandages. As Laxus leaves, he waves at him, and everyone is surprised at this.

"Okay, it's time for everyone to get ready for the Fantasia!" Erza exclaimed.

* * *

Laxus and Master Makarov meet. Master Makarov lectures him on the true meaning of a Guild and scolds him for his actions. Master Makarov also adds that he never wanted Laxus to be someone strong or looked up to. He just wanted him to be happy and healthy. Laxus, guilty of the crimes of endangering his guildmates, is excommunicated from the Guild. Laxus understands and leaves, but not before telling a broken up and sobbing Master Makarov to take care of himself.

He later informs the Raijin Tribe of this. They offer to leave the Guild with him but in the end are willed to stay by Laxus.

* * *

Elsewhere, Ultear is talking to someone whom she identifies as Master Hades. They talk about Jellal's manipulation, and Master Hades states that because of Ultear, they achieved in getting one of the keys to a seal. Ultear congratulates Master Hades and then Jellal is shown, deep in the seas, unconscious.

* * *

The Fantasia Parade begins. Colorful fireworks light up the dark sky, everybody on the sidelines cheer in excitement as they watch the parade.

Cana, Wakaba, and Macao use their magic to create an arrow going through a magical heart, showing love.

Alzack, Max, Jet, and Droy are waving around the watching public. Jet and Droy are wearing a caterpillar and pumpkin costume while Max and Alzack wear their usual outfits.

Lucy, Levy, and Bisca are wearing tank tops with ribbons, miniskirts, gloves, and thigh length stockings. Each of them carried a flag bearing the name of the guild.

Elfman uses his Beast Soul: Full-Body Take Over. Mira participated with her float designed as a tower with a giant pink rose on top standing behind Elfman. In the middle of the parade, she emerged from the rose and quickly transformed into a giant gecko.

Gray and Juvia act as King and Queen of an ice castle created by Gray's Ice-Make with Juvia's Water Magic moving the surrounding water. Snow and Yuki stand on top of the castle as Yuki uses his Ice Dragon Slayer Magic to create the Fairy Tail emblem while Snow uses his Black Dragon Slayer Magic to shoot fireworks.

Erza uses her requip, producing multiple swords to dance around her.

Natsu and Happy manned this float with Natsu using his Fire Dragon Slayer Magic words while Happy dances around him. The two are surrounded by torches being pulled by some creatures.

Nab, Reedus, Vijeeter, Warren, and Laki participated in the parade. The guys standing on top of their rock with Laki riding a wooden horse around them.

"Master." Gajeel finally appears, but on the sideline.

"You're not gonna join in?" Master Makarov asked.

"Ain't my style." Gajeel replied.

"Oh yeah, Mr. Shooby Doo Bop?" Master Makarov teased as Gajeel's face puffed.

"Master, here." Gajeel hands him a piece of paper. "Master Ivan, your son. I found out where he is."

Master Makarov takes the paper, putting it in his back pocket. "Sorry about giving you such a dangerous job."

"Eh, don't worry about it. No screw ups here. He has no idea I'm a double agent." Gajeel grins at the Master.

"You did good." Master Makarov appreciates the help from Gajeel. "I can't let him do as he pleases."

"Master, are you ready?" A guild member asked.

Master Makarov puts his hat with cat ears on. "Well, I'm off!" The crowd gets more excited when they see the Master. He wears a goofy outfit consisting of a long-sleeved shirt, gloves, pants, pointy shoes, and a hat with cat ears. Master Makarov stood on a raised intricately designed platform with a status of an angel behind him.

Laxus is also watching the parade, and moments after Master Makarov enters the scene, Laxus is reminded of his first Fantasia Parade he watched when he made up a sign for Master Makarov to know that even if he wasn't seeing him, he was looking for him.

As Laxus is about to head off, he notices something that catches his attention quickly. He is amazed and the whole guild is using that sign in the current parade. "Gramps..." Laxus cries tears of joy.

_"Even if I can't see you... Even if we are separated far apart... I'll always be watching you. I'll watch over you forever."_

_"Yeah... Thank you."_ Laxus leaves ashamed and touched, understanding what a fool he was.

"There's way more to go! I'm fired up!" Natsu exclaimed, using more of his Fire Magic. "We're Fairy Tail wizards!"

_"I'm still just a rookie... But I've got to work hard and become a wizard that won't lose to anyone! Fairy Tail is the best!"_ Lucy smiles wide.

"Lucy, they say smiling weird like that will give you wrinkles." Happy teased.

Lucy panics a bit, hoping that her face won't get ruined. "Where?! Where?!"

"Just theoretically. So touchy, you are." Happy commented.

"I don't wanna hear that from you!" Lucy yelled. "And wait, we finally had a nice moment there... And _this_ is how they end it?!"

Fireworks light up the dark sky as the crowd cheers for Fairy Tail.

* * *

**A/N: There we go!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**~Kyle**


	31. Fateful Encounter

**A/N: Hello, readers! Welcome to a new chapter! **

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail, I only own my OC's. **

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTY-ONE: FATEFUL ENCOUNTER**

"This ain't right, Gramps! Why'd you throw out Laxus?!" Natsu continues to complain about the Laxus incident. "He's part of our family, you know?! Fightin's just part of being a family, right?!"

"Enough of this, Natsu!" Erza ordered.

"I wanna fight him again!" Natsu argued, furious with the Master who doesn't seem to respond. "Next time I'll be strong enough to win against him face to face!"

"I said enough!" Erza grabs Natsu's shoulder. "Think about the Master's feelings! Do you think he expelled Laxus because he wanted to?!"

"But..." Natsu muttered.

"It's because it turned out Laxus was a Dragon Slayer." Happy stated.

"No... He is not a Dragon Slayer." Master Makarov finally spoke. The Master explains the truth about Laxus' Magic Power.

_"We were all really surprised when we heard that. According to the Master, Laxus was frail when he was a child, so Laxus' father, Master Ivan, embedded a lacrima that lets you use Dragon Slayer Magic in his body."_ Most of the guild mates were surprised when they heard this.

"Dragon Slayer Magic lacrima? Things like that exist?" Happy asked. Lucy looks at Natsu with a disappointed expression.

_"Master said that he'd take responsibility for his grandson's actions and step down from being the master. Everyone tried to convince him to stay, but..."_

_**Past...**_

_"Don't make Laxus' punishment any worse, please." Freed's appearance changed a lot when he cut his hair shorter. He persuades the Master to stay. "If Laxus found out that you quit, Master..." The Master thinks about it for a moment._

_"With a haircut signifying his repentance, and an air of the past, it was Freed that managed to talk him out of it."_

**_Present..._**

"Speaking of Freed, he and the other Raijin Tribe finally opened up a little bit to everyone, I think."

"Go ahead and use me as your model, I don't mind! Don't go thinking anything strange now. I don't mean nude..." Evergreen does multiple poses.

"O-Oui..." Reedus sweat dropped.

"Like this? Or how do you like this?" Evergreen continues to pose. "Hurry up and start painting."

Bickslow approaches Lucy with Happy and his dolls behind him. "Are you and Loke going out?"

"Are you? Are you? Are you?" Bickslow's dolls repeat after him.

"He lllllikes you..." Happy teased.

"Ugh..." Lucy groaned.

"He lllllikes you!" Bickslow taunted. "He likes you! He likes you!" His dolls repeated after Bickslow, chanting every word.

Lucy sighs out loud. _"And, as usual, I'm mixed up with a bunch of weirdos."_ The Raijin Tribe smile at her. _"Ever since the Harvest Festival, I saw Erza being alone a lot."_

**_Past... _**

_"Master, who exactly is he?" Erza asked. _

_"To think he'd have the same face as someone you know... Sorry. I don't really know much about him." Master Makarov replied. "He's quite the tight lipped one, he is."_

_**Present...**_

Erza remembers about the many faces of Jellal. "Jellal..."

_"So, things went like that for about a week... But I had another big problem left!"_

The results of the Miss Fairy Tail contest were posted on the request board. Erza won the contest while Lucy came in second and Juvia in third.

"Rent: Denied!" Lucy screamed while crying a waterfall.

"How about working?" Natsu suggested.

"Well, that'd be nice and all..." Lucy sobs with her head in her arms resting on the table. "What'll I do?"

Cana sits down next to Lucy while drinking her booze. "I wish I had a boyfriend..."

"What's with you all of a sudden?" Lucy asked.

"Men... It's men!" Cana replied. "Go without a boyfriend for a while and I start gettin' the itch, you know?" Lucy's entire face turns bright red. "What're all embarrassed for?"

"I-I'm not..." Lucy looks away from her with her heart beating rapidly.

"How many guys have you gone out with?" Cana asked, teasing her.

"Maybe like... three?" Lucy replied, sweating nervously.

"Yep, a total lie." Cana said. "Haven't you ever wanted a boyfriend?"

"Sure, a little..." Lucy sighed. "But honestly, I don't really know..."

"You're so dang cute! Listen up, everyone! Lucy's never had a boyfriend!" Cana yelled as Lucy freaks out. She turns to Lucy with a serious face. "Worry not. My cards have spoken. Today you will have a fateful encounter."

"A fateful encounter?!" Lucy repeated. She sees Erza running past her wearing a fancy purple dress and her hair tied up. "Erza, what's with the dress?!"

"Next is make up! I can't stay like this!" Erza answers her question as she runs off.

Gajeel in a white suit with his guitar slides across. "Shooby doo bop!"

"That's odd. The Harvest Festival is already over, so..." Lucy muttered.

Mira approaches them. "Didn't you know? A reporter for Weekly Sorcerer is coming to do an interview here."

Lucy fan girls a bit. "What?! The Sorce is coming?!"

"He said he was writing a special feature on Fairy Tail!" Mira added.

"Interview... Special Feature... Reporter... Fateful encounter?" Lucy's heart beats fast. "Oh my god! A magazine reporter is coming... My cuteness will knock him right out." Lucy-san... Please, allow me to photograph your cute smile... "Finally, I'll be in a photo spread! And that reporter is my fateful encounter!" Lucy-san, I want to continue this interview... forever. "And what's more... If I can get a fee from doing the interview, I might be able to pay my rent! This is like killing two birds with one stone! Totally..." She snickers to herself. "I can do this! I can totally do this!"

"Natsu, Lucy's broke." Happy said.

"Maybe she ate something that went bad." Natsu said.

"Or maybe she's snapped under the pressure of having to pay her rent." Snow reminded them.

"I can't stay like this!" Lucy runs out of the guild.

* * *

Lucy, in the meantime, goes home and summons Cancer to give her a new hairstyle, but is not happy with it, so she runs to buy a styling magazine.

At the book store, she meets a guy who turns out to be a traveling writer, who asks her to show him around. Lucy at first declines his offer because she thinks he is her fateful encounter and then leaves. Behind her, a mysterious girl appears.

* * *

"Oh, welcome back, Erza!" Lucy returns to the guild. "Shoot! I forgot to go buy the magazine... And came here instead of going back home..."

"Oh! Titania!" A man approaches the guild. He has a camera and a pink shirt. "Holy... In the flesh! Cooool! Cool! Cool! It's Erza herself, right here before me! Coool! Cool..."

"Who's this high-strung weirdo?" Lucy asked.

"That's Mr. Jason, from the Weekly Sorcerer." Mira replied.

"Isn't this just the way I usually am? And after all I went and got all dressed up..." Erza requiped back into her usual armor.

"No problem! I want to capture you as you are naturally!" Jason exclaimed. "Cooool... Cool! Cool!"

"My fated person? Probably not..." Lucy mutters to herself. _"Anyway, no way I'm going to let my chance at getting a photo spread slip by!"_ She gets closer to Jason.

"Very cute!" Jason takes a ton of photos of Erza.

Lucy acts flirtatious and cute, trying to get Jason's attention. "My name is Lucy! Erza there is my friend, see!"

Jason completely ignores her. "Would you answer a few questions?!"

"I don't mind." Erza replied.

"Ignored!" Lucy shrieked.

"How many different requips are there you can do?!" Jason asked.

"Over 100." Erza replied.

"Cooool!" Jason said. "Which one is your favorite?!"

"Maybe the bunny girl?" Erza replied.

"Bunny?!" Jason blushes.

"Those ears are really cute." Erza said.

"Coooooool!" Jason gets more excited. "What're your favorite foods?"

"I can't do without cheesecake or souffle." Erza replied.

"I knew it! Nobody knows who the heck I am!" Lucy get irritated. Happy tries not to laugh at her. "I don't wanna hear you laughing about it!" She snapped.

Jason appears next to Happy. "Happy! Why are you blue?!"

"Because I am a cat!" Happy simply replied.

"I suck!" Lucy falls down. Jason looks at Lucy's direction. He stares at her for a while. "Dang... he's totally not my type. What'll I do if he's my fateful encounter?"

"It's Gray! Gray is here, in the flesh!" Jason dashes past Lucy to where Gray and Juvia are sitting.

"Is that the reporter?" Gray asked.

"He's that magazine reporter." Juvia replied.

"Could it be... Are you... Juvia?! Cooool!" Jason writes everything down on his notepad. "So, Gray. Why do you strip?"

Gray jumps on the table with no pants on. "I do not!"

"Gray. Pants." Snow reminds him as he screams in shock.

"It's kind of hot in here... I might have to strip down myself..." Lucy fans herself with her tank top almost falling off. Jason completely ignores her.

Natsu screams in anger, breaking tables everywhere. "So you're that reporter?!"

"Natsu! Natsu, the Salamander! You're the one I wanted to meet most of all! Cool!" Jason fan girls uncontrollably.

"Take it down a notch!" Lucy commented.

"Hey, hey! You're always writin' nasty things about me!" Natsu yelled.

"Yes!" Jason shakes his head.

"Like about the stuff I destroyed, or the stuff I destroyed, or the stuff I destroyed...!" Natsu yells louder.

"Cool! Cool! Cool!" Jason just keeps saying the same thing over and over. "Whoa! It's really you! This is radical, to the max!" Natsu looks at him with a serious face. Jason puts his hand out, nervously trembling. "Can I shake your hand?"

"Shut up!" Natsu punches Jason instead.

"Cooool!" Jason rolls on the floor. "Whoa, he's just too cool... Truly a hero! I've never seen such a cool handshake before!"

"What a pro." Happy commented.

"Elfman, what is being a man to you? And his answer... "Being a Man!" Jason said. "So coool!"

"Team Shadow Gear, is it true you're in a love triangle?" Jason asked. "And their answer... "No comment." Dang, this rocks!"

Jason rushes over to another table where Snow is sitting with Yuki and Cana. "The Dragon Prince! It's Snow!"

"Who are you?" Snow asked, not interested in the reporter.

"Snow, is it true that you are romantically involved with your identical twin, Yuki?" Jason asked.

"Who is spreading that rumor? I'll kick their ass!" Snow shouted, covering his fist with blue light.

"Calm down, Snow..." Yuki said, sighing.

Jason turns to Cana, asking more questions. "Cana, do a photo shoot this time, okay?!"

"Whatever! Have a seat and drink up!" Cana invites him to drink with her. _"I don't care how desperate I am, this ain't happening."_

"Master, what are your aspirations for the guild?!" Jason asked.

Master Makarov nervously shakes. "Um... To be devoted every day in our hearts to love and justice!"

"I smell a lie!" Lucy pointed out.

"The Raijin Tribe has been dissolved?!" Jason asked. In the background, Lucy tries to catch his attention.

"No." Freed replied.

"No way in hell!" Bickslow sticks his tongue out.

"We'll work hard to make up for Laxus!" Evergreen poses.

"You've had a makeover!" Jason approaches Laki.

"I'm aiming to win the next Miss Fairy Tail contest!" Laki winks at Jason.

"I haven't heard from you two in a while!" Jason takes photos of Macao and Wakaba.

"Well, you haven't grown!" Wakaba said.

"Go easy on us, got it?" Macao added.

"Of course!" Jason takes countless photos of them.

"Hey, hey!" Lucy breaks down into tears. "He's not paying attention to me at all!" She thinks of an idea that might work. "I have no other choice... It's embarrassing, but it's my only option!" She appears on stage in a bunny outfit. "Attention, everyone! I'm a cute lil bunny!" A few people look at the stage.

Gajeel pushes her out of the way, taking over the stage. "I'll be the one to sing! Shooby doo bop!"

"Gajeel?!" Everyone screams in shock.

"Not you again?!" Jet and Droy scream together.

"He's here! Black Steel Gajeel! Coooool!" Jason yelled.

Gajeel plays the harmonica and then his guitar. "In this world, where you look like a fool for doin' what's right... You always looked like a fool, you know?" He plays a note on the guitar. "In other words, it's right to be a fool. So, partner... Can you hear me? This is a song from my soul..."

"It's like lightning up my spine that never stops!" Jason yelled.

"Shut up, Gajeel!" Natsu punches Gajeel off the stage.

"Why, you..." Gajeel growled.

"Enough with your singin' your crappy songs! I got busniess with him!" Natsu gets attacked by Gajeel's iron pillar.

"I haven't sung anything yet! Let me sing, you bastard Salamander!" Gajeel shouted.

"Take this, you!" Natsu and Gajeel start to fight again in the middle of the guild.

"Come on, you two... We're in the middle of an interview!" Mira yelled.

"It's a super battle between two Dragon Slayers unfolding before my very eyes! The photo spread for this issue is gonna be a detailed analysis of it, definitely!" Jason takes pictures of Natsu and Gajeel fighting. "Cool... Cool... Please, look this way! That's it!" As Jason gets closer, Natsu and Gajeel punch him at the same time. "A hands on report... Hands on... Cool..."

"What a pro." Happy commented.

* * *

A young girl with long dark blue hair and brown eyes is carrying a few presents in her hand, walking around town.

* * *

Lucy leaves the guild, encountering the young writer from before: she agrees to take him on a tour of the city.

* * *

_Later on... _

Lucy is sitting at a table with her head resting in her hands, thinking about the day she spent with the novel guy. "What're you making such a freaky face for?" Natsu asked.

"Scary." Happy muttered.

"It's the same face I always have!" Lucy commented.

"Let's go on a job!" Natsu grins at her.

"We have to get to the client's house by tomorrow morning, so we'll take a night train." Happy stated.

"Right now?" Lucy asked. "I can't."

"Huh? But you're always complaining you don't have any money." Natsu stated.

"I can't today. Because..." Lucy remembers about the guy asking her to eat dinner with him. "I have a date!"

Natsu and Happy walk away with a gloomy and disappointed expression. "Oh..."

"Hey! You don't have to be_ that_ depressed!" Lucy said. "What's with them?"

"After Mr. Jason left, they were all excited about going on a job with you, Lucy." Mira stated while polishing drinking glasses.

"Huh? Why?" Lucy asked.

"They said they found a job that'd be perfect for you, although it's not much." Mira replied. Lucy looks at the clock, thinking whether she should go to the date or take the job with Natsu and Happy.

* * *

Lucy seems sad. The guy waits for Lucy at the restaurant, and Natsu and Happy are on the train. She is shown walking, minutes before her date, into an unknown direction. Then it is revealed that Lucy got on the train with Natsu and Happy, much to their surprise.

_"I'm glad I came. In the end, what's most important to me are my friends at Fairy Tail. I guess he wasn't my fated person after all..."_

* * *

Snow and Yuki are seen riding the train in another compartment, along with Genie. "You know, my brother. You could've joined Natsu, Happy, and Lucy on their job." Yuki informed.

"Tch. I didn't want to deal with that flame head's motion sickness." Snow muttered.

"What is the job about anyway?" Genie asked.

"We have to defeat this Forest Vulcan group that's terrorizing some village. The reward is 50,000 Jewel." Yuki replied.

The girl from before is shown walking in the train. Snow looks at her, examining the girl.

"Something wrong, Snow?" Yuki asked.

Snow watched as the girl disappeared. "It's nothing. Just thought I sensed something odd." He responded.

_"Just as my cards foretold... Today you will have a fateful encounter..."_

* * *

**A/N: There you go!**

**Yes, I added a scene with Snow and Yuki. **

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**~Kyle**


	32. Watch Out For The Guy You Like!

**A/N: Hello, readers! Welcome to a new chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail, I only own my OC's.**

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTY-TWO: WATCH OUT FOR THE GUY YOU LIKE!**

It is raining in Magnolia. Under the falling rain, Juvia approaches a mysterious shop where she asks for a way for _him_ to notice her. The shopkeeper gives her a potion, and assures her that for 60,000 Jewel, the one she likes will give her passionate gazes. Initally apprehensive over the price, Juvia is eventually convinced upon hearing the claim that it is completely effective.

* * *

_Meanwhile, back at the guild... _

"Nothing to do!" Lucy complained, resting her head on the bar table.

"Why don't you go on a job?" Mira suggested.

"Well, Natsu said he wanted to rest for a little while." Lucy replied.

"Couldn't you go by yourself, or with some other people?" Mira asked.

"But I have the responsibilty to him since we're on the same team." Lucy said.

"You guys get along well. Like you're a couple!" Mira teased.

"We are not!" Lucy disagreed.

"But Natsu might really love you, Lucy." Mira said. Lucy turns around to see Natsu, who is dancing the Plue dance, along with Happy and Plue.

"Even if that's the case, I think I'll pass." Lucy's embarrass to see Natsu.

"I think you two would be a good match, though." Mira teases her more with hearts around her.

"Hey, Natsu! We'd better go on a job soon, or else..." Snow's already annoyed with Natsu.

"Did you use too much fire to turn your brain into charcoal, Natsu?!" Erza asked.

"Hey, give it a rest! You gotta take a day off once in a while, right?" Natsu continues to dance as the guild mates around him laugh. "Isn't that right, Happy?"

"Aye! Refresh!" Happy replied.

"And to refresh, you do this!" Natsu and Happy wave their arms like birds. Erza and Snow twitch their eyebrows, wanting to kill Natsu.

"Yeah, I don't think so." Lucy said.

"I think you two would be a good match, though." Mira commented.

Juvia's hiding behind a pillar, stalking Gray. _"Gray-sama... May your passionate gaze only be aimed at Juvia!"_ She thinks about Gray being fabulous. _"Ah, this is so nerve-wracking!"_ Her hand is too shaky. _"Even Juvia's hands are shaking! No!"_

"I think you two would be a good couple, though." Mira continues to tease Lucy.

"Not a chance." Lucy refused.

* * *

Lucy returns home to find Natsu in her room. For some reason, she thinks about the word "love". Lucy blushes madly, causing Natsu to look at her weird. Lucy demands Natsu to leave which he does so. Lucy wonders why she feels this way.

* * *

_The Next Day..._

"Nothing to do..." Lucy relaxes at a table reading a book.

"Hey there!" Natsu comes and puts a hand over her shoulder. "You feelin' better?!"

Lucy's entire face goes red. She pulls herself away from him. "Get off! Stop being all over me like that!" She leaves the guild with a red face.

"Hey, Lucy..." Natsu calls out for her.

_"This is bad. This is real bad. I'm totally self conscious..."_ Lucy leaves the guild.

"Natsu! That's about enough! How long are you planning on playing around?!" Snow orders him to stop slouching.

"What's that?! You wanna go, buddy?!" Natsu asked, preparing his fist.

"There they go again..." Yuki and Gray said in unison, sighing.

"Fight!" Happy yelled, ringing the bell. Natsu and Snow start fighting each other as Gray, Yuki, Happy, and Genie watch them.

Juvia watches Gray from behind the pillar. _"Gray-sama... Yesterday, Juvia was too nervous, she couldn't... But today, Juvia has made up her mind!"_ She holds the potion in her hand. She remembers the words of the shopkeeper, who said Gray should ingest just a little of the potion. _"Gray-sama... This passion bringing within, growing stronger and stronger as long as you are out of reach... Love... The closer Juvia gets, the more impatient she feels!"_ She remembers about herself stalking Gray while he went on his jobs. _"But today, that will all be over. Starting today, Juvia and Gray-sama will be together as one, as lovers! Oh, my!"_

Natsu stops the fight, remembering something. "Oh, right! I don't have time for this!"

"What's that suppose to mean?!" Snow asked.

Meanwhile, the guys from the guild are speculating that Natsu likes someone in the guild.

"Natsu! Where the hell do you think you're going?!" Snow wants to continue his fight.

"Take a break, Snow. You'll break the guild if you take it to the next level." Gray said.

"He's right, brother." Yuki agreed.

"What?!" Snow shouted.

Juvia opens the potion. "Now, Gray-sama... Your passionate gaze!" Purple bubbles come out and Juvia blows them into Gray's direction.

"That bastard... Wait, Natsu!" Snow runs after Natsu.

"I'm going home for the day." Gray leaves the table which means the potion misses him. The bubbles going into Master Makarov's nose, making him sneeze.

_"Look at Juvia!"_ She blows bubbles at him, but it misses again. Instead, it goes in Macao, Wakaba, Freed, Bickslow, Evergreen, and Levy. Juvia does it again, passing Gray and going into Erza, Snow, Yuki, Mira, Elfman, Cana, Jet, and Droy. _"Stop moving, Gray-sama! At this rate, everyone is going to be looking at Juvia passionately! No one needs that!"_ Juvia calls out for Gray, acting like a baseball pitcher. "Gray-sama!" She blows once more and goes into Gray's mouth while he was yawning. _"I did it!"_

After a moment, Gray blushes looking at Juvia's direction. "What is this feeling?"

_"Finally... Finally..."_ Juvia gazes at Gray. _"Ah! Gray-sama's... passionate gaze..."_ Gray walks past Juvia to Happy. Happy turns to look at Gray.

"You're always... You're always flying as you damn well please in the sky!" Gray angrily shouts at Happy.

"What?!" Happy drops the fish.

"I'm strong, but I can't fly! You're weak, but you can fly! So in the end, we're even! Happy!" Gray points at him. "You are my rival!"

"What are you talking about, Gray?" Warren asked.

"I challenge you, Happy!" Gray shouted.

"Natsu, I'm scared! Gray's acting all freaky!" Happy looks for Natsu. "Where's Natsu?!"

"N-No... Where's the passionate gaze?!" Juvia's confused about the potion's effect.

Macao punches Wakaba, but he catches the fist. "Wakaba, how much you make last month?" Macao asked.

"A lot more than you, I bet!" Wakaba grinned.

"There's no way I could lose to you!" Macao shouted.

"You, especially, I won't lose to!" Wakaba shouted back.

"What are we to each other, again?" Macao asked with his head against Wakaba's forehead.

"Rivals, of course! That's how it should be!" Wakaba replied. They evilly chuckle at each other.

"Drink alcohol, but don't be drowned by it! You listening, alcohol!" Master Makarov yells at a barrel. "I ain't gonna lose to the likes of you! It is you that is my fated rival!"

"What do you mean, your rival is alcohol, Master?" Max asked.

"Alcohol isn't a person. It can't be your rival." Warren sweat dropped.

"I won't be drowned! I won't be drowned by you! We battle!" Master Makarov pours alcohol in his mouth.

"You, pillar over there!" Erza points to a random pillar. "Why must you always obstruct my path?! All I ever wished for was to pass through here, unhindered, and yet, why?! Why must you challenge me so?! Do you intend to make me your rival?!"

"Uh, being rivals with a pillar is... That's not happening." Max sweat dropped.

"Alcohol is one thing, but a pillar is right out there." Warren commented.

"Well, maybe if it pilloried her..." Happy added.

"I'll just let that sit there." Max said.

"Erza! Let's fight like we used to back in the day! I'm not gonna lose, no way!" Mira asks for a battle with Erza. "Because you are my lifelong rival, Erza!"

Snow and Yuki clashed their heads together. "I hate being your shadow!" Yuki shouted.

"Oh, yeah? What are you going to do about it, Ice Boy?" Snow insulted, smirking.

"Let's fight! We'll see who's the better twin!" Yuki challenged, his fist was covered in ice.

"Bring it on, rival!" Snow accepted the challenge, his fist was covered in blue light.

"Yuki didn't have a problem with him before." Max commented.

"Just be glad that Natsu is not here." Warren added.

"Hey, what's going on?! Where are you, Natsu?!" Happy flies around the guild.

"I challenge you, Happy!" Gray then wants him and Happy to have a flying contest. It turns out the shopkeeper swindled the money out of Juvia as he doesn't actually know the effect of the potion he sold her because he just mixed random forbidden ingredients in it and after selling the potion, he fled town.

* * *

Lucy is taking a bath. She thinks of the date she has that night, but, even though she loves Natsu as a comrade, she decides to turn him down. Then, Lucy gets herself in a monologue, where she decides on and then criticizes every outfit choice she makes. She imagines a scene in which she and Natsu have babies, and the babies look like Happy. Back in reality, she scolds herself for thinking that.

* * *

"Master! Let's have a drinking contest! I always wanted to challenge you!" Cana points at the Master.

"You are not my rival! My rival is alcohol itself!" Master Makarov replied.

"I won't lose!" Cana pours the alcohol in her mouth.

"Three against three. Don't go thinking that because we're equal in number, we're equal in ability." Freed declared with Bickslow and Evergreen next to him.

"When you talk about teams of three in Fairy Tail, it always means us!" Levy and Jet and Droy face off against the Raijin Tribe. "Let's battle!"

"Is there no real Man here?!" Elfman shouted. "If there's a rival for me, show yourself! I am saddened! I am violently saddened!"

_"Ah, so he thinks he has no rival."_ Max thinks to himself.

_"Where does he get that self-confidence from?"_ Warren asked.

Macao and Wakaba are comparing their monthly earnings.

"We Raijin Tribe versus you Shadow Gear!" Freed and his team do a weird pose. "We'll decide who is the best three-person team in Fairy Tail!"

Levy and her team do a pose as well. "Don't be surprised when you see our skills!"

"Damn you..." Freed muttered as Levy yells.

"They're having a posing competition?" Max and Warren thought.

"Not yet!" Master Makarov and Cana are pouring alcohol in their mouths.

"Ice Dragon's Roar!" Yuki shouted as he let out his breath attack.

"Black Dragon's Roar!" Snow yelled, defending himself from Yuki's attack.

"Please, stop! You'll destroy the whole guild!" Max pleaded.

"Where is a Man?!" Elfman shouted.

* * *

Lucy's outside of her apartment, looking at herself in the river's reflection. The sailors compliment that she looks cute for her date. Lucy thinks about herself and Natsu's relationship, blushing more. She thinks that she'll be with him forever.

* * *

"Requip! Heaven's Wheel Armor!" Erza attacks the pillars with her swords.

"Erza, stop this!" Max ordered.

"We just rebuilt the place! Don't go destroying it!" Warren said.

"Silence!" Erza demanded. "This pillar is constantly standing in my way! It especially makes me angry when I wish to go further inside without delay! It's impossible to go further in without going around it! It is this pillar that is always standing in my way, in other words, my rival!"

"Yeah, but you just have to go around it a little..." Max said.

"I know you like to take things straight on, but sheesh..." Warren commented.

"Erza tends to not look where she's going." Happy said.

Mira punches them away. "Erza, fight me! Your rival is right here!"

"I'm facing down my lifelong rival right now!" Erza refused.

"Uh, it's just a pillar." Max commented.

"I can't believe this!" Mira gets irritated. "Satan Soul!"

"Stop it, already!" Max and Warren yelled.

"Requip! Purgatory Armor!" Erza yelled. Max and Warren beg her to stop.

"Wildcat... Punch!" Mira punches both Max and Warren away.

"Where's a real Man?!" Elfman transforms into a beast.

"Punch!" Mira punches him as well. Erza is attacking the pillar countless times as Max and Warren give up.

Outside, Happy is still dealing with Gray.

* * *

In the evening, Lucy arrives at the old tree and meets with Natsu. She feels embarrassed up until the point when Natsu reveals that he called her because he needed to dig a hole to find an album of embarrassing photos of all the guild members, and the girl he was referring to was in fact Virgo because he needs her to dig up the album. Lucy is shocked by this revelation, and slaps him, as she calls herself a total idiot.

* * *

_The Next Day..._

Erza finds her swords stabbed into the pillar. "What in the world happened?" Everybody turned back to normal.

_"Thank goodness..."_ Max and Warren cry a waterfall together.

* * *

Gray is sleeping in the water, when Juvia materializes and apologizes to him. She cries and Gray wakes up, but in the heat of the moment, she makes him drink the whole potion. Gray has his strength back, and this time, he declares the horizon as his rival.

* * *

_A Few Days Later..._

Lucy still complains as she rests her head on the table. "Nothing to do..."

"Hey, Lucy." Mira approaches Lucy. "I was just thinking... Don't you think Snow loves you, Lucy?"

"Please, just leave me alone!" Lucy begged.

* * *

Juvia is consulting another potion master, who tells her that "a potion that creates feelings" is impossible to mix, and Gray finds himself on Galuna Island. The chief believes that Gray is afficted by the moon's curse.

* * *

**A/N: There you go!**

**We have one more chapter until the next arc!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**~Kyle**


	33. Love & Lucky

**A/N: Hello, readers! Welcome to a new chapter!**

**We have only this chapter until the next arc!**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail, I only own my OC's. **

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTY-THREE: LOVE & LUCKY **

A mysterious man appears at Magnolia at twilight.

Lucy, Natsu, and Happy are at the Guild. Lucy is frustrated because she cannot pay her rent again, but Natsu is hung up on the fact that Virgo isn't there to help him dig up the album. Natsu has a quick change of heart, and is ready to go on a job, a reaction that makes Lucy cry from joy. A man appears hiding behind the wall, and Lucy gets the feeling she is being watched. Natsu and Happy attribute this to her being overly self-conscious.

"Those two really do get along." Mira commented.

"Yeah..." Snow mumbled.

* * *

On her way home, Lucy again gets the feeling that she is being watched. This time it's not just a feeling: she is being followed by a hooded man. She tries to run for it, but the man catches up to her and reveals he is none other than her father. In an ironic twist of fate, he tells her that he lost everything, and the man who he used to be is no more. Lucy's only concern is her mother's grave, but her father took care of that. He moved it to another location, one he discloses to Lucy. The even seems so impossible to him that he believes it's all laughable.

Lucy impatiently asks why he is in town, to which he replies that he came to see his daughter. He also states that he is going to start from the beginning, so he asks Lucy for 100,000 Jewel to go to Alcalypha so he can work in a merchant guild there. When Lucy answers she doesn't have that kind of money, he snaps, and shouts at her to give him the money. Lucy then reminds him of the time she returned home, and told him she has nothing to do with his wealth and fortune. She advises him to do the same, and orders him to leave, heartbroken.

Lucy gets to her apartment and in front of her home, she finds Happy and Natsu waiting. "Sergeant Happy, is everything normal?!" Natsu saluted.

"Aye, sir! Captain!" Happy replied.

"Hey, welcome home." Natsu greeted.

"Lucy, there's no one suspicious around here." Happy stated.

Lucy gives them a weak smile, looking at the ground. "Thanks..."

"Captain! This private here lacks enthusiasm, sir!" Happy stated.

"Why am I a private?" Lucy commented.

"Yup, seems like it." Natsu chuckled. Lucy walks past him. "Everything okay, Lucy?" Natsu and Happy notice a figure hiding in the background.

Lucy turns around. "Don't tell me he's..."

Happy flies over to where the mysterious figure is hiding. "Captain! I spotted a questionable subject!"

"There you are!" Natsu jumps on the figure.

"That hurt, you jerk!" Snow growled.

"Snow!" Lucy finds him on the ground.

"So it was Snow that was following Lucy!" Happy pointed out.

"N-No, it's not..." Lucy added.

"No! I heard that Lucy was being followed by someone suspicious, so I couldn't leave her alone!" Snow stated as he looks away. "I came to see how she was doing."

"He lllikes her!" Happy teased.

"What kind of running gag is that?!" Snow yelled.

"I never really liked you, but when you just dropped even worse in my book, Snow!" Natsu said.

Snow jumps up. "Oh, yeah?!"

"Is stalking girls really your thing?" Happy taunted. Snow easily gets irritated with the exceed. "Keep it up and you're going to end up like Gray, a giant per-" Snow punches Happy all the way to the moon.

"I'm not going to end up like him!" Snow argued.

"I ain't said nothing!" Natsu stated.

"Shut up, you crazy flame spewer!" Snow shouted.

"Bring it on, shadow breathing bastard!" Natsu shouted back with his hand on fire. The Dragon Slayers go at it again.

"Please don't fight in front of people's houses!" Lucy yelled. She then laughs at them which makes her feel at home.

* * *

_The Next Day..._

"Lucy, let's go on a job!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Let's go!" Happy jumps in excitement.

"Sure!" Lucy agreed.

"So, what kind of job are we going on?" Happy asked.

"Ain't decided yet!" Natsu replied.

"This." Snow holds up a flier to show them. "Capture the escaped convict Velveno."

"Velveno?! You mean, Velveno, the Guild Hunter?! So they found out where he is?!" Happy blurted.

Natsu laughs out loud. "This guy uses some awesome magic! I'm fired up!"

"The reward is 400,000 a person." Erza stated. "You can pay your rent with that, Lucy."

"Yeah! That's about 6 months' worth. I'll do it!" Lucy agreed. However, she overhead of recent events in Alcalypha and demands that Macao and Wakaba tell her where Alcalypha is located. She hurries there, worried about her father.

* * *

Lucy finds Alcalypha's 'LOVE & LUCKY' Merchant Guild is being held hostage by the Dark Guild Naked Mummy. Lucy is unable to enter the location, so she summons Virgo, who directs her inside. Virgo is worried about the fact that the Mages are inside, but Lucy decides that she can handle them.

What Naked Mummy is doing is a robbery, but one of the thieves gets impatient and tries to shoot one of the hostages, but Taurus and Lucy intervenes. Lucy attacks using Cancer and Sagittarius, and giving him the final blow with Lucy Kick. Cancer then releases all of the hostages.

Lucy looks for her father, but nowhere to be found; she looks inside and outside, but he is not there. After some moments he arrives, and tells Lucy that he was traveling by foot, so he couldn't have made it there in time. He inquires why she is here, to which she responds that she was worried for him. Jude learns of his daughter's love, and thanks her, but Lucy asks him not to get the feeling that she forgave him. He apologizes for the night before and tells her that it was at this guild where he met her mother. He tells Lucy that when her mother was pregnant, they decided to quit the Guild. While leaving, they spotted that the letter 'K' on the Guild's signboard was missing, and it spelled 'Love and Lucy' Therefore they decided to name her Lucy.

Lucy playfully scolds him for picking such a name on a whim. Her father concurs and states that he came just to see Lucy, not Lucky Lucy of the Heartfilias.

Lucy hears a rumble ahead of her. She sees her team in the distance. "Lucy, you safe?!" Natsu asked.

"What happened?!" Snow added.

"Lucy!" Happy cried out.

"Could it be you handled everything here by yourself?" Erza asked. "Not bad."

"Yeah, well..." Lucy looks at her father who nods back. "Stay well, Father." She bids farewell to her father as she leaves with her team.

"What was with you all of a sudden?" Natsu asked.

"It was nothing!" Lucy replied.

"Nothing my ass!" Snow commented.

"We canceled the job!" Happy complained.

"Sorry about that." Lucy apologized.

"Layla..." Jude looks up at the orange sky. "I was really such a fool..."

* * *

At the headquarters of the Naked Mummy Guild, the guy from before is being punished for his failure. Two odd figures appear, Gato and Zato, who seemed concerned with paying their debt to the Oracion Seis.

* * *

Meanwhile, on top of a mountain, a mysterious figure with a snake remarks that he can hear the sound of the light crumbling.

* * *

**A/N: There you go!**

**Next is the Oracion Seis arc!**

**One of my favorite arcs!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**~Kyle**


	34. Allied Forces, Assemble! (Oracion Seis)

**A/N: Hello, readers! Welcome to the first chapter!**

**We're finally in the Oracion Seis Arc!**

**Also, I've added Gray in the first part of the chapter so it would make more sense. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTY-FOUR: ALLIED FORCES, ASSEMBLE!**

_At the 8island restaurant in Hargeon..._

"Welcome to 8island! Have you decided your order?" Lucy is working as a waitress wearing an orange miniskirt, long sleeved shirts, and white thigh socks.

"I would like a blue-sky with meat sauce, and a holy soda-poyo." The customer replied.

"I'd like the beast-man curry." The other customer replied.

"Right! Thank you for your order!" Lucy brightly smiles at them, writing down their orders. "Would you like some dessert with that?"

"Then I'll also take one of these ruby parfaits-poyo." The customer replied.

"Same for me." The other customer replied.

"Coming right up." Lucy walks away.

"Please take my order, too!" The third customer said.

"Yes, coming!" Lucy agreed. In a split second, she realizes she's enjoying this too much. "Wait... What the heck am I... am I doing?!" She slams the notepad on the ground, but it bounces back and hits her face.

"Lucy." Natsu said.

"What?!" Lucy yelled.

"This is part of the job, you know." Natsu stated, holding a tray of food.

"I don't see how this is a job for wizards _at all!_" Lucy complained. "And what's with this embarrassing getup?!" She looks at her outfit.

"How should I know?" Natsu commented.

"Well, I do look pretty damn good in it, actually." Lucy admires herself.

"Right, whatever." Natsu commented.

"The chef at this restaurant uses magic to cook." Happy's wearing a black vest and pants along with a red bowtie. "That's why he wanted his waiters and waitressess to be magic users as well."

"Yup." Natsu starts eating the customer's food. "We're helping out too, you know."

Lucy throws a plate at him. "Don't eat the customer's food!"

"And don't throw the serving tray!" Happy commented.

"Sometimes dressing up like a waiter is pretty nice." Gray's holding a tray of drinks while wearing nothing but a red bowtie.

"Try saying that _after_ you put on the outfit!" Lucy said.

"Come on now... Whose rent are we doing this for again?" Gray reminded her.

"Sorry..." Lucy shrinks back.

"And besides... take a look at those two." Gray whispered to Lucy as she watched Snow walking up to a table with four woman.

"Hello, ladies. May I take your order?" Snow asked, winking at them and making the women blush madly.

"He's so cute!" One of the girls said.

"Cute? He's hot! I need to start dating wizards!" Another girl exclaimed.

Yuki sighed as he walked up to the group. "There he goes again. Charming girls."

"I'm surprised you're not popular with the ladies, Yuki." Lucy said.

Yuki rolled his eyes. "You would think that since we're identical it would do the trick but no!" He replied, walking away.

"Take a look at Erza." Gray said. Lucy turned to Erza.

Erza sits on the table, leaning close to the customers. "Let's hear your order. What is it you desire? Come... Tell me..."

"Uh..." The customers blush madly, not being able to find their words.

"I-I want..." The other customers think for a while.

"Yes!" The third customer replied.

"Please give us one of everything!" The three customers exclaimed.

"Oh? That will be a great help. I must give my thanks." Erza said.

"Glad to be of service!" The three customers blush more.

"Those two are _really_ into it..." Gray sweat dropped.

"I'll work hard too..." Lucy commented.

"This is yet another battle to be won!" Erza said.

_After work..._

"Well then... Good work, everyone." Yajima said. "Kids these days sure do work hard... Come back any time."

"Yes. I learned a lot today." Erza nodded.

"She's into the outfit..." Happy commented.

"I think I understand better how Mira-chan must feel..." Snow added.

"Man, what a feast!" Natsu pats his large stomach full of food.

"You ate too much of the store's food!" Lucy stated.

"What's the big deal about it?" Natsu pouted.

"What's with your attitude?!" Lucy asked, irritated.

"By the way, Yajima-san... What has happened with the Council?" Erza asked.

"Well, I've already retired." Yajima replied.

"The Council?!" Natsu and Snow raise their voice, shocked to hear it.

"What, you didn't know?" Lucy asked. Natsu and Snow shockingly turn their heads to Lucy. "Yajima-san used to be a member of the Council." Natsu and Snow shouted in surprise.

"Zuuku... Or was it Zullal?" Yajima tries to remember one of the members.

"Jellal." Snow and Erza corrected.

"Ah yes, that's right." Yajima finally remembers. "The betrayal of Zullal and Ultear was quite the blunder for the Council." He remembers about the destruction of the Magic Council. "Now should be the time to establish a fresh, new Magic Council, and the groundwork for it seems to be laid in all quarters." The flashbacks of Jellal replay in Erza's mind. "It caused you all quite a lot of grief, it did... I am really sorry about it."

"No... I've heard that you were set against firing Etherion the entire time." Erza stated. "And you even retired out of shame for the actions of the Council."

Yajima cooks something while flipping it with the pan in his hand. "I'm not fit for governing..." His brown eyes shoot open. "As I thought..." He does a dancing move as he catches the pan. "I have a lot more fun being a cook!" He leans closer to the Dragon Slayers. "By the way, Natsu-kun, Snow-kun..." They get scared of him, sweating nervously. "There will be a new Council now. I won't be there any longer. That means that no one will be there to speak up for Fairy Tail. Be sure to behave in a way that keeps that in mind!"

Natsu and Snow swallow hard as they shake their head up and down rapidly. "We'll behave!" Yajima nods in agreement.

Team Natsu go on a carriage to leave the town and go back to the guild.

"Say hi to Macky for me!" Yajima waves them goodbye.

"Thank you very much for today!" Lucy waves back.

A breeze of wind goes through Yajima as he looks up at the sky. "Ultear, huh? I wonder where she is now..."

* * *

On Grimoire Heart's airship, Ultear is wondering about the actions of the Oracion Seis. She is revealed to have been a member of Grimoire Heart from the beginning. Her Master, Hades, wants to take this opportunity to search for Zeref's keys, hiding in the ruckus Oracion Seis will create. He hopes Oracion Seis will destroy some pests, namely Fairy Tail.

* * *

_At Fairy Tail... _

"What's this?" Lucy asked. There is a large chart in the air with different charts.

"It's an organization chart for the Dark Guilds." Mira replied.

"Yes. I drew it." Reedus commented.

"When you look at it overall, there are quite a lot of them." Erza said.

"Why?" Lucy asked.

"Because lately it seems like their activity has increased." Mira responded. "We have to strengthen the bonds between guilds."

"What's the big oval?" Gray asked.

"Juvia knows. It is the Baram Alliance." Juvia replied. "The Baram Alliance is the most powerful force of Dark Guilds, combining the three guilds of Oracion Seis, Tartaros, and Grimoire Heart. Each of them have a number of associated guilds, and they control the world of Dark Guilds. Then there's the guild that acts independently of the rest, Raven Tail."

"Huh?! Eisenwald?" Lucy looks up at Erza with a straight face.

"Yes. That's the guild that Erigor was in." Erza stated as Lucy sweat drops.

"So that was one of the guilds associated with Oracion Seis, huh?" Snow said.

"There's a lot of names that I remember up there..." Wakaba commented.

"Aren't there some that used to be official guilds, too?" Macao asked.

"Ghoul Spirits, the one that the Raijin Tribe destroyed, was also one of them." Mira stated.

"And the guilds Juvia and Gajeel-kun destroyed when we were in Phantom were all from Oracion Seis!" Juvia exclaimed with a bright smile.

"Please, don't go smiling about it..." Gray commented.

Lucy shivers to herself. "Uh-oh... I hope they're not angry..."

"Don't worry 'bout it! There's nothing to fear! From the rumors I hear, they've only got six members!" Wakaba stated, consoling Lucy.

"Damn, how small a guild is it?" Macao asks as Lucy agrees.

"But even only with six people, they're a member of the strongest organization." Mira stated.

Master Makarov appears at the entrance of the guild. "About that Oracion Seis..." The guild members turn to look at their master. "We're going to attack them."

There is silence in the room for a moment.

"Welcome back, Master!" Mira welcomes the Master as everyone else falls. "How was the regular meeting?"

Lucy crawls back up, putting her hand on Mira's shoulder. "Way to miss the point!"

"Master, what are you taking about?!" Erza asked.

"At the regular meeting the other day, we discussed the recent activity by Oracion Seis. As it is not something we can ignore, we decided that some guild has to fight them." Master Makarov explained.

"You pulled the short straw again, Master?" Gray asked.

"And Fairy Tail will take on that role?" Juvia added.

"No... The enemy this time is too powerful." Master Makarov walks down the stairs as he continues on. "If it were only us, then afterwards the Baram Alliance would retaliate only here. And that is why we have formed and alliance ourselves!"

"An alliance?" They all ask at once.

"Fairy Tail! Blue Pegasus! Lamia Scale! Cait Shelter!" Master Makarov names the Guilds that are coming together. "These four guilds will each send out members to strike these guys down!"

"But we could handle it ourselves, no problem!" Natsu exclaimed. "It actually, I could even handle it myself!"

Erza cracks Natsu's neck by pushing his face. "Naive fool! The Master is thinking about the consequences afterwards!" Natsu cracks his neck back in place.

"So... Wait a second..." Lucy shivers once again. "The enemy only has six members, right?! How crazy powerful are these people, then?!"

* * *

The Oracion Seis' members then appear on a cliff, looking down on the Worth Woodsea, while they discuss Nirvana, the Magic which is said to break the Light. Said Magic is so powerful that it is killing life around it.

* * *

"Why do I have a feeling like something really bad is going to happen?" Lucy asks herself. "And wait... Why am I participating in this again?!"

"It's not a picnic for me either, you know. Stop complaining." Snow said. Lucy gives him a pouting face as well as Happy. Natsu groans from motion sickness.

"The master chose who went. Shouldn't we be happy he trusts us with this duty?" Erza said.

"If he trusts us like that, then why are Gray and Yuki here?" Snow asked.

"The Master told us to keep an eye on you guys just in case you destroy something more than just a Dark Guild." Gray replied.

"I had a bad feeling about this mission. I'm here to protect you, brother." Yuki added.

"Tch, like I need protecting..." Snow muttered, looking away.

"But when it comes to fighting, there's Juvia and Gajeel..." Lucy said.

"Well, the two of them had other jobs to do." Genie replied.

Natsu sinks lower, groaning. "So... Are we... there yet?"

"In the end, we do have strong team members." Lucy commented.

"Don't you think that it's for the best? This will be the first time teaming up with other guilds." Erza stated. "The first thing that's important is forming better ties with the other guilds."

"I can see it!" Happy arrives at their destination. "There's the meeting place!" The meeting place is large with a link interior and heart-shaped windows.

The team get off the carriage to go inside the building. "This place's decor is seriously creepy..." Lucy commented.

"This is Master Bob's villa, from Blue Pegasus." Erza replied.

"Him?" Snow asked. He remembers about the time where Master Bob tried to flirt with him and Natsu. "I-I'm not so good with him..."

"Now, now, don't go there." Erza said. "He's powerful enough to give our own master a run for his money, despite..."

"I see..." Gray said.

"Are we there yet?" Natsu groaned, sitting on the floor.

"Yes, we're here, Natsu." Happy replied.

"Yes, you've arrived!" A voice said with a ringing noise in the background.

"Arrived!" Two other men repeated.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey!" The mysterious figure claps his hands.

"Welcome!" The other figure claps after him.

"Fairy..."

"...Tail..."

"...folks!" A light shines down on the three figures. "Sorry to keep you waiting!" The team stare at them, watching every move they're making.

"We..." The figure in the middle speaks.

"...are the representatives chosen..." The shorter figure speaks after him.

"...from Blue Pegasus..." The last figure said.

"Trimens!" All three of them said.

"Hibiki of the Hundred Nights!" Hibiki poses with sparkles around him.

"Eve of the Holy Night!"

"Ren of the Silent Night."

The Trimens pose together, wearing fancy suits.

"Trimens from Blue Pegasus? How cool!" Lucy blushes madly. "And the one called Hibiki... He's always at the top of the "I wish he were my boyfriend" ranking in Weekly Sorcerer! You're that Hibiki Laytis!" Hibiki winks at her.

"Crap! I forgot to put on clothes!" Gray freaks out.

"You should control your stripping habit more..." Yuki sweat dropped. Natsu crouches onto a pillar, still feeling sick.

Lucy sweat drops at them, embarrassed to be near them. "Those guys? Not a chance..."

Erza looks to her left at Hibiki. "Your beauty doesn't do re rumors justice." Hibiki snaps his fingers, winking at her.

Then, Erza looks to her right at Eve who is kneeling down in front of her. "How do you do, Titania?"

Now, Erza looks straight ahead with Ren approaching behind her. "Now, come this way."

The Trimens place a couch for Erza to sit. Hibiki kneels down, holding out a towel to her. "Have a hot towel."

Eve brings in a coffee table with a wine in a bucket. "Are you hungry?"

"No..." Erza replied.

"We have cake. How about some?" Hibiki asked.

"I'll pass." Erza denied.

"What's going on here?" Lucy asked.

"You... Have a seat yourself." Ren approaches Lucy. "And hey... You're just too damn cute." His hand slithers around her waist, making her blush more.

"What's with them?!" Snow asked, irritated.

"Who are they?" Natsu groaned.

"Let's work together for this plan." Erza said. "We need to combine our strength and..."

"So cute..." Eve blushed. "That demeanor of yours... it's wonderful. I've always looked up to you."

Ren slides a glass of champagne in front of Lucy while looking away from her. Lucy looks at him weird and confused. "I-It's not like I made it specially for you, or anything..."

"Now he's tsundere?!" Lucy yelled.

"Come... You must be tired from your long journey." Hibiki said. "Spend tonight with us..." Erza and Lucy sweat drop at him.

Ren and Eve slide next to Hibiki. "Forever!" Erza and Lucy are speechless and dumbfounded by their acts.

"Guests..." A mysterious voice said. A figure walks down the stairs. "Stay right where you are."

"What's that silky smooth voice?" Lucy shivered.

"It's Ichiya-sama!" Ren pointed out.

"I-Ichiya?!" Erza nervously asked.

Ichiya holds his blue rose. "It has been quite a while, Erza-san..."

"I can't believe it... You're joining us?!" Erza asked, looking up at the stairs at Ichiya. She starts to tremble, already feeling uncomfortable with him.

"I've longed to see you, My Honey." Ichiya poses for her, acting glamorous. "Ichiya is here, at your service! *sparkle*."

"My Honey?!" Lucy and Happy shrieked. Erza's speechless, trembling in fear. "Erza is... shaking!"

Ichiya slides down the railing of stairs. "What an unexpected..."

"What an unexpected..." The Trimen repeated.

"...reunion!" Ichiya said.

"...reunion!" The Trimen pop mini fireworks for him.

Ichiya jumps up and makes a flip, landing perfectly at the end of the railing. "Wasshoi!" The Trimen continue to repeat after him.

"You're Ichiya-sama's girlfriend?" They kneel down, clapping for Ichiya. "How rude of us!" They bow to Erza in apology.

"I deny it, with all my might!" Erza pointed at him, angrily.

"Clean up! We didn't come here to play around!" Ichiya ordered.

"Right, Boss! Right, Boss!" The Trimen quickly clean up the place.

"Weren't they calling him "Ichiya-sama" before?" Lucy asked.

"They're not consistent, are they?" Happy commented.

"I've heard about you." Ichiya said. "Erza-san... Lucy-san... and the rest." He acts loyal to the women, but doesn't care for the guys. He sniffs their scent. "Excellent parfum!"

"You're freakin' me out, you know..." Lucy trembled.

"Sorry... I can't really handle him either." Erza backs away. "He may be an incredible wizard, but..."

"Listen up, you crappy Blue Pegasus boy-toys!" Snow shouted, glaring at them. "How about you stop makin' passes at our princesses, huh?!"

"You men can go home now." Ichiya brushes his words off. Snow grits his teeth, getting irritated with Ichiya.

"Thanks for coming!" The Trimen bow to him.

"They send posers like you on an important mission?! I could wipe the floor with you!" Snow threatened.

"Try us." Ren challenged.

"We're strong." Eve added.

"A fight?! Let me join!" Natsu finally awakens, all fired up.

"Stop it, you two!" Erza ordered.

"Erza-san..." Ichiya slides through. Erza trembles once again, not able to move. "Your parfum is incredible, as always..." Ichiya sniffs her scent.

Erza punches him away. "Stay away from me!"

"Men!" Ichiya cried out.

"She went and did it!" Lucy yelled. They all watch Ichiya fly away.

"Men..." Ichiya gets stopped by a hand which freezes his entire head in ice.

"This is quite the greeting." The man said. "You consider yourselves equal to Lamia Scale?" Lyon asked.

"Lyon?!" Gray didn't expect him to come.

"Gray!" Lyon shouted in surprise.

"So you joined a guild?!" Natsu asked. Lyon looks away from him, throwing Ichiya somewhere.

"Men! Men! Men..." Ichiya's head hits the ground, breaking the ice. He bounces everywhere. "Men... Handsome men..."

"What the hell are you doing?!" Gray asked.

"He started it." Lyon replied, not interested in the conversation.

"What do you think you're doing with our General?!" Ren asked.

"How awful!" Eve said.

"I think all the men should just leave!" Hibiki suggested.

"Oh? But there's a woman here as well!" A woman uses her magic to manipulate the carpet. "Doll Attack! Carpet Doll!" She attacks Lucy.

"Me?!" Lucy shrieked. "And wait... That magic..." Lucy looks at the woman giggling, who happens to be Sherry. "Sherry! You also joined Lamia Scale?!"

Sherry chuckled. "I won't allow you to say you've forgotten me. And please, forget who I was in the past!"

"Make up your mind!" Lucy commented.

"For Love, I have been reborn!" Sherry said.

"M-More parfum for me!" Ichiya hops to Erza.

"Stay back! I'll cut you!" Erza takes out her spear.

"Lyon!" Gray growled at Lyon.

"Gray!" Lyon faces him, ready to fight him.

"Bring it on!" Natsu yelled at Snow who is standing with Yuki aside from the chaos.

"Hey, now..." Snow sweat dropped.

"I cannot love you." Sherry said.

"And I hate you, too!" Lucy yelled.

"Cease this!" A cane is slammed on the ground, catching everybody's attention. "We are making an alliance to defeat Oracion Seis! This is not the time to be fighting among ourselves!"

"Jura-san..." Lyon looks at his fellow comrade.

"Jura?" Erza repeated.

"He's the ace of Lamia Scale... Iron Rock Jura." Hibiki stated.

"Who?" Natsu asked.

"He's one of the 10 Great Wizard Saints!" Happy replied.

"Even I've heard his name before..." Lucy commented.

"The Fairies and Pegasus have quite a number of members. But for us, just three is more than enough." Sherry stated as Lucy gives her a pouting face.

"With this, three of the guilds have gathered. All that's left are the people from Cait Shelter." Jura stated.

"People? I have heard it is only one person." Ichiya dangles off the end of Erza's spear.

"One person?!" Erza questioned.

"They only sent one person for a mission as dangerous as this?!" Snow asked. Meanwhile, the member is making her way to the meeting place.

"Wait... How crazy dangerous is this guy?!" Lucy asked.

Right on time, the young member arrives to the building, but trips on her face causing a loud noise. They turn around to see the last comrade.

"Owwy..." The young girl stands up. She brushes the dirt off of her clothes. She has dark blue hair along with brown eyes. She wears a yellow and blue striped dress and wing like attachments around her wrists and ankles. "Um... I'm sorry I'm late. I'm Wendy Marvel, from Cait Shelter. It's nice to meet you all!" She has a bright smile on her face, greeting everyone nicely.

"A kid?!" Lucy commented.

"A girl!" Lyon didn't expect the last comrade to be a young girl.

"Wendy?" Natsu and Snow both ask themselves.

Erza squishes Ichiya under her foot. "What a surprise... This little girl is..."

Ren stares at her. "Wendy..."

"...Marvel." Eve finishes for him.

"And now, all four guilds have gathered." Jura resumes to the plan.

"You're just going to continue on?!" Gray asked.

"But seriously..." Lyon said.

"Sending this one little girl for such a big mission?" Sherry said. "What is Cait Shelter thinking?"

Yuki scoffed. "They weren't thinking, that's for sure. How can this one little girl help us? I'd say they should've left this to the professionals."

"Shut up!" Snow shouted as he smacked the back of Yuki's head. "You have to excuse my brother's rudeness." Snow said to Wendy.

"Oh? She's not alone, Miss Too-Much-Makeup." A white cat spoke out loud. Happy stands there in utter shock while Genie just sits on Snow's shoulder. The white cat wore a pink and yellow dress with a bow on it and around her tail.

"A cat?" Gray asked.

"Looks like it." Lyon replied.

"The same as Happy!" Natsu exclaimed.

"And Genie..." Snow added.

"It talks!" Lucy pointed out.

"Too much makeup? How cruel!" Sherry muttered.

"That's her problem?!" Lucy commented.

"Carla, you came with me?" Wendy asked.

"Of course! I'd be far too worried with you going alone." Carla replied.

"Reminds me of Genie." Snow remarked. Genie just sighed at him.

The Trimen pose in their signature move, once again. "A cat?"

"Delayed reaction?!" Lucy yelled.

Carla turns to look at Happy. After a moment of silence, Happy's eyes turn into hearts with his heart pounding. He's too nervous to move or talk to her. Carla turns away, uninterested. A lightning bolt strikes down in Happy's mind, feeling shivers crawl up his spine.

Happy walks over to Lucy, looking up at her. "Hey, Lucy... Would you give her this fish of mine?"

"Wait, is this love at first sight?! Now, now... You have to make your move yourself or it won't work." Lucy teased. Happy sheepishly grins, tapping his paws together as he rubs his face. "You lllllllike her!" She mimics Happy, finally having a chance to tease him about love.

"You're mimicking me! And you're rolling your tongue 3 times more!" Happy stated, yelling and correcting Lucy.

"U-Um... I can't fight at all... But I can use a lot of magic that can help support you. So... So please don't leave me out!" Wendy said, too shy to speak to them. They all stare at her.

"It's because you're always so weak-kneed that people look down on you!" Carla stated, putting her hands on her hips.

"I-I'm sorry..." Wendy apologized.

"I'm saying not to apologize so quickly!" Carla added.

"I'm sorry!" Wendy nervously sweats as Carla loudly sighs at her.

"I apologize. I was a bit taken aback at first, but it wasn't my intention. I'm glad to have you with us, Wendy." Erza welcomes Wendy to the group.

Wendy admires Erza, happy to see her in person. "It's Erza-san! It's really her, Carla!"

"She's a batter woman than I thought she'd be." Carla commented.

"Hey... Have you heard of me?! I'm Happy, the Necomander!" Happy introduces himself, hoping that she will take interest in him. Carla ignores him, facing her back to him. "She's all nervous! How cute!"

"Looks more like she blew you off, but whatever." Lucy commented.

"You're useless, Lucy. You can't understand a woman's heart." Happy said.

"Uh... I do happen to be woman, though... Whatever." Lucy feels dumbfounded by what he said.

"That girl is going to grow up into a real babe." Ren commented.

"I think she's pretty cute already." Eve added.

"Come this way, little Miss." Hibiki's already making a move on Wendy.

"Um..." Wendy shrinks back.

"Jumpin' the gun?!" Lucy yelled, surprised to see the Trimen flirting with the young girl.

"How could I describe the girl's parfum? It's not something you smell every day." Ichiya stated.

"Have you noticed, Ichiya-dono? Her magical power is something different than ours. Almost similar to Snow's..." Jura declared. "It looks like Erza-dono has also noticed." Erza feels a different type of magic in Wendy.

"Impressive, as usual." Ichiya said.

Ren and Eve sit next to Wendy at the couch as Eve serves her some drink. "Would you like some orange juice?" Eve asked.

"Seriously, you're just too cute." Ren complimented.

"Please, have a hot towel." Hibiki kneels in front of her, holding out a towel.

"Um... Uh..." Wendy feels nervous and uncomfortable around the Trimen.

"What is with these men in heat?" Carla asked.

Snow stares at Wendy for a while. He notices Natsu doing the same thing. "Natsu, do you think she's like us?" Snow asked.

"Wendy... I know I've heard that name before, I think..." Natsu replied as he continues to think.

"You know the girl?" Snow asked.

"Can you remember for me?" Natsu asked.

"Hell no!" Snow refused. He continued to look at Wendy. He see that his brother is looking at her as well. Wendy notices Snow staring at her, she gives a wide smile at him.

"So, who was it again?" Natsu asked.

"Give me a break here." Snow sighed. _"I swear, I think she's a Dragon Slayer as well. The look on Yuki's face is telling me he thinks the same thing."_ He thought.

"You shouldn't go smiling to random guys like that." Carla pointed out.

"T-That's not what I was..." Wendy stuttered.

"What kind of guys do you like?" Hibiki asked.

"Won't you have some cake?" Eve asked.

"I mean, seriously, you're too damn cute." Ren blushed.

"I said, we didn't come here to play around!" Ichiya pointed out. "Clean this up at once!"

"Right away, Master!" The Trimen hurriedly clean up the place.

"Men..." Ichiya poses with sparkles around him.

"They changed what they call him again..." Lucy said.

"You almost have to admire their inconsistency..." Gray added.

A spotlight appears under Ichiya as he poses some more. "Now then! As it seems we are all here, I will go ahead and explain the plan."

"Is that pose of yours really necessary?" Lucy asked.

"I will start with the place where the Six Wizard Generals, Oracion Seis, are gathering..." Ichiya explained. After a moment of silence, he scurries off the spotlight. "But first, I will inspect the bathroom's parfum."

"Hey, don't go smelling the toliet!" Gray commented.

"Excellent, Sensei!" The Trimen clap for Ichiya.

"They changed again!" Lucy commented.

"I've learned to just ignore it..." Yuki stated.

Meanwhile, two mysterious figures are watching the mages inside the meeting hall.

Ichiya finally returns from the bathroom. "The Worth Woodsea spreads out from here to the north. Ancient people sealed an extremely power magic spell inside the woodsea. It's name is... Nirvana!"

"Look, we really don't need the posing." Snow commented.

"Nirvana?" Natsu and Lucy questioned.

"I have never heard of it." Lyon said.

"What about you, Jura-san?" Sherry asked.

"No. I know not of it." Jura replied.

"Have you heard of Nirvana? And do you want a fish?" Happy asks Carla.

"No, thank you." Carla once again rejects him.

"It's destruction magic powerful enough for the ancients to seal. That's basically all we know." Ren said.

"We don't know what kind of magic it is." Eve said.

"Destruction magic?" Natsu questioned.

"I don't like the sound of that..." Lucy said.

"The reason that Oracion Seis has gathered in the woodsea must be to get their hands on Nirvana." Hibiki stated.

"And in order for us to stop them... We will attack Oracion Seis!" Ichiya and his men pose.

"And there they go posing again..." Lucy observed, already getting annoyed with the pairing stuff.

"I'm not even going to say anything anymore." Gray claimed.

"They have 6 members, but we have more." Ren said.

"But we can't underestimate them." Eve said.

"Those six are incredibly powerful." Hibiki brings up his Magic, looking for information.

"Archive? That's a rare magic." Jura stated.

"I've never seen it before." Sherry said.

Three different charts pop up, showing information about the Oracion Seis' members. "These are videos of them we finally obtained recently." Hibiki explained. "The wizard who uses poisonous snakes... Cobra."

"Ooh, he looks like a real bad guy!" Snow observed.

"Look at those slanted eyes!" Natsu pointed out.

"Your eyes are the same!" Gray, Lyon, and Snow commented.

"Thought to use speed magic, like his name implies... Racer." Hibiki continues to explain the members.

"I think this is a case of hate at first sight." Gray said.

"I agree." Lyon said.

"He's a wizard that can even wipe out an entire military unit, and will if there's profit in it... Hoteye of the Heavenly Eye!" Hibiki introduces the next member.

"For profit?" Sherry questioned.

"Despicable." Jura said.

"The woman said to peer into your heart... Angel."

"I think I might be naturally weak against someone like that." Lucy added.

"We don't have much information about this guy, but he's called Midnight."

"Midnight? That name doesn't bode well." Erza commented.

"Then, the control center for them all... Brain." Hibiki finishes explaining all of the members. "Each of them holds magical power great enough to destroy an entire guild." The charts disappear. "That's why we'll use numbers to our advantage."

"Um... I think it might be best if you didn't count me in..." Lucy trembled, volunteering to step out of the fight.

"I'm also not very good at fighting!" Wendy added.

"Wendy! Stop being so weak!" Carla scolded.

"Hey, what should we do? They aren't counting on us!" Happy continues to flirt with her, holding a big fish for her. Carla tries to ignore him, rejecting him at all costs.

"Do not worry! Our plan does not simply involve fighting. All we have to do is find their base of operations." Ichiya remarked.

"Their base?" Natsu asked.

"Ah, yes... We haven't mentioned it yet." Hibiki is typing down some info about the location.

"We conjecture that they have a temporary base somewhere in the woodsea." Eve said.

"If it's possible, I'd want us to get them all into their base." Ichiya said.

"But how?" Snow asked.

"By wacking 'em, duh!" Natsu replied, waving his fists in the air.

"So that means fighting, of course." Lucy said.

"What will we do when they're all there?" Erza asked.

Ichiya points to the sky. "We will use our guild's pride and joy, Christina, the Pegasus, and together with it, wipe the base off the face of the planet!"

"So it's like a magical bomber?" Sherry asked.

"We'd use that kind of thing against people?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"That's just how powerful they are!" Jura replied.

Lucy jumps back in surprise. "Right!"

"Are you ready? If we get into battle, do not fight under any circumstances! Make sure to have at least two of us for every one we face!" Jura stated.

"Right..." Everybody nods in agreement, understanding everything.

"This is _so_ dangerous!" Lucy trembles even more.

"This is a problem!" Wendy trembles as well.

"Please stop sounding so pitiful!" Carla scolded once more.

Natsu slams his fist together, with flames engulfing them. "Okay! I'm all fired up!" The entrance of the meeting hall breaks through. "I'll take all six of 'em on at once!" Natsu dashes out of the building, going after the Oracion Seis members.

"Wait! Natsu!" Lucy yelled.

"Honestly, I can't believe him..." Erza muttered.

"I know he's impatient, but seriously..." Lucy said.

"I don't think he even listened to the plan." Gray said.

"He only listened to the part where we have to fight." Snow added.

"Because he is Natsu!" Happy pointed out.

"Come on now..." Ren rubs the back of his head.

"How awful..." Eve commented.

"At least open the door!" Hibiki sighed.

"We have no choice... Let's go!" Erza ordered.

"Man, that idiot!" Snow insulted. Lucy cries out loud as they chase after Natsu.

"We can't let Fairy Tail get all the good bits. Let's go, Sherry!" Lyon runs after them.

"Right!" Sherry runs along with Lyon as Jura is barely coming out of the building.

"Lyon! Sherry!" Jura called out.

"We're going too!" Ren and the others run as well.

Wendy's still shaking, not being able to move a muscle. "Come on, hang in there!" Carla tries to get her to move along.

"Don't worry! I'm with you!" Happy exclaimed.

"Wendy, let's go." Carla drags Wendy by the hand.

Happy is left behind, completely ignored. "Why?! Don't leave me behind!" He flies after everybody else Jura and Ichiya are left behind.

Ichiya uses this opportunity to ask about Jura's power as a member of the Ten Wizard Saints, and when the latter states he doesn't come even close to Master Makarov, Ichiya is delighted. He releases a perfume which saps one's fighting spirit, and another that sends pain to Jura's body. Then, Ichiya separates into two entities that are under the control of Angel. The two familiars explain that they know everything the people they've copied know and Angel says that now they know their whole plan.

* * *

**A/N: There you go!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**~Kyle**


	35. Enter The Oracion Seis! (Oracion Seis)

**A/N: Hello, readers! Welcome to a new chapter!**

**Like the original, I'm having Snow get bitten by Cobra's snake than Erza. **

**Also, I apologize if I there are slow updates, track season starts soon and I won't have a lot of free time anymore.**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail. I only own my OC's. **

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTY-FIVE: ENTER THE ORACION SEIS!**

As Natsu and everybody else is running, they arrive near the edge of the cliff. "I can see the woodsea!"

"Wait, Natsu!" Snow shouted.

"Not a chance!" Natsu refuses to stop running.

"Fool! Don't go running off ahead of us!" Erza shouted.

"What?! Can't stand the thought of me taking the lead?!" Natsu taunted.

"What?! How dare you, you little..." Erza insulted with a scary face, terrifying Natsu.

Suddenly, Natsu falls off the cliff, disappearing into the forest.

"Damn, look at him fall!" Snow overlooks from the cliff.

"Hasty idiot." Erza insulted.

"He hasn't changed much, has he?" Sherry asked.

"When I think that I once fought with him, it's really quite complicated." Lyon stated.

"That's love, yet again!" Sherry commented.

"Uh, no, it isn't." Gray replied.

Lucy is still left behind, crying and running at the same time. "Wait! You all run too fast! Whatever happened to ladies first?!"

"Should I give you a princess carry?" Hibiki asked.

"I'll hold your hand!" Eve volunteered.

"Stay by my side." Ren said.

"Shut up!" Lucy yelled.

"Wendy, stop dilly-dallying!" Carla continues to drag Wendy by her hand with Happy running behind her.

"I'm doing my best, too!" Happy jumps.

* * *

A huge red bump appears on Natsu's head. "Oww... Anyway, this place smells weird." The rest are catching up after Natsu.

"Have you noticed?" Erza asked.

"Yeah. I don't really get it, but there's something odd in the air." Snow responded.

"Don't let your guard down, Sherry!" Lyon said.

"Right!" Sherry agreed.

"What took you so long, people?!" Natsu asked.

"You must have a durable body to go along with that thick skull of yours..." Snow shouted.

A large shadow appears over them. Natsu looks up to see what it is. Snow crashes into Natsu, crashing down to the ground. "What the hell are you doing?!" Natsu argued with their heads clashed together.

"Don't just stop like that!" Snow shouted.

Erza gets in between them, pushing their heads aside. "Look!" They look up and see a large flying ship. "The magical bomber, Christina!"

"That's the Pegasus I've heard about?!" Gray asked. Lucy, Wendy, and the others finally catch up to the rest of them, looking up at the flying ship.

"That actually gives me hope." Carla said.

"Okay! Let's split up and search for their base!" Erza said.

"What are you talking about?!" Natsu asked, confused about the plan.

"You're useless..." Snow groaned.

Just then, Christina explodes midair, causing to break down. "What happened to Christina?!" Hibiki wondered what caused it to explode. This brings down everyone's hopes. They all watch it crash to the ground, exploding everywhere.

"What happened?!" Lyon asked.

Natsu picks up a scent. "Hey..."

"Yeah..." Snow knows what Natsu means. "Somebody's coming! Watch out!" They prepare themselves in a fighting pose, ready to attack.

Wendy hides behind a rock in fear, watching the others ready to fight. "Wendy!" Carla scolded. They see six figures approaching them.

"They're... Oracion Seis!" Lucy exclaimed.

"The maggots have swarmed..." The man with long gray hair looks at the mages in front of him.

"We saw through your plans." The woman in white fluffy clothing, Angel, with two small figures flying next to her, stated.

"We already got Jura and Ichiya!" One of the blue figures said. "How do you like that?" The other blue figure said.

"What?!" Lyon shouted.

"Impossible!" Hibiki shouted as well.

A man with maroon hair and a purple snake around him, Cobra, taunted. "You're trembling... I can hear it."

"We should hurry up with our work. But you are getting in the way." Another man with a pointy nose and a blonde mohawk, Racer, informed.

"Money makes people stronger, yes!" A man with a book in his hands, having a rectangular appearance, Hoteye, exclaimed. "Let me tell you something nice. Money is everything in this world, and..."

"Hoteye, shut up!" Cobra and Racer interrupted.

One of the guys, Midnight, is sleeping on a magical flying carpet.

"I think one of them is asleep..." Lucy commented.

"I didn't expect them to show themselves to us." Erza muttered.

Natsu cracks his knuckles out loud, having a smug grin on his face. "Hey..."

"Yeah." Snow agreed.

The Dragon Slayers waste no time, charging at them directly. "Now we don't have to go find you!"

"Do it." Brain ordered.

"Okay." Racer vanishes, appearing behind Natsu and Snow. "Motor!" He quickly sweeps them aside.

"Natsu! Snow!" Lucy cried out, but she becomes confused when she sees a copy of herself doing the exact same thing.

The copy of Lucy uses her whip to hit Lucy. "Idiot!"

"What the... Why am I..." Lucy shrieked as Angel watches in amusement.

Lyon and Sherry attempt to fight Hoteye. "I saw that, yes!" He catches them by turning the ground into liquid "Even without love, as long as you have money, yes!"

"What's this?! The ground is..." Lyon sinks lower into the ground.

"Love is more important!" Sherry commented. "Lyon-sama!"

"I'll take Angel!" Hibiki shouted as the other two follow him. Racer quickly defeats all three of them.

"Fast is good." Racer said.

"Let's do this, Yuki!" Snow said.

"Right!" Yuki agreed.

"Ice Dragon's..."

"Black Dragon's..."

"Roar!" Snow and Yuki combine their breath attacks, but Cobra easily dodges it.

"I can hear you." Cobra evilly grinned.

"Black Dragon's Wing Attack!" Snow shouted as he sent streams of blue light towards Cobra, but he easily moves to the side and dodges it. "What?! How the hell can he block an attack that quick?!" Racer then appears behind him and attacks him, but he blocks the attack.

"Damn it... You! Why are you sleeping, you bastard?!" Natsu is angered at Midnight's action of sleeping.

"Black Dragon's Talon!" Snow shouted as he tried to kick Cobra aside. Once again he dodges it.

"Ice Dragon's Frozen Fist!" Yuki yelled. Cobra dodges that as well.

"I can hear everything." Cobra informed as he kicks them both. "Your next move, that is!"

_"I knew it, he's predicting us..."_ Snow thinks to himself, landing back on the ground.

"Predicting? No..." Cobra corrected. "I told you, I can hear you."

"Wake up, you!" Natsu casts a Fire Dragon's Roar on the sleeping Dark Mage, but it goes around him. "What was that just now? My magic didn't hit?"

"Stop it." Racer then appears behind Natsu, kicking and punching him multiple times, leaving Natsu no opening space to fight back. "Midnight's real scary when he wakes up."

"Ice Make..." Gray attempts to attack, but Angel's spirits take form of him, attacking faster.

"Lance!" The spirits easily defeat Gray.

Lyon attempts to fight back. "Ice-Make..."

Sherry attacks along side him. "Doll Attack..."

"...Eagle!" Lyon shoots ice eagles at Hoteye.

"...Mud Doll!" Sherry uses the ground to attack.

"Money is more powerful than love, yes!" Hoteye once again envelops them with liquified ground. Brain is amused with the results.

Snow and Yuki continue to battle Cobra, but he dodges them easily. "So this is the power of Acnologia's son..." Brain says to himself.

Cobra blocks the attacks from Snow. "I can hear your movements... Your breathing... The contraction and expansion of your muscle... Your very thoughts, even..." He realizes that Snow is a fellow former slave of the Tower of Heaven. He immediately lets go of him. "I see... You're also..."

"Not so smart to be easily distracted! Black Dragon's Gale Force!" Snow uses his distraction to attack Cobra, but he gets hit by liquified ground.

"I saw it, yes!" Hoteye attacks him with his Magic.

"Cobra, what are you waiting for?!" Racer manages to kick him as he is wide open.

"Cubelios!" Cobra orders his snake to bite his arm while he is suspended in midair. Snow screams as he harshly lands on the ground. "Cubelios' poison doesn't take effect immediately. It lets you live for a while in pain!"

"Snow!" Yuki shouted as he tries to get up to help his brother, but is unable too. Genie was next to him, holding back his tears.

Most of the Allied Forces are all beaten down, injured or unconsious. "Trash, you should all vanish from this earth." Brain begins to cast his Magic. They feel a terrible evil type of magic from him. "Dark Rondo!" He halts his casting when he notices Wendy cowering behind a rock.

"What's the matter, Brain?" Racer asked.

"Why did you stop the spell?" Cobra added.

"Wendy!" Brain called out, shocked to see her. They continue to ask him how he knows Wendy. "There's no mistaking it... You are Wendy. The Maiden of the Sky!"

"The Maiden... of the sky?" Gray repeated.

"What's that?" Wendy completely hides behind the rock, protecting herself.

"What does that mean?" Happy asked.

"I didn't expect to encounter you here." Brain said. "It looks like we've picked up a nice present. Come!" He grabs Wendy with his Magic.

"Wendy!" Happy and Carla cried out. Carla chases after her.

"Wait! I'll save you!" Happy chases after them while carrying a stick as a weapon.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Natsu asked, trying to get back up.

"Money is a great equalizer, yes!" Hoteye's Magic keeps them pinned to the ground.

"Carla!" Wendy cried out.

"Wendy!" Carla reaches her hand out for her to grab.

"Huh?" Happy is grabbed instead of Carla.

"Hey, you!" Carla yelled. Wendy and Happy disappear. "Wendy!"

"Happy!" Natsu called out.

"I have no more need for you worms. Begone! Dark Rondo!" Brain attacks them, once more.

"Lucy-san!" Hibiki protects the Celestial Mage.

"Sherry!" Lyon protects the pink haired Mage.

"This is Lyon-sama's love!" Sherry praises him for protecting her.

"Iron Rock Wall!" Jura arrives on time, blocking the spell. "Just barely in time."

"Jura-sama!" Sherry's happy to see him arrive.

"Amazing, Jura-san!" Eve complimented.

"Thank you. You saved us." Hibiki said.

"Man, thanks a bunch." Lucy thanked.

"Damn it... Let me at 'em!" Natsu said, wanting to fight the Oracion Seis. "Huh?"

"They disappeared?" Gray said.

"What the?!" Natsu furiously yelled.

"Wendy..." Carla looks out into the distance, feeling guilty and weak that she was unable to help her friend.

"They totally got us..." Ren commented.

"They're too powerful! We couldn't even touch them!" Eve said.

"Oracion Seis... What kind of monsters are they?" Lyon wondered.

"There are only six of them, but they're even more powerful than the data we collected on them suggested!" Hibiki stated.

"And our plan to use Christina is..." Sherry said.

"Yes... That woman who can peer into your heart said so. She said that they knew everything about our plans." Jura informed.

"Um... What about the people that were on board?" Lucy asked.

"You don't have to worry about that." Ren replied.

"Christina was heading to its destination by remote control." Eve stated.

"After we found their base, we were supposed to board it, however..." Hibiki said.

"I see! Thank goodness!" Lucy said in relief.

"I am so glad you remain, Jura-san." Lyon expresses his relief.

"No... It was quite a close call." Jura stated.

"Those wounds?" Lyon pointed out.

"A fearsome power it was... I have numbed the pain now, thanks to Ichiya-dono's painkiller parfum." Jura said.

"Damn you, Oracion Seis... How dare you run just as we arrive! We must have scared them off!" Ichiya stated.

"You're all beat up, you know!" Gray commented.

"These injuries? Nothing at all. Everyone, take a whiff of my painkiller parfum!" Ichiya uses the rest of his Magic on the Allied Forces.

"Ah... What a nice smell." Sherry commented.

"Yeah... My pain is going away." Lucy said.

"Men!" Ichiya chanted.

"I wish he would cut out the posing part, though..." Lucy muttered.

"Yes, that's our Sensei!" The Trimen cheer for Ichiya.

"They changed how they call him again?!" Lucy pointed out.

"I'm not even saying anything anymore." Gray added.

"Damn those bastards... How dare they kidnap Wendy and Happy?!" Natsu runs off to look for the Oracion Seis. "Where are you?! Where did you run off to?!"

"Natsu, where are you going?!" Lucy asked.

Natsu gets pulled back by Carla grabs him by the scarf. "Sheesh... Try calming down a little." Carla is seen using wings to fly just like Happy and Genie do.

"Wings?" Gray muttered.

"Definitely wings." Sherry replied.

"The cat is flying." Ren pointed out.

"This is the magic called Aera." Carla responded. "Well, I suppose it's only natural to be surprised the first time you see it."

"You're copyin' Happy and Genie!" Natsu accused.

"Say what?!" Carla asked, irritated now that she's not the only one who uses that type of Magic.

"Now who's the one surprised?" Lucy taunted.

"Anyway... I'm worried about Wendy and that male cat. But these aren't people we can beat by randomly coming at them, right?" Carla informed.

"Carla-dono is correct. Our enemy is stronger than we anticipated." Jura agreed.

"Men..." Ichiya commented.

"And besides..." Carla points to Snow who is in extreme pain. His team tries to console him from the pain, but doesn't seem to work.

"Poison is spreading the place the snake bit you..." Lucy stated.

"I know... Have some more of my painkiller parfum!" Ichiya once again uses his Magic to numb the pain. "Augment Aroma!"

"Wait... Will a painkiller help with poison?" Lucy asked.

"Our senpai's parfum works not just with pain, but can cure poison as well." Hibiki explained. The painkiller has no effect on him, still in the same position.

"Snow, are you okay?!" Gray asked.

"It looks like he's suffering even worse!" Natsu pointed out.

"Uh... Oh? M-Me...?" Ichiya stuttered, embarrassed by his Magic's effect.

"No... The painkiller parfum isn't working!" Eve stated.

"Hang in there, Snow!" Natsu said.

"What'll we do?!" Lucy asked, concerned for Snow's condition.

"Lucy... I'm sorry. I'm taking your belt." Snow grabs Lucy's belt, causing her skirt to fall down. The Trimen stare at her in amusement.

"Eyes off!" Lucy furiously kicks them away. Snow wraps the belt around his arm. "What are you doing, Snow?!"

Snow ignores her and grabs Erza's sword that was on the ground. Erza looks at him confused as he grabs a cloth and puts it in his mouth.

"Sorry... I can't fight like this." Snow replied, throwing Erza's sword to the ground. "Cut it off!" All the members are shocked to see him ask this.

"Don't be a fool!" Gray yelled.

"Please... Someone..." Snow begged.

"Understood." Lyon picks up Erza's sword. "I will do it."

"Lyon-sama..." Sherry muttered.

"Lyon, don't!" Gray argued, refusing to see him cut off Snow's arm.

"Do it!" Snow yelled.

"Stop!" Yuki demanded.

"L-Lyon? Are you really serious?" Lucy asked.

"He's a Dragon Slayer, we need him now more than ever." Lyon replied.

"There are two other Dragon Slayers here besides him!" Genie argued.

"Honestly! You Fairies are such weaklings! At this rate, Snow-san will die, you know!" Sherry stated.

"And what the heck do _you_ know?!" Lucy argued.

"This is also... Lyon-sama's love!" Sherry commented.

"If you're going to do it, hurry! Soon the poison will spread through my entire body!" Snow said through the cloth, clenching on it with his teeth.

"Stop this, Lyon!" Gray demanded.

"Touch my brother and there will be hell to pay!" Yuki shouted.

"You cannot do it!" Hibiki protested as well.

"There must be some other way!" Eve said.

"This is Snow's own will!" Jura stops him.

"Here I go!" Lyon holds Erza's sword up, ready to slice Snow's arm off. Everybody else watches Lyon about to put Snow out of his misery.

* * *

**A/N: There you go!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**~Kyle**


	36. Maiden Of The Sky (Oracion Seis Arc)

**A/N: Hello, readers! Welcome to a new chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail, I only own my OC's.**

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTY-SIX: MAIDEN OF THE SKY**

Lyon is about to cut off Snow's poisonous arm, to relive him from the tremendous amount of pain. "Here I go!" Lyon slices the blade down, but Gray and Yuki freeze the blade before it can reach Snow. They stare at each other in anger. "You value his arm more than his life?!"

"There might be another way. Don't jump to conclusions!" Gray snarled.

"He's my brother and I won't let you cut off his arm!" Yuki shouted.

"Just as weak as always, Gray." Lyon commented then turned to Yuki. "If he's your brother, wouldn't you want to save his life?"

Yuki sighed. "I agree with Gray. There might be some other way to save him. Cutting off his arm won't help and it will only make him weak when he fights in the future, and I won't let that happen to him. H-He..." Yuki starts to shred tears. "He's the strongest person I know!"

"Yuki..." Snow muttered, collapsing from the tremendous pain. "This is bad... At this rate the poison will spread throughout his body!" Eve stated.

"Wendy could save him." Carla said. "This is not the time to be fighting amongst ourselves. We'll work together, and save Wendy! And that male cat, while we're at it."

"Wendy? That little girl has magic that can purify poison?" Eve asked, raising his hopes up.

"Not just poison. She can view fevers, stop pain, and heal injuries." Carla responded.

"My... Why do I feel like my identity is suddenly weakened?" Ichiya commented.

"But I thought Healing Magic was a Lost Magic. Wasn't lost to the ages?" Sherry asked.

"Wait, does it have something to do with the Maiden of the Sky thing?!" Lucy questioned.

"Wendy is the Sky Dragon Slayer." Carla replied. "Wendy, the Sky Dragon!" This shocks everybody else, especially Natsu and Yuki who look at each other, speechless. "The details can wait until later. Actually, I won't tell you more anyway. What we need now is Wendy." They look at Snow who is in deep pain. "And although I don't know why, they seem to need Wendy as well."

"Which means..." Lyon started off.

"...there's only one thing to do." Hibiki said.

"We will save Wendy-chan!" Eve said.

"For Snow's sake as well!" Gray said.

"And Happy, too!" Lucy added.

"All right! Let's go!" Natsu shouted. The Allied Forces' mission changes: they must now save Wendy from the Oracion Seis.

* * *

Deep in the Worth Woodsea, there is a secluded area which is used by the Oracion Seis as their base of operations. The Dark Guild arrives and Brain orders Wendy to heal someone. The members of the group do not understand Brain's plan at first, but after he mentions Nirvana, everybody does. Brain, preparing for the worst, sends Hoteye, Cobra, and Angel to look for Nirvana, while Racer is sent to get the unknown person. Happy demands to know what Nirvana is, and Brain answers with "Magic that switches Light and Darkness."

* * *

Meanwhile, the Allied Forces have split into groups to search for Wendy and Happy. Fairy Tail's Natsu, Yuki, Genie, and Cait Shelter's Carla. Lamia Scale's Jura, Lyon, and Sherry. Blue Pegasus' Ichiya, Ren, and Eve. But Ichiya got lost and left behind. And remaining beside Snow are Fairy Tail's Lucy, Gray, Erza, and Blue Pegasus' Hibiki.

Lucy, Gray, and Erza watch out for Snow as Hibiki uses his Archive Magic, searching for the locations of the Oracion Seis'. Lucy, on the other hand, is not confident in her skills, but Hibiki, Gray, and Erza recall the times she fought on her own.

* * *

The next group is one composed of Natsu, Yuki, Genie, and Carla. Genie is thinking about what Yuki said before everyone left.

**_Past..._**

_"Genie, you're going with Natsu, Yuki, and Carla." Erza informed. _

_"I can't. I need to stay with Snow." Genie replied. _

_Yuki kneeled down in front of him. "Lucy, Gray, Erza, and Hibiki are going to stay with him. You don't need to worry." He reassured him. _

_Genie starts to shred tears. "He's my best friend and partner. I can't abandon him like this." He replied. _

_"If you want to help Snow, you can help me. I might need you just in case I need to fly." Yuki informed. _

_Genie finally nodded in agreement. "Alright, I will go with you."_

_**Present...**_

Genie looks at Yuki. _"You were right, Yuki. I know how much you wanted to stay by Snow's side as well. You're doing this for him too."_ He thinks to himself.

"So, about this Sky Dragon Slayer... What does she eat?" Natsu asked.

"Air." Carla simply replied.

"Does air taste good?" Natsu continues to ask questions.

"I have no idea." Carla replied.

"How is that different from breathing oxygen?" Yuki sweat dropped.

"She volunteered for this mission because she thought she might get to meet you three, especially Natsu." Carla said.

"Me?" Natsu questioned.

"You, Snow, and Yuki are Dragon Slayers, yes? She wants to ask you three about something." Carla added.

"About what?" Yuki asked.

"Yes. She says that the dragon that taught her Dragon Slayer magic disappeared 7 years ago." Carla informed. "So she thinks that you might know where the dragon is."

"What's the name of the dragon?" Natsu asked.

"She said it was the Sky Dragon, Grandeeney, if I recall..." Carla responded.

"The Sky Dragon, Grandeeney..." Natsu repeated. "Yuki?"

"You'll have to ask Snow when he is healed, but I don't know. Sorry." Yuki replied.

"Seven years ago..." Natsu's distracted by his own thinking. He runs into a trunk, hitting his own head. He perks up, thinking of an idea. "That's it! What about Laxus?!"

"Gramps told us, remember? He's not a Dragon Slayer." Yuki reminded him.

"W-What's this?!" Carla yelled, catching their attention. They realize they're in a patch of dark woods.

"The trees are black?!" Yuki pointed out.

"This ain't right!" Natsu sits back up.

Just then, members of the Naked Mummy guild appear. "Zato-niisan, they said it's 'cause of Nirvana, right?" One of the members asked.

"It's just terrible magic!" Another member said. "The earth itself is dying, Gato-niisan!" Most of the members happen to be human-like monkeys, surrounding them.

"H-Hey..." Carla backs up a bit. "We're surrounded!"

"It's 'cause of Nirvana, right?" Gato repeats himself.

"You just said that, Gato-niisan!" Zato informed.

"Did I, Zato-niisan?" Gato asked.

"It's monkeys! We got two monkeys here, whoa!" Natsu taunted, acting like a monkey.

"Those guys are from Fairy Tail! It was their fault!" One of the members that Lucy beat up before, shows up, furiously pointing at the culprits.

"Friends of the woman who messed up our plans in Acalypha, huh?" Gato said.

"There's another monkey!" Natsu exclaimed.

"We're Naked Mummy, and we work for Oracion Seis!" Gato informed.

"Let's play!" Zato prepares his Magic.

"Naked Mummy?" Natsu questioned.

"One of the Dark Guilds. Lucy told us she fought with them earlier, remember?" Yuki reminded him.

"We've been had! I thought we were only up against six people!" Carla stated.

"These guys'll be perfect..." Yuki uses his Ice Magic, having a smirk on his face.

"Perfect!" Natsu continues to taunt the members of Naked Mummy.

"What are you people saying?! We have to hurry and break through to escape!" Carla said.

"Run? Don't be silly. They came all this way to greet us..." Yuki said. "We'll force 'em to tell us where their base is!"

"Wait for us, Happy, Wendy!" Natsu swings his flaming hand around.

"These brats are makin' fun of us!" Zato said.

"We're Naked Mummy, and we work for Oracion Seis!" Gato repeated.

"Why do you say things twice?!" Natsu yelled.

"It's over for you!" Zato chuckled as the members get ready to fight. Natsu and Yuki stare at their opponents, evilly grinning at them.

"What is with these Fairy Tail wizards? Do they really think they can win such numbers?" Carla asks herself as she watches them.

* * *

At the same time, Blue Pegasus' Ren and Eve are also surrounded by a new enemy. They find themselves surrounded by members of the Dark Guild, Dark Unicorn.

* * *

Lamia Scale's Lyon, Jura, and Sherry are the same. They are surrounded by members of the Dark Guild, Red Hood.

* * *

On the other hand, Ichiya, now separated, stands alone against a dark guild. "Men!"

* * *

Racer returns with a cross shaped coffin in his hands. He thinks the transportation took too much time, but Brain commends him. He releases the chains of the coffin, revealing that inside lays none other than Jellal. Wendy has an odd response to this sight, and Brain reminds her that he is Jellal, the man who saved her life.

* * *

Natsu and Yuki stand back-to-back, facing the Naked Mummy guild. "We'll show them just how scary we, Naked Mummy, can be, Zato-niisan!" Gato said.

"Let's get them, real quick like, Gato-niisan!"

"Yes... We'll show them just how scary we, Naked Mummy, can be, Zato-niisan!" Gato repeated.

"You said that already, Gato-niisan." Zato reminded him.

"Did I, Zato-niisan?" Gato asked. "Then we'll show them just how..."

"Get 'em you lugs!" Zato interrupted, ordering the members of the guild to fight.

"We sure got an earful of their brain-dead brother banter..." Natsu commented.

"Sounds like they're both the older brother, though." Yuki added.

The Naked Mummy members attack with their Magic Guns, but Natsu and Yuki easily dodge their attacks. Natsu then charges at the group of Naked Mummy members, causing a huge explosion, defeating several members. One member tries to retaliate, but Yuki grabs and freezes his hand, using his Magic to defeat several members.

"Damn you!" One of the members reloads his Magic Gun, aiming at Natsu. "Get a load of my magic shotgun!" He shoots at Natsu from behind. "I did it!" The bullet is ineffective, not causing any danger to Natsu. Natsu chuckles at him as the bullet sizzles off of him. "M-Monster!" Natsu easily defeats him by sending him flying into the sky.

"They aren't half bad, Zato-niisan." Gato stated.

"Shall we take 'em on together, Gato-niisan?" Zato asked.

"They aren't half bad." Gato repeated.

* * *

Meanwhile, Wendy is faced with Jellal. Happy reminds her of the horrors he committed, but Brain reminds Wendy that she owes him her life. Wendy is paralyzed, unable to do anything. In order to motivate her, Brain fakes an attack on Jellal. Wendy screams, and powerless, falls onto the ground. Happy continues to mention Jellal's evil actions, but Wendy, still unconsolable, doesn't believe what Happy is saying. She stands up, and Happy prays for Natsu to get there soon.

* * *

Back at the base where Lucy, Gray, Erza, and Hibiki are with Snow. Lucy looks down at Snow, worried about his condition.

_"Please be alright, Snow."_ Lucy thought as she watches Snow clinging onto his life.

"I'm trying my best to locate Oracion Seis's hideout." Hibiki informed.

"Guys, I have this bad feeling about what's ahead of us. I'm going to go investigate the place and search for the other members." Gray said. Lucy, Erza, and Hibiki agree, watching him run out of their sight.

_"Everyone. Please hurry and save Wendy. Snow doesn't have much time."_

* * *

Natsu and Yuki are exhausted from beating all of the Naked Mummy members. "You've got to be kidding me... Naked Mummy was beaten by just two wizards?" Zato weakly said, defeated, laying on the ground.

"You've got to be kidding me... Naked Mummy was beaten by just..." Gato repeated after his brother.

"I said that already, Gato-niisan." Zato reminded him.

"What was with these guys? They weren't small fry at all!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Wow, they actually had some fight in 'em." Yuki said.

"Of course they do! They're an entire guild!" Carla pointed out, hiding behind the trunk of a tree. "What in the world were you people thinking?!"

Natsu grabs hold onto Zato's shirt, interrogating him. "Okay, blabber-ape! Where is your base?!"

"I ain't telling you, stupid!" Zato replied, refusing to tell him as he laughs to himself. Natsu knocks him unconscious by crashing his head into Zato's.

Natsu turns to Gato, interrogating him as well. "Okay, big ape!"

"You guys are crazy, you know that." Carla commented.

"Guest, the rest is up to you..." Gato said before he became unconscious.

"What?" Natsu lets go of Gato.

"Guest?" Yuki questioned.

"Hey there, flame-brain and shadow brat! Long time no see!" A figure greeted, standing on a tree. Natsu and Yuki turn to look where the voice came from. "I really own you for what you did to me way back when... You damn flies!" The figure happens to be Erigor.

"It's you! Hey ya, you breezy bastard! Long time no see indeed! How's it hangin'?" Natsu happily greeted.

"We ain't got that kinda relationship, bub!" Erigor yelled.

"I think he's got me confused with Snow, but whatever..." Yuki scoffed, annoyed that he got mistaken for Snow. "Anyways, I've heard about him. Snow told me he was responsible for trying to use Lullaby to assassinate Gramps and the other Masters."

"Oh, right... I seem to recall I beat the crap out of him." Natsu finally remembers.

Erigor floats up in the air, approaching the two. "After the destruction of Eisenwald, I wandered as a free agent through the guilds associated with Oracion Seis... Waiting for this day... The day I get revenge on you flies! The day the Death God is reborn once again!"

"A revenge match? Sounds interesting." Yuki accepted.

"I'm gettin' fired up!" Natsu shouted.

"Y-You people are going to fight more? You're more than just crazy!" Carla sweat dropped, bemused by the enthusiasm.

* * *

As the members of the Dark Guild charge at him, Ren uses his Aerial. The Dark Mages immediately feel the effects of the magic and begins to suffocate while Ren explains that his Magic can lower the oxygen in the air around his enemies. Meanwhile, the other Dark Mages surround Eve. The Dark Mages begin to belittle him due to his appearance and charges at him. However, Eve uses his White Out that is able to trap and freeze his enemies. Eve begins to taunt the Dark Mages who are unable to move, trapped under some snow.

* * *

Elsewhere, the Red Hood Guild members summon some cute goblins who disarm (psychologically) Sherry and Lyon. They retreat, but in the meantime, the guild has summoned a gigantic Wyvern. The Lamia Scale members delegates defeat without much ado.

* * *

Erigor attacks the group with his Wind Magic. The two protect themselves from the attack. "Impressive... Those monkeys were nothing compared to him!" Yuki exclaimed. Then, he turned to Natsu. "Leave him to me, Natsu!"

"You're joking, right? Don't act all tough like that shadow jerk!" Natsu yelled.

This made Yuki pissed off. "That shadow jerk is my brother. In fact, if he wasn't bitten by that poisonous snake during our battle with Cobra, he would wipe the floor with this guy! So let me deal with him!"

"Fine! You can have him!" Natsu gives up and agrees.

"Genie, fly me up there!" Yuki shouted as Genie flew him into the sky.

Erigor looked at him. "Oh? It's you, shadow brat."

Yuki puts his right fist back, ready to attack. "Ice Dragon's..."

Erigor looked at him, shocked and confused. "Hold on, what did you just say?"

"...Frozen Fist!" Yuki punches him, but Erigor defends himself.

"Who are you?" Erigor asked, not seeing him before.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Yuki Setsuko, The Ice Dragon Slayer and Snow's identical twin. I reckon you remember him?" Yuki said, introducing himself.

"I've never seen you before." Erigor mentioned.

Yuki smirked. "That's because I joined Fairy Tail quite recently." He answered.

"Ice Dragon's Claw!" Yuki kicks him back.

_"This new guy is strong... Nothing like how Natsu was... I'm gonna have a tough time beating him."_ Erigor thinks to himself. Yuki jumps back onto the ground. "You're quite strong, boy!"

"Sorry 'bout this, Erigor... But I gotta crush you pretty soon so we can go look for Happy and Wendy." Yuki's entire body is covered in ice.

"Stop talkin' like that'll be so easy, you damn brat!" Erigor yelled. "I'll chop you to pieces! Emera Baram!" He then attacks, causing a huge explosion. As the smoke disappears, he has no sight of the Ice Dragon Slayer. "How do you like that destructive power? I haven't been playing around either. I've been training to build up my Magic Power to get revenge ever since!"

"Is that so?" Yuki chuckled. "What a joke."

"Come on... you got to have a better reason than that." Yuki taunted. Natsu smirks at Yuki, knowing that if he was just like Snow, he would have a lot left in him.

"Yeah, you said it. This isn't about Eisenwald or Oracion Seis anymore... As I am a lone wizard, I will defeat you!" Erigor evilly smiles at him.

"I'd like to see you try! Bring it on!" Yuki shouted as he smirked, covering his body in ice. Erigor charges at Yuki. "Take this!"

"Magic Wind Palm!" Erigor strikes at Yuki, but he flies through it.

"Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Black Ice: Frozen Destuction Fist!" Yuki punches him multiple times with blue light and ice, easily defeating him.

"I... I'm no match..." Erigor flies away. Yuki lands back on the ground.

"Couldn't you have finished that a bit faster, Yuki?" Natsu teased.

"G-Good going there..." Carla complimented. _"If he's this strong, it makes me curious of what his brother is like."_

"Hey, you! Where are Happy and Wendy?! This is no time for sleeping!" Natsu tries to wake up the unconscious Erigor, interrogating him.

* * *

Ren and Eve interrogate the Dark Mages about the location of Happy and Wendy.

* * *

Jura, Lyon, and Sherry manage to find the location of the Oracion Seis' hideout from the Red Hood members. Sherry begins to laugh at the Red Hood members for attacking them and ending up defeated. Jura then tells her and Lyon to head to the hideout while he remains at their present location, as he feels powerful Magic Power approaching, which he predicts belongs to a member of the Oracion Seis.

* * *

Ichiya has been captured and rants about his abductors about his abilities and strength. "Men..."

* * *

"Here?" Natsu and the rest approach Brain's hideout, standing above the hill.

"Natsu! Yuki!" Gray called out, running up to them.

"Gray?" Natsu and the other three turn around to see Gray.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were with Snow and the others." Yuki asked.

"I had a bad feeling about something so I decided to investigate the place. While I was running, I found you guys." Gray responded. "Is this the hideout?"

"Might be." Yuki replied.

"Happy! Wendy!" Natsu shouted without hesitation.

"Wait! There might be enemies here!" Carla stated.

In Brain's hideout, the members hear Natsu's voice calling out for Happy and Wendy. Racer is sent after them.

The group notice a fast speed of light heading their way. Racer runs past them, causing them to scatter. "It's him again!" Natsu said.

"I'll go back to Hibiki and the others and tell them about the hideout. Natsu, you go down there." Gray said as he ran in the opposite direction.

"I'll handle things here. Hurry and go, Natsu!" Yuki said.

"Right!" Natsu agreed.

"You think I'll let you go?!" Racer dashes at Natsu instead since he's closer to Brain's hideout, but he slips on Yuki's ice.

"Genie, now's our chance! Wings!" Natsu looks at Genie who is lying on the ground, with swirling eyes as well as Carla.

"Oh, well... Get going on this!" Yuki creates a slide for Natsu.

"Here we go!" Natsu jumps on the slide while carrying Carla and Genie. Racer and Yuki face each other, beginning their fight.

Natsu, Genie, and Carla find Happy and Wendy, to their shock, Jellal too. Even though it made her feel guilty, Wendy had to revive him.

* * *

Lucy and Erza watch over Snow as Hibiki does his research. The poison spreads deeper into Snow. Lucy asks him if he has found Wendy's location, but he hasn't found anyone. Hibiki says that he'll try his best to contact someone right away.

* * *

Wendy apologizes for reviving him. She passes out from using too much Magic Power.

Jellal suddenly attacks Natsu, and surprisingly, Brain too. After they are incapacitated, he leaves. Natsu tries to go after him, but Carla reminds him of Snow's condition. So Natsu leaves, with Wendy, Happy, Genie, and Carla in tow.

Brain gets up and deduces, by Jellal's actions, that he is after Nirvana. Furious, he brands Nirvana as his, and shouts to Cobra to go after Jellal. Cobra, even though nowhere near, listens, and gets on with his job.

* * *

**A/N: There you go! **

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**~Kyle**


	37. Dead Grand Prix (Oracion Seis Arc)

**A/N: Hello, readers! Welcome to a new chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail, I only own my OC's. **

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTY-SEVEN: DEAD GRAND PRIX**

Natsu, Happy, Carla, and Wendy are heading back to the base. Racer tries to stop them, but Yuki holds up a wall made of ice, blocking his path.

"Huh?! Yuki?!" Natsu asked on the other side of the ice.

"Go!" Yuki shouted, panting from using up too much of his magic power. "I already told you that I'll handle him!"

"But you used up too much of your magic power!" Natsu argued.

"Just go, damn it!" Yuki shouted back.

"Yuki..." Natsu muttered.

"I won't let him pass, even if it costs me my life!" Yuki shouted. "Go! Go to Snow!"

Natsu holds back at what Yuki said. Then, he starts running. "I promise you, Yuki. We_ will _save Snow!" Natsu replied. "Even if I hate that shadow bastard, I won't let him die!"

"I'm counting on you to save him, Natsu..." Yuki muttered, smiling.

"You... You stopped me_ twice_ now..." Racer said, touching his hand to the ice.

"And I'll keep on stopping you." Yuki informed. This makes Racer annoyed. "Besides, you'll never be able to catch up to Natsu. I may have not been a member of Fairy Tail for very long, but you'll always end up eating our dust. Forever..."

* * *

In the meantime, Jellal has stolen the clothes of Erigor, with the only thing being in his mind being "Erza."

* * *

Inside the Worth Woodsea, Natsu carries Wendy, Happy, and Carla to Snow's location, when he suddenly hears a voice inside his head. "Natsu-kun, can you hear me?"

"Who are you?" Natsu asks in confusion. Happy wonders why Natsu is talking to himself.

"It's me. Hibiki, from Blue Pegasus." Hibiki replied. "Thank goodness. I was getting worried after not being able to contact anyone, but thanks to Gray and Genie they told me where you were."

"Oh! Where are you?" Natsu asked.

"Not so loud. One of the enemies has very good hearing. It's possible he could intercept our conversation." Hibiki stated. "That's why I'm speaking directly into your mind. So, how are Wendy-chan and the cat?"

"They're here, although she's unconscious. Happy's awake, though." Natsu replied.

"I see. Thank goodness. Great job." Hibiki said. "I'm going to upload an app into your head that'll guide you here. The cat seems to have used too much magic and taken too much damage for me to connect... Anyway, hurry back here."

"Sure. What about an apple? I don't get you." Natsu confuses the word "app" with "apple". Suddenly, he gets a Magic app in him, knowing where Snow and the others are.

"Why have you been talking to yourself?" Happy asked.

"I don't really get it, but I have an apple in my head! Wait! I totally know how to get where Snow is! It's like I've known all along!" Natsu responded.

"I don't have any apples in my head!"

"Hurry, Natsu-kun." Hibiki watches Natsu through his magic. _"You have to hurry... There's no time." _

"So, how did you tell Natsu where we are?" Lucy asked.

"My magic, Archive, can compress information. By compressing it, people can transfer information between each other more quickly." Hibiki explained.

"Interesting..." Erza commented.

"I've never heard of magic like that before." Gray remarked.

"Using magic to convert information into data is a recent concept, you see." Hibiki stated.

Genie was looking at Snow. _"I failed you, Snow. I promised you that I would always protect you. You wouldn't be in this situation if it wasn't for me."_ Genie remembers Snow being bit by Cobra's snake while battling him.

Gray looked over at Genie. "Hey, it's not your fault. Snow will be just fine once Wendy gets here. When I saw Yuki earlier looking down at Oracion Seis' hideout, I could tell he was thinking the exact same thing." He told him.

Genie sighed. "I suppose you're right. I just hate seeing my best friend like this."

"I know what you mean. Snow is my friend, too. Just imagine how Yuki felt. He'll be okay, I promise." Gray said.

"Anyway, thank goodness Wendy is safe." Lucy says in relief. "Just wait a little longer, Snow. You can do it! We'll protect you until Natsu comes back. I promise!" Hibiki softly smiles at her.

"Hey! What are you smiling about at a time like this?!" Lucy asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you!" Hibiki replied, smiling nervously.

* * *

Elsewhere, Yuki fights against Racer of the Oracion Seis. Yuki meets up with Lyon and Sherry whom they team up and fight against Racer.

* * *

Back in Magnolia, Master Makarov recieves a report which links Brain to the Bureau of Magic. Not only that, he is linked to the R-System incident too. The Master is worried, but Mirajane reassures him. She is, however, concerned that they will destroy something again.

* * *

Yuki, Lyon, and Sherry confront Racer, who they ultimately defeat after a hard battle involving teamwork. However, Lyon later falls down a cliff with Racer.

* * *

Elsewhere, Brain feels Racer's defeat as one of the marks on his face disappear. He is shocked at the defeat of one of the six pillars and mutters that he has underestimated the enemy. He turns to Midnight, sleeping by the sides, and orders him to wake up and destroy every last one of their enemies. Midnight complies, referring to Brain as "Father".

* * *

Everyone hears the explosion Racer caused, then Yuki and Sherry watch it with wide eyes. Yuki doesn't believe that Lyon is dead and goes to search for him while Sherry starts to ask herself whose fault Lyon's death is.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jura finds one of the Oracion Seis, Hoteye. Their battle commences where they seem evenly matched, for Jura's Magic hardens the earth while Hoteye's softens it.

* * *

Elsewhere, Lucy, Gray, Erza, Genie, and Hibiki are waiting for Natsu to arrive with Wendy and the cats. Something moves in the bushes which catches everybody's attention. Natsu pops out in excitement. "We're here!"

"Natsu!" Lucy's happy to see him arrive on time.

"How'd this happen? Suddenly a map to this place popped into my head..." Natsu muttered.

"Anyway, hurry and wake Wendy-chan..." Hibiki said.

"Oh, right." Natsu sets her down, shaking her awake. "Wake up, Wendy! Please, save Snow!"

"Calm down, Natsu!" Lucy yelled.

Wendy finally wakes up, backing away from him in guilt. "I'm sorry! I..." The group stare at her while she shakes in fear.

Natsu bows down to her with his face in the ground. "I don't care about that right now!" Wendy looks at Natsu. "Snow's been bitten by a poisonous snake. Please save him! Even if I hate him, I won't let him die! I'm begging you!"

"Poison?" Wendy looks at Snow who is suffering in pain.

"We need Snow's strength to fight Oracion Seis." Gray said.

"Please, save Snow!" Lucy bows down to Wendy as well.

"Please!" Natsu said.

"Of course! Yes, I'll do it!" Wendy complied, determined to heal Snow. Natsu looks up at her with a wide smile.

"Thank goodness..." Happy muttered.

"How long are you going to be splayed out like that? It's unbecoming..." Carla commented.

"Aye..." Happy replied.

Wendy sits next to Snow as the group watches her. She holds out her hands above Snow and uses her magic to heal him. _"I can't believe Jellal would do such a horrible thing to Snow-san and Erza-san..."_ The poison fades away. _"I can't believe it..."_

* * *

At the same time, Cobra follows Jellal because he can't read his thoughts. Jellal stops in front of a huge tree that Cobra has never seen before. Jellal touches the tree and a black light bursts out of it. Cobra discovers that this is Nirvana.

* * *

"Finished. All the poison is gone from Snow-san's body." Wendy said.

"And...?" The Fairy Tail group question altogether. Snow slowly moves. They hear him breathe for a second and cheer about it. "Y'alright!"

"Lucy, high-five!" Natsu happily said.

"Thank goodness!" Lucy high fives Natsu. "Gray!"

"All right!" Gray high fives Lucy as she cries tears of joy afterwards.

"Carla!" Happy walks over to her.

"Just this once." Carla replied in annoyance.

"Aye!" Happy and Carla high five.

"Wendy..." Natsu smiles as he high fives her. "Thanks!" His smile turns into a wide toothy grin.

"He might not wake up for a little while. But he'll be fine now." Wendy stated.

"Wow... His complexion is returning back to normal." Hibiki is close to Snow's face. "So this is Sky Magic?"

"You're too close!" Lucy yelled.

"May I have a word? Please refrain from using Wendy's Sky Magic any more." Carla said. "As you can see, it uses up a lot of Wendy's magic power."

"Don't worry about me!" Wendy said. "Besides, I..."

"After Snow-san wakes up, it's time to launch a counterattack." Hibiki said.

"Yeah! We'll K.O. those Oracion Seis!" Lucy said.

"Yeah! We ain't gonna let 'em have Nirvana!" Happy added.

Suddenly, they see the black light that erupted from the ground. "A pillar of black light..." Wendy muttered. Happy hides behind Carla in fear.

"That's... Nirvana!" Hibiki exclaimed. Everyone who saw the black light became surprised.

"Is that Nirvana?" Gray asked.

"So it was awakened by Oracion Seis first?" Lucy added.

"That light... Jellal is there!" Natsu runs towards Nirvana.

"Natsu! What do you mean, Jellal?!" Lucy asked, shouting at Natsu who completely disappears.

"I'll go after him!" Gray runs after Natsu.

"Gray!" Lucy called out.

"I-I... It's all my fault..." Wendy blames herself, close to crying.

Natsu continues to run to Nirvana where Jellal is. _"I can't let him meet Snow and Erza! I can't let them see him! I... will... crush him!"_

Snow finally wakes up, thinking to himself. _"Jellal? What's he doing back?"_

* * *

**A/N: There you go!**

**School is cancelled March 16th-31st for me due to the coronavirus, so I'm going to be publishing a lot instead of doing school work. Oops. **

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**~Kyle**


	38. Celestial Skirmish (Oracion Seis Arc)

**A/N: Hello, readers! Welcome to a new chapter!**

**I want to talk about the two reviews that I got on this book. Yes, Snow is supposed to replace Gray's position. That's what I had in mind. I was rewriting the whole anime with my OC in it. **

**Though, I'm not letting two guest reviews get to me. People who have nothing better to do then trash someones writing through guest reviews and are too much of a coward to say it to my face on an actual account. **

**If you think this book is "trashy" then don't fucking read it. It's that simple. **

**Now to the 36 people who favorited this book and the 47 people who followed this book, please enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTY-EIGHT: CELESTIAL SKIRMISH**

Nirvana's activation causes Sherry to fall to the darkness and attack Yuki while Hoteye joins the Allied Forces in their quest to stop Oracion Seis.

* * *

Natsu is heading towards Nirvana with the hope of finding Jellal. "I ain't gonna let you get anywhere near Snow or Erza!" He stops running when he realizes something. "This smell..." He slides down the hill to find Snow unconscious in the water. "I knew it! Snow!" He walks through the water. "What the hell are you doing here?! You're supposed to be resting!" He doesn't get a response from him. "Hey!" He looks at the black light then back at Snow. "Damn it... I'm in a hurry here! Wake up, idiot!" Snow stands on his own. "Snow..." Natsu's smile disappears when he notices Snow glaring at him with an evil expression. "Snow?"

Snow pulls a rope to reveal a trap. Instantaneously, a raft springs from under them. "On a raft?!" Natsu screamed. It causes Natsu's motion sickness to take effect.

"Looks like you fell for it, Natsu. Your weak point really is "transportation." Snow said. "So how do you like the feeling of riding a raft bobbing up and down..."

"You're... not..." Natsu grunted.

"Shut up! Hurry up and kick the bucket, you slanty-eyed, seasick bastard! Or something like that..." Snow's foot squishes Natsu's head. "The usual battle between us two..." He uses his Magic to create a sword. "...ends today." He evilly chuckles at Natsu. He is about to attack Natsu, but something breaks through his sword. "Who's there?!" He shoots blue light from his hand, but the arrows go through them.

"What are you doing, Snow?!" Lucy asked with Sagittarius summoned by her side.

"It's us!" Happy yelled.

"As it were, moshimoshi!" Sagittarius said.

"L-Lucy..." Natsu hurled, happy to see Lucy and the others.

"Would you try and refrain from hurling after saying my name?!" Lucy yelled.

"Moshimoshi!" Sagittarius commented.

"Anyway, that's horrible! You're going to far, Snow! Unless he stole your fish or something, then it's okay!" Happy yelled.

"Even then, I don't think so." Lucy added.

"Shut up, jerks. You're annoying." Snow coldly said, glaring at them. "I'll get to you after I finish this guy off, so don't get in my way!"

"W-What is this?! Could Snow have fallen into the darkness?!" Lucy questioned.

"It's..." Natsu grunted. "...swaying... swaying..."

"It's stopped, so get it together already!" Lucy shouted.

"Natsu, I'm coming to save you!" Happy flies to him, but gets hit by Snow's Magic.

"He-cat!" Carla called out.

"Happy, what are you doing?!" Lucy yelled.

"Happy can fly in the sky. He can carry one person. He has no offensive abilities. Information gathering complete." Snow muttered.

"What are you saying, Snow?! Wake up, already!" Lucy asked.

"Is that how you become if you fall into darkness from Nirvana's influence?" Hibiki added.

"Lucy as seen by Snow: A newcomer to the guild. Looks are very much to his liking. Somewhat interested in her." Snow informed.

"W-What the heck?!" Lucy yelled as her heart pounds rapidly.

"More naive than at first glance. A Celestial Spirit Wizard." Snow said. "Spirits, eh?" He takes position to attack. "Interesting!" Snow attacks Lucy, but Hibiki uses his Magic to shield her.

_"This magic... That's not Snow... He cares so much about his comrades. He wouldn't put them in harm's way even if he did fall to the dark side."_ Genie thinks to himself.

"No... You aren't Snow-kun." Hibiki stated. "Who are you?"

"Not Snow?" Lucy repeated.

"Hibiki as seen by Snow: A member of Blue Pegasus. Handsome. Doesn't know the details. Lack of information, huh?" Snow muttered.

"He is acting strange, that's true. Is this the effect of Nirvana?" Carla asked.

"No... I know Snow better than anyone. It's not him." Genie answered.

"That's right... The people who fall into darkness are ones with feelings in the gap between good and evil... Snow isn't the one to be moved so much by those kind of feelings!" Lucy stated. "Who are you?" Snow chuckles, changing his form into Lucy. "M-Me?!"

"Are you dumb? Even if you transform into Lucy-san, you aren't going to fool us." Hibiki said.

"I wonder about that. Men like you have a weak spot for women, yes?" The fake Lucy pulls up her top, revealing her breasts which greatly shocks Hibiki and Sagittarius.

"Men..." Carla grunted.

"B-Bobbing..." Natsu commented.

"Indeed!" Hibiki and Sagittarius agree.

"Cut it out with the boob bobbing ogling!" Lucy kicks them away.

"Honestly! What an uncouth wizard you are!" Carla sweat dropped.

"It's not me! It's that one! Although that's me! Argh, I don't know anymore!" Lucy complained.

The being then manipulates Sagittarius into attacking Hibiki, and Lucy closes his gate in order to stop the being from manipulating him. However, Sagittarius is called back by the imitation of Lucy, who commands him to attack Carla, who was flying away to safety with Wendy.

Lucy and her companions encounter the Celestial Spirit, Gemini, and it's owner, Angel. With the rest of them incapacitated, Lucy fights the Celestial Spirit Mage in a battle of Celestial Spirits. After an intense battle between Celestial Spirits, Lucy successfully defeats Angel.

Meanwhile, Natsu's raft gets swept away by the current. Lucy tries to save Natsu, but ends up going in the rapids and falling off a waterfall.

* * *

Elsewhere, both Snow and Erza are looking for Jellal. _"I need to find Jellal. To make sure he hurts no one again!"_ Snow thought, flashbacks running through his head as he was running.

**_Past..._**

_"I can't do this anymore, Snow!" A younger Yuki cries in his brother's arms. _

_"Don't cry, Yuki. I promise I'll always be here to protect you." A younger Snow told him. _

_Yuki looked up at his brother. "You're the strongest person I know, Snow! I bet you're going to be super powerful when you become a wizard!" He said._

_Snow smiled. "I'll be strong for you, Yuki. And one day when I escape. I will learn magic, join a wizard guild, and come back for you." He stated. _

_"You promise?"_

_"I promise."_

**_Present..._**

Snow let's a tear fall out of his eye. _"I have become strong, Yuki. I joined an amazing wizard guild just like I promised. But then I got bitten by Cobra's snake and you stayed strong for me."_ He thinks to himself.

_**Past...**_

_Snow shows Cobra how he was a child slave at the Tower of Heaven. He immediately lets go of him. "I see... You're also..."_

_"Not so smart to be easily distracted! Black Dragon's Gale Force!" Snow uses his distraction to attack Cobra, but he gets hit by liquidfied ground. _

_"I saw it, yes!" Hoteye attacks him with his Magic._

_"Cobra, what are you waiting for?!" Racer manages to kick him as he is wide open. _

_"Cubelios!" Cobra orders his snake to bite his arm while he is suspended in midair. Snow screams as he harshly lands on the ground. "Cubelios' poison doesn't take effect immediately. It lets you live for a while in pain!"_

_"Snow!" Yuki shouted as he tries to get up to help his brother, but is unable too. Genie was next to him, holding back his tears. _

**_Present..._**

_"But even then, you didn't give up on me." _Snow thought.

**_Past..._**

_Lyon is about to cut off Snow's poisonous arm, to relive him from the tremendous amount of pain. "Here I go!" Lyon slices the blade down, but Gray and Yuki freeze the blade before it can reach Snow. They stare at each other in anger. "You value his arm more than his life?!"_

_"There might be another way. Don't jump to conclusions!" Gray snarled. _

_"He's my brother and I won't let you cut off his arm!" Yuki shouted. _

_"Just as weak as always, Gray." Lyon commented then turned to Yuki. "If he's your brother, wouldn't you want to save his life?"_

_Yuki sighed. "I agree with Gray. There might be some other way to save him. Cutting off his arm won't help and it will only make him seem weak when he fights in the future, and I won't let that happen to him. H-He..." Yuki starts to shred tears. "He's the strongest person I know!"_

_"Yuki..." Snow muttered, collapsing from the tremendous pain._

**_Present..._**

Snow smiled to himself. _"Thank you, Yuki. For staying strong for me. But now I have to make sure Jellal will pay for what he has done!"_

* * *

Snow and Erza finally find Jellal. But when Snow arrived, Erza was already there, talking with him.

"Jellal!" Snow shouted.

_"How is he alive? I thought I killed him!"_ Cobra thought.

"Stay back!" Jellal warned.

"You bastard! You'll pay for what you did to my brother and I!" Snow puts his hand back, ready to use his Magic.

"I said stay back!" Jellal starts attacking him with his Magic.

"Wait, Snow!" Erza yelled.

"You hurt my friends, me, killed Simon, destroyed the Magic Council and most importantly... You made my brother cry!" Snow furiously yelled, remembering how his brother cried when they fought at the Tower of Heaven. "You'll pay for hurting him! Black Dragon's Wing Attack!" Snow attacks Jellal as he was shreding tears, but Jellal blocks it.

_"What does he mean? Impossible! I thought I was seeing things on our last encounter, but I guess it is true. He was also there at the Tower of Heaven!"_ Cobra realizes Snow is a survivor as well.

"I have no memory of what I did to you and your brother." Jellal informed.

"Don't give me that crap! You did the same thing to Erza too!" Snow said. This leaves Jellal in utter shock, not remembering what he had done.

That's when Snow realized something. _"Maybe he's not lying. Could he really have forgotten the pain he caused everyone?"_

* * *

**A/N: There you go!**

**Sorry that this was such a short chapter. **

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**~Kyle**


End file.
